Caminos Entrelazados
by hedwig-theme
Summary: (AU) Sakura es una solitaria jóven que vive una vida tranquila en un olvidado pueblito. Pero cuando por accidente, atropella a Syaoran en medio de la noche y en plena carretera, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados. El pasado que había quedado atrás, quizá no esté dispuesto a dejarse olvidar. ¿Quién es Syaoran en realidad? ¿Y qué esconde ella también? (Up lunes y viernes)
1. El choque

**_CAMINOS ENTRELAZADOS_**

**Capítulo 1**

**El choque**

* * *

Era de noche, y la calma se podía sentir en el aire. Las luces que alumbraban la avenida que daba al mar, revelaban a aquellas parejas que caminaban tranquilamente, abrigadas por la frescura veraniega de la temporada. La mayoría de los locales ya estaban cerrados, pues el pueblo de Ibusuki era todavía tan pequeño y tradicional, que los grandes edificios y las escandalosas discotecas aún no habían corrompido la tranquilidad de aquel pueblo pesquero.

En el restaurante "The Clow", un pequeño local de mariscos y demás, las puertas se encontraban ya cerradas, y los empleados se disponían a dejar todo limpio, para poder iniciar la jornada, nuevamente, al día siguiente. La cajera, una muchacha de cabello corto color castaño, hermosos ojos verdes, y que acababa de cumplir los veinte años, se encontraba concentrada en su libro de cuentas. Tenía un buen cuerpo, no muy alta, no con muchas curvas, pero bonita y delicada, a fin de cuentas. Mientras terminaba de realizar las cuentas de aquella noche, ayudada con su calculadora, un lápiz y su cuadernillo, podía ver a los meseros barrer y acomodar las mesas y sillas. Detrás de ella, se escuchaba como los cocineros y ayudantes limpiaban los platos y demás utensilios, en la cocina; como los secaban y acomodaban en sus respectivos sitios. Era una noche como cualquier otra en el restaurante de mariscos, donde trabajaba como cajera, desde hacía dos años, cuando se había mudado al pequeño y tranquilo pueblito de Ibusuki.

-Oye Sakura –le dijo uno de los meseros, mientras se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes dejó de mirar su cuadernillo y miró a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa Terada? –le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Te falta mucho? Nosotros ya terminamos acá…

-No, no. Esto ya está –volvió a mirar su cuaderno, y anotó unas cifras-. ¿Terminaron ya en la cocina?

-Iré a ver –y con esto, el tal Terada se deslizó detrás de la barra, y entró a la cocina. Sakura volvió a comprobar sus cuentas, antes de guardar su lápiz, la calculadora y el cuaderno, en el cajón superior de su estación de trabajo, justo abajo de la caja registradora.

El reloj anunciaba ya la media noche, y como la rutina indicaba, todos los empleados salieron por la puerta trasera del local. Se felicitaron por el buen servicio, los abundantes clientes, se dijeron buenas noches, y se despidieron con la típica promesa de verse al día siguiente. Sakura, al ser de total confianza del dueño, Clow Reed, poseía una copia de las llaves del local, así que igual que cada noche, desde hacía un año, fue ella la que apagó todas las luces, y cerró el local.

Cansada como cada noche de viernes (la más ajetreada de la semana), subió a su pequeño auto, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, y arrancó. Recorrió un tramo del camino que corría paralelo a la costa, pero poco después, entró al pueblo y lo atravesó. Un par de minutos después, se encontraba ya manejando rumbo a su casa, por el solitario camino que pasaba por un pequeño tramo en medio del bosque. Era una carretera de poco menos de cinco kilómetros, pero era verdaderamente oscura. Pese a ser el escenario perfecto para una película de terror, Sakura se sentía en calma con la soledad que se respiraba en el ambiente, y desaceleró. Le gustaba la sensación de perderse del mundo, y no preocuparse por nada.

Esa noche venía un poco distraída. Había sido una tarde realmente extenuante en el restaurante. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado y tenían turistas llenando el local. Así que, lo único que Sakura deseaba, era llegar a su casa, darse un baño con agua fresca, y dirigirse a su cama, para dormir el resto de la noche, y gran parte de la mañana. Se puso a tamborilear los dedos en el volante, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había puesto música en la radio. Algo confundida, miró al aparato, para encenderlo.

Sin embargo, ese segundo de distracción no la dejó apreciar aquella sombra que cruzó por delante del carro. El repentino golpe que siguió, la asustaron por completo, con lo que no pudo evitar gritar. Pisó el freno a toda velocidad, y el auto se detuvo en seco. Se quedó aferrada al volante, durante un par de segundos, en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente, decidió salir del auto, para ver qué había golpeado. Si mal no recordaba, había sido algo muy grande. Quizá un ciervo. Pero, ¿había ciervos en la zona? Se puso nerviosa, pero decidió ver de cualquier manera. Si había matado al pobre animal, lo menos que podía hacer era quitarlo del camino, para que ningún auto chocara contra él.

No apagó el motor, y dejó las luces encendidas. Se apeó el del vehículo, lentamente, caminando nerviosa. El cuerpo del pobre animal se encontraba a un metro más o menos, a la derecha del frente del auto. El impacto lo había hecho rebotar y caer de lado, casi afuera del camino. Sakura se sintió mareada al ver sangre extenderse por el pavimento.

Pero había algo ahí que no cuadraba.

El animal soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor. Y Sakura los identificó perfectamente. Ese no era un animal, era una persona.

Corrió el corto tramo que aún la separaba de él, y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un joven de mediana edad. Vestía jeans oscuros, una camisa negra de mangas cortas, y tenía el cabello alborotado, probablemente por el impacto, quizá porque así le gustaba. Usaba converse negros y se encontraba en posición fetal, mientras se sujetaba la pierna izquierda.

-¡Oh por dios! –exclamó Sakura, aterrada por lo que había hecho, sin atreverse a tocarlo-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿De dónde saliste? ¡No te vi venir! ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes tenerte en pie? ¡Te llevaré a un hospital!

Estaba por sujetar al muchacho de los hombros, para jalarlo por la camisa, y llevarlo al auto, cuando las manos del chico se aferraron de sus brazos, obligándola a ponerse a cuatro patas. Se había golpeado las rodillas al caer, pero debido al susto, la muchacha no había sentido nada. Con la potente luz que ofrecían los faros del auto, pudo ver que aquel muchacho era de piel algo pálida, mientras que su cabello era castaño, del mismo tono que sus ojos avellana.

-No me… lleves… hospital… -jadeó el muchacho, que parecía rondar la misma edad que Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero estás herido! ¡Tengo que llevarte! ¡No sé qué tan herido estés! ¡¿Y si te mueres?!

-No… lleves… al… hospital… -repitió el chico, aun sujetándola de los brazos. Clavó su penetrante mirada en los ojos asustados de la chica. Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes familia? –preguntó en voz baja, intentando hacer tiempo, para revisar la herida del muchacho.

Sakura pudo ver que se había hecho un corte en la pierna derecha. Eso explicaba porque se había aferrado a ella con tanta fuerza; probablemente no podía tenerse en pie. Se preguntó si no tendría alguna costilla rota.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –repitió, intentando sonar tranquila.

-Por favor –dijo el chico en un quejido-. No me lleves a un hospital…

Y tras repetir el mensaje por tercera vez, el muchacho se desmayó.

Se quedó un momento así, sentada en medio de la carretera, mientras miraba al muchacho inconsciente. Su respiración estaba agitada. No supo si fue la adrenalina del momento, o el temor de que se descubriera que por poco matara a alguien, pero armándose de una fuerza y paciencia sobrehumana, Sakura subió al muchacho de cabello castaño al asiento trasero del auto, y sin saber porque no se dirigía de vuelta al pueblo, al hospital, siguió el camino oscuro, y condujo hasta su casa.

* * *

La casa de Sakura era una pequeña casita color azul pálido, a orillas de la playa, que su jefe en el restaurante, Clow Reed, le rentaba por una pequeña cantidad de dinero, que se descontaba mensualmente de su cheque como cajera. Se trataba de una pequeña casita con una salita, cocina-comedor, un pequeño baño debajo de las escaleras, y dos pequeñas habitaciones en el piso superior, que compartían un balcón en la parte posterior, que dejaba a la chica contemplar el mar, cuando tenía días libres.

Pero Sakura no se preocupaba por la bonita visión que era su pequeña casita de playa. Detuvo el auto frente a la casa y apagó el motor. Entonces, se apuró a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, y como pudo, lo arrastró hacia dentro de la casa. Dando tumbos por las escaleras, logró subirlo y acomodarlo en la cama de la habitación que ella no utilizaba. ¡Qué fortuna que la casa hubiera venido ya amueblada!

Cuando el muchacho cayó en el mullido colchón de la cama, soltó un pequeño quejido, y abrió un poco los ojos. Miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos, y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por no llevarme al hospital –le dijo lentamente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Si noto que te pones peor, te llevaré. No lo dudes –lo amenazó ella. El chico soltó una ligera risita.

-Estoy bien –se defendió-. Me golpeaste con la defensa la pierna, y sangró un poco. Pero no fue nada grave. Más bien fue el susto lo que me quitó el aliento…

-Te lo advierto, si no te pones bien…

-Me pondré. Soy un muchacho fuerte –y reprimió otra risita-. Solo estoy cansado. Llevo corriendo todo el día.

-¿Corriendo? –se extrañó Sakura.

-No sé si debería contártelo –dijo el muchacho, adoptando un tono de misterio, que se vio arruinado cuando otro quejido salió involuntariamente de sus labios.

-No diré nada. No tengo a quién contarlo –replicó ella, alzando la mano en el aire, como si lo jurara. El muchacho suspiró.

-Estoy huyendo de la justicia.

-¡¿Eres un criminal?! –el muchacho volvió a reír.

-Te la creíste.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es serio!

-Era una pequeña broma. Disculpa. No te preocupes, no soy un criminal. Y no estoy huyendo de la justicia.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bueno, simplemente tenía ganas de huir de todo. ¿Nunca te has sentido así? ¿Qué necesitas escapar?

Sakura se quedó callada y se mordió el labio. Por la expresión de su rostro, aquel muchacho se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en el blanco.

-Oye, siento mucho causarte estas molestias. Déjame pasar la noche aquí, y mañana mismo me voy…

-No, yo… No te preocupes –dijo Sakura, nerviosa, mientras se dirigía con paso tembloroso a la puerta de la habitación-. Claro que puedes pasar aquí la noche. De lo demás ya nos ocuparemos mañana.

-Muchísimas gracias –dijo el chico. Esta vez, se le escapó un bostezo.

-Estás cansado. Te dejaré dormir. Ya es muy tarde… -Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación y se preparó para apagar la luz.

-Lo digo en serio. Muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sakura. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues… -ahora fue el turno del muchacho de morderse el labio-. Me llamo Syaoran.

-Gusto en conocerte, Syaoran.

-El gusto es mío, Sakura.

-Buenas noches –dijo la chica en un susurro. Apagó las luces, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, el siseo de las olas, y la fresca brisa de playa, despertó a Sakura de su cálido sueño. La muchacha se estiró y se levantó de la cama. Abrió las puertas de su habitación, que llevaban al balcón, y admiró la tranquilidad de la playa, como todas las mañanas.

Inició su rutina diaria cambiándose el pijama por ropa de playa. El clima en Ibusuki, en verano, era siempre de una frescura agradable. Un simple short y una camisa sin mangas serían suficiente. Se puso las sandalias, se cepilló el cabello frente al espejo, y bajó a desayunar.

Sin embargo, apenas salió al pequeño rellano del segundo piso, la recibió el agradable aroma de waffles, saliendo de la cocina. Extrañada, bajó las escaleras lentamente, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.

Pudo ver la espalda de un chico, que se encontraba utilizando la wafflera. Sakura se asustó, hasta que recordó el incidente de la noche anterior. Algo nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

-Bue… buenos días.

El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sakura no pudo evitar el sonreír igual.

-Buenos días –respondió el chico, que seguía vistiendo los jeans oscuros, la camiseta negra y los converse negros, que había usado la noche anterior-. Espero y tengas hambre.

-Pues, sí… un poco.

-¿Te gustan los waffles? –Sakura asintió, enérgicamente-. En ese caso, siéntate.

Sakura así lo hizo, y el muchacho, Syaoran, no tardó en servirle un plato con dos waffles. Le sirvió también una taza de café, que Sakura agradeció tímidamente.

-Me dediqué a espiar un poco tu cocina –confesó Syaoran, mientras le pasaba a Sakura el tenedor y el cuchillo, la mermelada, miel y servilletas.

-No importa… -respondió Sakura, mientras se relamía los labios. Los waffles se veían exquisitos. Seguramente sabrían aún mejor.

Syaoran sirvió otro plato para él, otra taza de café, y se sentó frente a Sakura.

-¡Provecho! –dijo él, animadamente, y atacó el plato. Sakura agradeció los alimentos del mismo modo, y ella también se dispuso a comer.

* * *

Cruzaron varias palabras mientras desayunaban. Sakura se mostraba sorprendida de lo rápido que Syaoran había sanado el golpe. Syaoran confesó que aún le dolía un poco al caminar, pero que no había sido tan malo, y le agradeció por no conducir tan rápido, pues eso también había ayudado. Entonces, Syaoran le preguntó que si Sakura era nativa del pequeño pueblo de Ibusuki, a lo que ella respondió negativamente, aclarando que se había mudado hacía dos años. Con eso, el chico quiso saber porque se había mudado a ese pequeño pueblo, de donde era originaria, a lo que Sakura le respondió diciendo que primero él tendría que explicar que hacía ahí y de qué huía. Y con esto, Syaoran prefirió cambiar de tema, preguntándole que hacía para ganarse la vida.

-Trabajo como cajera en un restaurante de mariscos –respondió la chica, mientras ayudaba a Syaoran a limpiar la mesa, y lavar los platos-. Conseguí el trabajo apenas me mudé, y mi jefe me ayudó rentándome este sitio para vivir.

-Es muy acogedor –respondió Syaoran, mientras ambos muchachos se organizaban para lavar, enjuagar, secar y acomodar los platos, tazas y cubiertos-. ¿Y cómo marcha el negocio?

-Comúnmente es muy tranquilo. Es en verano, cuando la temporada de pesca está en todo su esplendor, que nos llenamos de turistas.

-¿Turistas? ¿Qué clase de turistas? ¿De esos con niños berrinchudos que tiran la comida al piso? ¿Aquellos adolescentes que creen que el universo gira entorno a ellos y no pueden vivir sin el celular? ¿Recién casados? ¿Abuelos que buscan un sitio para retirarse? –Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-Mayormente de los dos últimos grupos. Los abuelos no traen a sus nietos, y los recién casados aún no tienen hijos. Y al parecer, somos un pueblo demasiado aburrido para que un adolescente nos ubique siquiera en el mapa.

-Eso suena perfecto. ¿Trabajas hoy?

-Pues, sí. De hecho sí. Mi turno es siempre el de la noche, cuando servimos comúnmente cenas para dos, o algunos cumpleaños.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-¿Al trabajo?

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer –se defendió el muchacho, mientras los dos caminaban fuera de la cocina, y se dirigían a la parte posterior de la casa, para caminar por la playa-. Debo reconocer que la casa es muy bella, y la vista increíble, pero si no hago nada productivo, moriré de aburrimiento.

Sakura rio por lo bajo, mientras ambos se quitaban los zapatos, para sentir la cálida arena con los pies. Caminaron así hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del agua, y pudieron sentir las frías olas mojarles hasta los tobillos.

-Puedes ir como cliente –respondió ella, finalmente. Se miraron fijamente.

-No tengo ni donde caerme muerto. Excepto en medio de la carretera, por si quieres atropellarme otra vez.

-¡Oye! –Syaoran rió con ganas. Sakura lo hizo igual. La chica lo empujó por el hombro, y el muchacho cayó al agua, con lo que Syaoran aprovechó para salpicarla. Las risas se escucharon durante todo el chapoteo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se cansaron de jugar, se sentaron a la sombra de una palmera, mientras dejaban que la brisa fresca de medio día los secara.

-¿Entonces, estás buscando un trabajo? –preguntó Sakura por fin. Syaoran asintió enérgicamente.

-He llegado al final del país –dijo en un tono misterioso-. Ya no puedo ir más al sur de Japón. Y no puedo ir al extranjero.

-¿Por qué?

-Perdí mi pasaporte.

-¿Y no puedes tramitarlo de nuevo?

-No me dan ganas –fue la simple respuesta del muchacho, quien se acostó en la arena, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, para que el sol que se colaba por las ramas de la palmera, no le pegara de frente-. Además, por lo que me has contado, Ibusuki es un lindo pueblo. Me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿Y piensas trabajar en dónde? ¿Y vivirás en dónde?

-Confiaba en que me llevarías al restaurante donde trabajas. ¿No puedo preguntar ahí?

-¿Y si no tenemos espacio?

-Algún otro lugar necesitará ayuda. Puedo preguntar mientras tú trabajas.

-¿Y dónde vivirás?

-¿Me rentas el otro cuarto? Si consigo trabajo, puedo ayudarte a pagar la electricidad, el agua…

Sakura lo miró en silencio. El chico seguía tapándose el rostro. Ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos, hasta que Sakura suspiró y miró de nueva cuenta a la playa.

-Tienes tanta suerte –fue su respuesta-. Justamente ayer, Terada dijo que dejaría el pueblo, pues deseaba ir a la ciudad, a intentar entrar a la universidad.

-Siempre he sido un chico con suerte –se burló Syaoran-. ¿De qué trabajaba el tal Terada?

-Era mesero –respondió Sakura-. Y también tenía el turno nocturno, como yo.

-Así que trabajaré contigo, y viviré contigo… Suena interesante.

-Todavía no sabes si te darán el empleo.

-Tranquila. Ya verás cómo lo consigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Siempre he sido un chico con mucha suerte, creo.

* * *

Así que, aquella tarde, Sakura subió a su auto, mientras Syaoran se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Recorrieron el camino que la chica tomaba todos los días, para ir de su casa al trabajo, y viceversa.

-¡Mira, mi charco de sangre! –bromeó el chico. Sakura no pudo evitar gruñirle.

Salieron del tramo que atravesaba el bosque, y entraron al pueblito. Syaoran pudo ver a varios niños pequeños, de no más de diez años, jugando en las calles. Varios ancianos sentados en los pórticos de las casas, disfrutando de la frescura de la tarde.

Sakura atravesó el pueblo, y condujo hasta la costa. El agua era de un azul oscuro, y había decenas de pequeños botes que se encontraban pescando la última tanda del día. Llegaron al restaurante, que se encontraba exactamente frente al mar, y Sakura detuvo el auto en la parte posterior del local, donde había un pequeño estacionamiento. El pueblo era tan pequeño que solo ella y el dueño se veían en la necesidad de usar un auto. Los demás empleados caminaban o utilizaban la bicicleta.

-Hemos llegado –anunció Sakura, mientras ambos bajaban del auto.

-¿Estoy presentable? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras se alisaba la camisa negra, y fingía que se peinaba.

-No creo que puedas verte peor –le dijo la muchacha en broma, haciendo que ahora fuera el joven quien gruñera-. Entremos por adelante.

Dieron la vuelta al local, y se dirigieron al camino frente al mar. El restaurante de mariscos tenía una bonita terraza que daba una buena vista a la costa. Un poco más al fondo se encontraba el restaurante en sí, una cabaña de madera, con unas cuantas mesas en su interior, la barra donde Sakura trabajaba, y más atrás la cocina. Junto a la barra, del lado derecho, se encontraban los baños, y un poco más allá, una puerta indicaba la oficina del gerente.

-Si quieres hablar con Clow Reed lo encontrarás en su oficina –le explicó Sakura a Syaoran, mientras entraban al local.

La chica se dirigió detrás de la barra, para comenzar a prepararse para su turno, mientras el muchacho se acercó a la puerta que le habían señalado.

-Suerte –le susurró Sakura. Syaoran le sonrió.

-Soy un chico con suerte –insistió-. Pero gracias.

Tocó a la puerta, y una calmada voz le indicó que pasase. Le dirigió una última sonrisa a Sakura, abrió la puerta, y se perdió en el interior.

* * *

La entrevista duró poco menos de media hora. Cuando Syaoran y Clow Reed salieron del despacho de este último, Reed informó a sus trabajadores que había conseguido un sustituto a la vacante de mesero, que Terada había dejado abierta.

-Los muchachos te indicarán dónde se encuentra todo, y Sakura te proporcionará un uniforme –le dijo Reed, amablemente-. Cualquier cosa que necesiten –ahora les habló a todos sus empleados en general-, ya saben dónde encontrarme –y regresó a su despacho.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Syaoran miró a Sakura, con lo que la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Listo para comenzar la noche? –le dijo Sakura, mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina, y la muchacha sacaba un uniforme de mesero, de un armario.

-Eso creo –respondió Syaoran, mientras tomaba su uniforme-. ¿No puede ser tan difícil, no? Iré a cambiarme…

Ambos salieron de la cocina, y mientras Sakura volvía a ponerse detrás de la barra, y atendía a sus primeros clientes, Syaoran se dirigió a los baños, donde tardó un par de minutos en ponerse el uniforme.

Se trataba de una simple camisa blanca, de mangas cortas, con un moño rojo al cuello. Los pantalones eran negros, y llevaba un medio delantal amarrado a la cintura, que le cubría parte de las piernas.

-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó el muchacho, al salir de los baños. Sakura lo miró y le aplaudió.

-El mesero más guapo del mundo –le dijo mientras reía.

-Te encanta burlarte de mí –gruñó el chico, sonriente-. Iré por una libreta, una pluma, y comenzaré a atender clientes. Te veo cuando termine el turno.

-¡Que te diviertas! –le dijo Sakura sonriente, mientras el muchacho se perdía nuevamente en la cocina.

* * *

_!Bonito lunes de vacaciones tengan todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Resultó que no me ausenté durante mucho tiempo. Para los que son ya "clientes" regulares, bienvenidos de nuevo! Para los que apenas me leen por vez primera, pues bienvenidos también! En esta ocasión les traigo una historia de mi autoría :B (Digo, después de la última que fue una adaptación, esto es casi nuevo para mi XD)_

_Si leyeron el summary antes de entrar de lleno a leer, pudieron notar que la historia girará entorno a Sakura y Syaoran, y varias cuestiones del pasado que nos harán pasar unos cuantos dolores de cabeza :B! Como saben, no me gusta spoilear mucho, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber como va todo n.n_

_Otro punto importante, es que les recomiendo mucho tener google maps abierto, conforme avanza la historia X) Mencionaré diferentes ciudades de Japón, por lo que si quieren realmente hacerse una idea de cómo se distribuye el espacio, necesitarán un mapa :B_

_Además, creo que también tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos sobre las edades de nuestros personajes. Al ser un universo alterno, he modificado las edades de diferentes personajes de la historia original de las CLAMP. Intenté que hasta los personajes "extras" fueran personajes de las CLAMP, por lo que sus edades tuvieron que ser modificadas según la necesidad. Además, para acompletar personajes secundarios, tuve que involucrar a personajes de otras series de las CLAMP. Hubiera sido lógico que ubicara esta historia en un crossover, pero al ser demasiadas historias (sus personajes, pues) los involucrados... pues es mejor así._

_Vivan tranquilos, a diferencia de mis dos fics anteriores, este es mucho más corto. Acabaremos pronto, lo prometo ;)_

_Espero y este primer capi haya estado bien. Ahora que lo reviso apenas y explica algo, pero tengan paciencia, después las cosas empezarán a surgir por sí mismas. Como ya saben, no duden en dejar un review, comentando quejas, sugerencias, qué les gustó, que no tanto. Los reviews son mi forma de mejorar, y saben que estoy abierta a cualquier golpe que quieran dejarme caer._

_Así que, disfruten de su lunes, las bonitas vacaciones, este capi a cuentagotas, y nos vemos el viernes. Sigan bellos :D!_


	2. Un año de verano

**Capítulo 2**

**Un año de verano**

* * *

Acostumbrarse a la presencia de Syaoran fue un proceso muy sencillo para Sakura y el resto de los empleados del restaurante, incluyendo a los clientes habituales, que eran prácticamente todo el pueblo.

Si bien Terada era un muchacho muy tranquilo y reservado, Syaoran era un poco diferente. También era un buen muchacho, y se esforzaba en su trabajo, pero si lograba tener un momento para animar a sus compañeros, o a la clientela, no dudaba en hacerlo.

Tenía una personalidad muy relajada, como si nada pudiera molestarlo, y siempre se mostraba sonriente. La ligera cojera que había tenido durante su primer día de trabajo, desapareció al poco tiempo. Parecía ser que sanaba muy rápido.

Quizá las cosas en el restaurante no hubieran cambiado mucho; después de todo Terada había sido un mesero, y Syaoran desempeñaba la misma función. Sin embargo, en casa de Sakura, las cosas sí habían cambiado notablemente.

Para empezar, era el muchacho quien preparaba ahora el desayuno. Las caminatas que Sakura realizaba todas las mañanas, por la playa, ya no tenía que hacerlas sola. Ahora, los dos jóvenes caminaban juntos, durante horas, sintiendo la cálida arena en sus pies, o dejándose mojar por el agua de mar.

Después del primer intento en saber qué hacían allí, y qué los había llevado a ese pueblito, ninguno de los dos muchachos había vuelto a sacar el tema. Aunque claramente, ambos tenían dudas sobre el otro, y qué era lo que escondían.

-¿Planeas vivir aquí toda tu vida? –preguntó Syaoran una tarde, sin poderse contener más.

Se encontraban en la playa, mirando la puesta de sol. Era domingo, el único día de la semana en que no tenían que trabajar, y podían perder todo el día, haciendo nada.

-Mira eso -Sakura indicó con la cabeza el horizonte. Podía verse al sol ahogarse en el mar, lentamente y sin retroceder. Syaoran no entendía cómo respondía eso a su pregunta-. ¿No es hermoso? –agregó la chica-. ¿Crees que me gustaría dejar esto? Estoy segura que esto es lo que me gustaría ver antes de morir. No una ciudad llena de rascacielos, o cubierta de contaminación. Con ruido, millones de personas caminando apuradamente, por llegar a casa, al trabajo…

Syaoran finalmente comprendió. Aquel atardecer había cumplido su cometido.

-No lo había visto así –confesó finalmente el muchacho-. Aunque tienes razón. Esto es mil veces mejor que el horizonte que muestra Tokio…

-¿Vivías en Tokio? –se apuró a preguntar Sakura. Syaoran se mordió el labio.

-Sí, aunque por cuestiones de trabajo nunca me encontraba en casa.

-Que horrible –susuró Sakura-. ¿Y de qué trabajabas?

-Hombre de negocios –el muchacho respondió tan rápidamente, que Sakura presintió que se trataba de una mentira, pero prefirió no insistir-. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué ciudad con rascacielos vivías?

-También en Tokio.

-Pudimos haber sido vecinos.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi familia vivía un poco retirada de la sociedad. A mis padres no les gustaba el bullicio de la ciudad, pese a necesitar estar cerca de ella, debido al trabajo. Además, nunca teníamos visitas en la casa.

-¿Y a qué se dedicaban tus padres?

-También a los negocios... Quizá hicieron algún contrato contigo alguna vez.

-No lo creo –fue el turno del muchacho en negarse-. Mis negocios no son como los que tú crees…

-Me haces pensar en algo ilegal –se apuró a decir Sakura. Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tranquila, no son drogas, ni armas, tampoco sexo. Simplemente es diferente…

-El sol terminó de ponerse –anunció Sakura. Habían estado tan perdidos en su plática, que no se habían dado cuenta de que la noche los había envuelto ya.

-Será mejor que entremos a la casa –Syaoran se puso de pie, y ayudó a Sakura a incorporarse-. ¿Vemos una película?

-Esta vez me toca escogerla a mí.

* * *

Las tardes de verano caminaban por la playa, y cuando llegaba la noche, se dirigían a la cocina, a conversar mientras cenaban, y después de unas cuantas risas, se despedían y cada quien regresaba a su habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando el invierno llegó, las largas caminatas por la playa fueron sustituidas por conversaciones en la cocina aún más largas y profundas, acompañados por una taza de café, o chocolate caliente. Además, ahora que no podían salir tanto a la playa, se reunían frente al televisor de la salita, donde veían películas sentados el uno al lado del otro, en el pequeño sillón, acompañados por un gran bowl de palomitas recién hechas. Inclusive se cobijaban bajo la misma manta, para mantenerse calientitos durante la noche.

Se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo cercanos que se habían hecho. Había ocurrido de manera tan natural, que ellos mismos se sorprendieron cuando sus compañeros de trabajo les hicieron notar que ahora llegaban y salían del restaurante, tomados de las manos.

-¿Están seguros de que no son novios? –preguntaron varias veces los cocineros y meseros. También había sido pregunta de varios de los clientes más comunes. Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse, sobre todo porque Syaoran siempre respondía que aún esperaba el momento perfecto para preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

Sakura se encontraba un poco confundida. Si hubiera sido por ella misma, nunca se hubiera percatado de que realmente Syaoran tenía ciertas actitudes hacia su persona, que hacían suponer que el muchacho sentía algo por ella. Eran siempre los demás quienes le hacían notar aquellos gestos, y la chica no podía evitar sonrojarse y asustarse un poco. No podía enamorarse de él. Simplemente no tenía permiso de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento, un día, súbitamente aquella burbuja que era su vida en Ibusuki llegaba a su fin, y ella tenía que regresar a la realidad?

No se podía permitir romper el corazón del muchacho, y el suyo propio.

Pero le era ya imposible resistirse a su sonrisa, a su forma de reír, a sus brillantes ojos castaños. A esas caricias cuando caía la lluvia y ella necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera de los truenos y relámpagos. No podía zafarse ya de los abrazos cuando se cubrían con las cobijas, para ver películas juntos. No podía retirar su mano cuando él la tomaba, y caminaban así por la playa, durante horas.

Sabía que iba a pagar caro por aquello, y aun así, no podía evitar seguir dejándose querer. Había algo en él que la hacía perder la razón.

Habían vivido ya un año juntos, y cada día que pasaba, se tenían más confianza. No supo cuando fue que Syaoran dejó de dormir en la otra habitación, y se había metido debajo de sus cobijas, pero le gustaba. Sobre todo porque siempre la abrazaba por las noches, y así se sentía menos sola.

De vez en cuando, el muchacho le regalaba detalles, como flores o chocolates. Sakura no podía prohibírselo, pues le encantaba las atenciones que tenía hacia ella. Inclusive había empezado ella a hacer lo mismo.

En el trabajo, los otros meseros, los cocineros y sus ayudantes, no dejaban de molestarlos llamándolos "Tortolitos". Lo peor del caso es que ellos no podían defenderse, pues realmente se comportaban como tales. Para algunos clientes frecuentes, era una verdad absoluta que, si trabajaban juntos, y vivían juntos, aquellos dos estaban casados. Sakura, como siempre, se sonrojaba y se quedaba callada, muerta de vergüenza. Syaoran, por su parte, seguía la broma, y simplemente respondía que aún estaba ahorrando para comprar el anillo para proponérsele.

-Deja de darles armas –le dijo Sakura una noche, cuando salían del restaurante. Había sido una larga jornada, entre clientes, trabajo y bromas, que lo único que ella quería era ir a casa a descansar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Syaoran, fingiendo hacer un puchero. Habían subido ya al auto y se encontraban poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad.

-Porque no me parece correcto que les digas que somos novios y vamos a casarnos, si no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Pero…

-Vivimos juntos, lo sé. Hacemos todo juntos, eso también ya lo sé. Pero… Eso no significa que haya nada oficial entre nosotros.

-No hay nada oficial porque aún no he tenido la oportunidad perfecta para preguntártelo.

Sakura estaba por encender el motor del auto, pero aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que se olvidó de girar la llave.

-¿Espera, qué?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-No esperaba decir algo como eso en este auto, en este momento… -y se rió por lo bajo-. Mejor vayámonos a casa.

-Syaoran, yo…

-Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que no estoy jugando contigo. Simplemente dame tiempo, ¿sí? Tengo que ordenar algunas ideas en mi cabeza, además de que realmente no mentí al decir que quería hacer de ese momento algo especial.

-Syaoran, yo no… -repitió Sakura, pero Syaoran volvió a hacerla callar.

-Te juro que no es un juego –sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo que Sakura no supo que replicar a ello-. Me crees, ¿no es así?

-Claro, pero…

-En ese caso, vayamos a casa. Estamos ambos cansados, y necesitamos dormir.

El muchacho se reclinó en el asiento, y miró por la ventana. Las luces de la calle iluminaban todo muy tenuemente. Se respiraba una calma absoluta.

Sakura suspiró, algo conmocionada, y giró la llave para encender el auto, sin darse cuenta. Aún en su estado de shock, arrancó y comenzó a recorrer el habitual camino, rumbo a casa.

Cuando hubieron llegado, unos diez minutos después, Sakura detuvo el auto, y ambos salieron de este. Entraron a la casa, y sin encender las luces, se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Buenas noches, princesa Sakura –le susurró el muchacho, mientras la arrullaba para que se quedara dormida.

Pero ella no podía dormir. Estaba asustada, aunque no sabía porque. Estaba por cumplir ya tres años viviendo en Ibusuki, y nunca había pasado nada. Su antigua vida no se había presentado frente a ella, de manera abrupta, y todo había transcurrido tranquilamente. Era casi como volver a nacer. Así que, ¿por qué la presencia de ese muchacho debería de cambiar algo?

Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma. Si su corazón le indicaba que Syaoran era el muchacho correcto, ¿quién era ella para negarse a sus deseos?

Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola en la habitación. La brisa marina agitaba las cortinas, que dejaban entrever la puerta abierta que llevaba al balcón trasero. Se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Se cepilló el cabello y salió de la habitación. Apenas se detuvo en el rellano, pudo percibir el dulce aroma del pan francés, inundando toda la casa. Sonriente, se apuró a bajar las escaleras, y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Sakura –fue el acostumbrado saludo matinal de Syaoran. La había escuchado bajar las escaleras, y se giró a verla en el momento en que ella se detenía en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días, Syaoran –respondió la chica de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa-. Que rico huele –agregó, mientras entraba a la cocina, y se sentaba a la mesa, donde se encontraban ya las tazas de café caliente, los cubiertos, servilletas, miel y canela.

Syaoran se apuró a servir los platos, y se sentó el también, junto a la muchacha.

-Adelante pues –le dijo sonriente, y con esto, ambos comenzaron a comer.

Cuando hubieron terminado, recogieron y limpiaron todo, como acostumbraban ya.

El verano había llegado nuevamente, y con esto, las caminatas por la playa habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Sin embargo, estaba ya casi por terminar, por lo que los dos muchachos se decidieron a darse un remojón en la playa, antes de que el frío invierno los obligara a quedarse encerrados en la casita, sin poder divertirse en el mar.

De este modo, salieron de la casa, se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron por la playa, mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Poco después, cuando el frescor de la mañana dio paso al calor de la tarde, se metieron al mar, mojándose las ropas.

-¡Me encantan los domingos! –exclamó Sakura, mientras salpicaba a Syaoran, y ambos reían.

-Lo dices porque no tienes que ir a trabajar.

-Obviamente –esta vez fue Syaoran quien salpicó a Sakura, y rieron de nuevo-. No es que no me guste mi trabajo, ¡lo amo! Pero de vez en cuando necesitamos un descanso.

La muchacha se impulsó por el agua hasta llegar frente a Syaoran, quien la alzó por la cintura. Sakura lo sujetó por los hombros, y en una broma común, lo empujó para hundirlo.

Como acostumbraban, Syaoran se dejó hacer, pero sin soltarla, la hundió a ella también.

Cuando ambos salieron del agua, respirando profundamente aquel anhelado oxígeno, no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Por cierto, hoy tenemos que celebrar –dijo Sakura, mientras agitaba la cabeza, para quitarse el cabello de la cara. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

-¿Celebrar? –preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? –Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos. Abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo.

-Hoy es el día en que casi me matas, ¿no es así?

-¡Oye! –le reprochó Sakura, con lo que volvió a mojarlo-. No lo digas tan golpeado…

-Golpeado como me dejaste tú a mí…

-¡A veces puedes ser tan insoportable! –Sakura fingió que estaba enojada, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver como el muchacho sacaba un chorrito de agua por la boca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –se rindió el chico-. Hoy se hace un año desde el día en que nos conocimos, esa noche…

-No tienes tan mala memoria entonces.

-Pues claro, me golpeaste la pierna, no la cabeza.

-¡Eres un tonto, Syaoran!

-¡Más tonta eres tú! –y volvió a sujetarla de la cintura, hundiendo a ambos en el agua.

Cuando volvieron a salir, las risas no se hicieron esperar. Siguieron jugando de este modo, salpicándose el uno al otro, mientras intentaban no reírse tanto, para no tragar agua salada.

-¡Lo digo en serio! –insistió Sakura, mientras seguían mojándose el uno al otro-. ¡Debemos celebrar!

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso –le dijo Syaoran, mientras se sacudía el cabello mojado de la cara-. Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿Y qué planeaste?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás.

Duraron un rato más dentro del agua, hasta que el frío de la noche los obligó a salir del mar. Como no habían llevado toallas, corrieron hasta la casa, tiritando un poco, y entraron apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Iré a bañarme –dijo Sakura, mientras subía a su habitación, para buscar ropas para cambiarse, y toallas-, o el agua salada endurecerá mi cabello.

-De acuerdo –respondió el muchacho, mientras Sakura le pasaba una toalla a él, y empezaba a secarse el cuerpo-, mientras yo prepararé la cena.

-¡Pero la cena siempre la preparo yo!

-Ya lo sé –gritó Syaoran desde la cocina-, pero te dije que celebraríamos, ¿no es así?

Mientras el muchacho de ojos avellana se encontraba en la cocina, trabajando en la cena, Sakura se encontraba en el baño. Se había entretenido bastante, pues se había lavado el cabello tres veces, para asegurarse de que se quitaba toda la sal, y se había enjabonado mínimo cuatro veces, pues quería estar segura de que olía a rosas y no a sal de mar. Sabía que simplemente celebrarían el haberse conocido, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que la noche sería especial por otra cosa. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía verse impecable para tal ocasión.

Así que cuando finalmente salió del baño, con el cabello ya seco, un bonito vestido negro de tela vaporosa, y un rico aroma a flores de cerezo, se dirigió a la cocina, algo nerviosa. Quizá se había arreglado demasiado, pese a verse tan simple.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cocina, no vio a nadie. De hecho, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Algo confundida, susurró al aire:

-¿Syaoran? –pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Confundida como estaba, salió de la cocina, y se asomó a la oscura sala. El muchacho de cabello castaño tampoco estaba ahí.

-¿Syaoran? –volvió a preguntar, un poco más alto.

-¡Estoy arriba! –escuchó la voz del muchacho, proveniente del segundo piso.

Un poco más tranquila, pero aún confundida, se apuró a subir las escaleras que llevaban al pequeño rellano.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó al ver que las luces también estaban apagadas en esa parte de la casa.

-En la terraza –contestó el muchacho.

Sakura entró a la habitación que compartía con Syaoran, y pudo ver una tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas que indicaban la puerta que llevaba al balcón ubicado en la parte posterior de la casa. Se miró una vez más en el espejo del tocador, se acomodó el cabello y se alisó la falda del vestido.

Después de respirar tranquila, separó las cortinas y salió al balcón.

Lo que vio la hizo abrir la boca y mirar todo, maravillada.

Había un montón de lucecitas de colores, adornando el barandal, las columnas y el techo del balcón. Brillaban alternándose, y al verlas más de cerca, pudo notar que había pequeñas flores aquí y allá, enredadas en el cable de todas aquellas luces.

Entonces, miró al centro del balcón, donde Syaoran había llevado la pequeña mesita de la cocina, y dos sillas. Había cambiado el mantel a cuadros rojos, por uno blanco de encaje, y había puesto un par de velas en medio, así como una botella de Champagne.

Y hablando de Syaoran, el muchacho se encontraba de pie, junto a la mesa, mirando a Sakura, sonriente.

No vestía un traje, pero sin duda se veía elegante con sus jeans rectos y esa camisa azul marino, de manga larga.

Extendió una mano, invitando a Sakura a que se acercara. La chica así lo hizo, y con esto, el muchacho la ayudó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Pensé que cenar en la cocina sería demasiado aburrido –fue lo primero que le dijo el muchacho.

-¡Te ha quedado hermoso! –respondió Sakura, en un susurro, visiblemente asombrada-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste todo tan rápido? ¿Me tarde tanto así?

-Claro que no –Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse-. Los muchachos vinieron a ayudarme. A decir verdad, mientras ellos ordenaban todo, yo fui a bañarme también.

-Eres un tramposo…

-¿Te gusta o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pues con eso me basta –Syaoran se había sentado también, y tomó la botella de Champagne y el descorchador-. Después de todo, el plan fue cosa mía.

-¿Al menos la cena la hiciste tú?

-¡Me ofendes! –Syaoran fingió que lo había golpeado en el corazón. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse-. Si, lo hice yo. Aunque obviamente pedí ayuda a los muchachos. Espero que te guste…

-Ya lo veremos –bromeó ella, mientras tomaba su copa vacía.

-¿Has tomado Champagne antes? No quiero que te emborraches porque la noche será larga.

-Me asustas –esta vez ella fingió ser la sorprendida-. Pero sí, ya la he bebido antes. Pero nunca nada más fuerte…

-En ese caso, iré despacio –Syaoran abrió la botella y se apuró a servir la espumosa bebida en la copa de Sakura, y después en la suya propia. Dejó la botella a un lado, y alzó su copa-. ¿Un brindis?

-¿Y por qué brindamos?

-Por un año juntos. Y por todos los años que nos faltan.

-Suena bien –ambos se rieron y chocaron las copas. Dieron un rápido sorbo a la espumosa bebida, y volvieron a reír.

-Iré por la cena.

Syaoran se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al otro lado del balcón, donde había otra pequeña mesa, en la cual había colocadas fuentes de comida. Sirvió dos platos y los llevó a la mesa.

-Me he puesto fino –dijo el muchacho de broma-, así que te serviré una cena de tres tiempos.

-Eres un tonto –sonrió Sakura, y una vez que el muchacho de cabello castaño se hubo sentado de nuevo, ambos se dijeron bon apetite, y comenzaron a comer.

La entrada era una pasta con chícharos y crema de champiñones, adornada con una pequeña hoja de laurel. Cuando hubieron terminado con ello, siguió el plato fuerte, que resultó ser una pechuga de pollo rellena de jamón y queso, bañada en una salsa de chipotle. Finalmente, para el postre, Syaoran sirvió un pequeño pay de limón para cada uno.

Habían estado conversando durante toda la velada, por lo que les había tomado algo de tiempo el terminar de comer tan exquisita comida.

-No puedo creer que tu hayas cocinado todo esto –lo felicitó Sakura, sonriente, mientras terminaba de relamerse el sabor del pay.

-Bueno, ya te dije que conté con ayuda –respondió Sayoran-, pero gracias.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante, serás tú quien prepare las cenas –bromeó la chica, mientras el muchacho de ojos avellana volvía a servir Champagne en las copas.

-Creo que tendré que aprender a hacer algo que no sea crema y pollo –bromeó él, y volvieron a brindar y beber.

-Sinceramente, esperaba una celebración no tan fina –suspiro Sakura, sonriente, mientras miraba de nueva cuenta a su alrededor-. Pensé que simplemente cenaríamos y veríamos alguna película…

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero los muchachos insistieron, y me ofrecieron su ayuda… Después de todo, querían que lo que sigue fuera realmente especial.

-¿Lo que sigue? –Sakura volvió a mirar a Syaoran a los ojos. Se había puesto sonrojada, y al parecer lo mismo le había pasado a él.

-Te dije que quería que fuera especial… -comenzó a decir, algo nervioso-. Y creo que esto se ve un poco especial…

-Syaoran…

-Te dije que no era un juego –continuó el chico, con lo que Sakura sintió que se le iba la voz-. Y que te preguntaría aquello que ambos estábamos esperando, cuando estuviera listo. Y creo que no solo yo, sino tú también lo estás. Es por ello que quería preguntarte… Sakura… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes sintió que le temblaba la mano y por un momento su copa de Champagne amenazó con caerse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, e inclusive su boca se abrió un poco, sorprendida y asustada.

Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿o sí? Llevaba ya tres años sin ser descubierta, viviendo en aquel pueblito. Tres años era bastante tiempo, y si había podido sobrevivir hasta ese momento, ¿qué le indicaba que no seguiría así, para siempre? Si no la habían encontrado aún, quizá ya no la encontrarían nunca. Quizá ya ni la estuvieran buscando.

-Sayoran yo…

Estaba nerviosa. No quería romperle el corazón. Suspiró profundamente. Estar junto a él la hacía tan feliz, que sentía que nada malo podía ocurrir. Esperaba que la suerte que el muchacho llevaba consigo, también se hubiera pegado en ella.

-Sí quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

_Espero y estén pasando un bonito viernes de vacaciones. También espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Siento que no explica muchas cosas sobre a donde va todo este misterio entre Sakura y Syaoran, pero necesitaba explicarles un poco sobre la relación que mantienen estos dos. No me parecía justo simplemente hacerlos novios desde el primer capi, además de que me gustó explicar el porqué se gustan, ya que se llevan tan bien y se hace feliz el uno al otro._

_Pasemos a las aclaraciones del capi anterior, ¿gustan?_

_Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron. siguen siendo tan adorables como siempre. Besos por ello. Para la personita que me pidió que describiera un poco más a los personajes, intentaré hacerlo con los que aparezcan a continuación. Si te referías a describir a Terada... pues creo que el verdaderamente es un personaje de relleno y por esa razón no tomé como algo importante el describirlo. Si es sobre Clow Reed, lo haré más adelante, cuando vuelva a aparecer._

_Segundo, sobre Ibusuki (que se me pasó explicarlo en el capi anterior), realmente es una ciudad de Japón. No encontré mucha información en wikipedia (LOL, si ya se...) pero por lo que pude ver en google maps realmente es un poblado pequeño, y como lo que buscábamos era algo alejado de Tokio... Ehem, digo, algo retirado de el resto del país, pues como que funcionaba muy bien._

_Tercero, pues los invito de nueva cuenta a dejar un review sobre este capi, de relleno. ¿Estamos teniendo un mal comienzo? Prometo arreglarlo para el que sigue. Se llevarán varias sorpresas. Gracias por el apoyo, leerme, sus reviews, y como ya saben, nos vemos de nueva cuenta el lunes. Sigan bellos!_


	3. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 3**

**Una visita inesperada**

* * *

Sapporo era una ciudad bastante grande, y relativamente joven, ubicada al norte de Japón. Su panorama mostraba una incontable cantidad de rascacielos, elegantes edicios de acero y cristal, y su vida nocturna estaba tan despierta como el movimiento que se producía durante el día.

Rika Sasaki era una típica chica de diecisiete años, que aspiraba entrar a la Universidad Privada de Sapporo. Su familia era adinerada, por lo que la muchacha estaba siempre a la moda, con ropas de marca, celulares, tablets y computadoras modernas, entre otras cosas. Era una de esas personas que podías decir que no le faltaba nada. Rika estaba tan bien acomodada, que nadie hubiera podido sospechar que los orígenes de su familia eran en realidad muy humildes. El abuelo de Rika, Clow Reed, era dueño de un pequeño restaurante al otro lado del país, en el pueblito de Ibusuki. La muchacha no había visitado a su abuelo desde que tenía seis años, cuando sus padres habían tenido que mudarse a Sapporo, alejándose más de su abuelo. Y Rika no podía culparlos. Sus padres eran dueños de una compañía de celulares, y tenían que hacerse cargo de la empresa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la típica niña con dinero y poder, en el fondo, Rika seguía siendo muy humilde, e intentaba comportarse como una chica normal, de dieciocho años. No muy alta, delgada, con un cuerpo de curvas envidiables, tenía uno hermosos ojos castaño oscuro que combinaban a la perfección con s cabello casi negro, y piel semi pálida. Usaba siempre jeans, camisas con estampados alegres, amaba usar balerinas, aunque no le hacía al feo a los tennis; era fan de las bandboys más populares del país, y a pesar de solo cartearse con su abuelo, le tenía gran estima, pues era una chica muy amable y centrada.

Así que, para celebrar sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, rechazó el ofrecimiento de sus padres de irse en un crucero por el caribe, con sus amigas, y prefirió visitar a su abuelo, en el olvidado pueblo pesquero de Ibusuki. Había algo en ese pueblito, que pocas veces había visitado en su niñez, que le parecía encantador. No sabía si era el hermoso clima de playa, la agradable vista de la bahía tapizada de botes, o el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar. Simplemente le encantaba. Además, estaría con su amado abuelo, quien siempre la había tratado como su nieta favorita.

Así que, aprovechando su último mes de vacaciones, antes de entrar a la Universidad, Rika Sasaki guardó su ropa de playa, trajes de baño, lentes, sombreros de ala ancha, sandalias, bloqueador, y todo lo que pudo meterle a la maleta, y tomó el primer vuelo que pudo, para dirigirse a su pueblito de ensueño.

Desgraciadamente, no había una ruta que conectara directamente ambos puntos, por lo que la chica tuvo que realizar una escala, de dos horas, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

-Esto será tan aburrido –pensó, mientras veía su reloj de muñeca, y comprobaba que le quedaban una hora y cuarenta minutos de espera.

Cruzó los dedos para que el avión no se retrasara al salir, y mientras daba una vuelta por las tiendas de chucherías del aeropuerto, buscando caramelos, se apuró a buscar su reproductor mp3 en su bolso de mano. Conectó los auriculares, y se los metió en las orejas. Encendió el aparato, y se dispuso a escuchar el último álbum de su banda favorita: The Card Captors.

The Card Captors era una banda de tres muchachos, todos entre los veinte a veinticinco años, que tocaban una mezcla entre pop y electro. El vocalista era un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, el baterista tenía el cabello azul oscuro, con ojos del mismo color, mientras que el guitarrista era un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Los tres eran realmente atractivos; altos, delgados y quizá un poco musculosos, eran la envidia de todos los muchachos. Después de todo, eran la banda más famosa entre las chicas de doce a veinte años, de todo Japón.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, se puso a mirar las revistas que se exhibían en un aparador. Había para todos los gustos: revistas de moda, crucigramas, diccionarios... sin embargo, su mirada fue atrapada por una revista juvenil, de tonos chillones, que mostraba a The Card Captors en la portada. Pudo confirmar nuevamente que realmente eran muy guapos y hasta cierto punto, elegantes. Debajo de la foto de los tres muchachos se leía "Aumenta la recompensa para quien encuentre al vocalista".

Rika suspiró y tomó la revista. La hojeó hasta encontrar el artículo principal, y se dispuso a leer, aunque ya sabía todo sobre el asunto.

El vocalista de The Card Captors, era un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, que tenía veintidós años, y era el favorito de todas las muchachas. Se llamaba Syaoran, y como todo el mundo sabía, llevaba desaparecido casi un año. El artículo decía lo mismo de siempre: La última vez que se había visto a Syaoran, había sido a la salida de un concierto en Hokkaido (en el cual se encontraba Rika en primera fila). La banda tenía concretado un Meet and Greet con varias de sus fans, pero de la nada, éste fue cancelado. Nadie quiso dar detalles, hasta que al día siguiente, la noticia surgió como bomba: Syaoran había desaparecido.

Su banda, su mánager, y su compañía disquera, dijeron que no tenían ni idea de qué había pasado, y ofrecían una importante cantidad de dinero para la persona que pudiera darles la pista clave sobre su paradero. Sin embargo, llevaban ya un año de búsqueda, y nadie sabía nada sobre el joven. Muchas fans habían perdido la esperanza, y la compañía disquera estaba por cancelarles el contrato, pues todo mundo sabía que sin Syaoran, no eran nadie.

Así que, el artículo anunciaba el último intento de la compañía disquera en encontrar al cantante, ofreciendo una considerable suma de dinero. Sin embargo, si el muchacho no aparecía para antes de Octubre, la banda The Card Captors, pasaría a la historia.

Rika cerró la revista y suspiró. Subió un poco el volumen de su música, y caminó fuera de la tienda de chucherías y revistas. Se decidió a buscar algo de comer, pues el avión que abordaría no tenía primera clase, y ella odiaba la comida del avión. Así que se dirigió a la zona de restaurantes, donde la recibió un enorme letrero que anunciaba otra bandboy en concierto, en Tokio, ese mismo fin de semana.

XXX Holic era la segunda bandboy más famosa de Japón. Los miembros de la banda eran también tres, y eran bastante más maduros que The Card Captors, pues el integrante más joven tenía ya 27 años. Se componían por el vocalista rubio de ojos azules, bastante delgado, el guitarrista de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, un poco musculoso, y el baterista, un muchacho moreno de cabello negros y ojos oscuros. Rika se lamentó de no poder estar presente en aquel concierto, pero se compuso prontamente: ya iría en otra ocasión.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al cartel, decidió comer en McDonalds: estaba segura que ahí donde iría, no encontraría hamburguesas de ese tipo.

El avión llegó a la hora indicada en el tablero, y no tuvo retraso alguno, para tranquilidad y agrado de Rika. La muchacha fue una de las primeras en subir, y después de unos 40 minutos de vuelo, fue una de las primeras en bajar. Había caído ya la noche, y como el aeropuerto del pueblo de Ibusuki era un aeropuerto local, y no había muchos vuelos, el lugar se encontraba ya casi vacío. Ya que Rika no le había avisado a su abuelo que día llegaba (puesto que quería darle una sorpresa), recogió su maleta, y salió del aeropuerto, buscando un taxi que la llevara a su destino.

* * *

El restaurante de mariscos de Clow Reed se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad (que era toda la avenida que daba a la playa), y tenía una pequeña terraza al frente del local, que otorgaba una agradable vista al mar. Rika sabía que el restaurante de su abuelo cerraba hasta muy noche, por lo que a pesar de que eran las diez, estaba segura de que lo encontraría ahí, y no en su casa.

Se apeó del taxi (el chofer le bajó la maleta), pagó el viaje, dio las gracias, y tomando sus cosas, caminó en dirección al restaurante.

Los últimos clientes estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la terraza. Rika les dedicó un amable "buenas noches", y siguió caminando, al interior del local.

Como siempre, Sakura la saludó con un "buenas noches, bienvenida a The Clow. ¿Mesa para uno?", a lo que Rika se apuró a corregirla.

-No gracias –respondió la muchacha, mientras se detenía frente al mostrador y dejaba la maleta en el piso-. En realidad, vengo buscando a Reed. Es mi abuelo.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Rika –le dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, alegremente-. Yo soy Sakura. El señor Reed nos dijo que vendrías, aunque te esperábamos la siguiente semana.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura –respondió Rika, sonriéndole de vuelta-. Sé que llegué antes de la fecha prevista, pero eso se debe a que decidí darle una sorpresa a mi abuelo.

-Entiendo –dijo Sakura tranquilamente, mientras acomodaba su papeleo-. El señor Reed se encuentra…

-¡Sale una orden para los enamorados! –se anunció Syaoran al salir de la cocina. La pareja que se encontraba en la terraza no alcanzaron a escuchar (pues la cena era para ellos), pero Sakura y Rika sí.

Su novia le indicó con una seña que los clientes se encontraban afuera, y estaba por volverse para seguir hablando con Rika, cuando Syaoran pasó al lado de ellas, y la nieta de Reed pudo verlo de cerca.

-Eres tú… -susurró la chica, mirando a Syaoran, y como pasaba a su lado, sin prestarle mucha atención, pues debía concentrarse en no tirar la comida de la charola en la que la llevaba, hasta llegar a la mesa donde los clientes esperaban su cena.

-Bueno, como te decía. El señor Reed se encuentra en su despacho. Es esa puerta… ¿Rika? ¿Me escuchas?

Pero la muchacha seguía con la mirada clavada en el chico. Lo miró servir los platos, decirles a los clientes que si necesitaban algo, no dudaran en pedirlo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y volvió a entrar al local. Rika no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Rika? –repitió Sakura, algo preocupada, y por un instante pensó en pedirle a Syaoran que llamara al señor Reed.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Rika en voz alta.

El muchacho, que estaba camino de vuelta a la cocina, se detuvo en seco. Pensando que había sido Sakura quien había pronunciado su nombre, preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eres Syaoran de The Card Captors?

Al escuchar este nombre, la sonrisa de Syaoran se borró por completo, y por un instante Sakura pudo jurar que había visto un destello de horror en esos ojos avellana.

Syaoran miró fijamente a Rika, y se dio cuenta de que no la conocía. Seguramente sería una turista, pero… ¿No le había dicho Sakura que los adolescentes no visitaban ese lugar? Y durante el último año, ¿no había resultado ser cierto?

Miró a Rika de pies a cabeza, e intentó evaluar la situación. La muchacha estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo más, con lo que se apuró a interrumpirla.

-¿Eres de fuera, no es así? –pero no se esperó a que la muchacha respondiera-. Tranquila, muchas jovencitas como tú me confunden.

-¿Entonces, no eres Syaoran? –preguntó Rika, algo confundida. Si no era él, en verdad se parecían bastante. Mínimo tendrían que ser hermanos…

-¿Syaoran, qué está pasando? –preguntó Sakura confundida. Y al escuchar su nombre, de los labios de su novia, el rostro de Syaoran volvió a adoptar una expresión de horror.

Rika lo miró, sospechosa.

-¿No eres el Syaoran de The Card Captors, pero te llamas igual?

-¿The Card Captors? –preguntó Sakura-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¡No es nada! –se apuró a mentir Syaoran. Tenía las manos temblorosas-. Te digo, niña. Me confundes con otro. Ese Syaoran… Yo no soy él… Es todo…

Y visiblemente nervioso, se apuró a entrar a la cocina, donde ninguna de las muchachas pudo verlo ya.

Sakura miró a Rika, confundida, mientras la muchacha seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde el chico había desaparecido.

-Estaba segura de que era él… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí? –preguntó de la nada, tomando a Sakura por sorpresa.

-¡Ah! Este, pues… Un año, si mal no recuerdo…

-Un año… -repitió Rika. Lentamente el rompecabezas se formaba en su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu abuelo?

-¿Mi abuelo? ¡Ah sí! –Rika pareció reaccionar de golpe, y con energía, tomó su maleta nuevamente-. No hace falta, ya voy yo sola. ¿Dónde me dijiste que está su despacho?

Sakura indicó la puerta con la mano. Rika le agradeció y se alejó en esa dirección. Tocó a la puerta, se escuchó un "adelante", y entró al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando a Sakura sola.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

* * *

Como siempre, Reed, el elegante abuelo de cabello gris, gafas redondas y piel pálida, fue el primero en marcharse, esta vez acompañado por su nieta. Se despidió de Sakura, diciéndole que ya la vería al día siguiente, y él y Rika salieron del local, donde ya no quedaba ningún cliente. Sakura pudo percatarse de como la muchacha buscaba a Syaoran con la mirada. Pero su novio se había escondido en la cocina, y no había salido de ahí desde que Rika hubiera mencionado a esos tales "Card Captors". Así que, como todas las noches, los meseros barrieron, trapearon y acomodaron mesas y sillas, los cocineros limpiaron sus mesas y herramientas de trabajo, las secaron y guardaron todo en su lugar, mientras Sakura realizaba la contabilidad de las ventas de esa noche.

Cuando hubieron terminando, salieron por la puerta de atrás, se felicitaron por el día, se despidieron, y cada quién emprendió la marcha para llegar a sus respectivas casas. A Sakura no le pasó por alto el hecho de que Syaoran estaba callado, mirando al piso, como si no notara la presencia de las demás personas a su alrededor.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó por fin, cuando hubo apagado las luces y cerrado el restaurante. El chico pareció no escucharla-. ¿Syaoran, te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien –respondió el muchacho, de golpe-. Vámonos ya.

-¿Syaoran, estás seguro?

-Te digo que estoy bien –se le notaba la impaciencia en la voz-. Vámonos, por favor.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada más, y se apuró a quitarle los seguros al auto, subir, colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, arrancar, y emprender el usual camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Sakura no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Syaoran, y aunque lo hubiera intentado, estaba segura de que el muchacho no le contestaría. Así que todo el trayecto que pasaron en el auto, sentados uno al lado del otro, transcurrió en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura abrió la puerta, y Syaoran se perdió escaleras arriba, sin decir nada. Pese a que ahora dormían juntos, Sakura hubiera podido jurar que se había encerrado en la habitación que ya no ocupaban. La chica estaba confundida. Tenía preguntas en la cabeza, a medio formular, pues no estaba segura de qué ocurría, y qué era lo que debía de intrigarle.

Decidió no decir nada, y para calmar un poco su ansiedad, fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Cuando la tetera empezó a chillar, se sorprendió a sí misma preparando dos tazas, en vez de una. Así que, a pesar de que temía que su novio la rechazara, puso las dos tazas en una bandeja, agregó unas cuantas galletas en un bowl, y subió con ello al segundo piso, donde se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que se suponía vacía.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó débilmente. Debido a la bandeja que llevaba, no podía tocar a la puerta-. Te trajé café y galletas. ¿Puedes abrir?

Estuvo de pie a medio pasillo, completamente sola durante un par de segundos, pero finalmente, el chico abrió la puerta, y Sakura pudo entrar a la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, así que a tientas en la oscuridad, dejó la bandeja en un escritorio, y encendió la luz.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirándose las palmas de las manos. Sakura le acercó una taza de café, y el chico la tomó, sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Quieres una galleta? –preguntó nerviosa. Syaoran bufó.

-Estoy acabado, ¿sabías?

-¿Qué ha pasado? Si no me explicas, no puedo ayudarte.

-No quería que conocieras esa parte de mí –respondió él, haciendo que nuevas dudas se formaran en la cabeza de su novia-. Era una parte de mí que quería dejar en el pasado. Olvidar por completo.

-¿Se trata de tus negocios?

-Vendrán a buscarme –susurró, mientras su mirada se perdía en las ondas que formaba el café, cuando movía la taza-. Y lo harán rápido. Y no pienso quedarme aquí para ver que eso ocurra.

-Syaoran, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Sakura, intentando sonar fuerte. El chico finalmente la miró. Pero fue una mirada que inquietó a la muchacha.

Se dividía entre el odio y la impotencia. Y al mismo tiempo, podía ver terror y preocupación. Sakura no supo qué pensar. ¿De qué estaba huyendo Syaoran? ¿Qué clase de problemas había dejado él atrás? El había dicho que no se trataba de un negocio ilegal...

-Si logro escapar de esto, el pasado no importará. Pero ya no tengo a donde huir. Sakura… -la chica lo miró preocupada. El tono de voz de Syaoran sonaba como si el chico le estuviera suplicando-. Sakura… ¿Huirás conmigo?

-¿Huir? –repitió ella. ¡Pero si eso era lo que estaban haciendo! ¿No?

Llevaba huyendo ya tres años, y hasta ahora, le había funcionado bien.

Entonces, miró de nueva cuenta a Syaoran, y pudo ver que el muchacho estaba asustado.

-Tendremos que planteárnoslo con calma –dijo finalmente, con lo que Syaoran se relajó un poco-. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, para llegar al trabajo y cobrar el sueldo. Entonces tendremos dinero para poder huir.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta.

-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

-Gracias, Sakura –susurró Syaoran. Dejó caer su taza de café (que dejó una horrible mancha oscura en la alfombra), y sujetó el rostro de la chica, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó ella, cuando finalmente el beso terminó. Sus rostros volvieron a adoptar una seriedad.

-No podemos ir más al sur. Allá no hay nada –pensó Syaoran en voz alta-. Pero nunca he intentado ir al norte. Podríamos intentarlo, pero no podemos llegar a Tokio.

-No hay problema –se apuró a contestar Sakura, esperando que la culpabilidad y el nerviosismo no se notaran en su voz-. Nunca me gustó la capital.

Siguieron hablando un par de horas más, hasta que finalmente el sueño les ganó, y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, donde se cambiaron las ropas por los pijamas, y se metieron debajo de las cobijas.

-Syaoran… -susurró Sakura, cuando estaban medio dormidos. El chico respondió con un leve gruñido-. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Yo también te amo, Sakura –respondió el muchacho, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_-¡No puedes irte y dejarme sola!_

_-Sakura, si tanto odias este lugar, huye tú también._

_-Madre nos encontrará, y tú lo sabes._

_-¿Y si lo hace qué? Siempre podemos volver a escapar. No puede retenernos por siempre._

_-¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!_

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza sobresaltó a Sakura, haciendo que despertara de aquella pesadilla. ¿Por qué había recordado los sucesos ocurridos hacía ya tres años? Preocupada por la jugarreta que le había hecho su subconsciente, miró por la puerta que llevaba a su balcón: el sol estaba saliendo apenas. Sabía que era muy temprano, pero del mismo modo, sabía que no tenía caso que se volviera a dormir. Así que rompiendo la rutina, esta vez Sakura se levantó de la cama antes que Syaoran. Se estiró, se puso la bata, pues la mañana estaba un poco fresca, y bajó las escaleras, con dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba un café para despertar por completo, y convencerse a sí misma de que esa pesadilla había sido solo eso: una pesadilla.

Preparó su café, y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, en silencio, mientras bebía dando pequeños sorbos, pues estaba caliente. Sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a divagar sobre lo que su novio y ella tenían planeado hacer ese día. Primero que nada, irían al trabajo, le presentarían su renuncia a Clow Reed, tomarían su último pago, y muy probablemente llenarían el tanque de la gasolina de su auto, para alejarse manejando por toda la costa oeste. Lo más alejados que pudieran estar de Tokio, era mejor para ella. Y estaba segura de que Syaoran pensaba igual.

Además, la costa oeste estaba llena de pequeños pueblos, y aunque su destino era el norte del país, muy probablemente encontraran un pueblito lo suficientemente fantasma, donde pudieran rehacer su vida.

Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana. Un ruido escaleras arriba le indicó que Syaoran se había despertado, y se encontraba levantándose de la cama.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, esta vez con impaciencia.

-¡Yo abriré! –gritó Sakura al aire, esperando que su novio la hubiera escuchado, y dejando su taza de café vacía en la mesa, se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia la puerta principal de la pequeña casita de playa. Tocaron por tercera vez cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, y algo molesta por tanta insistencia, abrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta había dos muchachos bastante altos, muy bien arreglados, y relativamente agradables a la vista.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo el más bajito, un muchacho de ojos rasgados, piel pálida y cabello negro, muy bien peinado.

-Buenos días –respondió Sakura, confundida. Seguramente eran turistas perdidos, pues nunca antes los había visto.

-¿Nos vas a dejar pasar, o qué? –espetó el otro muchacho, el más alto, de mirada dura, tez morena, ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, visiblemente revuelto. Se notaba muy musculoso, y por un instante, a Sakura le dio miedo, por lo que se apartó de la puerta, con lo que el tipo rudo entró sin decir nada más.

El otro joven lo siguió.

-Disculpen, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa, cuando los muchachos se condujeron a sí mismos a la salita.

-No estás preguntando en serio… -bufó el chico musculoso, pero al ver la expresión de total confusión de Sakura, suspiró cansinamente-. Esto es increíble... Yo soy Touya, y este es Yamazaki.

-¡Mucho gusto! –dijo el aludido. Sakura lo saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y… se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

-Ya déjate de bromas –espetó el tal Touya. Ese mal humor que se cargaba estaba empezando a incomodar a Sakura-. Sabemos que está aquí. ¿Lo estás escondiendo? ¿O estás ganando tiempo para que él pueda huir?

-¿Qué? ¿De quién…? –pero la voz de Sakura fue opacada cuando Touya gritó al aire:

-¡Syaoran! ¡Sabemos que estás aquí! ¡Arrastra tu maldito trasero escaleras abajo, o iremos a buscarte!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos crees que…?!

Un golpe seco se escuchó proveniente de la parte de atrás de la casa. Touya le propinó un buen empujón a Sakura (la cual cayó en el sillón), para abrirse paso y dirigirse a la puerta trasera. El tal Yamazaki lo seguía de cerca, con expresión de preocupación. Sakura se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, y ella también los siguió.

Cuando salieron a la parte posterior de la casa (donde se encontraba la playa), vieron a Syaoran tumbado de espalda al piso. Sakura miró hacia la planta alta, donde pudo ver el barandal del balcón destrozado en el punto exacto donde Syaoran se encontraba debajo de él: El chico había saltado.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Sakura aterrada, y se apuró a hincarse junto a su novio-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué saltaste?

-Si serás idiota –masculló Touya, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿Por qué estás huyendo de nosotros?

-¡No lo llames idiota! –chilló Sakura. Definitivamente ese chico no le caía para nada bien.

-¡Pues porque es un idiota! –le espetó Touya de vuelta, mientras se acercaba hacia Syaoran, y le daba un ligero empujón con el pie, en el hombro. Syaoran emitió un débil quejido.

-¡Déjalo! –Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Como se te ocurre intentar huir de nosotros! –siguió Touya, sin escuchar las quejas y súplicas de la muchacha de llorosos ojos verdes-. ¿Pensaste que no te íbamos a encontrar? ¡Llevamos un año buscándote, maldito! ¿Qué no se supone que somos tus mejores amigos?

-¿Mejores…? ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Sakura, completamente confundida.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bonito lunes tengan todos :3 Como les había dicho, en este capi ya las cosas empiezan a calentarse y complicarse. ¿Saben ya qué cosa escondía Syaoran? ¿Se hacen a la idea de por qué huyo? Exacto, aún quedan dudas que resolver en futuros capis. Además, aún no sabes qué es lo que Sakura oculta tambien (ñaca ñaca)._

_Espero y las descripciones de los muchachos hayan estado bien. ¿Pudieron adivinar a Touya y Yamazaki por sus descripciones? ¿Pueden adivinar a los tres que faltan? ¿Y que tal la aparición de Rika? Como les había comentado, su edad varía un poco. Mientras que Sakura tiene 21, Syaoran y Yamazaki tienen 22, Rika apenas tiene 18. Sobre las localidades, si abren google maps y buscan Sapporo, la encontrarán realmente al norte de Japón. ¿Ya buscaron también a Ibusuki? Para que vean que no estoy inventando ciudades :9_

_Cruzo los dedos para que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los reviews, que son tan encantadores y animados, como siempre :D! Con gusto leeré los reviews que quieran dejar en este capi. Lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que quisieran cambiar, etc. Las críticas son siempre bien recibidas, ya que sin ellas no se mejora n.n_

_Les deseo una bonita semana, y nos vemos nuevamente el viernes, en la up del siguiente capi. Sigan bellos X3!_


	4. La llegada a Tokio

**Capítulo 4**

**La llegada a Tokio**

* * *

Syaoran seguía tumbado en la arena, aparentemente inconsciente. Así que mientras Yamazaki intentaba tranquilizar a Sakura, Touya sujetó a su amigo de las piernas, y lo arrastró dentro de la casa, mientras Sakura insistía que llevaran al muchacho a un hospital. Touya la ignoró, y se limitó a llevar a su amigo a la sala, donde lo dejó caer en el sillón, algo molesto.

-Es un castigo –dijo el muchacho musculoso, mientras se sentaba junto a Syaoran-, por abandonarnos durante todo un año. Además, es un chico duro de roer. Seguro que no le duele tanto como aparenta. Ahora, se buena niña y prepáranos café.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –se escandalizó Sakura. Estaba por decir algo, cuando Yamazaki la interrumpió.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso –dijo el muchacho, y empujándola por los hombros, la sacó de la sala, con dirección a la cocina.

Sakura estaba molesta. Con el tal Touya, sobre todo. Si realmente ellos dos eran mejores amigos de Syaoran, ¿por qué lo trataban tan mal? Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué Syaoran había huido de ellos?

El café estuvo listo rápido, y cuando Sakura y Yamazaki regresaron a la sala, pudieron ver a Touya, picándole las costillas a Syaoran.

-Deja de hacerte el muerto –dijo el muchacho más alto, mientras seguía picándolo-. Sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren.

-¿Si no lo hago no te irás, no? –respondió finalmente Sayoran. Touya dejó de picarlo, con lo que el chico dio un largo suspiro, y se incorporó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada, dejando la bandeja donde llevaba las tazas de café, en la mesilla de la sala.

-Sí, perfecto -respondió su novio, frunciendo el entrecejo-. El golpe no fue tan grave, la arena acolchonó mi caída.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Yamazaki, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al otro lado de Syaoran, y tomaba una de las tazas de la mesa.

-¿Bien qué? –preguntó su amigo.

-¿Cómo que qué? –espetó Touya, quien se empinó toda la taza de café, de un trago, y volvió a dejarla vacía en la mesa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí vivo.

-No me refiero a eso, animal. ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-¡Tú por qué crees que sea! –Sakura pegó un brinco cuando Syaoran gritó. Era la primera vez que veía a su novio tan enojado-. ¡Por el imbécil de Eriol!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?! –gritó Touya de vuelta.

-No importa. Lo digo en serio -gruñó mientras se hundía en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos-. Ya lo que haya hecho ese grandísimo imbécil, no me interesa.

-¿Es por Tomoyo? –aventuró Yamazaki, bebiendo tranquilamente de su taza.

-¡No me hables de esa puta! -volvió a brincar el muchacho.

-Ahí está tu respuesta –le dijo Yamazaki a Touya, en tono burlón.

-Eres un verdadero idiota si te tomas esas tonterías tan a pecho -ahora fue el turno de Touya de gruñir, además de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Por eso dije que no me importa ya –se defendió Syaoran a toda velocidad. Sakura solo los miraba, sin entender de qué hablaban, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Estaba segura de que su opinión, o sus dudas, no eran bien recibidas en aquella conversación.

-¿Y si ya no te importa, por qué no volviste? –apuntó Touya, chasqueando la lengua.

-Porque resultó ser que me gusta más mi vida aquí.

-Tonterías…

-No necesito que me creas.

-Pero nosotros sí necesitamos que vuelvas –le dijo Yamazaki, con tono lastimero-. La disquera ya nos puso fecha límite. Si no reaparecías para dentro de una semana, la banda pierde el contrato.

-¿Banda? –preguntó Sakura, sin poderse contener. Los tres chicos la miraron, como si se acabaran de percatar de que ella se encontraba ahí.

-Y a todo esto –preguntó Touya-, ¿tú quién eres?

Sakura le dirigió un gruñido.

-Ella es mi novia –se adelantó Sayoran. Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno, pues dile a tu novia que te empaque tus cosas, que nosotros nos vamos.

-¡No la voy a dejar!

-¡Pues ella no viene! –espetó Touya, perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo.

-¡Ni siquiera voy a ir yo!

-¡Si tengo que golpearte para que pierdas la conciencia, y de ese modo meterte en una caja con agujeros para que pueda llevarte de vuelta a Tokio, lo haré!

Syaoran y Touya se miraron con furia. Yamazaki volvió a concentrarse en su taza de café, mientras Sakura contenía la respiración.

-¿Te parece un trato? –dijo finalmente Syaoran. Touya lo miró como si lo estuviera evaluando.

-¿Un trato de qué?

-Regreso un año, a cumplir con el contrato de la disquera. Sólo un año, como estaba previsto. Un año de disco, gira, y vuelvo a desaparecer. Pero ella viene conmigo.

-Syaoran –dijo Yamazaki, algo nervioso-. Si la disquera sabe que regresas, te harán firmar otro contrato.

-No lo aceptaré –le espetó su amigo-. Si me quieren, será durante sólo un año. No más.

-Las fans no lo aceptarán.

-¡Te dije que no me importa! ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?

Touya y Yamazaki se miraron, como si evaluaran sus opciones, de manera mental. A Sakura le pareció que habían transcurrido horas. Entonces, finalmente, Yamazaki suspiró, y Touya volvió a mirar a Syaoran.

-De acuerdo –le dijo secamente, mientras extendía su mano para que la estrechara, como si estuvieran cerrando un contrato-. Llamaré a la Yasha y le explicaré la situación. Pero nos vamos esta tarde.

Syaoran miró a Touya a los ojos, y después a su mano extendida, durante un largo rato, y finalmente, mientras suspiraba de manera cansina, estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo. Touya no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Sakura, nerviosa.

El muchacho no respondió. Había tomado a la chica de la mano, algo brusco para su gusto, y la había llevado escaleras arriba, donde ambos entraron a la habitación que compartían. Sin perder un segundo, el chico cerró la puerta con seguro, como si aquel simple pestillo pudiera borrar la existencia del tal Touya y ese Yamazaki, de la casa.

Sakura, aún preocupada, y más que nada, confundida, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y preguntó:

-¿Syaoran? ¿Qué está pasando?

El muchacho dio un par de pasos por la habitación. Abrió las puertas que daban al balcón, como si el aire fresco de la playa le pudiera proporcionar un poco de calma. Entonces, se dio media vuelta, y miró a Sakura. Tenía la expresión de un perro herido.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir. Le temblaba la voz.

-¿Syaoran, qué está pasando? –repitió la muchacha-. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por no decirte toda la verdad –el muchacho había agachado la mirada. Parecía que no tenía el valor de ver a la chica a los ojos. Sakura se levantó de la cama, y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

-Entonces, explícamelo, por favor.

Syaoran soltó un suspiro. Ahora fue él quien se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Me llamo Syaoran Sumeragi, tengo 23 años, y vivo en Tokio. Soy el vocalista de una banda: The Card Captors, que cree junto a mis amigos de la infancia, Takashi Yamazaki, y Eriol Hiragizawa. Iniciamos la banda hace 5 años, cuando Touya Kinomoto nos encontró tocando en el garaje de la casa de Yamazaki. Firmamos contrato a los pocos meses, y ahora somos famosos en todo el país –suspiró antes de continuar-. Hace dos años, conocí a una chica, Tomoyo Daidouji. Conectamos al instante. Nos hicimos novios, y estábamos siempre juntos. Hace un año, descubrí a Tomoyo y a Eriol en la misma cama –su voz se había vuelto un ronco susurro, y Sakura pudo sentir como apretaba los puños-. Realmente la amaba… Y esa maldita zorra se estaba revolcando con mi mejor amigo, a mis espaldas.

-¿Por eso huiste?

-No supe que más hacer. Quería esconder mi cara de vergüenza. Quería distanciarme de Eriol, de Tomoyo, de la fama. Quería volver a ser una persona normal, donde no pudiera toparme con otra interesada como Tomoyo. Donde pudiera ser yo mismo, y la gente pudiera apreciarme por eso, y no mi fama o mi dinero.

-¿Por eso viniste a Ibusuki? –a Sakura le temblaba la voz, pero Syaoran no se dio cuenta.

-Exacto. Pero al llegar aquí, comprendí que no estaba sólo huyendo de Tomoyo o de Eriol. Estaba huyendo de mí mismo. De la vida que había terminado tener. No podía con toda la fama, con ese estilo de vida. Sé que es lo que todo mundo desea, dinero, fama, poder… Pero al estar aquí, contigo, me di cuenta de que simplemente eso no me interesa. Prefiero vivir una simple vida, trabajando con un sueldo base, preocuparme por llegar vivo a fin de mes, tener una pequeña casa, una esposa e hijos… Ser un ciudadano promedio. Pero ya ves -volvió a suspirar cansinamente-. La nieta de Reed me descubrió. Y como todas las adolescentes, conocía mi cara, mi nombre. No perdió ni un segundo en llamar a la disquera. Y estoy seguro de que Touya y Yamazaki tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron disponible.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Ya oíste el trato que hice con Touya, debo volver un año a terminar el contrato con mi disquera. Un año aguantando la estúpida cara de Eriol, y de Tomoyo. Pero después de ese año, nadie podrá obligarme a que me quede. Seré libre de huir a donde yo quiera.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama, y sin avisar, abrazó a Sakura, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó el muchacho. Sakura no supo que decir-. Te prometo que iremos a un sitio donde nadie pueda molestarnos. Donde nadie nos conozca. Donde podamos ser solo tú y yo…

La chica sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero se apuró a contenerlas. Abrazó también a Syaoran. Estaba asustada. No quería volver a Tokio. ¿Y si la descubrían? Pero sería solo un año, ¿no era así? Un año y de nueva cuenta desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra. Para no volver a ser vistos nunca más. Además, que Syaoran fuera famoso, no significaba que ella también tendría que serlo. Siempre podría esconderse detrás de las cámaras. Y de cualquier manera, ¿qué sabría _ella_ de band boys?

Escondió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-Te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas –respondió finalmente.

* * *

Habían intentado mantener en secreto el hecho de que habían encontrado finalmente a Syaoran, pero como siempre ocurre, las grandes noticias salen a la luz, y debido a eso, el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se encontraba abarrotado de adolescentes, que esperaban ver a su ídolo bajar del avión, para regalarle flores, chocolates y peluches, además de intentar darle un abrazo, tomarse una foto, o pedirle un autógrafo. Y no solo ellas, también había una marea de reporteros que esperaban conseguir una entrevista con Syaoran, o mínimo tomar una buena foto que colocar en la portada de todas las revistas, a la mañana siguiente.

-Esto es un caos –dijo Touya, mientras se asomaba por su ventana, desde el avión privado que la disquera les había proporcionado, mirando a la multitud que los esperaba-. Hasta traen cartulinas con tu nombre escrito, Syaoran.

-Touya tiene razón –rió Yamazaki, también mirando por su ventana-. Ya quisiera él que sus fans lo amaran así.

-No es mi culpa que Fye sea el favorito de las muchachas –le respondió en tono burlón-. Sobre todo cuando se la pasa enseñando los calzones en el escenario.

-Hemos llegado –les dijo la azafata, con lo que los muchachos se apuraron a quitarse los cinturones, y brincar fuera de los asientos.

-Menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo –Touya le dio un último trago a su cerveza, dejó la botella en el asiento, y se apuró a salir del avión. Yamazaki no tardó en seguirlo.

-¿Vienen? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos rasgados a Syaoran y Sakura.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos –contestó el chico, con pesadez. Tomó a Sakura de la mano, y ambos se apuraron a levantarse de sus asientos. Salieron del avión sin decirse nada.

Los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar. Sakura se sorprendió al ver como todas gritaban el nombre de Syaoran, casi al unísono, y le tomó por sorpresa cuando varios peluches con formas de perritos, osos y conejos, salieron volando, cayendo a los pies de ella y el chico. Los flashes de las cámaras la dejaron ciega durante un par de segundos, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse con firmeza de la mano de su novio, para no tropezar y caer.

Sakura miró a Syaoran de reojo, y vio como el chico sonreía a las muchachas, las saludaba, y después, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, la jalaba levemente de la mano, y se apuraban a subir a la limusina donde Touya y Yamazaki ya se encontraban.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó el chico de cabello castaño oscuro. Su expresión de felicidad frente a las fans, había cambiado a una de total fastidio.

-Te llevaremos a tu casa –respondió Touya, sacando otra cerveza del mini bar que la limusina tenía integrado-. Mañana mismo iremos a la disquera, a reestablecer el contrato.

-Solo un año, eh –interrumpió Syaoran, arrebatándole la cerveza de la mano, y bebiéndola él-. Me da igual que me des un contrato de cien hojas, lo leeré de cabo a rabo, y si llega a decir 366 días, te lo rompo en la cara y me largo de aquí.

-Tranquilo, lobo –se burló Touya, tomando otra cerveza para él-. 365 días, ni uno más. Un año, como acordamos.

* * *

La limusina salió del aeropuerto, y enfiló por el periférico, dirección oeste, a toda velocidad. Recorrieron la bahía de la capital, durante aproximadamente 20 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco menos urbanizada, donde se alzaban varias casas imponentes, en una colina, todas con vista al mar. La limusina se detuvo frente a una casa blanca, con paredes de cristal, que se veía realmente moderna. Sakura, Sayoran, Yamazaki y Touya bajaron del auto, al igual que el chofer, quien se apuró a abrir la cajuela, y sacar las cosas de los muchachos.

-Estamos bien, gracias –dijo Syaoran, tomando las maletas que el chofer estaba por llevar dentro de la casa-. Ya llevaremos nosotros esto.

Sakura se apuró a tomar ella también una maleta.

-¿Seguros? –preguntó Touya, quien sujetaba una maleta, pero ante la mirada de Syaoran la dejó en el piso-. Como quieran. Toma –le dijo a su amigo, y le arrojó algo a la cara, que Syaoran se apuró a atrapar con una sola mano-. Las llaves.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Yamazaki, y se apuró a subir a la limusina.

-Pasaremos por ti mañana a las 10 de la mañana. No lo olvides –y con esto, Touya subió a la limusina también.

El chofer hizo una breve reverencia ante Syaoran y Sakura, y se apuró a subir al auto, con lo que arrancó el motor, y la limusina se perdió colina abajo, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la bahía.

-Bueno –carraspeó Syaoran, algo nervioso-. Aquí lo tienes.

Ambos tomaron las maletas, y se dieron media vuelta.

La casa era de un solo piso, y aunque no parecía una mansión, definitivamente no era una casita de playa con apenas dos cuartos. Sakura se sintió un poco cohibida, pero no dijo nada.

El acceso a la casa eran unos escalones de piedra blanca, adornados por hileras de verdes arbustos, a ambos lados. Subieron ambos los escalones, y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Syaoran se apuró a meter la llave y girarla. Entraron a la casa rápidamente.

El recibidor era pequeño, pero acogedor y se abría al fondo, mostrando una elegante sala, con paneles de vidrio que daban al jardín de la casa: una extensa porción de pasto verde que tenía una piscina, un jacuzzi, un área de asador y un gran espacio para simplemente relajarse.

El resto de la casa tenía el mismo aire de modernidad, y las mismas paredes de vidrio. El comedor se encontraba a la izquierda del recibidor, y conectaba con la cocina. Un poco más a la izquierda, se encontraba un cuarto donde Syaoran practicaba con la banda, y un estudio. Del lado derecho del recibidor, había un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Syaoran le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a Sakura, que lo siguiera, y ambos emprendieron el camino por el pasillo.

Se detuvieron en la última puerta, y el chico abrió con torpeza, pues aún sujetaba dos maletas. Empujó la puerta con el cuerpo, para abrirla completamente, y con esto, los dos entraron.

La habitación era completamente blanca, con detalles en metálico. Tenía los ventanales de vidrio en solo una pared, donde tenía además una puerta corrediza que llevaba al jardín trasero, y tenía varias puertas, que Sakura supuso llevaban a un baño, los armarios, y quizá hasta un vestidor.

Syaoran dejó las maletas en el piso, y Sakura lo imitó.

-No tengo tanta ropa como piensas –dijo intentando sonar relajado, mientras abría las puertas de los armarios-, así que puedes poner tus cosas donde gustes.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Syaoran –respondió Sakura. El chico la miró, algo nervioso, y se apuró a acercarse a ella.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada –le dijo en un susurro, mientras la tomaba del rostro-. Yo también lo estoy. Pero solo será un año, ¿de acuerdo? Lo superaremos juntos.

Sakura estaba por decir algo, cuando el sonido de un teléfono sonó a lo lejos.

-Vuelvo en un instante –le dijo Syaoran, y sin decir nada más, se apuró a salir del cuarto. Sakura se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Era realmente muy suave. Se levantó casi al instante, y recorrió la habitación, mirando la cama, las mesillas de noche, la silla mecedora que había en un rincón, el enorme espejo que había frente a la cama, y la costosa pintura que adornaba una de las paredes. Se acercó a la pared de cristal, y se apoyó en ella, pensativa.

Era tan fácil acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida. Lujo, tranquilidad, comodidades. ¿Qué no era ese el sueño de toda persona? Sin embargo, este pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

-Solo será un año –se dijo, y se repitió en voz alta-. Es una boyband… ¿Qué podría saber _ella_ al respecto?

-Era Yamazaki –dijo Syaoran detrás de ella. Sakura se apuró a girarse para verlo. Estaba apenas en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró alividada: no la había escuchado.

-¿Y qué quería? –preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Dice que los muchachos darán una fiesta para recibirme.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor del caso –dijo en tono burlón-. La fiesta es aquí.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche, y las paredes de cristal retumbaban por el potente ruido de la música. La casa de Syaoran había recibido al menos a una docena de personas, entre las que Sakura pudo ver a Touya, bebiendo cerveza, como acostumbraba, acompañado por una muchacha de largo cabello castaño que supuso sería su novia.

Yamazaki, por su parte, se ofreció a presentarle a varias de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Conoció a Fay y Kurogane los dos compañeros de banda de Touya. Si Touya era enfadoso, Fye lo era aún más, y Sakura no tardó ni un minuto en darse cuenta de que era un mujeriego. El muchacho era un poco más bajo que Touya, pero definitivamente era más atractivo. Extremadamente delgado, tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. No tardó nada en insinuarle cosas indecorosas, hasta que Syaoran le hizo entender a su amigo que ella venía con él. Y con esto, la actitud de Fye se relajó un poco.

Kurogane, por su parte, resultó ser un muchacho grande, un poco tosco, de cabello negro y piel algo morena. Pese a su aspecto agresivo, Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de que era en realidad un chico muy sencillo, y un poco reservado. No conversaba mucho, pero parecía escucharlo todo, y aunque él y Fye parecían polos opuestos, se notaba que se llevaban de maravilla.

Yamazaki le presentó también a varios de los ejecutivos de la disquera, quienes saludaron a Sakura de manera cordial, pero no se preocuparon en prestarle demasiada atención. A sus ojos, era una simple muchacha a la que Syaoran le había hechado el ojo.

Así que para eso de las once, Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, acompañada por una margarita, y con Yamazaki sentado a su lado, contándole historias graciosas sobre cuando él y Syaoran eran pequeños, mientras el muchacho de cabellos castaños (sentado al otro lado de Sakura) le pedía que se callase.

Pese a ser personas tan diferentes a lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a tratar, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, y las risas y sonrisas que Yamazaki y Syaoran le sacaban, eran de verdadera felicidad.

Sin embargo, a la una de la mañana, la fiesta terminó abruptamente.

Se encontraban todos platicando en la sala, cuando el timbre de la puerta retumbó en el aire. Yamazaki y Syaoran se miraron extrañados.

-Iré yo a abrir, no te separes de esta belleza o Fye se la come viva –dijo Yamazaki en tono de broma.

Sin soltar su Martini, se levantó del sillón, cruzó la sala y el recibidor, y se inclinó para abrir la puerta.

Sakura pudo ver como la expresión de intriga de Syaoran pasaba a un coraje inexplicable.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese cabrón aquí? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Yamazaki, no me dijiste que teníamos fiesta! –dijo la persona que acababa de presentarse.

-E… Eriol… Perdona, no sabía… Pensé que ya…

-No te preocupes, Fye me dijo que tenían planeada una reunión. ¡Que sorpresa que encontraran a Syaoran! Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está? Ven, vamos a buscarlo –le dijo a alguien más, y con esto, Yamazaki se apartó de la puerta, mirando a la multitud, buscando a Syaoran con los ojos.

Eriol empujó la puerta, para abrirla completamente, y de este modo, él y su acompañante pudieron verse con perfecta claridad.

Eriol era un muchacho alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro, unos ojos del mismo color, y para sorpresa de Sakura, usaba lentes. Sujeta de su mano derecha, se encontraba una chica bellísima. Tenía el cabello grisáceo, largo hasta la cintura, no tan alta como Eriol, de un cuerpo escultural, y rasgos finos. Sus ojos eran negros, sus pestañas extremadamente largas, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojo fuego. Al igual que el muchacho, ambos tenían la piel pálida, como si fuera mármol puro. Seguramente esa muchacha era la tal Tomoyo.

Sakura sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Por un instante se sintió la típica niña fea de la escuela, con su simple y corto cabello castaño. Con esos ojos verdes demasiado grandes. Con un cuerpo muy sencillo y nada sexy. Demasiado bajita… Se vio a sí misma como un adefesio comparada con Tomoyo, y durante un instante, sintió que Syaoran nunca la amaría tanto como amó alguna vez a aquella muchacha.

Sin embargo, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose la hizo reaccionar. Syaoran había apretado con tanta fuerza y odio su copa, que la había hecho añicos, y el vino tinto que contenía ésta, se había derramado por su mano, y dado de lleno en la alfombra.

El chico se puso de pie al instante.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Eriol desde el recibidor, al ver a su amigo. Soltó a su acompañante para extender ambos brazos, como si esperara que el muchacho le respondiera el abrazo.

Pero Syaoran ignoró el gesto, y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su camisa, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa? –le dijo en un susurro cargado con odio y furia.

-Tranquilo amigo, venimos en son de paz -respondió Eriol, intentando sonar relajado. Algo complicado debido a que prácticamente lo estaban ahorcando.

-Syaoran… -dijo la muchacha de cabello gris, en un susurro, algo asustada. El muchacho de cabello castaño ni la miró.

-Tú no estás invitado. Y mucho menos ella –apuntó a Tomoyo con un movimiento de cabeza, con lo que Eriol miró a la chica, de reojo, pues no podía moverse debido al agarre de Syaoran.

-Mira Syaoran, yo sé que sigues alterado, pero si nos dejas explicarte… Podemos volver a ser buenos amigos, solo dame una oportunidad…

-No soy idiota –espetó Syaoran.

-Syaoran, por favor… -le dijo Yamazaki en un susurro-. Suéltalo, no vale la pena.

-Yamazaki tiene razón –se defendió Eriol-. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto de manera civilizada?

-Voy a contar hasta tres –Syaoran siguió ignorando las palabras del muchacho de cabello azul oscuro-, y te soltaré. Pero seguiré contando hasta diez… Y para entonces, te quiero fuera de esta casa.

-Syaoran, yo…

-Uno –dijo el chico de cabello castaño, sin inmutarse-. Dos… -Eriol tragó saliva -. Tres… -Syaoran soltó al muchacho, y este se alizó la camisa-. Cuatro…

-Syaoran, no tienes que hacer esto…

-Cinco…

-Syaoran –fue esta vez Tomoyo quien habló-, por favor, si pudieras escucharnos…

-Seis…

-Amigo, danos solo unos minutos, todo quedará explicado. Fue un malentendido, lo juro…

-Siete…

-Eriol –Tomoyo jaló al muchacho de la manga-. Eriol, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Ocho…

-Tomoyo tiene razón –dijo Yamazaki-. Ya sabes como es. Si te golpea dejará una fea marca. Y mañana tenemos entrevista.

-Nueve…

Eriol miró a Syaoran directamente a los ojos. Su rostro también adoptó una expresión de enfado. Sujetó a Tomoyo de la mano, y le dijo:

-Vamonos.

Con lo que ambos dieron media vuelta, y salieron de la casa.

Yamazaki cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Syaoran se dio media vuelta.

Todos los que se encontraban en la casa lo miraban, en completo silencio.

-La fiesta se acabó –dijo el muchacho, y emprendió el camino a su habitación. Sakura no sabía que hacer. Solucionó el problema dejando su copa semi vacía en una de las mesillas de la salita, y se apuró a seguir a su novio.

-Ya lo escucharon –gritó Yamazaki. Alguien apagó la música, y entonces se produjo un tintineo de vasos, botellas y copas. Los invitados habían dejado todas sus bebidas en donde habían encontrado lugar, y ahora, caminaban todos en dirección a la salida.

Yamazaki fue el último en salir, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Si así había sido el primer encuentro entre Syaoran y Eriol, Sakura no quería saber cómo sobrevivirían todo el año que les quedaba por delante.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos, de nuevo! Espero y hayan tenido unas bonitas vacaciones de semana santa, y que disfruten este último fin de semana de flojera, y regresemos todos con energía a la escuela el lunes (?). Que no quisiera uno, pero ya que XD_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, las quejas, sugerencias, el apoyo... Como siempre les comento, todo aquello es bien recibido. Aquellas personas que poseen cuenta en la pag., pues ya saben que les respondo por PM, a los que no tienen cuenta, también leo sus reviews, y les agradezco por darse el tiempo para escribirme tan lindas palabras._

_Espero y la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran se siga viendo fresca y como una pareja que se tiene confianza el uno al otro (cosa que no debería de ser porque se ocultan cada cosa... pero bueno, eso es punto a parte XD). Si se les pasó de noche, pudieron ver que nuestros "artistas" ya aparecieron. Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol conforman a los Card Captors, mientras que Touya, Fye y Kurogane son XXX Holic. Si son fans de CLAMP, seguramente han escuchado ya el nombre de Yasha, que es un personaje de RG Veda, o que también hace aparición en TRC. Volverá a aparecer un poco más adelante._

_¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que google maps sería un buen apoyo? Aquí es cuando pueden buscar Tokio y admirar la bonita bahía que se forma. Si miran en la parte norte, se encuentra el aeropuerto, y siguiendo la carretera que va paralela a la costa, llegamos a una península, que está realmente urbanizada, pero para fines de este fic, es una colina con pocas pero elegantes casas y mucha vegetación, donde vive Syaoran :B! Para facilitarles la búsqueda, yo ubico la casa de Syaoran en donde está Yasuuracho. Espero y esta clase de geografía les haya servido un poquito xD!_

_Este mensaje ya quedó largo, así que lo pararé aquí. ¿Les pregunté si les gustó el capi? Ya no recuerdo e_e. De cualquier manera, dejen un review diciendo lo que sí, lo que no, etc. Ayúdenme a mejorar y traerles material de mayor calidad :B Saludos, nos leemos el lunes, y sigan bellos! :D!_


	5. Grabación

**Capítulo 5**

**Grabación**

* * *

Pese al nerviosismo de Sakura, Yamazaki y los demás presentes en la fiesta (y el altercado que acabó con esta), la entrevista que se sucedió al día siguiente en la tarde, para anunciar oficalmente el regreso de Syaoran, no contó con una pelea entre éste y Eriol, que seguramente hubiera vuelto locos a los periodistas, y les hubiera concedido encabezados espectaculares en los periódicos y revistas. En vez de eso, Syaoran se limitó a ignorar a Eriol, contestar a las preguntas de los reporteros, y anunciar que su regreso era simplemente temporal. Como había acordado con Touya hacía un par de días, y con la disquera esa misma mañana, su contrato establecía que solo pertenecería a The Card Captors durante un año más, y después de eso, se retiraría.

Por su parte, Eriol y Yamazaki dijeron que no estaban seguros que esto significara que la banda se separaría. Había demasiado que pensar, y aún tenían todo un año por delante. Quizá la banda terminara. Quizá no, y Eriol además de ser baterista también cantara. O quizá conseguirían otro vocalista. Tenían que planteárselo bien, y de este modo, muchas de las preguntas de los reporteros quedaron sin respuesta.

En especial cuando preguntaron donde había estado Syaoran durante todo el año anterior. El muchacho dio por terminada la entrevista en ese momento, y sin decir nada más, se levantó del panel, y salió del foco de las cámaras, refugiándose tras bambalinas, en compañía de Sakura.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo el muchacho, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba-. Espero y no tengamos que hacer tantas entrevistas. No soportaré la presión de su curiosidad durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Yoh, Syaoran! –lo saludó una voz bastante animada.

Sakura soltó a Syaoran, con lo que el muchacho pudo girarse para ver quien lo llamaba. Era Fye, quien caminaba con paso perezoso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el muchacho, mitad animado, mitad enojado.

-Estaba hablando con los productores esta mañana –le dijo Fye, mientras miraba a Syaoran de arriba abajo, como si lo evaluara-. Me han dicho que te has portado "especial" a la hora de firmar.

-A decir verdad, sí –le contestó Syaoran a secas.

-¿Entonces realmente iba en serio lo que le dijiste a los periodistas? –el muchacho rubio sonaba sorprendido-. ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que perderías?

-Cuando encuentres una buena mujer, y pienses que es mejor gastar el dinero en una casa en vez de alcohol para toda la ciudad de Tokio, lo entenderás –respondió Syaoran en tono burlón, abrazando a Sakura. Fye no pudo evitar reírse también.

-En ese caso, puedes asegurar que la ciudad de Tokio tendrá alcohol gratis hasta el día que me muera.

Y con esto, el muchacho rubio se despidió de ambos chicos.

* * *

La firma del contrato había incluido dos puntos importantes que Syaoran tenía la obligación de cumplir. El primero, era la grabación del nuevo álbum, y el segundo, era la gira nacional para promocionar dicho disco.

De este modo, Sakura apenas había disfrutado un par de días en la capital Nipona, disfrutando con Syaoran de tardes en la piscina y películas en la pantalla plana de 90 pulgadas, cuando su novio había recibido el llamado de su disquera, para comenzar a grabar las nuevas canciones. Y con esto, habían salido temprano aquel lunes por la mañana, pues la jornada será larga.

Cuando llegaron al edificio central de la disquera, Touya los estaba ya esperando.

-Yamazaki lleva varias horas afinando su guitarra –fue el saludo del muchacho, quien se encontraba en el amplio y elegante recibidor de la disquera, fumando un cigarrillo, contrario al enorme letrero que tenía detrás que indicaba que aquella era una zona libre de humo de tabaco-. Está impaciente.

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió Syaoran a regañadientes, y tomando a Sakura de la mano, ambos se dirigieron al elevador.

Touya apagó su cigarro (a medio terminar), y siguió a la pareja hasta la cabina de grabación, donde Yamazaki seguía afinando la guitarra y Eriol tocaba la batería, con pequeños golpes en los platillos, algo aburrido. Cuando vieron a Syaoran, los dos muchachos pegaron un brinquito y se sonrieron.

-Regreso en un par de horas –dijo Syaoran a Sakura, dándole un beso en la frente, y dirigiéndose a la cabina de grabación, mientras Touya se apoyaba en una pared, mirando a los muchachos terminar de afinar sus instrumentos.

-¿Puedo quedarme a ver? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa. Si bien los técnicos del sonido y grabación no pusieron ningún reparo, la muchacha esperaba la respuesta de Touya. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era un mandón, y estaba seguro de que tendría que contar con su permiso para poder permanecer en aquella reducida habitación.

El muchacho la miró de pies a cabeza, como si la evaluara. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y una cara de pocos amigos. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, de silencio total, finalmente suspiró cansinamente.

-Puedes esperar aquí –dijo entonces Touya, señalándole un sillón que se encontraba detrás de los paneles de control de grabación, y desde donde podía ver lo que pasaba dentro de la cabina. Sakura se sentó rápidamente, en silencio. Había algo en ese tal Touya que le decía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar, aunque eso significaba que la que se enojaba era ella.

-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo finalmente la muchacha, pues se había estado guardando la pregunta toda la mañana, mientras los técnicos terminaban de afinar el sonido. Touya ni la miró-. Si Syaoran acaba de volver, ¿cómo es posible que tenga ya canciones para grabar, si es un álbum nuevo?

-Syaoran nunca ha escrito las canciones –respondió Touya con un suspiro cansado-. No tiene imaginación para tales cosas. Siempre ha sido Eriol quien ha escrito todas sus letras. Durante todo el año que Syaoran desapareció, Eriol siguió escribiendo. Era el que tenía más confianza en que regresaría. Y mira que le ha dado resultados. El disco está completamente escrito, ahora solo hace falta grabar.

En ese momento, uno de los técnicos que se encontraban asistiendo el panel de control, dio las indicaciones finales a los tres chicos, y con un movimiento de cabeza, alzó tres dedos, indicando que comenzaría ya la cuenta regresiva.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Con un último movimiento de muñeca, la grabación comenzó, y tanto Eriol como Yamazaki comenzaron a tocar un ritmo tranquilo, pero pegajoso. Un par de segundos después, Syaoran, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, comenzó a cantar.

Si bien Sakura había escuchado durante la última semana que Syaoran era el vocalista de la banda, nunca se había detenido a pensar si su novio cantaba bien o mal. Fue por ello que jamás hubiera esperado algo como eso.

Syaoran tenía una voz fuerte. No muy grave, no muy aguda, pero verdaderamente potente, al grado que hacía erizar la piel. Tenía un gran control con las notas que debía alcanzar, pues las expresiones en su rostro indicaban que no le costaban nada de trabajo. Tenía ritmo, un estilo definido, y lograba transmitir el sentimiento correcto para cada palabra. Sakura se sintió cohibida al ver aquel talento innato del muchacho, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, no es así? –preguntó Touya, sacando a Sakura de sus ensoñaciones. La muchacha lo miró confundida-. Voces como la de Syaoran no se encuentran todos los días –continuó el muchacho-. Sería una lástima que por encontrar una niña bonita como tú, considere que ya no tiene nada que ver con la banda. Porque lo tiene, y mucho. Sin él, The Card Captors no son nada.

-Pero Syaoran no…

-Quizá tú no lo veas así –Touya no la miraba, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los brillantes ojos verdes de la muchacha-, pero para nosotros está más que claro. Quizá Syaoran huyó por culpa de Tomoyo, pero de cualquier manera hubiera vuelto. Fuiste tú quien le metió aquella idea en la cabeza de dejar la banda y dedicarse a una vida "normal".

-¡Yo no le he metido ninguna idea! –saltó Sakura prontamente. Ya no se sentía tan llorosa, ahora estaba enojada, y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Touya la miró de reojo, y emitió una débil risita, que a Sakura molestó aún más.

-¿Y dónde piensan vivir? ¿Cómo piensan sobrevivir? Esa casucha en la playa no les iba a funcionar para criar a una familia, si era lo que pensaban.

-Nosotros, no…

-¿O me dirás ahora que provienes de una familia adinerada y no necesitas trabajar para vivir? Despierta, niña, esos sueños que tienen son solo eso, sueños.

Sakura ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Enojada, se levantó del sillón, y salió de la cabina. Touya emitió una media sonrisa, y se limitó a seguir viendo a los muchachos.

* * *

Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol continuaron grabando toda la mañana. Los técnicos finalmente les permitieron hacer un descanzo alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, con lo que finalmente Syaoran pudo descansar su voz, Yamazaki las manos y Eriol todas sus extremidades.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –fue lo primero que preguntó Syaoran cuando salieron de la cabina de grabación.

Touya indicó el pasillo, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tu voz es demasiado para las que la oyen por vez primera –le dijo en tono de burla.

Syaoran le dirigió una mueca y le arrojó la botella de agua que llevaba en las manos.

-Syaoran, estaba esperando que me concedieras un momento para hablar… -dijo en ese momento Eriol, nervioso.

Syaoran ni se dignó a girarse para verlo.

-Iré a buscarla –dijo el muchacho castaño, y con esto, dejó a Eriol con la palabra en la boca, y la mano extendida.

Cuando salió al pasillo, pudo ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo, junto a una planta tropical. La niña se abrazaba las piernas firmemente, y mantenía la cara escondida.

-¿Qué pasa? –fue lo primero que Syaoran le preguntó al llegar, y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Han terminado ya la grabación? –preguntó Sakura asustada, mientras miraba a Syaoran y se apresuraba a ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Es un breve descanso –respondió Syaoran, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales parecían huírle-. Necesito descansar la voz, y los demás seguramente también están agotados. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para ir a comer algo, ¿qué se te antoja?

-¿Qué prefieres comer tú? –aventuró ella, mirándolo finalmente-. Fideos de algún puesto cercano, o sopa de miso con pay de té verde en el Aoyagi*?

-El fideo suena más tentador. ¿Y tú como conoces el Aoyagi?

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

-Escuché a unos productores que pasaron por aquí hace poco, decir que era un lugar muy bueno… -se apresuró a mentir.

-Oh, es cierto. Los productores aman ese tipo de cosas. Vamos por fideos, mejor. Y si se nos cruza un McDonalds, compraremos cuartos de libra para todos.

Fue una salida algo corta. Encontraron un puesto de fideos a unas cuantas cuadras, y ambos comieron un plato estilo tradicional. Estaban por ir en busca de aquellas hamburguesas, cuando un mensaje de Touya los hizo regresarse a las oficinas de la disquera a toda velocidad: los productores llegarían a revisar el material grabado en un par de minutos, y tenía que estar toda la banda, para la inspección.

* * *

-Estamos aquí –saludó Syaoran cuando él y Sakura entraron de nueva cuenta a la cabina de grabación.

-Los productores ya vienen –dijo Yamazaki, emocionado-. Estoy seguro de que les encantará.

Sakura se apuró a sentarse en el sillón, para ocupar el menor espacio posible, mientras que Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol se mantenían de pie. Touya se había ido, según Eriol, a una junta improvisada con su banda. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era mejor así.

-¡Muy bien, ya estamos aquí! –saludó una alegre voz desde el arco de la puerta-. ¿Qué maravilla nos tienen esta vez?

Todos miraron a la puerta. Quien hablaba era un señor de cabello negro, bastante largo, que parecía llegarle hasta la cintura. Sin embargo, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, que llegaba hasta media espalda. Su tez era clara, un poco morena, y tenía ojos cafés. Sakura no supo si el solo porte de aquel hombre lo hacía verse tan elegante y culto, o era todo visión del hermoso traje negro de seda fina.

-¡Yasha! –saludaron los muchachos alegremente, y Eriol agregó-. Estamos un poco apretados, pero pasa. Mientras más rápido nos des el sí, más pronto podremos regresar a la casa.

El tal Yasha no pudo evitar reírse.

-Estaremos todavía un poquito más apretados –respondió el mánager de la banda-. Puesto que vengo acompañado. Señorita, Daidouji, si me hace usted el favor...

Sakura pudo ver como la expresión de Syaoran cambiaba casi al instante. El muchacho, que finalmente se veía relajado, había adoptado una expresión huraña, algo tosca. No se veía para nada cómodo. Sakura se apuró a girar su vista a la puerta, para ver quién era la persona que se acercaba, y había cambiado de tal modo el humor de Syaoran.

Era Tomoyo.

La muchacha llevaba también un traje de seda, color gris claro. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en un chongo en la parte superior de su cabeza, con unos pequeños mechones de su cabello grisáceo que caían suavemente a ambos lados de su cara, un poco rizados, tipo bucle. Su tez seguía siendo de aquel color pálido, sus pestañas muy negras, largas y tupidas, y con aquellos labios finos pintados de un elegante y llamativo color rojo, se veía simplemente hermosa.

-Como ya saben –dijo Yasha, quien no se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de Syaoran, o había preferido ignorarlo-, Tomoyo Daidouji será la productora de este proyecto. Así que los tres tendrán que trabajar arduamente con ella, para que el álbum salga lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cuál es nuestra fecha límite? –preguntó Eriol.

-Necesitamos terminar el disco dentro de un mes. Necesitaremos otro de promoción. Eso nos deja… -Yasha fingió que contaba con los dedos-, diez meses para la gira. Como pueden ver, estamos algo apretados de tiempo.

-Y apretados en la habitación –bromeó Yamazaki-. Terminemos rápido entonces.

-¿Estan todos listos? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba al panel de control y pulsaba unos botones-. Veamos qué es lo que tienen para nosotros.

Sakura pudo volver a escuchar aquella canción que los chicos habían grabado aquella mañana. La repitieron un par de veces. La pausaban de vez en cuando, repetían ciertas partes, adelantaban otras. Finalmente, una media hora después, tanto Tomoyo como Yasha dieron sus veredictos sobre lo que habían escuchado. Había que cambiar ciertas notas en la música, y en la voz de Syaoran. Detalles mínimos, que los muchachos se pusieron a corregir en ese mismo momento.

Así, mientras Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki volvían a entrar a la cabina de grabación, Yasha se quedó junto al panel de control, para corregir detalles al momento, mientras que Tomoyo se sentó en el sillón, junto a Sakura.

La muchacha de cabello castaño tenía miedo de respirar.

-Hola –la saludó Tomoyo, alegremente. Sakura la miró de reojo. ¿Hablaba con ella? -. No había tenido la oportunidad de saludarte antes.

-¿A mí? –preguntó finalmente Sakura, nerviosa.

-Claro. Todo mundo sabe que los muchachos no son muy dados a conversar con mujeres… Y el viernes pasado, en casa de Syaoran, eras la única chica, bueno, aparte de Nakuru, que es la cita de esta semana de Touya, ¿no es así? Pero dejemos de lado a Nakuru, después de todo, es imposible no fijarse en ti, con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias –respondió algo nerviosa-. Tus ojos también son muy bonitos –se apuró a regresar el cumplido.

-Oh, no –se quejó Tomoyo-. Son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Son demasiado sensibles, ¿sabes? –le dijo algo cabizbaja-. No puedo salir al sol sin tener que utilizar lentes. ¡Y son tan incómodos! Me dejan unas horribles marcas en el puente de la nariz…

Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Así, que… -continuó Tomoyo-. ¿Puedo suponer que estás viviendo con Syaoran? Perdona si fui indiscreta… -se apuró a corregirse la chica de cabello grisáceo. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema. A estas alturas supuse que ya todos lo sabían…

-Estás en lo correcto. Solo no quería sonar como una chismosa… ¿Entones, están saliendo? –Sakura asintió levemente.

-¿Y tú y Eriol…?

-Ah, ya veo que Syaoran te ha contado… -Tomoyo suspiró abatida-. Pues no, no estamos saliendo. Nunca lo hemos hecho. Somos amigos, es todo.

Sakura la miró confundida.

-Sé que no me crees –continuó Tomoyo-, y no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… Pero esa es la verdad.

Sakura estaba por preguntar algo, cuando la potente voz de Yasha la interrumpió.

-¡Muy bien muchachos! –les dijo por el micrófono que conectaba a la cabina de grabación-. Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana podremos continuar con la siguiente canción. Pueden retirarse.

Sakura y Tomoyo pudieron ver a los muchachos dejar los instrumentos y salir de la cabina.

-Bueno, debo irme –se despidió Tomoyo -. Ha sido un placer conocerte…

-Sakura –dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño, ya no tan nerviosa-. Mi nombre es Sakura.

-Espero nos veamos pronto, Sakura –y con esto, Tomoyo salió de la cabina, rápidamente.

-¿Estás lista para irnos a casa? –preguntó entonces Syaoran. A Sakura no le pasó por alto el hecho de que se había esperado hasta que Tomoyo se había ido, para acercarse a ella. Y que en su rostro aún se asomaba una expresión de enfado.

Asintió velozmente, y con esto, ambos salieron también del lugar.

* * *

El mes había transcurrido más o menos igual. Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol seguían grabando el nuevo material, mientras Sakura se quedaba en el sillón, escuchando a los muchachos grabar. De vez en cuando se aparecía Tomoyo por el lugar, y las dos chicas conversaban con absoluta facilidad, como si se conocieran de todo la vida, o fueran mejores amigas. Sin embargo, Sakura seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Era cierto que Tomoyo era gran compañía. Era linda, lista y muy amable, y no podía ver cómo era posible que la muchacha y Eriol no fueran pareja, después de lo que Syaoran había dicho que había pasado.

Había intentado inclusive preguntarle a la muchacha por su explicación de los hechos, pero ella siempre se rehusaba.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura –decía Tomoyo algo cabizbaja-, pero es cosa entre Syaoran, Eriol, y yo. Y si te lo llego a contar, me creerás una tonta, y a Syaoran un orgulloso… además, es muy posible que debido a tu buena fe, intentaras ayudar a arreglar este enredo, pero conozco a Syaoran muy bien. Creerá que te he convencido y se molestará contigo también. No podría llevar esa carga extra…

-¿Y no es posible que hables directamente con él? He notado que a Eriol lo odia, pero a ti simplemente te ignora…

-Es su orgullo –respondió la muchacha de cabello gris oscuro-. No quiero forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, como hablar conmigo… Y si ese es mi castigo por ser una tonta, pues me lo merezco…

-Dejémonos de cosas tristes –se apuró a decir Sakura, algo preocupada por como su nueva amiga estaba reaccionando ante ese tema tan complicado-. ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos a cenar, esta noche?

Tomoyo se mostró un poco pensativa.

-Suena bien. ¿Te importa si llevo a un acompañante? –Sakura se sorprendió un poco. ¿Es que acaso Tomoyo no salía con Eriol, pero había encontrado a alguien más? Se apuró a cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por una más natural.

-No hay problema. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-Hay un restaurante exquisito al que siempre voy cuando tengo oportunidad. Está en el Hotel Mikuni**, no sé si sepas donde queda...

-¿A las siete te parece bien?

-Perfecto –respondió Tomoyo sonriente-. Te veré allá entonces.

* * *

-¿Esta noche? –preguntó Syaoran, confundido.

Habían llegado a la casa, y mientras Sakura dejaba su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala, Syaoran se había dirigido al final del pasillo, para dejarse caer en la cama. Estaba agotado.

-Sé que estás cansado –Sakura lo había seguido hasta el cuarto, y lo miraba desde el arco de la puerta-. Pero creí que por finalmente terminar de grabar el disco, podríamos salir a cenar a algún lugar bonito… Antes de que comiences con la promoción del álbum…

-¿Y qué lugar tienes en mente? –Syaoran se dejó rodar en la cama, hasta ponerse boca abajo.

-Me contaron de un restaurante en el Hotel Mikuni… ¿No sé si…?

-Sí, lo conozco –la voz de Syaoran sonaba ahogada, por seguir boca abajo-. Es en donde solemos realizar las cenas de negocios, con Yasha. ¿Y a qué hora quieres ir?

-¡A las siete!

El muchacho volvió a ponerse boca arriba, y miró a su novia.

-Suenas demasiado contenta… -Sakura estaba por decir algo, cuando Syaoran le sonrió-. De acuerdo, si te hace feliz, iremos.

-Oh, pero… Tengo una condición…

-¿Condición? –repitió el muchacho, confundido.

-Estaba pensando que sería más romántico que fuéramos aparte…

-¿Cada quien llegar por su lado? –la muchacha asintió rápidamente-. De acuerdo –y Syaoran volvió a rodar hasta ponerse boca abajo-. Ahí te veré, entonces.

* * *

Como habían acordado llegar separados, Syaoran había salido un par de horas antes, para darle tiempo a Sakura de que se alistara y preparara para la cita. Sin embargo, la muchacha se limitó a sujetarse el cabello en un chongo, ponerse una camisa verde, unos jeans oscuros, una sudadera gris y tenis del mismo color. Agregó una gorra oscura, ya muy gastada, y tomando un pequeño morral que le caía a la altura de la cadera, se dirigió al hotel, vistiendo como si se tratase de una simple joven, que salía a pasear.

Cuando llegó al restaurante del hotel, se apuró a dirigirse al capitán de meseros, a quien le pidió que cambiara la reservación de "Sakura Li" por "Syaoran Sumeragi". Y con esto, se limitó a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada, pero algo oculta, con lo que podía ver con total claridad, sin verse descubierta.

Después de un par de minutos, pudo ver a Tomoyo entrar, acompañada de una mucama. La muchacha se sintió algo confundida. No esperaba que el acompañante de la chica fuera una simple asistente personal.

No le dio mucha importancia, y volvió a fijar su vista en la entrada, esperando ver a Syaoran llegar.

Su reloj de muñeca no tardó en dar las siete en punto, y un par de minutos después, el muchacho hizo aparición.

-Reservación para Syaoran Sumeragi –dijo el muchacho al capitán de meseros.

-Pase por aquí, Sumeragi-domo –dijo el capitán, con lo que llevó a Syaoran a la mesa donde Tomoyo esperaba, de espaldas a la puerta-. Reservación para Sumeragi-domo y Daidouji-sama.

Tomoyo se apuró a girarse al escuchar ese apellido, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Syaoran de pie frente a ella.

La reacción de Syaoran fue algo similiar. Sus ojos también se abrieron tan grandes como podían, pero sus puños se cerraron en silencio.

El capitán de meseros le recorrió la silla para que se sentase, y algo confundido, y sin querer armar una escena en tal lugar, Syaoran así lo hizo. El capitán le dio a cada uno un menú, y se retiró.

Tomoyo y Syaoran se miraron en silencio, hasta que…

El llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio. Syaoran pudo ver como Tomoyo se apuraba a agacharse y tomar del interior de una carriola, a un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una manta blanca. Tenía la piel pálida, igual que la de la muchacha.

* * *

_¡Tengan un bonito lunes, inicio de semana y regreso a clases, mis queridos lectores y lectoras! ¿Que tal les ha parecido este capi? A mi parecer, ha estado un poco de relleno, aunque debo decir que hayvarios puntos importantes aquí. Espero y los hayan podido captar =) Como vieron, Syaoran sigue ignorando a Eriol. Pobrecito, pero es que si se acostó con la novia de uno de sus amigos, pues lo tiene bien merecido, ¿o no? Aunque ya vimos que Sakura hizo de las suyas (tan buena ella ;3;) y está intentando que Syaoran lime asperezas con Tomoyo. Esperemos y le salga todo bien, y que Tomoyo realmente traiga una explicación muy buena xD! __(¡Oye dime quien es ese bebé!, seguro me han de estar gritando, paciencia pequelos saltamontes XD)_

_"¿Oye pero que eran esos * que estaban a media lectura?" Seguramente se preguntarán. Bueno, aquí voy:_

_*Aoyagi. Este es un lujoso restaurante en la ciudad de Tokio, donde aquellos ricachones que buscan un estilo tradicional, acostumbran ir a cenar. Se encuentra en Minato-ku, Tokio, por si alguna vez quieren ir, digan que yo se los recomendé (?) XD_

_**Hotel Mikuni, o Restaurant Hotel de Mikuni, es también un lujoso restaurante, que se encuentra en Shinjuku-ku, Tokio. Este es famoso por mezclar la comida tradicional japonesa, con la tradicional francesa. Yum! Están haciendo que me de hambre ya e_e_

_¿Google maps sigue por allí? Seguro encuentran los restaurantes que les mencioné, en el mapa :3! El Aoyagi está al norte del Aeropuerto (creo que ya tomé al aeropuerto como nuestra referencia general xD), mientras que el Hotel Mikuni también está al norte, pero no tanto como el Aoyagi :3! Plus, les paso el dato de que para este fic, la referencia de la disquera donde Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol realizan las grabaciones de sus discos, se encuentra en la prefectura de Yokohama, al sur del aeropuerto xD!_

_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Ya terminé de responderlos, puesto que me encantan las suposiciones ideas que me expresan en ellos, además de que me siento un poco malvada por dejarlos cada vez con más dudas, en vez de ir aclarando X) Gracias también a las personitas que no tienen cuenta en ff net, pero se toman el tiempo de escribirme aquellas líneas. Como les dije, espero que este capi haya sido también de su agrado. Espero sus reviews, lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que quisieran ver o esperan que cambie. Ya saben que si no duele no sirve, y si no hay crítica, no hay forma de mejorar :3!_

_Tengan un bonito lunes, regreso a clases, una buena semana, y nos leemos el viernes. ¡Sigan bellos! :D!_


	6. La torre color rosa

**Capítulo 6**

**La torre color rosa**

* * *

Se había quedado atónito, durante unos instantes que en aquella tensa atmósfera parecieron horas. Sus ojos (y todo su conciente) estaban tan concentrados en Tomoyo y aquel bebé, que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba sudándole la frente, y su respiración se había agitado un poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó finalmente Syaoran, aún sin dejar de poder ver al niño. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si aquello era una excusa para decirle que Tomoyo había tenido un hijo con él,... Ni siquiera sabía como terminar aquel pensamiento.

-Había quedado de cenar con Sakura…

-Y yo también. ¿Esto fue idea de las dos?

-Al parecer, nos ha tendido una trampa…

Syaoran se llevó un dedo a la boca, y comenzó a morderse una uña. Nunca había tenido esa manía, cosa que lo puso aún más nervioso. Tomoyo tenía abrazado al bebé, y mientras lo mecía, el niño había calmado su llanto, hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente. Syaoran lo miró de reojo, algo en aquel niño lo incomodaba y ponía de malas.

-¿Y ese quién es? –espetó el muchacho, sin poder contenerse. Sabia que un bebé de apenas un año no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitarlo-. ¿Has venido a presumirme que Eriol y tú tuvieron un hijo?

-No quería presumirtelo a tí –dijo Tomoyo, un poco a la defensiva. Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no estaba de humor para aguantar el suyo, así que intentó relajarse un poco, y se apuró a limpiarse la frente con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo-, pero quería que Sakura lo conociera. Y tienes razón –su voz se había vuelto fuerte, mientras miraba al bebé dormir-. Es hijo de Eriol, y mío… Pero eso no lo convierte a él en su padre.

-¿Qué caraj…?

-Es sobre lo que quería hablarte –se apresuró Tomoyo. Ahora se veía nerviosa-. Sobre aquella vez que nos encontraste a Eriol y a mí, en tu casa…

-En mi propia cama, querrás decir…

-Tienes que escucharme –dijo Tomoyo, algo frustrada. La actitud cerrada de Syaoran le estaba colmando la paciencia-. No estoy esperando que me disculpes, y tampoco quiero que regreses conmigo. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad.

Se miraron en silencio, un par de minutos. Syaoran con el entrecejo fruncido, Tomoyo mordiéndose los labios.

El capitán de meseros pasó a la mesa, y le sirvió una copa de vino tinto a cada uno.

Syaoran se apuró a tomarse su copa de un solo trago. Aprovechando que el capitán había dejado la botella en la mesa, se apuró a rellenar su copa.

-¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga, no es así? –preguntó el muchacho aún molesto-. Bueno, si Sakura se tomó la molestia en reuniros, pues ya que… Di lo que tengas que decir.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír. Colocó al bebé con sumo cuidado en la carriola que tenía junto a ella, quien apenas y se agitó. Y con esto, la muchacha se apuró a beber ella también un trago de su copa de vino.

-Te sonará a estupidez, pero por favor… Quiero que me escuches hasta el final, sin interrumpirme.

Syaoran no respondió. Tomoyo tomó aire, otro trago a su copa de vino, y sin creer que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de explicarse, comenzó a hablar.

-Aquella noche… No sé si lo recuerdas, pero era nuestro primer aniversario de novios. Estaba yo en tu casa, adornando todo para que pasáramos una noche inolvidable –se había puesto colorada de solo recordarlo, y volvió a beber de su copa-. Preparé una elegante cena, descorché una botella de vino y otra de champagne, esparcí pétalos de rosa desde la sala hasta tu habitación, encendí varias velas, y coloque música romántica…

Syaoran sintió que se le encogía el estómago: aquella noche, él había llegado de madrugada a la casa. Había estado todo el día trabajando, y en la noche, en vez de irse a casa, había ido a tomar con Yamazaki. No había llamado a Tomoyo en todo el día. No recordaba que fuera su aniversario…

-Hasta me había vestido sexy para ti –la muchacha no pudo evitar reírse, avergonzada de recordar aquellos detalles. Tomó una vez más de su copa, vaciándola, y se apuró a rellenarla, mientras seguía con su relato-. Esperaba que llegaras alrededor de las doce, pero cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, inmediatamente supe que no eras tú. Así que me dirigí a abrir, algo confundida. Y resultó ser Eriol.

Syaoran sintió crujir sus nudillos. Si Tomoyo le decía que se había acostado con el chico de cabello azul por despecho, porque él la tenía olvidada…

-Se veía agitado, venía ya muy borracho. Me dijo que él, Fye y Touya habían ido a un bar. Y qué él había encontrado una linda muchacha que quería llevar a la cama –Tomoyo bufó, eso de encuentros casuales entre los muchachos era muy común-… Pero que Touya y Fye le había jugado una mala broma: en vez de llevarlos a su casa, los habían traído a la tuya. Supuse que al ser uno de tus mejores amigos, no habría problema que se quedara aquella noche en tu casa, con aquella muchacha.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se miraron. Si no había sido por despecho, estaba empezando a suponer que algo más grande había pasado.

-Era ya casi medianoche, Syaoran. Sentí que me habías dejado plantada -en este momento, su voz se puso más seria, como si el simple recuerdo la hiciera molestarse-. Así que tiré la cena al triturador de basura. Apagué las velas y barrí los pétalos. Callé la música, pues quería quedarme ahogada por un silencio absoluto. Tomé las botellas descorchadas y me fui a tu habitación. Debí haberme ido de la casa, lo sé… Pero aún tenía la esperanza de que me encontraras ahí, así que me quedé… No supe en qué momento se terminaron las botellas que me llevé, pero necesitaba más. Así que me levanté del cuarto, y fui a la cocina, a buscar cerveza. Y entonces vi una sombra en la cocina, buscando comida… Pensé que eras tú…

Syaoran sintió como el estómago se le encogía, a la vez que la voz de Tomoyo se quebraba, y pequeñas lágrimas surgían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Susurré tu nombre, nerviosa. Y él me hizo callar. "Shh, preciosa, ve al cuarto", me dijo… Quería estar segura de que eras tú, así que me incliné y tomé su mano… El al instante se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó… Pensé que eras tú –Tomoyo había comenzado a llorar-, y lo dejé continuar… Nos fuimos empujando para salir de la cocina, recorrimos el recibidor, el pasillo… Y llegamos a los cuartos. Debí darme cuenta cuando intentó entrar a la habitación de visitas, pero yo lo empujé para que entráramos a la recámara principal… No sabía que era Eriol… Perdón…

Tomoyo no pudo continuar. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, y comenzó a sollozar, apoyada en el mantel. Syaoran no sabía que decir. Tomoyo se había equivocado, estúpidamente, pero era una equivocación a fin de cuentas. Y por lo que había dicho la chica, Eriol se había equivocado también… Seguía molesto por lo que habían hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba confundido. Y quizá algo agradecido, pues de no haberlos descubierto a la mañana siguiente, él no hubiera huido, y probablemente nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura…

Para evitar seguir pensando en ello, volvió a mirar al bebé.

-¿Y… entonces, él…? –Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que apuntaba al niño con la cabeza.

-Como podrás imaginarte, ninguno de los dos utilizamos protección –Tomoyo se veía avergonzada, pero al mirar al niño, su rostro cambió a una ternura absoluta-. No pensé que estaría embarazada, solo quería olvidar aquella noche… Así que nunca me hice estudios de ningún tipo… Y de cualquier manera, no me hubiera atrevido a abortar… Le conté a Eriol, obviamente, pero me negué a dejarlo adoptar la paternidad del niño. Él es mío, solo mío… -le acarició la mejilla al bebé, quien se agitó en silencio, aún dormido-. No necesito el dinero de Eriol para sobrevivir, sabes que puedo hacerlo sola… Así que el niño no necesita pensión por parte de él. Por eso, legalmente, no es hijo de Eriol.

-¿Y no se lo dirás nunca? –Syaoran se sorprendió por pensar en aquello.

-Cuando cumpla dieciocho… Entonces se lo diremos. Eso si Eriol quiere.

Syaoran no sabía que más decir. Tomoyo lo notó al instante.

-Cómo te dije, no necesitas perdonarme si no quieres. Sólo quería que escucharas lo que había pasado… No quería que te marcharas con una idea falsa de mí. Yo te amaba, Syaoran. Y te amaba de verdad. Nunca me hubiera atrevido a engañarte. Sin embargo, reconozco que mi error me costó caro. Te perdí, y no voy a recuperarte ya nunca más. Y estoy bien con ello. En vez de tí, tengo a este hermoso bebé. Y eso es más de lo que podría pedir.

-No estoy seguro de si quiero perdonarte –respondió el muchacho. Aquella repentina confesión de Tomoyo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sin poder evitarlo, se había tomado ya su tercera copa de vino-. Creo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo…

-No es como si me fuera a ir muy lejos –dijo Tomoyo, intentando sonar más relajada-. Siempre estaré en Tokio. A diferencia tuya, planeo trabajar para la disquera durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Tú también te has enterado?

-¿Quién crees que hizo el contrato?

Se quedaron callados, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? -la muchacha se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué fueron Eriol y tú a mi casa, el día de la fiesta? ¿Y porqué tomados de la mano?

La muchacha suspiró, mientras se movía nerviosa en la silla.

-Fue idea de Eriol -respondió finalmente-. Dijo que delante de todos, no podrías negarte a hablar con nosotros. Ya viste que tan equivocado estaba. Él solo quería disculparse, Syaoran. Te considera uno de sus mejores amigos, y esperaba que las cosas fueran iguales entre ustedes. Y sobre las manos... -no pudo evitar reírse en este momento-. Yo ya sabía cómo reaccionarías, fue por ello que Eriol me dijo que estaría allí para apoyarme si algo llegaba a suceder. Me vio tan nerviosa, que simplemente pensó en tomarme de la mano para darme valor. Ya veo que lo tomaste con el significado equivocado.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. No estaba muy seguro de si creía a su explicación, pero por el momento, era la única explicación que tenía. La única que se había atrevido a aceptar. Intentó rellenar su copa, pero al tomar la botella, pudo ver que se encontraba ya vacía. La dejó de nueva cuenta en la mesa, algo incómodo.

-Creo que será mejor que por ahora regrese a casa –dijo Sayoran finalmente, dejando de mirar aquella botella vacía, y poniéndose de pie.

-Agradece a Sakura de mi parte, por haberme dado esta oportunidad de conversar contigo, y explicarme… -respondió Tomoyo, sin moverse de su asiento. Syaoran asintió levemente. Durante la última media hora, no se había acordado de Sakura en lo más mínimo. Seguramente estaría esperándolo en casa. Ya hablaría con ella entonces.

-Supongo que te veré el lunes… -y con esto, el muchacho se acomodó el saco del traje, y salió del restaurante.

* * *

Sakura lo miró partir, escondida como estaba en su mesa del rincón.

No había escuchado nada de la conversación, pero estaba segura de que las cosas habían marchado bien. A Syaoran le había tomado poco más una media hora el volver a salir, y la muchacha había podido notar que su expresión, si bien era de una leve confusión, no se veía molesto en absoluto.

Así que Sakura se levantó también de su mesa. Estaba segura de que su novio se dirigiría a toda velocidad a la casa, buscándola para hablar con ella. No quería hacerlo esperar. Estaba segura de que el regaño que vendría, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Así que se quitó la gorra, la metió en su morral, y con paso ligero, emprendió la caminata hacia la salida del restaurante.

Eso, hasta que una persona considerablemente alta, se interpuso en su camino.

Era Touya.

-¿Ese que acaba de salir era Syaoran? –preguntó el muchacho, sonriente. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza.

-Sí –dijo secamente.

-Parece ser que ha venido a cenar con alguien más. Es decir… no creo que te dejaran entrar al restaurante con esa pinta… -miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza. Por un instante, Sakura se sintió mal por ir de jeans y sudadera, mientras que Syaoran y Touya iban de traje.

Sin embargo, recordó el motivo de su vestimenta, la perfecta ejecución de su plan, y se sintió un poco más segura para plantarle cara a ese molesto muchacho.

-Syaoran tenía otros asuntos, yo solo…

-¿Así que estabas espiándolo? –el tono burlón de Touya hizo que Sakura volviera a molestarse. Sentía como se le calentaban las mejillas y las orejas-. Tienes miedo de que te deje por otra, ¿no es así?

-¡Yo no lo estaba espiando! –gritó finalmente Sakura. Se sujetó el morral con firmeza, y se dio la vuelta-. Y no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Ahora, si me lo permites, debo retirarme.

-Vamos, no seas tan amargada –continuó Touya. Sakura había emprendido ya la marcha a la salida del restaurante, y para su enfado, él la había seguido-. He llegado temprano a mi cita, y como no tengo mucho que hacer, ¿qué te parece si te molesto un rato más?

Habían salido del restaurante. La noche había caído ya, y varios valet parking se encontraban realizando su labor, con los lujosos autos que se detenían en la entrada, bajaban a sus ocupantes, y se perdían rumbo al estacionamiento del lugar. Sakura ignoró las palabras de Touya, y sin perder un segundo, se dirigió a uno de los jóvenes de saco rojo.

-Un taxi, por favor –pidió la muchacha, con Touya aun pisándole los talones.

-¿Te irás en taxi? ¿Por qué no le pides a Syaoran que te recoja? ¿O no se supone que debas estar aquí? ¿Querías ver que se siente estar en un restaurante cinco estrellas, aunque no hayas podido ni pagar un vaso de agua?

Sakura estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Se dio media vuelta, y con el entrecejo fruncido, le espetó al muchacho:

-Esté donde quiera estar, no es de tu incumbencia. He tenido un asunto pendiente, y no quería molestar a Syaoran. Si él también estaba aquí, no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

En la entrada del restaurante, se había detenido una limusina negra, y detrás de ella, se encontraba ya el taxi que Sakura había pedido. Para alejarse de Touya lo más rápido posible, la muchacha se acercó al vehículo, y abrió la puerta antes de que el taxista le hubiera dado la vuelta al auto amarillo.

Pero entonces, alguien tomó el otro brazo de Sakura.

-¡Suéltame Kinomoto! –gritó ella, pero al girarse, pudo ver que no se trataba del muchacho.

-¿Qué están haciendo con ella? –esta vez sí era Touya. El muchacho se acercó al ver que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

De la limusina que estaba detenida frente al restaurante, salieron cinco hombres de traje negro y lentes oscuros. Los cinco demasiado grandes y musculosos. Uno de ellos había tomado a Sakura por la muñeca, y al escuchar la intervención de Touya, dos más se pusieron entre ellos, impidiendo al muchacho ver a la chica.

-¡Les he hecho una pregunta! –gritó Touya, mientras alzaba un puño y se preparaba para golpear a aquellos tipos. Sin embargo, su puño fue detenido en el aire antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar golpear a alguien.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó Sakura, asustada.

El taxista intentó acercarse, pero otro hombre de negro se puso en su camino, con lo que éste salió corriendo, asustado.

Los muchachos del valet parking estaban por intervenir, cuando el último de los hombres de negro se detuvo frente a ellos, y les extendió una hoja de papel color pergamino. La leyeron a toda velocidad. Y ante sorpresa de Touya, asintieron en silencio, y se retiraron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Touya, apurándose a soltar una patada. Pero de nueva cuenta, su golpe fue detenido.

Uno de los hombres lo sujetó de la camisa, y lo golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo caer. Se había quedado sin aire.

-¡AYUDA! ¡No, por favor, no! –gritó Sakura de nueva cuenta. Inclusive había comenzado a llorar. No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Especialmente de aquella forma tan burda.

A Touya le fallaba la respiración. Acostado, como estaba en el suelo frío de granito, pudo ver la escena sin la posibilidad de intervenir. Le parecía increíble que de un solo golpe lo hubieran dejado incapaz de hacer nada para defenderse, menos para ayudar a la muchacha que pedía ayuda a gritos, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquellos hombres habían sujetado a Sakura de la cintura, y se apuraron a llevarla a la limusina, sin mucho esfuerzo. El taxista había desaparecido del lugar.

-¡No, por favor, no lo hagan! –escuchó gritar a la muchacha, muerta de miedo, sujetándose del auto, para no entrar en él. Entonces, uno de los hombres de negro le colocó un paño en la cara, el cual la chica no pudo evitar respirar, y después de unos segundos de silenciosa lucha, Sakura perdió el conocimiento.

Y así, aquellos extraños hombres la metieron a la limusina negra, subieron ellos también al carro, y se apuraron a cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, la limusina arrancó. Considerando que era la última oportunidad para salvar a la muchacha, Touya hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, y enfocarse en la placa del vehículo.

-"C-Kong 45" –leyó mentalmente-. No puede ser… Ella no…

Y tras abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido y asustado por aquellas palabras, el muchacho no pudo evitar perder el conocimiento de igual manera que la muchacha, quien se había perdido en la oscuridad.

* * *

Las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, y por ellas, entraba la suave brisa de la mañana, así como el sol que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día. Si no fuera por el dosel de la cama, la luz del astro natural le hubiera caído directamente en la cara. Sin embargo, aquella fina tela producía una protección suficiente para que la muchacha de cabello castaño claro pudiera despertar tranquilamente.

Y así lo hizo.

Sakura se desperezó, aún con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba que aquello último que recordaba, hubiera sido un sueño. Sin abrir los ojos, se abrazó de las cobijas, suaves como la seda, y confió en que se encontraba en casa de Syaoran. Sin embargo, aquel ya olvidado aroma a lavanda, la hizo comenzar a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Entonces, algo nerviosa, finalmente separó los párpados.

Lo que vio, la hizo pegar un grito, y dar un brinco.

La enorme y suave cama, tenía cobijas, sábanas y almohadas rosa pálido, que hacían juego con el dosel. Se abrazó a sí misma por la angustia, pero apenas sintió aquel contacto de tela sedosa, se soltó al instante, como si le hubiera quemado.

Sus jeans oscuros y camisa verde habían desaparecido, y ahora, vestía un fino camisón de tirantes dorados, que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, y que era de un color lila extremadamente pálido. Suspiró un poco aliviada: al menos no era rosa.

Sakura sabía que no tenía que separar aquellas suaves cortinas, para comprobar que el resto de la habitación seguía adornada con aquel molesto color pastel. Sin embargo, como sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre en esa cama, dio un gran suspiro, y se levantó, en silencio.

Abrió el dosel y el resto de la habitación se reveló ante sus ojos.

Se trataba de una habitación circular, que daba la impresión de estar dentro de una torre. La cama se encontraba contra la pared, y tenía a ambos lados mesillas de noche, que contenían unos cuantos peluches. Los enormes ventanales cubrían un cuarto de toda la pared circular, orientados todos al lado derecho de la cama, y podía notarse que estaban abiertos, pues las ráfagas de brisa matutina empujaban las cortinas de seda, que iban desde el techo hasta el piso.

Entre las ventanas y la cama, había una pequeña salita, color crema. Tenía dos sillones antiguos, una mesita de café, una elegante y antigua chimenea delante de estos dos, y junto a ésta, un librero estrecho y alto, lleno de libros a más no poder.

Al otro lado de la cama, había tres puertas.

La primera era el hermoso baño de mármol que contaba con dos lavamanos, un inodoro automatizado, regadera, sauna, jacuzzi y tina. La segunda puerta era el closet con vestidor, lleno hasta el techo de ropa, accesorios, zapatos, bolsas y joyas. La tercera puerta era la salida a tan gloriosa e imponente habitación.

Sakura bajó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y se apuró a llegar a aquella última puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el pomo, esta se abrió por sí sola.

-Te vi llegar anoche –dijo la persona que había abierto.

Se trataba de una muchacha, que se veía realmente joven. Probablemente era menor que Sakura. Tenía el cabello negro, amarrado en dos coletas altas, que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Su piel era algo morena, y tenía los ojos rasgados, del mismo color que su cabello. Vestía una camiseta azul, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis converse. Entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, haciendo un ruido seco.

-¿Mei…? ¿Mei-Lin? –Sakura sonaba confundida. Se apuró a sentarse en el otro sillón-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esa vieja bruja me ha tenido que traer arrastrando, igual que a ti. Quiero decir, nuestra querida madre…

-¿A ti también te ha encontrado?

-Sabes bien que no soy buena para esconderme, soy buena para escapar –bromeó la muchacha, mientras estiraba el brazo y tomaba de la mesa de café, un macaron del bowl que se encontraba ahí-. Pero tú…. –le dijo con el macaron en la boca-. Duraste dos años escondida quién sabe dónde, y apenas llegas a Tokio…

-¿Cómo supieron que…?

-¡Por dios, hermana! –Mei-Lin no pudo más, y se sentó para mirar bien a la castaña de ojos verdes-. ¡Saliste en las noticias! Syaoran es conocido en todo el país, tú misma viste a todos esos reporteros esperando en el aeropuerto, Y luego, te volviste a dejar ver en aquella conferencia de prensa.

-¡Pero yo estaba detrás del escenario!

-¿Y tú crees que a los paparazzi les importa? Todo mundo habla de que el famoso Syaoran Sumeragi tiene novia de nuevo. Tú. Tus fotografías infraganti salen en todas las revistas de corazón, en los periódicos, y en el noticiero de la noche… Pensé que eras un poco más lista, hermana.

-Pero si madre ya lo sabía… ¿Por qué buscarme apenas ahora?

-Bueno… -Mei-Lin se apuró a tomar otro macaron y metérselo a la boca-, ¿tú que piensas que la casa de un famoso cantante no tiene seguridad? Te la mantenías con él, por lo que eras casi intocable. Pero anoche metiste la pata. ¡Y bien metida! –se burló su hermana, con lo que sus largas coletas se mecieron en el aire-. Y esa vieja bruja ha movilizado a varios guardaespaldas para que fueran a recogerte. Debo decir que fuiste blanco fácil.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Pues estoy segura de que nuestra querida madre no tardará en venir a darte los buenos días –bufó Mei-Lin-, así que en lo que tú la entretienes, yo iré a hacer mi maleta.

-¿Te vas?

-¿Esperabas que nos quedáramos y jugáramos a ser una bonita familia? –se burló su hermana, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acomodaba las coletas-. Me marcho esta noche. Quizá me atrape mañana mismo, o en un mes, quizá en un año… Pero sabes que nunca dejaré de escaparme.

-¿Podrías llevarme contigo al menos por una vez en tu vida? –suplicó Sakura, con lo que Mei-Lin detuvo su andar. Había llegado ya a la puerta, donde sujetaba ya el pomo, para abrir y marcharse-. Siempre me has dejado atrás. ¡Ya ni porque soy la mayor!

-Lo siento, Sakura –se disculpó su hermana, mientras la miraba con una expresión apenada-. Tú eres diferente…

-Pero…

-Tú te mereces una buena vida –le dijo Mei-Lin en voz baja, como si temiera que las paredes escucharan-. Yo puedo vivir el resto de mi existencia huyendo de esa vieja bruja –y gruñó-. Esconderme en algún sucio departamento, caminar durante días y noches en el campo para encontrar un granero donde dormir. Robar comida de algún contenedor, o mendigar a los granjeros. Pero tú mereces una vida con una bonita familia en una casita en el bosque, con dos hermosos hijos y muchos perros. O gatos, como prefieras.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso si me dejas atrás? ¿Aquí sola, para que ella haga lo que quiera conmigo?

-Me alegro que lo preguntaras –sonrió la muchacha de cabello negro-. Mientras esperaba que aparecieras, me puse a investigar cosas…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-He encontrado algo muy interesante que nos han mantenido en secreto, Sakura –Mei-Lin se acercó a su hermana, y le susurró en el oído-. Puede ser la excusa perfecta para que madre deje de esperar que nosotras heredemos cualquier cosa. La hubiera sobornado yo, pero creo que la que necesita más este apoyo, eres tú. Esta noche, antes de que me vaya, volveré a tu habitación. Tengo algo que contarte.

Y con esto, la muchacha de cabello negro salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que su hermana le había dicho. Apenas y había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón de la pequeña salita de su habitación, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Y antes de que pudiera decir "adelante", una imponente mujer de cabello tan negro y tan largo como el de Mei-Lin, había entrado ya a la habitación. Vestía un traje de vestir, color gris oscuro, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, y una camisa de un blanco impecable. Daba un aire de no admitir excusas, y exigir decoro absoluto.

-Madre… -susurró Sakura, algo nerviosa, y se puso en pie rápidamente-. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –chilló.

-Primero deberías tú explicarme porqué huiste de la casa –respondió aquella imponente mujer, con un tono de voz seco y frío.

-¡Porque el arreglar matrimonios por conveniencia es una tontería del siglo pasado! –respondió Sakura, algo asustada-. Y descubrí que no me gusta vivir aquí. Igual que tampoco le gusta a Mei-Lin…

-Por desgracia para ustedes, ninguna está en posición de querer o no -la imponente voz de aquella elegante mujer, la hizo callar al momento-. De que les guste o no. Tarde o temprano estaré demasiado vieja para hacerme cargo de la compañía de tu padre, y alguna de ustedes tendrá que hacerse cargo del conglomerado.

-¡Lo hubiera aceptado si no me hubieras obligado a casarme con alguien al que ni siquiera conozco! ¡Ahora ya no me importa la compañía de papá! ¡Puedes venderlo a quien sea! –Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, agotada-. Ni Mei-Lin ni yo lo queremos. No lo necesitamos. No nos interesa el dinero o el poder. ¡Vendelo! Con ese dinero podrás vivir cómodamente el resto de tu vida. ¡Lo que pase después ya no importa!

La madre de Sakura se había acercado a ella, con paso firme, y de la misma manera, le había plantado una cachetada en la mejilla, que había dejado una profunda mancha roja en su suave rostro.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa, y del mismo ensimismamiento, había dejado de llorar. Miró a su madre, asustada. Aquella mujer de cabello largo y negro la miró igualmente.

-Mei-Lin estuvo echada a perder desde el principio–le dijo secamente-. Pero tú eras la hija perfecta, hasta que saliste con esa niñería de no querer casarte por el bien de la compañía familiar. Puedes llorar y quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero no volverás a salirte con la tuya. No mientras seas mi hija.

-Pero mamá… -Sakura sonaba débil y cansada. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su mejilla golpeada.

-Mañana tendremos invitados a cenar –agregó la imponente señora, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la puerta de la habitación-. Tanto querías conocer a tu futuro marido, pues ahora podrás hacerlo.

Y tras escupir estas palabras, salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Sakura corrió a la puerta, pero esta se cerró antes de que pudiera llegar. Asustada y triste, se dirigió a la cama, donde se dejó caer, y abrazándose de una almohada, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_¡Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana, y por el momento, su viernes haya resultado ser agradable! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, para continuar con este fic que cada vez tiene menos pies y cabeza... creo. ¿No les encanta que se resuelva un misterio pero después aparezca otro?_

_Vayamos por partes, que muchas cosas se revelan aquí: Primero que nada, está el bebé de Tomoyo. No me maten, no es de Syaoran, ese mérito se lo lleva Eriol. Ya vieron que aquel acostón entre ellos dos fue un accidente (muy tonto, como explica Tomoyo) y debido a no cuidarse, ahora tienen un bebé. Espero y esto les deje un mensaje: practiquen sexo seguro..._

_Después, está el secuestro de Sakura. ¿Qué sabe Touya sobre la persona que mandó secuestrar a nuestra heroína? Sobre Sakura... bueno, una de mis lectoras andaba tras la pista correcta, y efectivamente, Sakura es hija de multimillonarios, y si leyeron bien, también saben que fue lo que la hizo huir. ¿Quién es su prometido por conveniencia? Ya lo sabrán más adelante._

_¿Y cómo está eso de que Mei-Lin es hermana de Sakura? Pues así de simple: lo son. Mei-Lin tendrá muy pocas apariciones en el fic (después de todo, se la pasa escapando siempre, por lo que a veces es difícil de localizarla). Quizá eso les explique porqué Sakura nunca le dijo a Syaoran que tenía una hermana: porque hacía años que no sabía de ella._

_¿Y Syoaoran? Bueno, creo que al llegar a su casa, y esperar durante toda la noche a que apareciera Sakura, y ver que esto no ocurría, está haciendo que se preocupe._

_Finalmente, ¿notaron el cambio de apellidos que ocurrió en el capi anterior? Por si se les pasó (y no quieren regresarse a leer) sus apellidos son Sakura Li, y Syaoran Sumeragi. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me gustó más así. ¿Es una buena excusa? No, pero tiene su explicación, que como siempre, se resolverá con tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews (los cuales como siempre ya respondí) y por sus MP's. Me alegro mucho que estén apoyando este proyecto, que aunque suena extraño y enredoso como telenovela mexicana, en verdad confío que les agrade. Sin más que agregar, los invito a que vuelvan a pasarse a dejar un review, ya saben que las críticas ya sean buenas o malas, ayudan a mejorar la calidad de lo que ustedes leen. Se merecen lo mejor en respuesta al apoyo que me dan._

_Tengan un bonito fin de semana (incluyendo lo que queda e este viernes) y nos leemos el lunes. Sigan bellos!_


	7. Al otro lado de la bahía

**Capítulo 7**

**Al otro lado de la bahía**

* * *

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se dio cuenta al instante, de que se encontraba en un hospital. No cabía duda debido al penetrante olor a desinfectante, las paredes, piso y techos blancos, así como aquellas frías y duras camas con fundas blancas y cobijas azules.

Touya se apuró a sentarse y mirar a su alrededor. La habitación donde se encontraba, estaba completamente vacía. Apenas y se encontraba él postrado en una cama, acompañado de aquel aparato que le medía el pulso, y una silla, para las visitas. Sin perder el tiempo, se arrancó el pulsioxímetro del dedo, brincó fuera de la cama, y se puso los zapatos. Su primer pensamiento fue que tendría que llamar a Nakuru para disculparse por haberla dejado plantada en su cita, la noche anterior, por lo que de la silla tomó su saco negro. Se lo colocó prontamente, y se apuró a registrarse sus propios bolsillos. No tardó en encontrar su celular, sin embargo, al desbloquearlo, y ver su lista de números frecuentes, otro nombre se cruzó ante sus ojos.

Se preguntó si Syaoran había tenido noticias de Sakura. No estaba seguro de porqué se habían llevado a la muchacha de cabellos castaños de aquella manera, y conociendo a Syaoran, seguramente se dedicaría a buscarla, igorando sus responsabilidades con la disquera. No pudo evitar morderse el labio. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar para preguntar qué era lo que sabía. Así que sin darle más vueltas, marcó al número de su mejor amigo, y esperó a que la llamada se conectara.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó cuándo contestaron al otro lado de la línea-. Sé que es algo tarde, pero algo me dice que no estabas dormido.

-A veces sabes tantas cosas que me das miedo –respondió su amigo intentando sonar animado-. Aunque me alegro que hayas llamado. No sé a quién más recurrir... Necesito tu ayuda -Touya no pudo evitar volver a morderse la comisura de la boca. Le tomó un par de segundos antes de atreverse a responder.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Sakura. Se suponía que nos reuniríamos para cenar, pero nunca se presentó. Así que regresé a la casa, pero tampoco está aquí. Todas sus cosas están, solo ella no. Tengo el presentimiento de que le ha pasado algo malo en el camino hacia el restaurante...

-Ella está bien -respondió Touya, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué decía aquello, y se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo decir-. La vi anoche.

-¿La vi... no estás con tus malditas bromas de nuevo, o sí? -Syaoran sonaba un poco molesto y frustrado-. Sinceramente, Touya, si te vas a poner así, mejor le pido ayuda a Yamazaki y...

-Lo digo en serio -otra vez se preguntó porqué seguía diciendo aquellas cosas-. La vi anoche, en el Hotel Mikuni. Aunque apenas y hablé con ella. Tuvo que marcharse de improviso.

-¿Y no tienes idea de a donde tenía que ir con tanta prisa? –Syaoran comenzaba a sonar frustado. Touya se apuró a salir de la habitación donde se encontraba. Tenía que salir de ese hospital lo más rápido posible.

-Te contaré toda la historia una vez que la sepa yo mismo.

Y con esto, el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro cortó la llamada.

-¿Señor, se encuentra usted bien? –una enfermera se había acercado finalmente a Touya. El muchacho ni siquiera la volteó a ver-. Debe regresar a su habitación, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estómago, y…

-Me encuentro bien –espetó, sin dejar de caminar, mientras se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo-. Deme la maldita hoja de alta voluntaria para que me pueda largar.

La enfermera lo miró sorprendida. Pero como ocurría cada vez que Touya fruncía el entrecejo, la mujer decidió que era mejor no discutir. Un par de minutos después, el muchacho finalmente firmó para poder salir sin problema alguno, y con esto, se apuró a regresar a su casa.

* * *

Sabía dónde encontrar a Sakura. Conocía a las personas que manejaban aquella limusina, y sabía dónde encontrarlas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, eran ya casi la una de la mañana, y estaba seguro que sería muy precipitado aparecerse en tal lugar, a esas horas. Además, el mismo necesitaba descansar.

Así que se dirigió a su casa, donde se dejó caer en su mullida cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. No lo consiguió del todo. Cuando lograba dormir, soñaba en aquel momento en que Sakura había sido dormida con cloroformo, y subida a aquella limusina. Se sentía en cierto modo culpable. La muchacha no le caía del todo bien, pero el desear que fuera secuestrada, no era para nada lo que esperaba que ocurriera con ella. ¿Syaoran le creería si confesaba que había intentado ayudarla, y no había podido? Este pensamiento lo hizo odiarse un poco a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de persona era, si dejaba que una mocosa tambalease de aquella manera, años de amistad?

De tal modo, que para las seis de la mañana se encontraba ya en pie. Se había dado una ducha, puesto otro elegante traje de vestir, tomado un desayuno ligero, y una hora después, se encontraba ya al volante de su deportivo rojo.

La casa de Touya se encontraba en el distrito de Shibuya, por lo que el muchacho dirigió su auto hacia el puerto de Tokio, en la costa norte de la bahía de la capital del país. Pasó frente al aeropuerto internacional, y enfiló por la Aqualine Bahía de Tokio, un túnel submarino, y puente, que unía ambos extremos de la bahía, para poder cruzar rápidamente desde Tokio hasta Chiba. Una vez que estuvo del otro lado, siguió conduciendo al sur, hasta llegar a Futtsu, y tomar aquel camino empedrado que salía de la carretera. Rápidamente encontró su destino.

Se detuvo frente a la barda de piedra sólida, color arena, de poco más de 3 metros de alto, que bordeaba y protegía aquella antigua mansión, y sus elegantes jardínes. Manejó despacio, algo nervioso, hasta que se detuvo frente al enorme portón color gris plata, también con una altura considerable. Empotrado en la pared, había una placa color cobre, de tamaño considerable, que rezaba: "La honorable y ancestral casa de los Li."

-Cosa de Ierán –se dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua-. Ka-Shing nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Bajó su ventanilla, y se acercó al intercomunicador. De inmediato, lo saludó una voz femenina.

-Bienvenido a casa de la familia Li –dijo la voz-. Lamentamos informarle que no aceptamos visitas a no ser que cuenten con invitación o cita previa.

-Vengo a hablar con la señora Ierán Li –dijo Touya con voz fuerte y clara-. Soy Touya Kinomoto, y nunca he necesitado cita.

-Espere un momento, señor… -respondió la mujer. Touya escuchó como la llamada se cortaba. Un par de segundos después, volvió a encenderse el intercomunicador-. Siento mucho hacerlo esperar, señor Kinomoto. La señora Li lo está esperando.

Y con esto, el enorme portón gris se abrió de par en par, con lo que Touya volvió a subir su ventanilla, y condujo dentro de la propiedad.

Lo recibió un enorme jardín con varias fuentes, pequeñas lagunas, pinos, olmos, cerezos y sauces plantados por todos lados. También había flores de todos colores, y pudo hasta notar varios conejos y pavos reales, que corrían libremente por el enorme jardín.

Detuvo el auto en la entrada de la mansión, que era también de un bonito color arena. Tenía varias torres, e inumerables balcones que permitían a los habitantes apreciar la majestuosidad de los jardínes. Al instante, una serie de mayordomos lo recibieron. Uno de ellos le tomó las llaves del auto, para estacionarlo lejos de la entrada, mientras que otro, se apuró a dirigirlo al interior de la enorme casa.

-La señora Li lo recibirá dentro de poco –dijo el mayordomo, con lo que dejó a Touya por su cuenta, en el enorme recibidor de tan elegante lugar. Una habitación circular con paredes de piedra, adornadas con pinturas exquisitas; un hermoso candelabro con miles de cristales colgaba del alto techo, y una muy trabajada alfombra cubría todo el suelo. El muchacho no pudo evitar meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Se encontraba algo nervioso. Siempre le pasaba cuando se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi –saludó Ierán Li, desde lo alto de la amplia y muy bien trabajada escalinata de mármol, semi-circular-. Que sorpresa que decidas visitarme para desayunar antes de salir a la oficina.

Touya alzó la cabeza para verla bien. Usaba ella también un traje de vestir, y su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no en los ojos, los cuales se sentían fríos y vacíos.

-Once para ser exactos –respondió el muchacho, mientras la elegante señora baja la escalinata-. Aunque debo reconocer que ya traigo el estómago lleno.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, Touya extendió su mano, para ayudarla a bajar. Le dio un beso en la mano, que fue más bien un simple roce de sus labios contra su pálida piel, y se limitó a esperar a que ella le dijera algo.

La señora Li lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si lo evaluara.

-Has crecido bastante –le dijo sonriente, mientras le indicaba que la siguiera, y de este modo, ambos caminaron rumbo al ala oeste de la casa, donde se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta doble de caoba-. La última vez que te vi, no eras tan alto. Ni te veías tan fuerte.

La señora Li abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la habitación, que resultó ser una grande pero acogedora estancia.

La habitación estaba adornada en un tono verde, que asemejaba al jade. Había un par de sillones frente a una enorme chimenea de piedra, y varias mesitas con diferentes fuentes de postres franceses, y otras más con fruta fresca. Había flores por todas partes, estatuas de mármol y armaduras de plata, y a Touya no le pasó por alto el enorme escudo de armas que se mostraba sobre la chimenea.

Ierán le indicó por señas que se sentara en uno de los sillones, mientras ella se sentó en el otro. Detrás de ellos entraron dos mayordomos, que llevaron una bandeja con una tetera, azúcar y hierbas aromáticas, y una bandeja con galletas, futa picada, queso y jamón. Salieron de la habitación con paso veloz, después de ofrecerles una breve reverencia, y cerraron las puertas tras de sí. Una vez estuvieron de nueva cuenta solos, Ierán se apuró a servir té, una taza para ella y otra para Touya. No habló hasta que terminó de preparar las bebidas calientes, y hubo tomado un sorbo de su taza de porcelana con pequeñas flores de cerezo adornando tanto su interior como el exterior. Fue ahí cuando finalmente volvió a mirar al muchacho.

-Once años –dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible-. Después de once años vuelves a aparecerte ante mis ojos. ¿Eso significa que tienes ya 29? –el muchacho asintió, mientras bebía de su té. Ierán sonrió débilmente.

-Tenía entendido que mi familia no volvería a contar con su apoyo una vez yo hubiera cumplido los dieciocho –contestó el muchacho, aun sujetando la pequeña taza entre sus manos-. Es por ello que nunca pude agradecerle por aquellos años en que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos.

-No es como si lo ocuparan ahora, ¿no es así? –dijo Ierán con un tono algo burlón-. Después de todo, ahora eres famoso. Pero, volver después de once años a agradecer por algo que era un simple gesto de apoyo… Algo me dice que vienes a tratar un asunto diferente.

Touya no pudo evitar moverse en su asiento, nervioso. Tomó un sorbo de su té antes de responder.

-Anoche hubo algo que me trajo su rostro a la memoria –dijo finalmente, intentando no sonar acusador-. Un… altercado, por llamarlo de algún modo –Ierán se mostraba visiblemente interesada, a tal grado que se había olvidado de llevarse la taza a los labios, y la había dejado a medio camino-. Entre sus guardaespaldas y una muchacha de ojos verdes.

-¡Ah! –Ierán intentó sonar sorprendida. Emitió una débil risita, y bebió de su taza-. Parece ser que Tokio no es tan grande después de todo. ¿Cuáles serían las posibilidades de que encontraras a mi hija en un restaurante en una noche en que se supone los jóvenes como tú deberían estar de fiesta y no en cenas de negocios?

-¿La muchacha de los ojos verdes es hija suya? –preguntó Touya, algo confundido. Si era hija de los Li, ¿por qué drogarla con cloroformo para llevarla a donde sea que ella no quisiera? Prefirió ahorrarse aquella pregunta.

Aunque más importante aún, si era hija de una familia tan rica y poderosa, ¿por qué la habían encontrado él y Yamazaki, con Syaoran, en una casucha de playa, en un pueblito olvidado por el resto del mundo?

Había algo ahí que no le cuadraba.

-Es mi primogénita –respondió Ierán, interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos que se habían formado en la cabeza del muchacho castaño-. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza, aunque no tanto como su hermana… -la señora suspiró, pero prontamente se recompuso, y tomó un poco más de té-. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, su padre murió, y dejó escrito en su testamento, que a mi muerte, será ella quien herede todo el conglomerado familiar.

-Eso la volvería en la mujer más rica de toda Asia. Puesto que en estos momentos está ocupado por usted –aventuró Touya. Ierán sonrió orgullosa.

-Exactamente. Sakura y su hermana, Mei-Lin, siempre se han instruido en casa. Fue hasta el momento en que Sakura cumplió los dieciocho, le permitimos ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio. Por el bien de la compañía familiar, estudiaría Economía Internacional… Pero como te comenté, la muchacha es una malcriada egoísta. Se escapó del campus apenas puso un pie en él, y no supimos donde se había metido… Duró dos años huyendo de mí. Y yo que la amo tanto… Hasta que finalmente pudimos localizarla gracias a aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, que siempre la acompañaba…

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Touya. No le pasó desapercibido como Ierán casi se atraganta con el té.

-¿Ese es su nombre? –dijo ella, dejando su taza de porcelana en la mesilla, y se apuraba a tomar un cubito de queso-. Por lo que pude ver, también es bastante famoso en estos tiempos que corren.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos –se apuró a aclarar Touya-. Syaoran Sumeragi. Y es novio de su hija, Sakura. El hecho de que se haya llevado usted a su hija con tanta prisa, lo ha preocupado. Está preguntando por el paradero de Sakura.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que les he ocasionado –se disculpó la señora Li, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca, con una servilleta de tela-. De ser posible, me gustaría invitar al joven Syaoran, a cenar en la casa. Para que pueda ofrecerle personalmente mis disculpas. Estoy segura que no será mucho atrevimiento pedirte que puedas concretarme una cita con él.

Touya terminó de beber su té, y colocó su taza vacía en la mesilla. No estaba seguro de porqué Syaoran debería presentarse ante Ierán Li. Pensaba que con comunicarle que Sakura se encontraba bien, sería más que suficiente. Y ahora tenía aquella invitación que extenderle a su mejor amigo. Se preugntó si sería lo correcto, y no encontró ningún motivo para suponer que no lo fuera.

-Le haré llegar su mensaje –dijo finalmente el muchacho-. Si está en posibilidad de ver a Sakura y asegurarse de que se encuentra perfectamente bien, no creo que se niegue.

-Pero por supuesto que Sakura está invitada a la cena –dijo la señora Li, sonriente-. Será bueno que mi hija me presentase a su novio, y quizá hasta él podría ayudarme a convencer a mi niña de que heredar la compañía familiar es lo mejor para todos.

-En ese caso, debo retirarme –Touya se apuró a ponerse de pie. Ierán lo imitó-. Mientras antes le avise a Syaoran sobre esa cita, antes podrá venir a visitarla.

-Por favor –sonrió la señora, mientras se sacaba del saco una tarjeta de presentación, y se la daba a Touya-. Hazle llegar este número. Tanto si acepta mi invitación a cenar, como si no, estaré esperando escuchar noticias suyas –y en un tono de voz un poco alegre, añadió-. Después de todo, si las cosas marchan bien, me convertiré en su suegra, ¿no es así?

Touya se limitó a guardarse la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de su saco, y sonreír de igual manera.

* * *

Recorrió el mismo camino de regreso, cruzando la Aqualine Bahía de Tokio, y tomando el periférico que corría por toda la costa, en dirección oeste, aproximadamente unos veinte minutos. Cuando llegó a la zona residencial, tomó el camino que serpenteaba por el pequeño bosque, hasta detenerse frente a los escalones de piedra blanca, que indicaban el acceso a la casa de Syaoran. Detuvo el carro al momento, y se apeó.

Subió los escalones no muy rápido, no muy lento. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, se detuvo a alisarse el saco del traje, suspirar, y finalmente, presionar el timbre.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante. Syaoran lo miraba asustado. Tenía el cabello completamente despeinado, la camisa desfajada, ojeras muy marcadas en los ojos y no traía zapatos. Parecía completamente loco.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el muchacho, mientras se retorcía las manos y se hacía a un lado para que Touya pasara. EL muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro así lo hizo.

-No te voy a decir nada hasta que no te metas a bañar –respondió él-. Puedo ver que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¡Obviamente! –se defendió Syaoran, mientras veía como Touya caminaba hacia la sala, y se sentaba con calma en un sillón-. Suelta ya la sopa. Dime que sabes.

-Oh, se muchas cosas. Pero no te diré nada hasta que no te bañes y te calmes un poco –Syaoran emitió un gruñido perfectamente audible-. Tranquilo lobo, son noticias buenas y no tienen fecha de caducidad. Pueden esperarte 20 minutos en lo que mueves el trasero y lo metes a la regadera.

La expresión de Touya indicaba que no pensaba cambiar de idea en lo más mínimo, por lo que Syaoran volvió a gruñirle, y se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Un par de minutos después, Touya escuchó como caía el agua de la regadera. Sonrió, no muy contento.

Se quedó en la sala, tamborileando los dedos en el descansabrazos del sillón. Miraba al patio por las enormes ventanas, aunque en realidad no veía nada en absoluto. Volvió a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por una parte, podía ser que Syaoran se diera cuenta de que ambos tenían mejores probabilidades de permanecer juntos, si él seguía viviendo en Tokio, formando parte de The Card Captors. Por el otro, podía ser que Syaoran le temiera al poder que la Familia Li poseía, y al no poder huir con Sakura, prefiriera quedarse en Tokio, como vocalista de su banda. Intentó tranquilizarse, pensando que no importara que ocurriera, no tenía probabilidades de perder.

Cuando Syaoran regresó, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, aunque seguía sin zapatos, y esta vez no traía tampoco camisa. El mojado cabello castaño se lo estaba secando en ese momento, con una toalla blanca.

-Listo –dijo Syaoran, mientras se restregaba el cabello contra la toalla-. ¿Ya puedes hablar? –Touya no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Se puso de pie, y volvió a alisarse el saco. Entonces, del bolsillo interior de éste, se extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, color plata, que le extendió a Syaoran, sin decir nada.

El muchacho miró a su amigo, un poco confundido, y titubeando un poco, tomó la tarjeta. La miró detenidamente.

"Ierán Li. CEO Cheung Kong Holdings. Hutchison Whampoa. Tokio - Hong Kong - New York - París." Y debajo de todo ello, había un número de teléfono.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Syaoran, confundido. Touya se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es tu suegra –fue su simple respuesta.

-¿La madre de Sakura?

-Y la novena persona más rica del mundo.

-Estás de broma.

-Fui a su casa esta mañana. Una agradable visita con una encantadora mujer –mintió-. Anoche me topé a Sakura en el restaurante del Hotel Mikuni. Me dijo que había ido por asuntos de negocios. Iba ya de salida, y subió a una limusina con una placa que reconocí al instante –más mentiras, a medias, pero mentiras a fin de cuentas.

-Cheung Holdings… -repitió Syaoran, mientras miraba la tarjeta-. ¿Y qué asuntos tienes tú con esta compañía? ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Ierán Li es mi benefactora –respondió el muchacho tranquilamente-. Sin ella, mis padres y yo nunca hubiéramos salido de la pobreza en la que vivíamos.

-Me habías contado algo al respecto –Syaoran aventó la toalla a uno de los sillones; seguía embobado con la tarjeta color plata-. Pero nunca me habías dicho el nombre… Qué curioso que sea la madre de Sakura…

Y entonces, abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente.

-¿Espera, me estás diciendo que Sakura es hija de un multimillonario?

-De Li Ka Shing: La novena persona más rica de todo el planeta –se repitió Touya-. El más rico de toda Asia. Pero tengo entendido que su padre murió hace un par de años. Ahora la que dirige y controla todo, es su madre.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, que parecieron horas. Hasta que Syaoran finalmente volvió a formular una nueva pregunta.

-¿Entonces, Sakura simplemente salió a cenar con su madre y no me dijo a dónde iba? ¿El mismo día y a la misma hora en que tenía una cita conmigo? Ya me había comentado que su familia vivía en Tokio, pero nunca le vi interés en comunicarse con ellos. Si en realidad extrañaba a su madre, con gusto la hubiera acompañado a visitarla…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad completa-. Pero Ierán me ha pedido que te informe… Quiere explicarte ella misma la situación. Me ha dicho que le gustaría invitarte a cenar a su casa, Sakura también estará allí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar.

Syaoran miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Touya se veía relajado. Syaoran pensó que si se trataba de una broma, era una muy elaborada. No es que Touya no se esforzara para molestarlo, pero aquello sobrepasaba las bromas habituales. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hasta el momento, era la única pista que tenía para conocer el paradero de Sakura. No perdería nada con realizar aquella llamada telefónica.

Se acercó a la mesilla de la sala, y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que había sobre de ella. Mientras marcaba el número que venía en la tarjeta, no pudo evitar pensar que era visiblemente extraño haber conocido a Sakura en un pueblito olvidado por el mundo, mientras que era en realidad la hija de un multimillonario. Si no tenía hermanos, seguramente hasta sería la heredera.

-Es probable que sus padres quisieron darle una lección de humildad –se dijo mentalmente-. Las personas con demasiado dinero y todo a su disposición suelen ser pedante, orgullosas y prepotentes. Y Sakura no lo es.

Con la idea de que era una lección de vida que él mismo aplicaría a sus hijos, finalmente presionó el botón de llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Escuchó los tonos de marcación, y finalmente, como alguien contestaba el aparato.

-Cheung Kong Holdings. Habla a la oficina de la Directora Ierán Li. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –lo saludó una fresca voz femenina.

Syaoran miró a Touya antes de atreverse a decir nada.

-Habla Syaoran Sumeragi –se presentó, nervioso-. La señora Ierán Li me pidió que me comunicara a este número, y…

-Esperábamos su llamada, señor Sumeragi –Syaoran volvió a mirar a Touya, sorprendido. Parecía que después de todo, no era una broma-. Lo comunicaré directamente con la señora Li.

* * *

La noche había caído ya. Sakura se encontraba acostada en aquella enorme cama color rosa, con las cortinas del dosel abiertas, para poder ver el techo que se alzaba sobre ella. Tenía el derecho de salir y recorrer la casa, pero para como estaban las cosas, se sentía más segura (sí es que eso era posible) dentro de su habitación. Aunque tuviera ese color rosa que tanto odiaba.

Seguía teniendo las ventanas abiertas, de modo que la brisa nocturna empujaba las enormes cortinas de seda rosa, que susurraban al rozar contra el suelo laminado. Aburrida como estaba, rodó un poco por la cama, pensando que seguramente Mei-Lin se había olvidado ya de ella, y se había marchado sin avisar, como siempre hacía. Estaba por ponerse de pie, para ir a curiosear a la habitación de su hermana, cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente de su ventana. Se incorporó al instante, algo asustada. ¿Era un ladrón?

Por una de las largas cortinas rosas, pudo ver la sombra de alguien que se encontraba escalando su balcón. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto con la voz temblándole del miedo. Se sentía desprotegida porque no tenía nada en las manos para defenderse.

Entonces, la persona que se encontraba fuera, finalmente subió el barandal de piedra, y se apuró a bajar al suelo firme del balcón.

-Cállate, tonta –le dijo una voz femenina-. O madre sabrá que vine a verte.

-¡Mei-Lin! –susurró Sakura, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, mientras su hermana menor aparecía por entre las cortinas.

La muchacha de alargado cabello negro utilizaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, igual que su camiseta y las botas. Llevaba la larga cabellera recogida en un enorme chongo, en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sakura pudo ver como llevaba también una enorme mochila a la espalda.

-¡Pensé que no vendrías! –le recriminó en un susurro nervioso. Mei-Lin se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, mientras le hacía señas a su hermana de que se acercara. Sakura así lo hizo. Cuando las dos estuvieron lo más juntas posibles, como si tuvieran miedo de que las paredes pudieran escucharlas, Mei-Lin se sacó un pequeño papel, doblado en cuatro, de uno de sus bolsillos.

Se lo extendió a Sakura, quien lo tomó lentamente, confundida.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al abrirlo, y vio una serie de doce números que a ella le parecieron escritos al azar.

-¿Cómo que qué es? –Mei-Lin volvía a utilizar ese tono de impaciencia-. Es la combinación de la caja fuerte de madre. La que se encuentra en el estudio.

-¿Y para qué la quiero yo?

-A veces me pregunto si te le caíste a madre de la cuna cuando eras un bebé. Dentro de esa caja fuerte está la respuesta a tu salida de esta casa, y de esta vida. Para siempre.

-¿Tan grande así es? –a Sakura le temblaba la voz. No podía ser tan sencillo.

-Bueno, es un fajo de papeles considerablemente grande –respondió Mei-Lin-, pero he visto peores.

-¡No bromees conmigo! –se quejó su hermana mayor. La muchacha de cabello negro no pudo contener una risita.

-Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás de lo que estoy hablando –se levantó del sillón, y se enfundó una considerable cantidad de pastelillos que Sakura tenía en la mesa de la salita, en un espacio vacío de su enorme mochila-. Bueno, debo irme.

-¿Por qué entraste por la ventana? –Sakura se había levantado también. Sujetaba el papelito con firmeza, algo preocupada de perderlo.

-Las sirvientas y mayordomos siguen despiertos –respondió su hermana, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el balcón-. Están ocupados limpiando la cristalería para la cena que tienes mañana.

-No me lo recuerdes –se quejó Sakura-. Parece ser que madre finalmente me presentará al muchacho con el que quiere que me case.

-¿Habló de fusionar empresas?

-¿Fusionar? La absorberá como si se tratase de una línea de coca… -Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos, asustada. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Mei-Lin se tapó también, pero para contener la risa.

-Bueno, si te das prisa, no tendrás por qué hacer nada con ese muchacho. Por muy guapo y mucho dinero que tenga –sin avisar, Mei-Lin se inclinó para abrazar a su hermana. Sakura le respondió el gesto.

Se quedaron así, un par de segundos, hasta que Mei-Lin se separó.

-Debo irme –susurró-. Me están esperando ya. Cuídate mucho, tonta –le dijo con cariño a su hermana, y con esto, la muchacha de cabello negro salió por el balcón, se sujetó al barandal, y se dejó caer al vació.

Sakura, con el pequeño papelito aún en sus manos, salió corriendo para ver a su hermana.

Mei-Lin había hecho un limpio aterrizaje en una manta sujetada por cuatro hombres uniformados. Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran los jardineros. Se rio en voz baja. Mei-Lin tenía siempre una forma de escapar, porque se llevaba bien con todo mundo. Estaba segura de que no había tenido que sobornar a aquellos hombres humildes. Ellos lo habían hecho por voluntad propia, debido al aire de amabilidad y confianza y seguridad que despedía la muchacha.

Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, pudo ver a su hermana y a los jardineros dirigirse a la camioneta de éstos, donde los cinco subieron. El vehículo arrancó, y se dirigió a la entrada de servicio de la casa: un portón también color plata, pero más pequeño, y con una caseta de seguridad. El portón se abrió y la camioneta salió sin problema alguno.

Sakura miró a la camioneta perderse en la oscuridad, y cuando sintió que la brisa nocturna estaba empezando a ser cada vez más fría, entró a su habitación y cerró las puertas de cristal que llevaban al balcón. Se guardó el papelito en un pequeño alhajero que se encontraba sobre su chimenea, y un poco más tranquila, y con la confianza de que la ayuda de Mei-Lin sería la solución a todos sus problemas, se acostó en la cama, y prontamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nueva cuenta. Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, tanto si les dieron puente de jueves y viernes (como a mí) o si los dejaron descanzar jueves y lunes. Espero que el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Pudimos ver un lado de Touya en el que ni el mismo sabe qué es lo que le conviene, pero como no quiere traicionar la confianza de Syaoran, pues está dispuesto a ayudarlo a reencontrarse con Sakura. Como ya vieron allá arriba, dentro de poco se encontrarán._

_Por otra parte, está Sakura, y el secreto que guarda Ierán, que Mei-Lin dice la librará de heredar la compañía familiar, y casarse con alguien que ni conoce (y nosotros tampoco, ehehehe)._

_Si alguna vez han jugado The World Ends With You (o les atrae la moda japonesa), seguramente conocerán ya Shibuya. Si no, la pueden ubicar en el mapa, un poco al noroeste de Tokio. Sobre el sitio donde se encuentra la casa de la Familia Li, hay un punto en la prefectura de Futtsu (del lado sureste de la bahía) donde se ubica el Kenritsu Futtsu Park. No estoy segura de cuantas hectáreas tenga el parque, pero considero que una mansión cabe bien ahí, y hasta le sobra para todos los jardínes y demás cosas que seguro Ierán tiene._

_Conectando los dos puntos de la bahía, tenemos la Aqualine Bahía de Tokio. Este es (como explico arriba) un puente, en parte un túnel, que conecta ambos extremos de la bahía. Ahorra mucho tiempo, y además es muy bonito (?). Esta será nuestra vía de acceso cada que visitemos la casa de los Li._

_Y hablando de los Li. El padre de Sakura, Li Ka Shing, es una persona real, así como la compañía Cheung Kong Holdings. También es cierto que sea la 9° persona más rica del mundo, y la número 1 de Asia, esto según wikipedia, por lo que depende de cuando lo lean, quizá sea el número 9, el 10... uno nunca sabe. ¿El verdadero Li Ka Shing está muerto? No, pero para fines de esta historia sí. ¿Por qué lo escogí? Bueno, el apellido Li lo llevaba ya, así que se apegaba a lo que necesitaba para este fic. Perfectirijillo, ¿no es así?_

_Si se me ha olvidado aclarar algún otro punto, espero que me lo recuerden en los reviews, para explicarlo en el siguente capi. De este modo, les agradezco seguirme leyendo, los reviews, que siempre les contesto, y los espero de vuelta el viernes, para continuar con esta historia. Saludos, tengan bonita semana, y sigan bellos!_


	8. La caja fuerte

**Capítulo 8**

**La caja fuerte**

* * *

Se encontraba de pie frente al espejo. No podía evitar voltearse un poco, para mirarse por todos lados. Frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio. Agradecía el hecho de que no fuera un vestido rosa, y también que no tuviera un escote tan pronunciado, o una falda tan corta. Sin embargo, el pensar que su madre lo había escogido especialmente para ella, le hizo pensar que seguramente Ierán Li tenía algo en mente.

Se trataba de un vestido color azul cielo, con finas líneas plateadas verticales, que tenía un corte en A, y le llegaba justo a la altura de la rodilla. Los tirantes eran una continuación de las líneas plateadas, y la falda era considerablemente vaporosa.

Se había sujetado el cabello con unos broches plateados, que combinaban los detalles del vestido, y con sus zapatillas, de tacón bajo. Las joyas que llevaba en el cuello, los aretes, dedos y muñecas, eran de plata pura, con zafiros, para combinar con el vestido azul.

Se alizó la falda del vestido, mientras volvia a mirarse al espejo. Se veía realmente bonita, y elegante. No sabía si su madre quería dejar en claro a sus invitados que los ricos y poderosos eran ellos, la Familia Li, y cuando sus compañías se unieran, ellos asumirían el control. O quizá Ierán Li quería exhibirla como el premio que aquel muchacho ganaría al casarse con ella.

Mientras se seguía mirando al espejo, tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Dijo adelante sin siquiera mirar, y cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver el reflejo de uno de los mayordomos, en el espejo, detrás de ella.

-La señora Li le pide que por favor baje al recibidor. Los invitados no tardarán en llegar.

-Estaré allí en un momento –respondió Sakura, con lo que el mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando estuvo de nueva cuenta sola, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Sabía que si se cambiaba el vestido, su madre la mataría, y convenciéndose a sí misma de que no estaba tan mal la elección de aquella noche, se resignó a bajar a recibir a los invitados, los cuales a sus ojos, no eran tan bien invitados a la casa.

Salió de su habitación y emprendió la marcha por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, no muy alegre de tener que asistir a tal encuentro. Llegó al recibidor, y se dirigió una la salita de estar, que tenía vista al jardín posterior. Se sentó en uno de los sillones con descansabrazos y altas orejas. Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre, en el pasillo, mientras atendía asuntos de negocios por el teléfono. Esa mujer no descansaba nunca. Entonces, escuchó como uno de los sirvientes abría la puerta principal, y recibía a los invitados.

-Bienvenidos a casa de la Familia Li –recitó como indicaba la costumbre-. La señora Li y la señorita Li llegarán en un momento.

Sakura sabía que no tenía por qué levantarse del sillón. Escuchó a su madre caminar por el pasillo, en dirección al recibidor, y poco después, la cálida bienvenida hacia sus invitados.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan podido acompañarnos a cenar esta noche –dijo Ierán, intentando sonar amable.

-El gusto es nuestro –respondió una voz de mujer, un poco chillona-. Que hermosa casa tiene.

-Gracias, contratamos a los mejores arquitectos y diseñadores –su voz ahora sonaba orgullosa.

-Tenía entendido que sus hijas cenarían también con nosotros –esta vez fue un hombre el que habló, de manera lenta y grave-. ¿O es que acaso se encuentran indispuestas?

-Van a tener que disculpar a mi hija menor, Mei-Lin. Ha tenido que salir por unos asuntos personales, y no volverá hasta el próximo mes –mintió Ierán. Sakura no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco-. Pero mi hija mayor se encuentra esperándonos en la sala. Si gustan seguirme…

Se escucharon una serie de pasos por el piso laminado y alfombrado de la casa. Sakura se sentó derechita en el sillón, y se alisó el vestido. No es como si quisiera estar hermosa para sus invitados, pero sabía que si se mostraba desarreglada, su madre se molestaría.

-Querida, si pudieras levantarse –pidió Ierán, cuando ella y sus invitados hubieron entrado al salón. Sakura apretó los puños y así lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta y fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Delante de ella se encontraba su madre, vistiendo un elegante vestido negro, tan largo que arrastraba por el suelo recién barnizado. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una alta coleta, la cual rodeaba con una tira de su propio cabello, trenzado.

Las personas que la acompañaban eran tres. Madre, padre e hijo. Para sorpresa de Sakura, ambos señores eran ya algo mayores. La señora era bajita, y a Ierán le llegaba apenas abajo del pecho. Era un poquito regordeta, con ojos cafés y cabello gris oscuro. Traía un sencillo vestido verde menta, que combinaba con sus zapatos, no muy altos, y que daban la falsa impresión de brillar por sí solos, debido a su pálida piel. El señor, por su parte, era bastante alto, y bastante delgado. Su cabello era negro, aunque tenía una zona calva en su parte delantera. Vestía un traje azul marino, que combinaba con sus destellantes ojos negros.

El hijo, parecía una combinación de ambos padres. Era igual de alto y delgado que el papá, y tenía el cabello gris y ojos castaños de la madre, así como su pálida piel. Su traje era un sencillo smoking gris. Usaba lentes de montura redonda, y a ojos de Sakura, se veía bastante nervioso. Sobre todo porque no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, y evitaba el contacto visual con ella.

-Buenas noches –saludó Sakura, mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia. Los tres invitados respondieron de la misma manera.

-Quiero presentarles a mi primogénita, Sakura –anunció Ierán. La muchacha repitió la reverencia.

-Tu madre nos había dicho que eras bonita, pero ahora que te vemos, eres hermosa –el cumplido del señor la había hecho sonrojarse.

-Gracias… -musitó nerviosa.

-Sakura, ellos son el señor y la señora Tsukishiro. Y este es su único hijo, Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Un gusto conocerla –dijo el muchacho, con voz nerviosa.

-El gusto es mío –se apuró a mentir Sakura. ¿Así que ese era el muchacho con el que tendría que casarse? Ni loca que estuviera.

-Señora –dijo entonces una voz desde la entrada de la sala. Cuando Sakura y Ierán miraron, pudieron ver a uno de los mayordomos-. La cena está servida.

-¿Gustan que pasemos a cenar? –preguntó Ierán al grupo. Todos asintieron, con lo que el mayordomo salió de la habitación, seguramente a avisar en la cocina que empezaran a servir.

Los cinco salieron de la sala, y caminaron en dirección al comedor de visitas. Era un poco más pequeño que el comedor principal, pues tenía la finalidad de no cohibir a los invitados, y de este modo, ofrecer un ambiente más íntimo para que las conversaciones fluyeran de manera natural. Las paredes tenían un bonito tapiz color crema, con dibujos de flores de liz. El comedor era para doce personas, por lo que habría lugares vacíos. La habitación tenía varios pedestales, en los que descanzaban elegantes arreglos florales, unos cuantos bustos, y pequeñas estatuas de mármol. Además, en el centro del lugar, había un hermoso candelabro de plata, con detalles en oro, y mil piezas de cristalería, que llegaban casi a tocar la mesa de color chocolate.

Pese a tener tantos lugares disponibles, la mesa estaba preparada únicamente para ellos cinco. Ierán se sentó en una de las cabeceras. Los padres del muchacho se sentaron ambos del lado derecho de la señora Li, mientras que Sakura y el nervioso Yukito se sentaron del lado izquierdo.

De inmediato, los cinco mayordomos que se encontraban en la habitación, les acomodaron las sillas, las servilletas, y prepararon las copas de vino y agua. Mientras Ierán y sus invitados iniciaban una amena conversación, Sakura y el joven de cabello gris se quedaron callados. Ella, enojada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Él, demasiado nervioso para saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Se sintieron un poco más seguros cuando los mayordomos sirvieron la entrada, pues podían ocuparse en comer de sus platos, en vez de quedarse completamente en silencio. El resto de la cena ocurrió más o menos igual. Sakura y el muchacho pasaron de dirigirse cortos comentarios como "¿Puedes pasarme la sal?", o "Que bonita habitación", hasta ignorarse por completo cuando el postre (helado de menta) resultó ser más interesante.

Cuando se terminaron el postre, y los mayordomos recogieron los platos, Ierán los invitó a todos a pasar a otra salita, donde tenían ya esperando por ellos una chimenea encendida, así como un caliente té negro.

-Es un placer que, de todas las opciones para extender su compañía, se haya decidido por nosotros –dijo la madre de Yukito, cuando todos estuvieron ya sentados alrededor de la chimenea, y tuvieron cada uno una taza de té caliente entre las manos.

-Bueno, así son los negocios –respondió Ierán con una sonrisa-, su compañía muestra un gran potencial para crecer a corto y largo plazo, y en Cheung Kong nos gustaría apoyarlos a llegar a ese objetivo.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo. El apoyo era simplemente una fachada para no decir que pensaban absorber su pequeña compañía y no regresárselas nunca más.

-Aunque, después de todo, ustedes sacan la mejor parte de este asunto –Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a su madre de reojo-. Ganarán el apoyo de Cheung Kong, y además, la mano de mi querida hija…

Sintió que se atragantaba con el té, por lo que tuvo que dejar su taza en una de las mesillas, a toda velocidad. Tosió un par de veces, mientras sentía como su cara se ponía colorada.

-¿Pasa algo, pequeña?-preguntó la señora regordeta.

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aún intentando sacarse el té de los pulmones, y repitiendo mentalmente lo que su madre acababa de decir. Una cosa era que Ierán Li le hubiera dicho que tenía que casarse con alguien que no conocía, y ni amaba; que se lo hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio, obligándola con esto a huir. Pero era un sentimiento completamente diferente el escucharlo delante de aquellas personas, especialmente delante del que se suponía sería su marido. Se sentía ahora más real que nunca.

Sabiendo que no podía más seguir fingiendo que aquella unión no le importaba, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó de su sillón, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, para salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas querida? –preguntó Ierán, intentando sonar como una madre preocupada.

-¡A mi habitación! –respondió la muchacha, visiblemente sobresaltada, y sin esperar a que su madre intentara detenerla, se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba al recibidor, y a la escalinata de mármol.

-Seguramente se ha sentido indispuesta –la disculpó su madre, y prontamente agregó-. Ve con ella, Yukito. Estoy segura de que necesitará tu apoyo.

El muchacho, se levantó de su sillón, pero se detuvo nervioso, mientras miraba a sus padres, y después la señora Li, la cual asintió, indicándole que no había problema con que fuera. Hizo una breve reverencia, disculpándose por retirarse tan repentinamente, con lo que finalmente salió de la salita. Se encontraba preguntándose a donde debería ir, cuando se topó con uno de los mayordomos.

-Disculpe, ¿la habitación de la señorita Li?

-Sígame por favor, joven –respondió el servicio, y ambos subieron las elegantes escaleras de mármol, que llevaban al segundo piso de la mansión. Caminaron por el ala este, y se detuvieron delante de una hermosa puerta doble, de caoba-. Adelante, señorito Tsukishiro.

-Gracias –respondió el delgado muchacho, con lo que el mayordomo realizó una breve reverencia, y se retiró.

Yukito miró a la puerta. Se retorció las manos una vez más, preguntándose si sería correcto importunar así a la muchacha. Intentó no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, con lo que se aclaró la garganta, y tocó con los nudillos.

-¿Señorita Li? –preguntó dubitativo. No hubo respuesta-. ¿Señorita Li? –se repitió, mientras volvía a tocar-. No quisiera importunarla, pero me ha dejado preocupado la manera en que se ha marchado…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sakura había estado llorando. Podía notarlo por sus hinchados ojos verdes, y la manera en que le temblaba el labio inferior. La muchacha tenía el entrecejo fruncido, con lo que Yukito no pudo evitar volverse a retorcer las manos.

-¿Qué quieres? –espetó Sakura, visiblemente molesta-. ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-Señorita Li, yo no…

-¿Qué le da derecho a ti y a tu familia de arruinar mi vida?

-Nosotros no…

-¡Todo sea para hacerse de dinero y poder que por ello le metieron aquella idiota y anticuada idea a mi madre! ¡Malditos interesados!

-¡Señorita Sakura, por favor!

La muchacha estaba por decir algo más, cuando escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de aquel muchacho la dejó congelada. Entonces, se apuró a taparse la boca con las manos. El muchacho también se veía un poco agitado.

-Lo... lo siento mucho –dijo por entre sus dedos-. No era mi intención hablarle así… Yo… No…

-No se preocupe –respondió Yukito-, entiendo que se sienta de esa manera. Pero no es la única que está siendo utilizada por culpa de esta unión.

-¿Quiere decir, que usted…?

-No se ofenda, pero, si tuviera la oportunidad de decidir con quién me casaría, no sería con usted. Aunque debo reconocer que es usted muy bonita, y confío en que será amable y comprensiva.

-¿Qué está…?

-Mis padres confían en que ayudaré a mejorar el negocio familiar. Y si por mi parte está el cumplirles ese capricho, casándome con usted, lo haré, señorita Li. Por otro lado, su madre confía en dejar su compañía en buenas manos. Nos ha comentado que usted no posee los conocimientos necesarios para sacar lo mejor de Cheung Kong Holdings, y teme por que la compañía no pueda mantenerse a flote sin la dirección de su mano firme. Es por eso que espera que usted herede la compañía, y cuente sólo con mi ayuda para manejar el negocio.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-En ningún momento tomaremos posesión por la compañía de su padre, señorita Li –continuó Yukito. Había algo en su mirada que denotaba sinceridad absoluta, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. Vea este matrimonio como un negocio, seré simplemente su asesor.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos. Sakura podía advertir que al muchacho la idea de casarse con ella tampoco le parecía atractiva, pero a diferencia suya, él lo aceptaba porque sabía que no le quedaba de otra.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al pensar en Syaoran. Desde el momento en que había despertado en su horrorosa habitación rosa, había pensado en que tenía que avisarle a su novio que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, no quería que el chico supiera donde se encontraba, pues no quería que se enterara de que ella tenía dinero y poder. La idea había sido huir de nueva cuenta, igual que su hermana Mei-Lin, y desaparecer de Japón, junto con él.

Pero ahora que se había una aterradora realidad aquella amenaza de casarse con aquel joven… La cosa cambiaba bastante. No pudo evitar morderse el labio, mientras ambos se seguían mirando en completo silencio.

-No espero que cambie su idea de mí, de la noche a la mañana –finalmente habló el muchacho de cabello gris-. Pero confío en que mínimo podamos llevarnos bien. Es lo que nuestros padres querrían de nosotros.

-No sé si pueda…

-¿Qué le parece si empezamos a conocernos? –preguntó el muchacho, sonriente. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse-. Podría venir a visitarla, o salir a algún lado con usted. Hacer cosas de jóvenes normales…

Sakura no estaba segura de qué responder. No quería involucrarse con aquel joven. Tenía miedo de olvidar a Syaoran, o que el joven pensara que lo había cambiado, así como si nada.

-Si vamos a casarnos… -el muchacho se puso nervioso al decir aquella última palabra-, ¿no cree que lo mejor es que comencemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo. A ella tampoco le agradaba esa palabra, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho no le desagradaba tanto como había pensado.

-Sakura –dijo finalmente la chica-. Puedes llamarme Sakura.

-Gracias por este primer paso de confianza –respondió el muchacho de cabello gris-, Sakura –su voz sonaba algo nerviosa-. Tú puedes llamarme Yukito.

El muchacho se despidió con una reverencia, a la que Sakura respondió de igual modo. Se dieron las buenas noches, con lo que el joven emprendió el camino de vuelta a la sala, mientras la muchacha se encerraba de nueva cuenta en su habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta, se puso de espaldas a ella, y sin poder evitarlo, se dejó resbalar, hasta sentarse en el piso. Suspiró, preocupada.

Si quería escapar de ahí, siendo completamente libre, y regresar al lado de Syaoran, sin estar atrapada en aquel matrimonio por conveniencia, tenía que idear un plan inteligente. Entonces recordó en lo que su hermana Mei-Lin le había dicho, y esperó que aquello que se ocultaba en la caja fuerte de la oficina de su madre, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla de aquel embrollo.

* * *

Todos los días eran significativamente iguales para Ierán Li. Despertaba temprano, como acostumbraba cada mañana. Se daba un cálido baño en la tina de hidromasaje, y se vestía con sus usuales trajes, mientras se recogía el cabello en una alta coleta.

Cuando bajaba a desayunar, la mesa ya estaba servida. Ingería sus alimentos en silencio, pues desayunaba siempre sola, mientras leía el periódico de la mañana. Entonces, tomaba su portafolio, salía de la casa, y su limusina la llevaba al edificio central de Cheung Kong, donde pasaba el resto del día, ocupada en el trabajo de cuidar, organizar, administrar, entre otras cosas, todo su complejo empresarial. Y al llegar la noche, regresaba a casa con el tiempo justo para cenar, leer un libro en su biblioteca, y dormir.

Aquel día, las cosas fueron exactamente igual. Para ella, al menos, pues no se dio cuenta de que apenas salió de la casa, Sakura se encontraba despierta ya, con un plan en mente.

La muchacha no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que su madre saliera de la casa, para poder escurrirse dentro de su oficina, y abrir la caja fuerte. Sin embargo, debía tener cuidado de que algún miembro del servicio no la descubriera, pues no estaba tan segura de que no la fueran a delatar. Quería esperarse a ver qué información era la que estaba buscando, y cómo debía de organizarla y procesarla, antes de poderla presentar en contra de su madre.

Así que esperó dentro de su habitación. Cuando el reloj que tenía en una de sus mesillas de noche, dio las nueve de la mañana, se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió al balcón. Desde ahí, pudo ver la limusina que llevaba a su madre al trabajo, arrancar y avanzar por el camino de tierra. Vio el enorme portón gris plata abrirse, y al vehículo salir de la propiedad. Unos cuantos segundos después, el portón se había cerrado ya, y la limusina se había perdido en la distancia.

Decidió no perder ni un segundo. Sabía que la servidumbre comenzaría con la limpieza habitual, empezando por la planta baja, en la cocina, y no comenzarían a limpiar las habitaciones de la segunda planta, hasta pasado medio día. Eso le dejaba un margen de más o menos tres horas para meterse a la oficina, abrir la caja fuerte, buscar y tomar lo que necesitaba, dejar todo de modo que pareciera que nunca había estado ahí, y regresar a su habitación.

Sonaba fácil, y con tiempo de sobra, pero no sabía que tanto le tomaría descubrir que era aquello que buscaba. Confiaba que fuera rápido.

Salió de su habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Si alguno de los sirvientes pasaba frente a su recámara, pensarían que aún estaba dormida, y no la molestarían.

El estudio de su madre se encontraba en el ala oeste del segundo piso. Tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de su hermana Mei-Lin, la recámara principal, donde dormía su madre, una estancia donde ella y Mei-Lin solían ver televisión cuando eran niñas, el rellano del segundo piso que mostraba una elegante panorámica del recibidor, enfilar por el pasillo del lado opuesto, y finalmente, al final del éste, se encontraba la puerta doble que indicaba el acceso a la oficina de su madre.

En ese momento, la inundó el pánico al pensar que muy probablemente la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, que tuviera algún dispositivo de seguridad especial, o que hubiera cámaras en la entrada. Se quedó delante de la puerta, un par de segundos, mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, recordó el hecho de que estaban intentando casarla sin su permiso, y una rabia se apoderó de ella. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta, y lo accionó. Para su sorpresa, este cedió al instante. Ni una sola alarma sonó cuando hizo esto. Y por lo que podía ver en las paredes, tampoco había cámaras de seguridad.

La oficina de su madre tenía un tapiz color palo de rosa, un café que tenía una tonalidad melocotón, y que combinaba muy armoniosamente con los muebles color chocolate. Todo el ambiente tenía un agradable olor a sándalo. La oficina no era una habitación muy grande, pero estaba tapizada de libreros a ambos lados de la recámara, y todos iban desde el techo al suelo, llenos de libros que parecían tener años de antigüedad.

Sakura se apuró a escanear rápidamente la habitación, para hacerse una idea de dónde podía estar la caja fuerte. Frente a la puerta, había un pequeño espacio que servía como salita de estar. Tenía apenas un par de sillones individuales, y una mesita de té. En la parte posterior, se encontraba el escritorio donde su madre debería de trabajar siempre, pues estaba lleno de papeles, no muy ordenados. El escritorio tenía delante de sí otros dos sillones individuales, que miraban de frente a la silla que se encontraba detrás de él. Al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba una enorme ventana, que llevaba a una terraza con vista al jardín delantero de la casa.

Sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo, comenzó a revisar el cuarto de pies a cabeza. Buscó en las paredes desnudas, buscando alguna oquedad que la caja fuerte pudiera ocasionar en el tapiz. Buscó entre los libros, esperando encontrar algún compartimiento secreto detrás de los estantes. Buscó debajo de los sillones, de la mesita de té, y de la silla, esperando encontrar un compartimiento secreto. Inclusive palpó la alfombra, para asegurarse de que la caja fuerte no se encontrara empotrada en el suelo.

Pero no encontró nada.

Se encontraba sentada debajo del escritorio, agotada y frustrada por la búsqueda inútil. Estaba también enojada consigo misma, por no preguntarle a Mei-Lin dónde se escondía la caja fuerte, desde el principio. Como estaba ya sentada en el suelo, se le hizo fácil acostarse para intentar relajarse ydespejar su mente. Estaba tratando de pensar en algún sitio que se le hubiera pasado por alto, cuando su vista se enfocó en la parte inferior del escritorio.

En medio de la bonita madera color chocolate, había un pequeño cuadrado color plata, con doce botones negros. Cada uno tenía un número del 0 al 9, así como una A y una B. Se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos, como si no pudiera creer que eso fuera una caja fuerte. La había imaginado mucho más grande, y más tradicional, con su ruedita que hacía ese "click" cada que se giraba, y con la palanca para abrir la portezuela una vez que el seguro se quitara.

Así que cuando finalmente su cerebro aceptó que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, Sakura se incorporó velozmente, y se sacó el papelito que Mei-Lin le había dado, del bolsillo del pantalón. Nerviosa, comenzó a teclear los números. La caja fuerte emitía un ligero "bip" cada vez que presionaba un botón. Cuando los doce números estuvieron ya escritos, Sakura miró aquellos dos botones con letras. Supuso que la A era de "Accepted" y la B de "Back". No muy convencida, presionó la A.

La caja fuerte emitió otro "bip" y se quedó callada. Sakura contuvo la respiración. Entonces, la caja emitió un doble "bip", y con esto, la pequeña portezuela (que no había podido verse debido al oscuro color chocolate) se abrió despacio. Sakura, impaciente, acercó la mano para abrir más de prisa aquella caja fuerte, y sin perder un segundo, sacó lo primero con lo que su mano hizo contacto.

Lo que extrajo fue un simple sobre, de esos grandes amarillos, donde la gente acostumbraba guardar los papeles importantes. Tenía un grosor considerable, y por un momento, Sakura se asustó de tener que leer tanto. Giró el sobre entre sus manos, para verlo detenidamente, y de este modo, pudo apreciar la etiqueta blanca que tenía el sobre en su parte delantera, y que servía para identificarlo. La etiqueta constaba de tres líneas. En la primera, venía un nombre, Subaru Sumeragi. La segunda línea era el nombre de la compañía de abogados que siempre había representado a la compañía de la familia, y finalmente, la tercera línea parecía ser una dirección, en Osaka.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera eso lo que estaba buscando, pero decidió revisarlo, por si las dudas. De este modo, abrió el sobre y extrajo el fajo de papeles que había en su interior. Resultó ser algo sencillo de identificar, pues la primera hoja tenía como encabezado "Acta de Divorcio". Los nombres de aquellas personas a que hacía referencia el documento, ocupaban un lugar central, fácilmente localizable. Sakura volvió a leer aquel nombre, Subaru Sumeragi, y junto a él, Ierán Li.

Volvió a preguntarse si aquello era lo que buscaba, pues debería investigar primeramente quién era el tal Subaru, y en qué le beneficiaba a ella que se hubiera divorciado de su madre. Hojeó, por pura inercia, el fajo de papeles, y pudo leer varias líneas marcadas como puntos importantes, que daban a entender que el tal Subaru recibiría una importante suma de dinero, a cambio de no volver a contactar con Ierán, nunca más en su vida. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no era aquello lo que estaba buscando. Después de todo, si Ierán ya no tenía nada que ver con aquel señor, daba igual si había estado casada con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, en el pasado.

Así que volvió a meter los papeles en el sobre amarillo, y lo puso a un lado. Volvió a meter la mano en la pequeña caja fuerte, y extrajo otro sobre amarillo. Apenas leyó la etiqueta, algo dentro de ella le dijo que aquello no iba nada bien. Esta vez, la etiqueta tenía escrito un solo nombre, "Syaoran Sumeragi". Ahí tenía que haber un error. Nerviosa y preocupada abrió el sobre amarillo y extrajo los papeles que había dentro. El primero era un acta de nacimiento, e informaba que Syaoran había sido registrado como "Syaoran Sumeragi". En el espacio designado al padre del niño, estaba de nueva cuenta aquel nombre, Subaru Sumeragi. Pero cuando leyó el nombre de la madre, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, soltando los papeles, para ahogar su grito.

El nombre de la madre era Ierán Li.

* * *

_¡Bonito viernes, espero que su semana haya sido igual de productiva que la mía! :D! Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa por publicar algo tarde, la escuela me mantuvo ocupada toda la mañana, por lo que apenas vengo llegando a casa. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi pasado, y espero igual tener tanta crítica constructiva en este :D_

_¿Que les ha parecido el capi? ¿Ah que impacta el final? Creo que no era lo que esperaban e_eUu, pero lo hecho está hecho y pues... bienvenidos los golpes que me quieran dejar en sus reviews xD! Como pueden ver, los misterios se van resolviendo poco a poco (creo). Ya vimos que Yukito es el prometido de Sakura, y ahora que Syaoran resulta ser el hermano mayor de Sakura, ella ya no está obligada a heredar la compañía. Bueno, esto si ella decide delatar a su novio... O hermano :B_

_Por el momento, dejaré el comentario aquí. Tengan un bonito fin de semana, si toman no manejen, si tienen tarea no la dejen para el último, y etc etc etc. Nos vemos el lunes, y sigan bellos!_


	9. Cena para dos

**Capítulo 9**

**Cena para dos**

* * *

Syaoran tenía un sinfín de preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, y estaban por ocasionarle una migraña. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería Ieran. Cómo era su relación madre-hija con Sakura. En qué clase de ostentosa propiedad viviría la familia más rica de toda Asia. Qué ropa usar. Cómo peinarse. Qué decir, que hacer...

No se sentía tan presionado por encontrarse con una miltimillonaria. Después de todo, el también era una celebridad, y siempre estaba rodeado de personas que tenían dinero y poder. Un poco diferente en el contexto de que sus conocidos eran músicos, y los de Ierán Li empresarios. Sabía que trminaría en una enorme mansión, comiendo caviar y bebiendo champagne, pero aquellos detalles lo preocupaban en lo más mínimo. Lo que lo apuraba, y le provocaba un nudo en el estómago, era el hecho de que se reuniría por vez primera con su "suegra". La idea de que Sakura se encontraría ahí para brindarle su apoyo, no lograba tranquilizarlo del todo, después de todo, quería causar la mejor impresión para que Ierán Li supiera que él era el indicado para estar con su hija. Fue por ello, que había pasado toda la mañana, de pie frente al espejo, mirándose por todos lados, casi dislocándose el cuello, preguntándose cuál traje era el que quedaba mejor para aquella importante y especial ocasión.

No quería verse demasiado formal, pues quería verse accesible, pero al mismo tiempo quería denotar confianza, y que la señora Li se percatara de que Sakura había tomado una muy buena desición al fijarse en él.

Después de dare mil vueltas al closet, finalmente se decidió por un traje gris con finas rayas verticales azules, zapatos y corbata gris, y una camisa azul cielo. Mientras se miraba al espejo, intentó acomodarse el cabello, algo casi imposible, pues su cabellera era rebelde por naturaleza, y le gustaba levantarse en todas direcciones.

Salió de su casa alrededor de las 7 de la noche. Bajó por la calle zigzagueante hasta llegar al periférico de la costa, donde condujo hasta la entrada del Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio, y se dirigió a Chiba, donde enfiló hacia el suroeste, dirección a Futtsu, según las indicaciones que le había dado la secretaria de Ierán Li, aquella mañana por teléfono.

Tanto Touya como la misma secretaria, le habían dicho que la casa no sería difícil de encontrar, y Syaoran pudo comprobarlo para su sorpresa, puesto que la "casa" era en realidad una mansión que se ubicaba en un terreno de aproximadamente 10 hectáreas, rodeado por una barda de piedra color arena clara, de tres metros de alto.

Podía ser vista desde la carretera, y el mismo camino marcaba la desviación para llegar a la entrada de tan imponente propiedad. Syaoran dirigió su auto, de un elegante y llamativo color azul metálico, por aquel camino empedrado, hasta llegar finalmente, frente al portón gris plata, que marcaba la entrada de aquel impresionante lugar.

Detuvo el auto frente al intercomunicador, y pudo leer la misma placa que Touya había visto cuando visitó aquella mansión, hacía apenas un par de días. Estaba por preguntarse qué hacer, cuando el intercomunicador se encendió, y una voz de mujer lo recibió.

-Bienvenido a casa de la Familia Li. ¿Puede proporcionarme su nombre y el motivo de su visita?

-Eh… Syaoran Sumeragi –respondió el muchacho, no muy convencido. Solo había tenido la necesidad de utilizar un intercomunicador cuando pedía comida en el drive-through, y estaba seguro de que aquello no era para nada igual-. Tengo una cita con la señora Ierán.

-Adelante, señor Sumeragi. Esperamos que su visita a casa de la Familia Li sea placentera para usted – sin decir nada más, el intercomunicador se apagó, y el enorme portón color plata se abrió al momento. Syaoran avanzó el auto, y entró a la propiedad, algo despacio, pues su nerviosismo se había atenuado un poco.

Recorrió el camino de tierra, que lo dirigió hasta la entrada de la mansión. Cuando bajó del auto, uno de los mayordomos le tomó las llaves para estacionar el vehículo en el garaje de visitas, mientras el muchacho subía las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal de la casa. Otro de los mayordomos lo recibió abriéndole las puertas, y lo hizo pasar al recibidor, donde le informó que la Señora Li y la Señorita Li bajarían en un momento. Agradeció la atención, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y se alizó el saco, nervioso. Incusive intentó acomodarse el cabello, pero solo logró dejarlo aún más revuelto.

Y se quedó de pie, mirándo el elegante y amplio recibidor, mientras esperaba a Sakura y a su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando Ierán Li bajó la elegante escalinata de mármol, se encontraba sola.

-Buenas noches, Señora Li –fue el saludo de Syaoran, y sin saber muy bien como comportarse ante aquella elegante e imponente mujer, se apuró a agregar una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señorito Sumeragi. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Claro señora, no hay ningún problema –Ierán le sonrió, alegremente. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó su expresión seria.

-Lamento mucho tener que informarte que Sakura no bajará a cenar con nosotros, Syaoran.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó el muchacho, preocupado por que hubiera pasado algo de ultimo momento, y nervioso por tener que enfrentar aquella cena, el solo.

-No realmente –mientras Ierán hablaba, le indicó que la siguiera, con lo que ambos entraron a una de las salas de estar, donde se sentaron en los sillones.

La servidumbre les acercó una bandeja con tazas de porcelana fina, una tetera con agua caliente, azúcar, y hierbas aromáticas para reparar té.

-Estuvo toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación –continuó Ierán, mientras ella y Syaoran se preparaban una taza de té, cada uno-. Se ha negado a cruzar palabra conmigo. No entiendo que fue lo que pasó, pues anoche no había tenido negativa a reunirse contigo. Tengo entendido que son novios, ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente, señora –se apuró a contestar Syaoran, sujetado su taza de té-. Nos conocimos el año pasado, en Ibusuki… Nunca me dijo que era hija del legendario Li Ka-Shing. Tampoco la mencionó a usted…

-No me sorprende –A Syaoran no le pasó por alto el suspiro que Ierán emitió, débilmente-. Desde que su padre murió, ella y su hermana no suelen comunicarse mucho conmigo. Se han cerrado en sí mismas.

¿Sakura tenía una hermana? Aquel descubrimiento lo dejó sorprendido, pero intentó recuperarse de prisa. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquello, después.

-Lamento mucho escuchar la muerte de su marido, y el distanciamiento de sus hijas…

-No tienes porqué disculparte, Syaoran. Las niñas y yo... bueno, nunca nos hemos llevado bien. La pérdida de Shing solo lo ha acentuado. No es nada nuevo. Sakura fue a Ibusuki, intentando calmarse y sobrellevar la muerte de su padre. Inclusive perdió contacto con su hermana. Supongo que regresar a Tokio fue finalmente la manera de demostrar que ya se siente más en paz.

-A decir verdad, la idea de regresar a Tokio fue mía –confesó Syaoran, algo nervioso. Ahora no confiaba en que hubiera sido realmente una buena idea.

-Si Sakura aceptó venir, significa que ya se siente más tranquila –sonrió Ierán nuevamente-. Y el hecho de que haya regresado a casa significa que las cosas van mejorando con la familia –mintió la señora. Dio un trago a su taza de té (Syaoran la imitó), y continuó-. Sin embargo, estoy confundida por los acontecimientos de esta mañana. Su negativa a bajar a cenar fue rotunda. No logré convencerla por más que le insistí.

-¿Entonces se encuentra en su habitación?

-Oh, no. Sakura ha salido. Hace un par de horas, de hecho.

-¿Salido? ¿Pero, a donde…?

-La compañía de mi difunto marido, se encuentra realizando negocios con varias empresas pequeñas –explicó Ierán, tranquilamente-. Hemos estado en contacto con varios CEOs, organizando cenas en la casa para estrechar lazos y compartir opiniones y objetivos. Curiosamente, uno de ellos tiene un hijo de la edad de Sakura, el cual vino a cenar hace apenas un par de noches. Parece ser que Sakura y el joven Tsukishiro crearon un lazo apenas se conocieron, pues han salido a cenar esta noche.

Syaoran sintió que se le formaba nuevamente un nudo en el estómago. No comprendía por qué Sakura lo había engañado para que se reuniera con Tomoyo, por qué no había regresado a su casa, por qué no le había contado quien era en realidad su familia, y por qué ahora que él se encontraba en su casa para volver a verla, ella se negaba a recibirlo, y salía con otro hombre.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era el tal Tsukishiro, pero sentía que comenzaba a odiarlo.

-Entiendo si quieres marcharte –la tranquila voz de Ierán Li lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos-. Estoy segura de que no venías a reunirte conmigo, sino con ella.

-Claro que no, señora –se apuró a contestar el muchacho-. Tenía gran interés en conocerla. No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo en absoluto.

-¿Espero entonces que te quedarás a cenar?

-Por supuesto. He venido con hambre.

Ierán volvió a sonreírle, y mientras ambos volvieron a beber de sus tazas de té, un mayordomo entró a la sala, anunciando que la cena se encontraba ya servida. Ierán y Syaoran no tardaron en dirigirse al comedor para visitas.

* * *

Syaoran se sentía un poco decepcionado por no haber podido ver a Sakura. Pero la compañía de la Señora Ierán no era tan mala. Quizá era un poco seria, pero se notaban sus esfuerzos por mantener a sus invitados cómodos, y atendidos. La comida fue exquisita, y la plática muy amena. A los ojos de Syaoran, el muchacho no entendía el porqué del distanciamiento entre Sakura y su madre, pues la señora demostraba ser muy amable.

Así que cuando terminó la velada (Sakura aún no volvía a casa), Syaoran se despidió, muy agradecido por las comodidades y atenciones, y prometió volver a ponerse en contacto con la señora Li, esperando no solo volver a pasar un buen momento con la dama, sino que Sakura pudiera acompañarlos. Así que salió de la mansión de la Familia Li, subió a su vehículo, y después de salir de la propiedad, enfiló por la carretera que lo llevaría a la Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio, para dirigirse a su casa, donde pasaría la noche, solo y confundido por los recientes acontecimientos.

* * *

Ierán Li había contado la verdad a medias, pues era cierto que ella y Sakura nunca se habían llevado bien, y era falso que la muchacha había regresado a casa, por voluntad propia. Era cierto que Sakura hubiera huido a Ibusuki para estar sola, pero el motivo de la muerte de su padre era sólo uno de los motivos que la había orillado a aquello. Si su padre hubiera seguido con vida, su madre no hubiera intentado casarla con un hombre al que no conocía y obviamente no amaba.

También era cierto que Sakura se había negado a acudir a la cena de aquella noche, y era verdad que Ierán Li no conocía el motivo de la repentina negativa de su primogénita. Tampoco era mentira que no había logrado convencerla de cambiar de opinión, aunque en realidad no le había insistido mucho. Aquella razón por la que Sakura no quería verse con Syaoran, era un secreto que la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba dispuesta a llevarse a la tumba.

Había extraído aquel sobre amarillo de la caja fuerte, en la oficina de su madre, y se lo había llevado a su habitación, donde se había escondido en su vestidor, y había pasado horas, leyendo aquellos documentos que certificaban que Syaoran era hijo de Ierán, y por tanto, era su medio-hermano.

Por lo que había podido encontrar leyendo aquellos documentos, había podido armar casi por completo el rompecabezas que era aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

Ierán y ese tal Subaru habían estado casados hacía ya bastantes años, y en el marco de aquel matrimonio, había nacido Syaoran. Sin embargo, prontamente se produjo el divorcio, y Syaoran había quedado bajo la custodia de su padre, teniendo apenas unos meses de edad. En cuanto a Ierán Li, poco después había conocido a Li Ka-Shing, con el que se había involucrado en una relación amorosa, comprometido, y finalmente, unido en matrimonio. Poco tiempo después, había nacido Sakura, y varios años más tarde, Mei-Lin.

Al ser sangre directa de Li Ka-Shing, y al ser la primogénita, Sakura era la heredera de todo el complejo empresarial que había creado su padre. Pero al morir éste, y ahora ser Ierán Li la dueña de todo el conglomerado, si se seguía el mismo esquema de jerarquías, Syaoran era el primogénito, lo que lo convertía en el heredero de la enorme fortuna de la Familia Li.

Para Sakura, quien había aprendido a amar la libertad, poder tomar sus propias decisiones, equivocarse en la vida, seguir intentando, y afrontar cada día como una persona normal, hubiera sido fácil enfrentarse a su madre, contar a Syaoran la verdad, y dejarlo con la responsabilidad de tener que heredar el complejo familiar, mientras ella se regresaba a su casita de playa, en Ibusuki.

Pero no tenía el valor de hacerle eso a la persona que más amaba. Sobre todo porque había sido gracias a él que había conocido la verdadera libertad y el deseo de vivir una vida normal, con una familia común, trabajando duro para poder sobrevivir.

Fue por ello que Sakura se encerró en su habitación, pensando en qué hacer. O se salvaba ella, o se salvaba Syaoran. Y a ojos de Sakura, que Syaoran fuera feliz, era más importante que su propia felicidad. Y si eso significaba que sería ella quien heredara el complejo empresarial, y tuviera que casarse con el herededo Tsukishiro, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Fue por aquella idea que había surgido en su mente, que había llamado a Yukito para cumplir aquella promesa de su primera cita.

Ahora, Sakura y Yukito se encontraban en un bonito restaurante, en la Bahía de Tokio, del lado del distrito de Chiba, donde se habían sentado uno frente al otro, un poco nerviosos.

Sakura había sido quien había escogido el lugar para aquella primera cita. Como la muchacha no disfrutaba de los recatados lugares de cinco estrellas donde tenía que vestir elegantemente y comportarse como una princesa, cuidando su imagen pública, habían optado por un pequeño restaurante-bar, con vista a la bahía, donde los jóvenes solían salir para tomar unos tragos y pasar un buen momento, mientras escuchaban música moderna.

-No esperaba que te gustaran los lugares tan comunes –fue el primero comentario que Yukito dejó escapar, mientras esperaban la comida. Sakura lo miró de reojo-. ¡No me lo tomes a mal! –se apuró a corregirse. A la muchacha no le pasó por alto que el joven se había sonrojado-. Mis padres nunca me permitieron venir a sitios como este… Y por tanto, me ha picado la curiosidad…

-A mí tampoco me lo permitían –respondió Sakura, mientras le sonreía a su acompañante, esperando que se sintiera un poco más seguro y en confianza-. Pero a mi hermana Mei-Lin nunca le ha importado lo que papá o mamá esperaban de ella. Y ha sido ella quien me ha contado sobre este lugar. Éste y varios otros. Ahora que tengo a alguien con quien salir, creo que podré finalmente conocerlos.

-Será divertido –sonrió Yukito de vuelta-. Conoceremos nuevos e interesante sitios juntos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de conocerlos todos. Después de todo, tenemos que casarnos. ¿No es así?

Las palabras de Sakura hicieron que fuera ahora ella quien se sonrojara. Yukito también se sintió un poco cohibido, y no pudo evitar carraspear. Justo en ese momento, llegó el mesero, quien les sirvió la cena. Sakura había pedido un coctel de camarones, mientras que a Yukito le habían servido un filete de pescado al mojo de ajo.

Agradecieron al mesero, quien se retiró prontamente, y con esto, volvieron a quedarse callados. No sabían si comer o retomar el tema que habían dejado.

-Para mí también fue duro cuando mis padres me dijeron –dijo el muchacho, intentando no forzar la conversación-. Pero prontamente comprendí que de nada serviría que me negara, pues no importara lo que hiciera, era mi destino. Además, si aquel sacrificio ayudaría a mi familia a tener un mejor futuro, no dolía tanto…

-Me gustaría poder pensar como tú –le respondió Sakura, con lo que Yukito no pudo evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos-. No me malentiendas… Es solo que yo ya tenía a alguien en mi corazón y en mi cabeza… Aunque las cosas se pusieron complicadas recientemente, así que… Es mejor así.

-Lo lamento por ti –Yukito se veía relamente arrepentido, aunque no era para nada su culpa-. En mi caso, mis padres controlaron tanto mi educación y amistades, que nunca pude fijarme realmente en una chica…

-Suena a que has vivido una vida realmente triste.

-¿Te estás burlando verdad? Pues parece que tu hermana ha vivido algo mejor.

No pudieron evitar reírse, y ahora que se encontraban más animados, comenzaron a cenar.

La conversación que ocurrió mientras comían, resultó ser un poco más amena. Después de todo, se estaban apenas conociendo, y tenían varias cosas en común. Aquella opresión en la que sus padres los habían hecho vivir, era un constante tema al que podían recurrir siempre. Aunque evidentemente, también surgían diferentes puntos de vista. El primero, era la manera de actuar frente aquel estilo de vida. Era cierto que Sakura no tenía problema en ser la heredera del complejo familiar (hasta hacía poco que había conocido la vida de un japonés promedio), Yukito reconoció que no podía pensar en otro estilo de vida, pues le asustaba tener que comenzar desde cero.

-Nunca tuve realmente opciones –dijo Yukito, mientras esperaban el postre-, pero como siempre fui bueno con las matemáticas, dedicarme a la contaduría siempre fue divertido e interesante para mí. Y posteriormente, cuando estudié Economía Internacional, descubrí que realmente me gustaba todo lo involucrado con dirigir mi propio complejo empresarial.

-Yo tampoco tuve opciones –respondió Sakura, pensativa-, por lo que nunca supe a qué me gustaría dedicarme realmente. Supuse que ser CEO no podía ser tan malo, pero siempre esperé poder experimentar algo diferente. Es una ironía que cuando finalmente pude salir de la casa, me convertí en cajera de un restaurante.

-¿Y lo disfrutaste?

-Extrañamente, sí –y con esto, ambos rieron-. Supongo que dedicarme a la contaduría del complejo familiar no será tan malo.

-Pero para eso ya estaré yo –Yukito hizo un puchero, que hizo que Sakura se riera nuevamente-. Así que, mientras yo me dedico a que la compañía de tu padre siga creciendo y generando empleos, tú podrás buscar aquello para lo que naciste.

-¿Para lo que nací?

-Hasta ahora, solo has conocido la contaduría. Has tenido que aceptarla porque fue eso el único trabajo que conseguiste. Pero, ¿cómo te sentirías si fueras fotógrafa? ¿Si fueras chef? ¿Maestra? ¿Doctora? Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Sakura se quedó callada por un momento. Se encontraba pensativa. Nunca había pensado en el hecho de que podía tener posibilidades.

El momento que se había creado, fue interrumpido nuevamente por el mesero, quien había raído dos rebanadas de pay de limón.

Los muchachos se sonrieron, se dijeron buen provecho, y comieron alegremente. Cuando terminaron, llamaron al mesero, pagaron la cuenta, y aún conversando animadamente, se dirigieron al bar.

* * *

Syaoran se había dirigido directamente a su casa. Estacionó el auto azul en la cochera (que se encontraba separada de la casa) y se dirigió a la puerta principal. La abrió rápidamente, entró a la casa, y encendió las luces. Aventó las llaves de la casa y del auto a la mesilla que se encontraba junto a la puerta, y se dirigió a la sala, donde arrojó el saco y la corbata. No se sentía mal por la buena velada que había pasado con Ierán Li, pero sí se sentía decepcionado por no haber podido pasar aunque fuera un momento con Sakura, y más que nada, hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sobre su repentina desaparición.

Así que algo enojado, se resignó a aceptar que pasaría esa noche (como las anteriores), completamente solo en su habitación, intentando dormir, y no lográndolo.

Se había dirigido ya a su habitación, y estaba por dejarse caer en la cama, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Se lo sacó del bolsillo, donde vibraba impacientemente. Quien llamaba era Touya. No muy seguro de qué era lo que su amigo quería, decidió contestar.

-¿Y bien? –fue lo primero que dijo Touya, al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cómo ha ido la cena?

-Tengo el estómago lleno –respondió Syaoran, mientras palpaba la pared, para buscar el interruptor y encender las luces-. El chef que trabaja en casa de la Familia Li es un genio.

-¿Y el ambiente?

-La señora Li es un encanto –dijo medio en broma-. Aunque esperaba otra compañía aparte de la de ella…

-¿Sakura?

-No se presentó a la cena.

-Que fiasco. No pensé que te dejara plantado.

Syaoran se quedó callado, creando un silencio incómodo entre los muchachos.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes nada planeado para el resto de la noche –dijo Touya, esperando romper aquel silencio.

-Estaba por irme a la cama –respondió Syaoran. Algo le decía que ya sabía a donde iba a parar esa conversación.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada planeado. Vamos por unas cervezas y después busquemos fiesta en algún lado.

-No tengo ganas de salir –Syaoran se apuró a negarse.

-Llevas toda la semana diciendo lo mismo –Touya sonaba algo molesto-. Que te estés todo el día en la casa no te hará nada de bien. Vamos por cervezas –insistió-. Si después sigues sin querer ir por algo de diversión, te acompañaré yo mismo a tu casa.

Otro silencio incómodo. Hasta que Syaoran finalmente suspiró, y respondió:

-Una cerveza. Nada más.

-Pasaré por ti en 20 minutos. Me han contado de un lugar que promete mucho.

Y con esto, Syaoran colgó. Tenía veinte minutos para quitarse el traje y vestirse con algo más relajado. Para un hombre, aquello era tiempo de sobra.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al bar, decidieron sentarse en la barra, desde donde podían recibir los tragos de primera mano, casi al instante, y tenían una buena vista tanto del bar, como de la bahía, pues el lugar tenía terrazas en tres de sus lados. Al momento en que se sentaron, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada.

Yukito tenía un poco de experiencia con el alcohol. Cuando acudía a las cenas que organizaban sus padres, había tenido que tomar varios tragos, cuando se organizaban los brindis, o cuando los hombres se retiraban a la sala de estar, a tomar bebidas un poco más fuertes. Sakura, por su parte, no tenía realmente experiencia con ningún tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. Su padre no se lo había permitido, y su madre no le había proporcionado nada más fuerte que una simple crema irlandesa, medias de seda, o el acostumbrado vino de Porto.

Así que ahora, mientras ella y Yukito se encontraban sentados en la barra, y pedían cada uno un trago, algo ligero para comenzar esa noche tranquilos, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-No estás haciendo nada malo –le dijo Yukito amablemente-. Aunque algo me dice que cuando llegues arrastrándote a tu casa, tu madre querrá matarme.

-Un Martini en las rocas para el señor, y una Margarita azul para la señorita –dijo el barman, y colocó las copas de cristal delante de los muchachos, quienes agradecieron por el servicio.

-¿Tú primero? –dijo Yukito. Sakura se sonrojó, pero accedió.

Levantó su copa, fingió un brindis, y se la llevó a los labios. Al instante la bajó, haciendo una expresión de asco.

-¡Que horrible sabe! –se quejó mientras hacía arcadas. Yukito no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Cómo puede la gente beber esto?

-Es una de esas cosas que las personas aprenden a querer. Ya sea por gusto o necesidad.

-Pues no creo que esto me guste nunca.

No pudieron evitar reírse. Sakura estaba por indicarle a Yukito que era su turno de beber, cuando pudo ver de reojo como alguien se detenía junto a ella, y saludaba:

-Hola Sakura –dijo aquella voz, que la muchacha reconoció al instante.

Yukito se giró a ver a la persona que había saludado a la chica de ojos verdes. No lo reconoció de nada. Era un joven no muy alto, algo delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés. Venía acompañado de otro muchacho, más alto y musculoso, un poco moreno y de cabello castaño oscuro, con ojos negros.

-¿No piensas saludarme? –preguntó Syaoran, al ver que su novia no se atrevía a voltearse para verlo.

Para evitar crear un momento incómodo, Yukito se apuró a levantarse de su asiento, y le dirigió un cordial saludo, a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Son amigos de Sakura? –fue lo primero que les dijo, y se apuró a extender la mano-. Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Touya Kinomoto –el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, se adelantó a tomar su mano, puesto que Syaoran parecía no querer contestar-. Y éste es mi amigo, Syaoran Sumeragi –apuntó a Syaoran con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Yukito se limitó a asentir, algo confundido de ver que Syaoran nuevamente no contestaba.

-¿Gustan sentarse con nosotros? ¿A ti no te molesta, verdad Sakura?

Parecía que Sakura había dado cuenta de que no podría ignorar a Syaoran por el resto de la noche, así que bajó su copa y se giró para ver a los muchachos. Intentó sonar natural.

-¡Hola! No sabía que estarían aquí esta noche. Tiempo sin verlos.

-Tiempo sin vernos desde que desapareciste –replicó Syaoran. A Sakura no le pasó por alto que el muchacho estaba algo molesto. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos pendientes –respondió la muchacha, mientras miraba a Touya, esperando que no la descubriera en su mentira. Después de todo, no sabía si el muchacho moreno había contado a su novio que en realidad, la habían secuestrado.

-Algo así me dijo tu madre –continuó Syaoran.

-Mi ma… ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Justamente hoy tuve una cena en tu casa. Esperaba verte ahí. Pero… -Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar a Yukito, quien se había mantenido callado durante toda esa extraña conversación-. Me dijo que habías salido en una cita con…

-Yukito Tsukishiro–replicó el muchacho de cabello gris.

-El joven Tsukishiro –terminó Syaoran. No pensaba llamarlo por su nombre.

-Es nuestra primera cita –la muchacha respiraba con dificultad. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, pero aún intentaba que no se le notara.

No estaba segura de que quisiera hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Tomó aire, y se preparó para decirlo.

-Yukito es mi prometido.

* * *

_!Hola a todos y todas! ¿Que tal estuvo su fin de semana? Sintieron que necesitaban respuestas y por ello están aquí ya? ¿Como está yendo su lunes? Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho para poder leer el capi de hoy. ¿Les ha gustado? La cena entre Ierán, Sakura y Syaoran finalmente se llevó a cabo, pero debido a lo ocurrido en el capi anterior, Sakura decidió mejor no presentarse. ¿Creen que haya sido lo correcto? Después de todo, prefirió pasar tiempo con Yukito que con Syaoran =P_

_Hablando de Yukito, ¿les agrada? ¿Creen que este también de un giro de 180 grados y se vuelva el malo de la historia? ¿Les estoy metiendo ideas para confundirlos? Quizá (ehehehehe). ¿Y sobre Touya? ¿Aún pensamos mal de él? Bueno, ya veremos después que pasa. ¡Esto es tan emocionante! :B_

_Parece ser que Sakura ya aceptó que deberá casarse con Yukito, y ahora que Syaoran ya los encontró juntos, hasta le ha dicho que es su prometido. Supongo que de ahora en adelante, Syaoran tendrá que referirse a Sakura como su ex :C No me odien por eso, es lo que le da sabor a la trama ahahaha~_

_Pasando a otro tema, y como es costumbre ya, gracias por todos sus reviews, a los cuales ya respondí. Poco a poco me está constando más trabajo responderles, ya que no quiero spoilearles nada. e_e Ahora que estan leyendo este comment final, sean tan amables de dejar de nueva cuenta uno de sus hermosos reviews. Como siempre les digo, las críticas buenas o malas, son lo mejor para que un escritor pueda seguir mejorando, y saber si la historia va por buen camino =)_

_Así que con esto me despido. Terminen de tener un buen lunes. Tengan también una bonita semana (dichosos los que no tengan clases el jueves) y nos vemos el viernes. Sigan bellos!_


	10. Lo que la oscuridad se tragó

**Capítulo 10**

**Lo que la oscuridad se tragó**

* * *

Syaoran no estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado lo que obviamente había escuchado. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar que había sido aquella confesión, por miedo a escuchar de nueva cuenta, aquella horrorosa oración.

-En ese caso, es mejor que los dejemos solos –intervino Touya, al ver la expresión de enojo y frustración, en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Parecía que estaba a punto de soltarse a gritar, o vomitar-. No queremos interrumpir su primera cita.

-No es ninguna molesta –intervino Yukito, con aquel tono alegre que lo caracterizaba, pero Touya se apuró a negar.

-Insistimos. Ya nos veremos después.

Y con esto, tomó a Syaoran del brazo, y ambos salieron del bar.

Touya, guiando al desconcertado Syaoran, caminó entre las personas que conversaban de pie, en el centro del lugar, hasta finalmente salir del bar, donde los recibió la oscuridad de la noche, alegremente alumbrada por todos aquellos espectaculares que se alzaban por todos lados. Se detuvieron en la banqueta, con lo que el muchacho moreno y musculoso se apuró a sacarse una caja de cigarrillos, y un encendedor, del bolsillo del pantalón. Se los puso a su amigo en las manos, quien los miró, sin verlos en realidad.

-Sé que no fumas desde hace años, pero creo que en este momento lo necesitas.

Syaoran siguió sin decir nada. Sacó un cigarrillo del empaque, se lo puso en los labios, y se apuró a encenderlo.

Le regresó a Touya el empaque, con lo que el muchacho sacó otro cigarro, y también lo encendió.

Y así se quedaron, un par de minutos, fumando en silencio, mientras miraban a los autos pasar por delante de ellos.

Cuando Syaoran se acabó su cigarro, lo apagó raspándolo contra la suela de su zapato, y lanzó la colilla a un bote de basura cercano. Touya lo imitó.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el muchacho más alto. Syaoran se encogió de hombros, exhalando la última bocanada de humo de tabaco.

-Se siente más o menos como lo que hizo Tomoyo –contestó finalmente, sin poder evitar fruncur el entrecejo-. Y si aún no se ha acostado con él, estoy seguro de que será muy pronto.

-¿Así que ahora la odias?

-No estoy seguro… Pero así como ocurrió con Tomoyo recientemente, me gustaría obtener unas respuestas.

-Me imagino que no querrás regresar ahora a demandar respuestas delante de aquel tipo –Touya apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza al bar del restaurante. Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Claro que no. No estoy tan loco. Pero ahora que tengo acceso a su casa gracias a su madre, estaré dispuesto a hacerle una visita.

-Ya pensarás en eso luego –Touya le dio una palmada en la espalda, para animarlo-. Por ahora, la noche sigue siendo joven. ¿Aún te apetece esa cerveza?

Syaoran no pudo evitar suspirar, y ahora con una expresión de derrota en el rostro, inició la caminata hacia donde Touya había estacionado el auto. Su amigo lo imitó.

-Creo que ahora me apetece un six completo.

Touya no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

El reloj de la mesilla de noche indicaba que eran ya las dos de la tarde cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y se preguntó dónde estaba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no era nada que una ducha con agua fría y un desayuno caliente no pudieran solucionar. Así que aún algo atolondrado, Syaoran se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño.

Una hora después, se encontraba ya bañado, comido y cambiado, listo para salir. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que ir a casa de la Familia Li, e intentar hablar con Sakura, fuera una buena idea. Tenía miedo de que la muchacha se negara a recibirlo, a dar explicaciones, o le informara de más asuntos desagradables. En el peor de los casos, ella podría estar simplemente de nueva cuenta en una cita, con aquel tal Tsukishiro. Aquel mensamiento le provocó arcadas.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuera la excusa que Sakura pudiera presentarle, era nada comparado con la necesidad de conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente, que había perdido a la mujer de su vida, por culpa de un molesto mocoso hijito de mamá.

Así que finalmente, salió de la casa, sacó el auto del garage, condujo colina abajo, atravesó la bahía, y se dirigió a Futtsu.

La vista de la mansión de la Familia Li seguía impresionándolo. Supuso que no importara cuantas veces visitara aquel elegante lugar, lo seguiría cohibiendo y haciendo sentir un gusanito que apenas y tenía una casita de tres habitaciones. Muy moderna y muy lujosa, sí, pero nada comparado con aquella mansión que poco le faltaba para ser un castillo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Regresó a la realidad cuando se detuvo frente al intercomunicador, y este se encendió al instante. Aquel saludo femenino lo recibió más o menos igual que en su visita anterior.

-Bienvenido a casa de la Familia Li. Lamentamos informarle que no aceptamos visitas a no ser que cuenten con invitación o cita previa.

-Me llamo Syaoran Sumeragi –dijo el muchacho, esperando que el nombre le dijera algo a la mujer con la que hablaba-. Soy amigo de la Señora Ierán. Vengo a visitar a la Señorita Sakura. Es un poco de improviso, pero sé que ella comprenderá.

La voz del intercomunicador no respondió. Syaoran temió por un momento que lo hubiera dejado solo. Se quedó ahí, sentado en el auto, con el único ruido del motor aún en marcha. Estaba por resignarse a aceptar que no lo iban a dejar entrar, cuando el intercomunicador volvió a encenderse.

-Adelante, señor Sumeragi. La Señorita Li dice que lo recibirá en la sala de estar del ala oeste. Esperamos que su visita a casa de la Familia Li sea placentera para usted.

El enorme portón color gris plata se abrió al momento en que el intercomunicador volvió a apagarse. Syaoran musitó un leve "gracias", que nadie escuchó, y arrancó el vehículo, entrando a la propiedad, donde se detuvo delante de la casa. Igual que en su visita pasada, un mayordomo le tomó las llaves del auto, y otro lo condujo al recibidor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos segundos admirando la elegancia del lugar, cuando escuchó los pasos de Sakura, bajando la hermosa, enorme y elegante escalinata de mármol.

La muchacha se detuvo en el último escalón, como si terminar de bajar y colocarse a la misma altura que Syaoran, la pusiera en un estado vulnerable. Ambos se miraron, en completo silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Se miraban un poco nerviosos, pero algo dentro de ellos los hacía sonreírse. Estaban felices de volverse a ver.

-Syaoran… -dijo finalmente Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por la servidumbre, quienes les indicaron que pasaran a una de las salas del primer piso, donde había servido ya una bandeja con todo lo necesario para hacer té.

Los muchachos caminaron lado a lado, hasta llegar a la salita. Se trataba de una diferente en la que Ierán había recibido a Syaoran en su primera visita. Esta era un poco más pequeña, y no tan adornada, pues escaseaban las armaduras y las estatuas, pero tenía un agradable color azul marino, con varias pinturas adornando sus paredes, y un enorme adorno de hydrangeas azules que hacían de la chimenea el principal centro de atención. Incluyendo el escudo de armas que el muchacho había visto en su visita anterior.

Sakura le hizo una seña para que se sentara en un sofá de dos plazas, junto a la chimenea, mientras ella se sentaba en un bonito y elegante sillón de orejas altas, ambos de un agradable color lavanda que combinaba con lo azul del lugar. Syaoran se sentó sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de qué decir, en realidad. Un mayordomo los había acompañado desde el recibidor, y al ver que los muchachos no necesitaban de sus servicios, realizó una rápida reverencia, y se apuró a salir de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

Ahora que la servidumbre los había dejado solos, se sintieron un poco nerviosos. Syaoran sintió la garganta seca, y pudo ver como Sakura se retorcía las manos, hasta que finalmente, la muchacha se armó de valor, y despegó los labios para hablar.

-Syaoran… -repitió, algo asustada.

-No digas tanto mi nombre. Lo vas a gastar –el muchacho intentaba sonar gracioso, para aligerar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

Supo que lo había logrado cuando Sakura emitió una débil risita. Demonios, cómo extrañaba su risa. Era un sonido casi angelical.

-Syaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo. A solas. Sin la compañía de Touya o…

-Yukito…

-Como sea que se llame. Me da igual –se había puesto molesto de repente, cosa que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibida, pero intentó componerse rápidamente. Ambos muchachos se sentían aún un poco incómodos, por lo que no había volteado ni a ver el té.

-Syaoran, siento mucho haberme marchado así. Yo… Simplemente no podía decirte la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué tu familia tiene dinero y no eras en realidad una simple cajera en un restaurante de mariscos? ¿Qué en realidad ya tenías una vida planeada y no pensabas huir conmigo? ¿Qué ya tenías novio y vas a casarte con él?

-Syaoran, Yukito no es mi novio.

-Pero vas a casarte con él –la voz de Syaoran sonaba acusadora. Le dolió el hecho de que no desmintiera la segunda parte de aquella oración.

Sakura sentía que se le iba a romper el corazón. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse llorando en ese justo momento.

-Es cierto –dijo finalmente, con la mandíbula firmemente apretada-. Voy a casarme con él. Pero ni él ni yo lo hacemos por amor.

-¿De qué…?

-Es un matrimonio por conveniencia –siguió explicando la chica-. Arreglado por mi madre y sus padres.

-Esas cosas son del siglo antepasado. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Vine a que me dijeras la verdad, no a que te siguieras burlando de mí.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –se quejó ella indignada-. Y es cierto que es una moda completamente perteneciente a otra era… Pero tengo qué hacerlo. Por mi familia. Por mí –titubeó antes de agregar-. Por los que quiero.

-Sigo sin entender porque habrías de casarte con ese tipo –Syaoran se había cruzado de brazos, y mordido el labio inferior-. ¿No puedes simplemente renunciar a tu apellido familiar? Si es por la compañía de tu madre, alguien más podría encargarse de ello.

-No pienso hacerle eso a mi hermana.

-Tampoco me habías dicho que tenías una hermana -bufó el muchacho. Intentaba dejar de lado ese tono acusador, pero simplemente no estaba funcionando. Después de todo, ya había fruncido el entrecejo, y tenía los puños firmemente apretados, apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes –respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongamos por un momento que te casas con él –continuó Syaoran. Se sentía indignado por no haber conocido algo tan básico de la que se suponía que era su novia-. Como dijiste, es un simple compromiso. Tú y él lo saben, así que no creo que ese sujeto espere de la noche a la mañana que lo ames y seas su esposa fiel hasta el día que te mueras. ¿Entonces porque ignorarme a mí? Puedo ser simplemente tu amante. Eso no sería problema para mí…

-Pero para mí si –Sakura estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía que apretar fuertemente los puños para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y recorrieran libremente sus mejillas-. Lo siento Syaoran, simplemente no puedo verte ya.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Podría intentarlo si me dejaras!

-Syaoran, no. No insistas.

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!

Syaoran, por favor no.

-¡Sakura, quiero la verdad!

-¡Eres mi hermano!

No se dieron cuenta cuando se habían puesto de pie, pero ahora, que se habían quedado callados, podían ver como sus miradas de coraje y desesperación habían cambiado a sorpresa y dolor. También podían escuchar su respiración agitada. Mientras que Sakura había finalmente cedido al impulso de llorar, y sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, Syaoran simplemente negaba con la cabeza, como si moverla de lado a lado pudiera borrar las palabras que Sakura había dicho.

-Estás loca… –fue lo primero que pudo decir-. Más que Tomoyo…

-Yo sé que suena difícil de creer –Sakura apenas y podía hablar en un susurro. No pudo evitar tragarse unas lágrimas-. Pero es la verdad.

-No creeré una sola palabra de lo que dices –Syaoran seguía negando, mientras a tientas, buscaba alejarse del sillón, y salir de aquella casa.

-Supuse que dirías algo así. Pero tengo pruebas –esto hizo que el muchacho se quedara quieto de nueva cuenta-. Ahora, es tú decisión.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Sakura había calmado un poco sus lágrimas, mientras que Syaoran había vuelto a fruncir el entrecejo. Un par de segundos después, el muchacho, aun visiblemente molesto e incómodo, se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros.

-Como quieras.

Sakura suspiró un poco más tranquila. No era como si quisiera romperle el corazón a su ahora exnovio, pero si quería que el muchacho dejara de hacerse falsas ilusiones, era mejor que conociera la verdad por completo. Con este pensamiento en mente, la muchacha salió con paso firme de la sala de estar. Syaoran la miró partir, sin estar seguro de si debía seguirla o no. O si debería aprovechar aquella oportunidad para salirse de aquella casa y no volver nunca más. Finalmente se decidió a quedarse donde estaba, dejándose caer de vuelta en el sillón. Miró la bandeja con té, y la apartó de un empujón. Que manía tenían en aquel lugar de tomar té todo el tiempo.

Apenas un par de minutos después, cuando estaba preguntándose nuevamente si no sería mejor marcharse de allí, Sakura regresó a la habitación. Lo único que había diferente en ella, era aquel par de sobres amarillos, de tamaño considerable.

La muchacha cruzó la habitación, y se sentó en el sillón en el que se había sentado antes, mientras abrazaba los sobres. Syaoran la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose qué clase de pruebas serían las que ella había traído.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, y puso ambos sobres en la mesa. Entonces, leyendo las etiquetas, tomó aquel que tenía menos letras, y se lo extendió a Syaoran. El muchacho lo tomó, no muy convencido. Lo abrió y extrajo el fajo de papeles que eran su contenido, sin decir nada.

Lo primero que vio, fue un acta de nacimiento. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, al leer su propio nombre. Al igual que su apellido, y su fecha de nacimiento.

Inclusive el nombre de su padre era el correcto. Pero al leer el nombre de su madre, miró a Sakura. Estaba asustado.

-Mi padre me dijo que mi madre había muerto cuando nací… No puede ser la misma persona… Debe ser un error. No conocí el nombre de mi madre, pero el nombre de mi padre es algo común. Aquí debe haber un error.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y le extendió el otro sobre.

El muchacho lo tomó, con manos temblorosas. Tenía miedo de ver que era lo que seguía. Sin embargo, abrió el sobre, y sacó los papeles que contenía en su interior.

Se trataba del acta de divorcio. De nueva cuenta, leyó el nombre de su padre, y el de Ierán Li. Apenas leer la dirección que rezaba el sobre, supo enseguida que efectivamente se trataba de su padre. Osaka no era una ciudad tan grande.

-Estuve investigando fechas –la voz de Sakura sonaba distante. El muchacho seguía demasiado absorto en la información que tenía delante de sus ojos, que la voz de la muchacha y el significado de sus palabras, las procesaba lentamente-. Parece ser que mi madre se divorció de tu padre cuanto naciste. Un año después se casó con mi padre. Al año siguiente nací yo. Y después Mei-Lin. Es te vuelve el hermano mayor, y por tanto, el heredero de la firma familiar. ¿Entiendes por qué debo casarme con Yukito? Para protegerte. Tú no mereces vivir así…

-Pero mi padre me dijo que mamá murió cuando yo nací –repitió Syaoran. Parecía que seguía sin poder o querer creer aquella información-. No necesito que me protejas de nada. Esto es un error. Mi madre está muerta, ella…

-Una de las cláusulas del contrato, era que tu padre no podría obtener ningún beneficio de parte de mi madre. Y que tu padre nunca podría intentar contactar con ella. Supongo que para protegerte de aquella disputa, te mintió.

-Lo mejor será que hable con él –Syaoran se había puesto de pie. Aún sujetaba los fajos de papeles-. Tengo que confirmar que todo esto sea cierto… Yo… Sigo sin creer que seamos hermanos –apuntó a Sakura como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo ese embrollo-. Cuando encuentre toda la verdad, volveré. No creas que te dejaré para que te olvides de nosotros. No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí.

-Syaoran, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Pero el muchacho parecía no entender a razones. Dejó caer los papeles en la mesa, y sin despedirse siquiera de Sakura, salió de la sala, y de la casa. La servidumbre le tenía ya el auto listo en la entrada, y para cuando Sakura llegó al recibidor, y volvió a abrir las puertas principales, solo alcanzó a ver el auto azul eléctrico del muchacho, cruzando el enorme portón color plata.

Una parte de su corazón pedía que el muchacho se hiciera a la idea de que lo suyo era imposible, y trataran de olvidarse, cosa que creía imposible. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella, pedía que Syaoran encontrara pruebas que indicaran que todo aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto, un error, un fraude… Cualquier cosa que les permitiera estar juntos nuevamente.

Vio el vehículo seguir el camino de tierra y perderse en el horizonte. Suspiró profundamente, y mientras sentía un horrible pesar en su pecho, volvió a entrar a la casa, con paso lento. Al escuchar como las puertas se cerraban, siintió que aquel futuro que había imaginado con Syaoran, se cerraba ante sus ojos, de igual manera.

* * *

-Algo te pasa. Se te nota en la mirada. Sé que no te conozco mucho, pero también sé que no eres así.

-Yukito, yo… No me pasa nada.

-No seremos aún marido y mujer, pero sé que tengo que cuidarte de ahora en adelante. Y no es algo que haga por obligación. A decir verdad, lo hago por gusto. Así que dime, ¿qué pasa?

Yukito Tsukishiro se había presentado en casa de la Familia Li, aquella tarde. Sakura y él habían acordado verse en casa de la muchacha, y al haberse presentado Syaoran hacía apenas un par de horas antes, Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella corta pero reveladora conversación, en cómo había tenido que contarle a la persona que más amaba, toda la verdad, y cómo esperaba alguna respuesta del chico, así fuera buena o mala, por lo que sus pensamientos se encontraban algo distantes de la persona que ahora tenía delante de ella.

Se suponía que ella y Yukito estaban cenando juntos, en el antecomedor de la cocina, pero ella no había tocado su plato, para nada. Sin poderse contener, el muchacho de cabellos grises se levantó de la mesa, dejó su servilleta junto a su plato, y cruzó la habitación, hasta sentarse junto a su prometida. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo, ni siquiera de reojo.

-¿Me dirás qué pasa?

Algo le decía que el muchacho podría seguir insistiéndole toda la noche. Lo peor del caso es que no sonaba simplemente interesado en un chisme, sino que realmente se veía preocupado. Sakura, algo desesperada por contar con Mei-Lin en ese momento para contarle sus penas y preocupaciones, no pudo contenerse más.

-Es por aquella persona… Que más amo…

-¿El que dijiste que era tu novio, no es así? –la chica asintió débilmente-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te has puesto en contacto con él?

-A decir verdad, lo vi anoche. De hecho… ambos lo vimos…

-¿En el restaurante? –Yukito intentó hacer memoria-. ¿Era el muchacho moreno o el bajito?

-El bajito de cabello castaño –respondió la chica. Por un momento esperó que Yukito la reprendiera. Pero en vez de eso, el muchacho de cabello gris se levantó de la silla, y extendió su mano.

-Vamos a tu habitación. Creo que necesitamos hablar de esto en privado.

Sakura no puso ningún reparo, y con esto, ambos jóvenes salieron del comedor, y se dirigieron a la torre que era el dormitorio de Sakura. Cuando entraron, y encendieron las luces, Sakura estuvo preocupada de que Yukito se burlara del empalagoso tono rosado que cubría las paredes y el techo. Sin embargo, el muchacho no dijo nada, y tomándola de la mano, la condujo a la pequeña salita que había entre la cama y el balcón.

Sakura se sentó en un sillón, y él se sentó en otro, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Te ha afectado tanto así verlo? –fue lo primero que le preguntó el muchacho. Sakura solo pudo asentir-. Eso quiere decir que lo amabas en verdad. Me gustaría saber lo que es amar así, con todo el corazón, a alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, Yukito, Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal…

-No tienes qué disculparte. Por como se ve la situación, la que se está sintiendo peor de los dos, eres tú. Siento mucho ser el entrometido que no te deja ser feliz con él.

-No es tu culpa. Es un amor imposible, después de todo.

-Sólo dices eso porque tienes que cumplir con el deber familiar –le interrumpió Yukito. Sakura se apuró a negar con la cabeza, pero él continuó-. Si no fuera porque tienes que continuar con el conglomerado que creó tu padre, serías libre de ir y enamorarte de quien tú quisieras. De casarte con él, en vez de conmigo.

-No es tan sencillo –habló finalmente la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sí lo es. Es decir, cuando nos casemos, no estamos obligados a amarnos y ser felices para siempre. No creo que lo mejor sea que sigas con ese muchacho, como amantes. Pero… Si pudiéramos hacer que cambiaran ciertos puntos del contrato de matrimonio… Podríamos divorciarnos, quedarme yo como el representante legal del conglomerado, y tú serías libre de regresar con él…

-No, Yukito –Sakura sonaba cansada, y dolida-. Ya te lo dije, no es tan sencillo.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque Syaoran es en realidad mi hermano.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso que oíste –Sakura estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, nuevamente. Seguir repitiendo esa frase era tan doloroso como la primera vez que la pronunció-. Su padre y mi madre se divorciaron cuando él nació, y después Ierán, se casó con mi padre, Ka-Shing, y nacimos Mei-Lin y yo. Somos hermanastros. No podemos seguirnos amando. Es antinatural…

Yukito no supo que responder ante esta declaratoria. Era algo que simplemente no esperaba, y no tenía alguna respuesta, o palabra de consuelo, para aquella pobre muchacha. Después de mucho pensar, lo único que pudo decir, fue:

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Encontré su acta de nacimiento y los papeles de divorcio, en la oficina de mi madre –se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la chimenea, donde abrió un pequeño alhajero, y extrajo un papel doblado. Se lo pasó a Yukito, quien lo tomó y extendió. Se trataba de una serie de doce números-. Los encontré en la caja fuerte de la oficina. Se encuentra debajo del escritorio.

-¿Dónde está la oficina de tu madre?

-Es la puerta doble de roble oscuro, que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿No crees que tu madre haya puesto de pura casualidad estos papeles, para que tú los encontraras?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso? -preguntó Sakura. Aquella posibilidad nunca le había pasado por la cabeza-. ¿En qué le perjudica que Syaoran y yo seamos novios?

-Bueno... Ierán es esa clase de personas que solo piensan en el linaje y en un alto estatus. Si se decidió por mi familia para unirse a la tuya, es porque mis padres valoran aquellas mismas cosas. Quizá Ierán haya considerado que Syaoran no es un buen partido para ti. Es decir, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿Quién es su familia?

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

-No lo sé -contestó finalmente-. Syaoran es cantante en una banda de electro-pop, pero nunca hemos hablado de sus padres, o de si tiene hermanos... ¿Crees que Ierán sepa más cosas de él que de lo que yo misma sé?

-Es una posibilidad -respondió Yukito, mientras se ajustaba las gafas-. Después de todo, tu madre tiene una compañía personal de detectives privados. No creo que les costara tanto trabajo averiguar la vida de una persona, cuya vida ya es pública, debido a su trabajo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo evitar gruñir. Conocía aquella compañía de detectives privados demasiado bien. Su madre la utilizaba para descubrir secretos financieros de posibles alianzas para su conglomerado, o para rastrear a Mei-Lin cada que escapaba de la casa. Se preguntó que clase de información habrían recolectado, y cómo Ierán la había manipulado para hacer que Sakura creyera que ella y Syaoran eran hermanos.

Se mordió el labio. Supuso que ahora lo único que podía hacer, era esperar a que Syaoran volviera con aquellas respuestas, para preguntarle realmente quién era él.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses –la dulce y antenta voz de Yukito la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sakura lo miró levantarse del sillón, y notó como arrugaba y se guardaba aquel papel en el bolsillo. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no lo necesitaba ya-. Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para ti. Mañana te sentirás un poco mejor.

-Pero Yukito…

-Tranquila, puedo encaminarme yo solo a la puerta. Será una casa enorme, pero te aseguro que no me perderé.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Yukito le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y mientras la muchacha se dirigía al vestidor para ponerse el pijama, él salió de la habitación, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, mientras procesaba toda aquella oleada de información que había recibido hacía apenas unos segundos.

¡Qué horrible y desafortunado era el destino de esa pobre chica! Haber conocido un amor que la llenaba tanto, que no le preocupaba quién era el tal Syaoran. De dónde venía, o hacia dónde iba. Preocuparse simplemente por el presente, y dejar que la vida decidiera su destino juntos. Pues así de cruel era el destino, y este les había jugado una mala pasada. O al menos, quizá, eso era lo que Ierán Li les hacía creer. Se preguntó si aquella sería realmente la verdad. Pensó en aquellas pequeñas similitudes en los rostros de Syaoran y Ierán, pero se convenció de que simplemente las veía por la idea que Sakura le había dado de que eran madre e hijo.

Dejó de recargarse en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, y pensando que de nada serviría quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa, pues se encontraba solo y ya era tarde, comenzó a caminar en dirección al rellano, para llegar al recibidor, y marcharse rumbo a su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al rellano, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, encontró aquel papel arrugado y doblado que Sakura le había dado hacía apenas un par de minutos. Miró al fondo del pasillo que se encontraba a su izquierda. Podía ver con claridad la puerta doble de roble oscuro que la muchacha le había indicado que era la oficina de Ierán Li.

Comprobó que no hubiera nadie de la servidumbre cerca, y con paso veloz, se dirigió a la oficina, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué lo hacía. Cuando llegó, se detuvo frente a la puerta, confundido por lo que su cerebro le indicaba que hiciera. ¿O era simplemente su curiosidad? Se mordió el labio, intentando darse a sí mismo un motivo para hacer o no hacer lo que estaba pensando. Pero su cerebro no le dio respuesta de ningún tipo, y en vez de ello, comandó a su brazo alzarse, y a su mano tomar el pomo de la puerta, e intentar girarlo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al descurbrir que ésta se encontraba abierta. E igual de sorprendido y confundido, sin perder un segundo, se coló en la habitación.

Contuvo el impulso de encender las luces, y moviéndose a tientas, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la enorme puerta doble que daba al balcón, se hizo una vaga idea de la distribución del lugar. ¿Dónde la había dicho Sakura que se encontraba la caja fuerte? El resplandor de la luna en la recién barnizada superficie del escritorio color chocolate le dio la respuesta casi al instante. Se acercó a él, con paso lento, para no tropezar con algo, hacer ruido y terminar siendo descubierto, hasta llegar finalmente a él, con lo que pudo tocar su brillante superficie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en el suelo, y se deslizó debajo del mueble, donde pudo ver aquella placa color plata. Debía ser la caja fuerte. Se sacó el papelito y el celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y alumbrándose con la luz del aparato, copió y tecleó la clave.

Con aquel doble "bip" final, la puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió. Yukito no estaba seguro de qué estaba planeando hacer, pero sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, y prontamente, metió la mano dentro de la oscuridad de la caja fuerte.

Palpó simple metal durante un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente, su mano tocó algo un poco más áspero. Se sujetó de él, y lo sacó velozmente.

Volvió a encender el celular, para alumbrar su descubrimiento.

Se trataba de un sobre amarillo, identificado con una etiqueta blanca, que decía simplemente "Sakura Kinomoto".

No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que había encontrado, pero se lo guardó dentro del saco. Cerró la caja fuerte, y se guardó el papel arrugado, mientras se ponía de pie. Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la oficina, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba por llegar ya al rellano para bajar la escalinata de mármol, cuando se topó con una de las sirvientas.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Tsukishiro? –preguntó la muchacha, extrañada de verlo aún en la casa.

-Creo que me he perdido… -dijo algo avergonzado

-Yo lo acompañaré a la puerta. Su vehículo ya lo espera –dijo la sirvienta pacientemente. Yukito musitó un gracias que sonaba realmente muy agradecido, y se dejó escoltar.

No se sacó el sobre amarillo hasta que estuvo dentro de su auto, donde ya nadie más qué él podía verlo. Sin perder ni un segundo, arrancó el vehículo, y salió de la propiedad de la Familia Li, en dirección a su casa.

* * *

_!Hola a todas y todos, feliz viernes! Espero que su semana haya sido realmente agradable, como la mía, en la que no tuve clases ni miércoles ni jueves y pude flojerear un poco en vez de trabajar en la tésis -_- (lo sé, soy horrible)._

_¿Les ha gustado el capi anterior? Veo por sus reviews que sí. ¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Espero que los reviews indiquen lo mismo. Si no, ya saben que aquí las críticias siempre son bien recibidas, pues ayudan a mejorar la trama y mi estilo personal de escribir esta sarta de disparates :B_

_¿Les ha gustado Yukito? Es muy dulce y tierno con Sakura, me pregunto si tendrá intenciones ocultas (ehehehehe D). Y sobre el nuevo sobre amarillo, ¿qué contendrá? Y más importante aún, sea lo que sea que diga, ¿se lo dirá Yukito a Sakura?_

_Espero que la intriga no los deje dormir durante el fin de semana, para que el lunes esten aquí sin falta esperando leer la continuación (?) Nah, saben que es broma; poco a poco esto será respondido y todo terminará cayendo en su lugar. Siendo honesta, para lo que espero que dure el fic, vamos ya a la mitad :D!_

_Así que no se cohíban, exíganme a gritos el capi siguiente, dejen reviews alentadores, reviews donde me quieran matar, lo que sea, leerlos siempre es un gusto para mí, puesto que también es un gusto que me sigan leyendo._

_Me despido deseándoles de nueva cuenta un bonito viernes, y también un buen fin de semana. Nos leemos el lunes, y sigan bellos! :D!_


	11. El último sobre

**Capítulo 11**

**El último sobre**

* * *

Cuando salió de la enorme propiedad que era la casa de la Familia Li, el muchacho de cabellos grises aún se encontraba nervioso. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo estaban siguiendo, y en varias ocasiones le pareció ver los faros de un auto, atrás de él, como si se tratara de una persecución.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente salió a la carretera y lo recibió el tráfico nocturno, ningún otro vehículo salió del camino empedrado que llevaba a la propiedad de los Li.

Por un momento, se preguntó porque no lo seguían. Había robado algo (suponía que era algo importante), y no se habían dado cuenta. Inclusive había llegado a pensar en devolverse y fingir que había tomado el sobre por error.

Pero no lo hizo, y el auto negro siguió su camino por Chiba, hasta llegar a la Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio. Sin embargo, el muchacho no entró al túnel que conectaba ambas costas de la bahía de la capital, sino que siguió conduciendo, rumbo al norte, por aproximadamente diez minutos.

La familia Tsukishiro tenía una bonita y amplia propiedad, en la costa de Ichihara. Gracias al reciente progreso de la compañía de sus padres, habían podido darse el lujo de comprar una de las exclusivas casas que contaban con su propio puerto en la bahía, donde aparcaban su yate, también recién comprado.

El muchacho redujo la velocidad al llegar a casa, y aparcó el auto dentro del garaje, que contaba con tres cajones de estacionamiento, uno para cada miembro de la familia. Aún nervioso, se metió el sobre de nueva cuenta dentro del saco, y salió del auto.

Agradeció su suerte. Había llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para no toparse con sus padres, quienes habían cenado ya y se habían ido a dormir, o con la recién contratada servidumbre, quienes permanecían despiertos hasta un poco más tarde, pues tenían que hacer la limpieza de los restos de la cena.

Entró por la puerta de servicio que conectaba el garaje con la cocina, y a tientas, se dirigió hasta el recibidor de la casa, donde subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, envuelto en una oscuridad casi total. Una vez que llegó al rellano del segundo piso, que funcionaba al mismo tiempo como estancia, dirigirse a su habitación fue lo más sencillo, pues era la puerta más próxima desde donde se encontraba. Sin hacer ruido, y prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta con seguro. Suspirando aliviado, y finalmente seguro de que se encontraba completamente solo, se sacó el sobre amarillo de debajo del saco, pero no lo soltó. No pudo.

La habitación era de un color azul pálido, con detalles en verde aqua. Además del balcón que mostraba una panorámica del pueblo, la habitación también tenía dos zonas muy bien definidas. La primera, era el sitio donde se encontraba la cama y las mesillas de noche, adornada por lámparas de baja intensidad, que daban un ambiente ténue y ligero, casi romántico. La segunda área, era un pequeño espacio que funcionaba como rincón de estudio y relajación. Tenía un librero con muchos libros de contaduría, un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles de cuentas, un sillón de una sola pieza, para que el muchacho pudiera leer, y una televisión, que podía orientarse en un ángulo de 180 grados, para que pudiera verla desde el escritorio, el sillón o la cama, además de la lámpara de piso que le iluminaba el rincón e impedía que se dañara la vista al estudiar durante largas horas en la noche.

Yukito se dirigió a tientas al sillón, donde se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni se preocupó por encender una luz, y de este modo, los rayos de luna que se filtraban por las cortinas que cubrían la entrada al balcón, le confería un aspecto casi fantasmal. Se quedó así, mirando la sombra del sobre, con mil y un pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza. ¿Debía abrirlo? ¿Debía devolverlo? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Después de un par de horas, se convenció a sí mismo de que simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Es imposible trabajar bajo presión -se dijo mentalmente. ¿Qué era lo que su padre siempre decía? "No tomes desiciones importantes estando bajo presión". Bueno, aquella era una desición importante, y definitivamente se encontraba estresado.

Así que convenciéndose de que era mejor retrasar aquel momento hasta que estuviera preparado, se levantó del sillón, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y guardó el sobre amarillo con cuidado. Cerró el cajón lentamente, y repitiéndose que revisaría aquellos papeles al día siguiente, cuando estuviera más tranquilo, finalmente se dirigió al vestidor, donde se cambió el traje por su pijama de franela, y se metió bajo las cobijas.

No logró dormir muy bien, a decir verdad.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontraba demasiado frustrado y no tenía muy en claro qué era lo que debía hacer. Lo resolvió abriendo una botella de whisky, y bebiendo directamente de ella. Cuando la llevaba más o menos a la mitad, la dejó en la mesa de la sala, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Hubiera sido muy fácil tomar el teléfono y pediré a Yasha o Tomoyo que le permitieran faltar a los compromisos de promoción del nuevo disco, para arreglar aquellos asuntos pendientes que le habían originado tantas dudas en la cabeza.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que en realidad no quería saber. ¿O sí quería? Quizá sí, pero necesitaría tiempo para procesarlo. Y volver a su pueblo natal en un vuelo a medianoche no solucionaría las cosas.

Así que se dedicó a beberse la botella de whisky, y cuando esta se hubo acabo, se dirigió con paso perezoso a su habitación, tan sola y vacía desde que Sakura se había marchado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró la hora y la fecha en el celular, y este le confirmó que había pasado ya un mes desde la última vez que se había quedado dormido mientras la abrazaba. ¿Tanto tiempo ya? Se sentía atrapado en un limbo, donde el tiempo no existía. Se preguntó si el celular no estaría averiado. Sin embargo, no le dio tanta importancia, y se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Enojado por evocar a su memoria aquellos recuerdos ahora tan dolorosos, se dirigió a la habitación de visitas. Tomó unas cuantas cobijas y almohadas del armario de blancos, y se dirigió a la sala. Dormiría en el sillón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, algo confundido por encontrarse a sí mismo en el suelo de la sala, se levantó y se desperezó. Aún dormido, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha con agua helada. Cuando hubo salido de la regadera, se secó y se vistió con unos simples jeans, una camisa azul oscuro y tenis converse. Se dirigió a la cocina, y desayunó a toda velocidad. Y del mismo modo, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la disquera.

Cuando llegó, Yamazaki, Eriol, Yasha y Tomoyo lo estaban esperando ya.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó mientras entraba al camerino. Eriol y Yamazaki estaban siendo maquillados en ese momento, y al verlo, una de las asistentes lo empujó dentro del baño, para que se cambiara sus ropas, por las que debía llevar para la sesión.

Al parecer, se trataba de un traje de smoking, color blanco, igual que los zapatos, y una corbata roja.

-Estábamos a punto de ir por ti a tu casa –le respondió Yasha, mientras él y Tomoyo revisaban una serie de fotografías-. ¿Entonces va a ser una toma en la piscina? –le preguntó el señor de cabello largo a la chica de ojos negros.

-¿Eh? Es decir, sí –Tomoyo sonaba un poco distraída. Había estado mirando a Syaoran, y la pregunta de Yasha la había tomado desprevenida-. Primero tomaremos unas fotos fuera, en las sillas y con los accesorios. Mañana realizaremos la toma dentro de la piscina.

-Nos vamos a enfermar –se quejó Yamazaki, mientras Syaoran salía detrás del biombo, y se sentaba ahora para ser maquillado.

-So, bobo –se rio Yasha-. Está climatizada.

-¿Y desde cuando tenemos una piscina en la disquera? –preguntó Eriol, algo confundido.

-Desde el año pasado –le respondió Yasha, entregando las fotografías a Tomoyo-. Forma parte de la ampliación que hicimos… ¿No se los había comentado?

Yamazaki y Eriol se apuraron a negar.

-Detalles, detalles… -Yasha había hecho un movimiento de muñeca, como si quisiera espantar moscas-. El caso es que tenemos una. Se supone que es para que los empleados puedan relajarse, pero nosotros la hemos apartado hoy, para poder tomar las fotografías.

-Estás listo –le dijo la maquillista a Syaoran, con lo que el muchacho pudo bajarse de la silla.

-Perfecto, ¿vamos entonces? –su mánager les hizo un ademán de dejarlos salir por la puerta, con lo que Yamazaki y Eriol se adelantaron. Yasha fue después.

Detrás de ellos, iba Syaoran, y al final, Tomoyo.

-Oye, Sayoran… –le dijo la muchacha en un susurro nervioso, que solo Syaoran pudo escuchar.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se giró para ver qué era lo que quería, mientras los demás muchachos seguían su camino. Tomoyo se veía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –sintió que había sido un poco brusco, por lo que se apuró a agregar-. ¿Tomoyo?

-Sé que es extraño que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿Sakura y tú ya no son novios?

-¿Qué?

-Es decir… La última vez que los vimos juntos, fue antes de que tú y yo conversáramos aquella noche –a Syaoran no le pasó desapercibido como jugaba con sus manos, un gesto que hacía cuando sentía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Algo nervioso comenzó a caminar, con lo que la muchacha lo siguió-. ¿Se pelearon por mi culpa?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, en serio.

-¿Entonces dónde está? Hace ya un mes que no sabemos nada de ella. Tenía pena de preguntarte porque no quería que pensaras que soy una chismosa, pero… Sakura me agrada. Realmente me agrada, y me preocupo por ella. Irse sin avisar, sin saber qué fue de ella…

-Está bien –Syaoran seguía caminando en dirección a la piscina, pero al ver a Yamazaki y Eriol a lo lejos, se detuvo. No quería que los escucharan-. Sakura ha tenido una emergencia familiar –mintió a medias-. Ni yo mismo sé cuándo regresará.

-¿Tan grave así es? –Tomoyo se había tapado la boca con las manos, asustada.

-No estoy muy seguro, y ella no me quiere decir nada, supongo que para no preocuparme.

-Espero y todo se mejore pronto –le dijo la muchacha de cabello gris, con una sonrisa.

-¡Syaoran, ven acá! –gritó en ese momento Yasha-. ¡Vamos a comenzar ya!

-Debo irme –dijo el muchacho, mientras miraba por última vez a la chica de largas pestañas y rojizos labios-. Y Tomoyo…

-¿Sí, Syaoran?

-Yo espero lo mismo.

Sin detenerse a mirar la expresión confundida de Tomoyo, Syaoran se había acercado ya a la piscina. Eriol y Yamazaki se encontraban ya sentados en unas sillas de playa blancas, cubiertas con toallas de colores. A su alrededor, esparcidos por el piso, había un montón de accesorios de playa. Desde sandalias, pelotas de colores, hasta flotadores y pistolas de agua.

-Siéntate acá –le indicó Yasha al muchacho, mientras lo hacía sentarse en la silla principal-. Perfecto. ¿Podemos comenzar?

Los muchachos asintieron, y con esto, Yasha se retiró junto a Tomoyo, quien se había acercado un poco para ver mejor.

Con esto, el fotógrafo y sus asistentes terminaron de ajustar la iluminación y comenzaron con la sesión. Indicaban a los muchachos que sonrieran, que miraran para uno u otro lado, y adoptaran diferentes poses, mientras los flashes de las cámaras resplandecían cada dos por tres.

La sesión de fotos, en las sillas de playa, duró poco más de tres horas. Cuando hubieron terminado, descansaron un momento para que todos pudieran comer algo, mientras el equipo fotográfico comprobaba los resultados del trabajo de aquella tarde.

-Han quedado muy bien –les dijo Yasha, cuando él, Tomoyo y el fotógrafo hubieron regresado de su junta-, pero mañana tomaremos las fotografías en la mañana, para contar con un poco más de luz natural. Así que los esperamos aquí a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?

Los muchachos asintieron, y con esto, tuvieron permiso de retirarse.

El camino de Syaoran fue llegar directamente a su casa y como la tarde anterior, se dirigió al refrigerador, a buscar algo de beber. Esta vez no había más whisky, pero encontró un six de cervezas, del que prontamente abrió una y bebió sin reparos. Igual que la noche anterior, prefirió ignorar el hecho de que tenía una habitación con una cama muy confortable, y volvió a dormir en el sillón.

* * *

El resto de la semana, transcurrió más o menos igual. Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki tuvieron que seguir asistiendo a unas cuantas sesiones fotográficas, y el viernes, hicieron la primera entrevista en un programa de televisión, donde estaban promocionando su nuevo disco.

Mientras que Yamazaki y Eriol se mostraban relajados y contentos por estar de nueva cuenta en el ojo público, Syaoran se mostraba un poco más callado y cerrado. Tenía comúnmente una expresión seria, y no reía o sonreía tanto como sus compañeros al estar delante de las cámaras.

-Siempre hemos sabido que Syaoran es un poco reservado en cuanto a su vida personal, pero… -había comenzado a decir una de las conductoras del programa, mientras conversaba con los muchachos en los mullidos sillones que formaban parte de la decoración del estudio de grabación. Era alta y delgada, de cabello castaño claro, un poco ondulado.

-Es cierto, Syaoran –agregó el otro conductor, un joven no tan alto como su compañera, y un poco gordito, de cabello oscuro-. La última vez que te vimos con esa misteriosa chica, fue hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿Han dejado de salir?

-¿Y cómo se llamaba? –agregó la conductora.

El público comenzó a alborotarse. Al parecer, todos querían saber quién era aquella muchacha de la que simplemente ya no se supo más.

-No puedo decirles el nombre, ella no me lo perdonaría –comenzó a decir Syaoran, intentando sonar animado. El público lo abucheó al instante-. Pero sí, es verdad. Estábamos saliendo.

-¡Que sorpresa! –gritó la conductora, mientras aplaudía alegremente-. ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

-Tuvo que retirarse por asuntos familiares. De cualquier manera aún seguimos en contacto.

-Esperamos que no sea nada grave –continuó el joven regordete. Syaoran respondió con un simple movimiento de muñeca, que daba a entender que no debían de preocuparse.

-De cualquier manera, era muy bonita –volvió a arremeter la conductora, con lo que el público volvió a gritar, emocionado-. Ojalá la próxima vez que nos visiten, puedas traerla.

-No creo que quiera venir –sonrió Syaoran-, es demasiado tímida.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo en ese momento el conductor del programa, mientras se golpeaba las rodillas, emocionado-. Prometieron que cantarían para nosotros una de las canciones del nuevo disco, ¿no es así?

-¡Esperábamos que lo preguntaran! –dijo Eriol, visiblemente contento.

-¿Entonces, cantarán para nosotros? –de nueva cuenta el público se emocionó.

Los muchachos siguieron platicando animadamente con los conductores del programa, antes de levantarse de los sillones y dirigirse a una zona del estudio de televisión, donde había un pequeño espacio para que los muchachos cantaran en vivo. Había una batería para Eriol, una guitarra para Yamazaki, y un micrófono para Syaoran.

Animados por el apoyo del público, y el entusiasmo que mostraban los conductores, los muchachos comenzaron a tocar. Cuando hubieron terminado, volvieron a sentarse en los sillones, conversaron un rato más, y finalmente, se despidieron, prometiendo regresar muy pronto.

De este modo, se dirigieron al camerino que les habían proporcionado, donde Yasha y Tomoyo los esperaban ya.

-Eso ha ido de maravilla –los felicitó el mánager, cuando los muchachos hubieron entrado a la amplia habitación.

-De nueva cuenta Syaoran ha acaparado toda la atención –dijo Yamazaki, intentando sonar indignado.

-No es mi culpa que sea más guapo que tú –bromeó el muchacho de vuelta.

-¿Tenemos algún otro programa pendiente? –preguntó entonces Eriol, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas giratorias, y tomaba una botella de agua del tocador.

-Por hoy ha sido todo, chicos –les dijo Tomoyo, alegremente-. La siguiente entrevista es hasta el lunes en la noche. Les avisaremos la hora y el lugar durante el fin de semana. Por mientras, están libres de ir a donde les plazca.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Yamazaki-. Touya me ha dicho de un bar al que Fye se muere por ir.

-Algo me dice que reaparecerás hasta el lunes a medio día –bromeó Eriol. Yamazaki le sacó la lengua.

Terminaron de recoger sus cosas, y finalmente, los cinco salieron del camerino. Siguieron caminando como un grupo, hasta que llegaron a la salida de emergencia del edificio de la cadena de tv, para que las fans no los acosaran. Protegidos por los guardaespaldas, se dirigieron a la calle, donde se despidieron y cada uno subió a su vehículo, emprendiendo sus caminos de vuelta a sus casas, o en el caso de Yamazaki, al bar.

Syaoran estaba por subir a su deportivo azul, cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

-Oye, Syaoran.

El muchacho de cabello castaño había reconocido aquella voz. No quería voltearse y detenerse a platicar. No con él. No en ese momento.

Pero sabía que no tenía caso seguir ignorándolo, por lo que cansado y algo molesto, se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres Eriol? –le dijo en un tono algo golpeado, pero no hizo nada por suavizar su reacción.

El muchacho de cabello azul oscuro se había detenido también. Estaba alejado unos cuantos pasos, y pese a que había caído ya la noche, las luces de la calle alumbraban su rostro, lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver que estaba un poco nervioso, quizá hasta incómodo.

-Tomoyo me dijo que ya te explicó la situación –fue su respuesta. ¿Realmente quería hablar de eso en ese momento?

-Sí. ¿Qué con eso?

-Tengo entendido que ya la has perdonado –aventuró el muchacho de lentes.

-Algo así. Lo hice solo por Sakura.

-¿Y de pura casualidad no te pidió que me perdonaras a mí también?

-No. Y no creo que lo pida, a decir verdad…

-Mira, Syaoran –Eriol se había puesto bastante serio de repente. Syaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo-. Yo entiendo que estés enojado, te conozco bastante bien, y sé que nunca perdonarías una traición. Pero si Tomoyo ya te ha explicado la situación, y ya la has perdonado… Es decir, no quiero que te disculpes conmigo, soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Y tampoco espero que me perdones de la noche a la mañana, pese a que ya pasó más de dos años, pero…

-Dilo de frente, Eriol. Sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas con rodeos.

-Mira, si no vamos a ser amigos nuevamente, al menos deja de tratarme como si fuera tu enemigo. Es todo lo que te pido.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno movía un músculo. Hasta parecía que estaban conteniendo la respiración.

Finalmente, Syaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, buscándose las llaves del auto, y se dio la media vuelta.

-Da igual, Eriol. Todo el problema fue por Tomoyo, y ella ya no pinta nada para mí.

-Solo quiero que me digas que estamos en paz –insistió el muchacho de gafas redondas.

-Estamos en paz –respondió Syaoran, y emprendió la caminata al auto, antes de que Eriol pudiera decir nada más.

* * *

El edificio de la cadena de tv se encontraba al norte de Tokio, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que conducir en dirección suroeste, para poder llegar a la bahía y tomar el periférico que lo llevaría rumbo a su casa. Una vez que hubo llegado, estacionó el auto frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal. No tenía caso meter el vehículo al garaje, puesto que tenía pensado volver a salir.

Salió del auto y subió las escaleras, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta. Estaba buscando la llave correcta para poder entrar, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Se apuró a sacarlo y ver quién lo llamaba. Era Touya.

Algo confundido, se apuró a contestar.

-Fye me ha contado que él y Yamazaki tienen planeado ir a un bar –fue lo primero que Touya dijo, cuando se conectó la llamada-. Tenía pensado que nosotros podríamos ir también, un rato a molestarlos, quizá.

-A decir verdad, estoy a punto de hacer la maleta.

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Ya te estás escapando nuevamente? –Touya sonaba un poco molesto-. Recuerda que hiciste un contrato, y si ya te encontré una vez, lo podré volver a hacer.

-No digas tonterías –se burló Syaoran. Finalmente había logrado abrir la puerta de la casa, y se encontraba encendiendo las luces-. No estoy huyendo de nada. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en Osaka.

-¿En Os…? ¿Vas a visitar a tu padre?

-Te dije que eran asuntos pendientes –Touya se quedó callado. Syaoran tampoco dijo nada. No quería explicar cuáles eran esos motivos que lo llevaban de vuelta a su ciudad natal-. De cualquier manera, regresaré mañana por la tarde.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente el muchacho moreno-. En ese caso, mañana que salgamos serás tú quien pague todo el alcohol que consumamos.

-Si querías bebidas suficientes para sufrir un coma etílico, debiste hacer ese trato con Fye –y con esto, Syaoran colgó el teléfono.

Se guardó de nueva cuenta el aparato en el bolsillo, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tomó una pequeña maleta de mano, y la llenó con apenas dos cambios de ropa. Una breve visita de un día a Osaka no podía ocupar demasiado equipaje.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, salió de la casa y subió de nueva cuenta a su auto. Llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio le tomó apenas unos veinte minutos. Fue más tardado registrar el auto en el estacionamiento de largas estancias, donde firmó por una estancia de 24 horas. Se guardó el boleto en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sujetando su maleta, se dirigió al interior de la Terminal 1, donde hizo cola en uno de los tantos mostradores aún abiertos.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio –lo saludó la señorita al otro lado del mostrador. Era una mujer ya algo mayor, cosa que alegró a Syaoran.

Aunque traía puesta una gorra, para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente por sus fans, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano alguien lograría identificarlo. Es decir, acababa de aparecer en tv, hacía apenas un par de horas, en uno de los programas más vistos a nivel nacional. Esperaba equivocarse.

-Buenas noches –respondió el muchacho, algo nervioso-. ¿El próximo vuelo para Osaka…?

-Tenemos tres lugares disponibles en el vuelo de las diez y media –respondió la mujer, mientras comprobaba los datos en su computadora-. Uno en primera clase, y dos en económica.

-Primera clase, por favor –no se esperó a que le dijeran el precio, pues había sacado ya su cartera, y extendido su tarjeta de crédito, y una identificación.

La mujer los tomó y se dispuso a comprobar los datos, mientras rellenaba el formulario que la computadora le exigía para poder emitir el boleto.

-¿Syaoran Sumeragi? –preguntó mientras veía la identificación, e inspeccionaba el rostro del muchacho-. ¿Es usted el Syaoran Sumeragi, de ese grupo…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿The Card Captors?

-Sí, señora –respondió Syaoran, algo irritado.

-¡Ah, sí! Su cara me es muy familiar –continuó la mujer. Al menos seguía registrando los datos mientras hablaba-. Mi hija tiene muchos posters suyos pegados en las paredes de su habitación –la impresora hizo aquel ruido mecánico y con esto, se imprimió el boleto del muchacho. Se lo extendió a Syaoran, junto con una pluma-. Firme aquí –le señaló la línea punteada.

El muchacho así lo hizo.

-¿Sería todo? –preguntó mientras la mujer separaba el comprobante de pago, y le entregaba su pase de abordar.

-¿No sería mucha molestia que me regalase un autógrafo para mi hija?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no importaba. La señora, sonriente, se apuró a buscar un boleto sin imprimir, y el muchacho volvió a estampar su firma.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y tenga un buen vuelo! –respondió ella, visiblemente animada, mientras se guardaba su nueva preciada posesión, en la bolsa.

-Gracias a usted –Syaoran agitó su boleto en el aire, y con esto, siguió su camino hacia la sala de espera.

* * *

Se había dicho al inicio de aquella semana, que revisaría el contenido del sobre cuando se encontrara más tranquilo. Pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo durante varios días. Miraba el cajón del escritorio donde lo había guardado, pero prontamente se apuraba a mirar hacia otro lado. Inclusive había ocasiones en las que tenía que salir de la habitación.

No dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al extraer aquel sobre de la oficina, de la misma caja fuerte de Ierán Li, o si mínimo había estado consiente de lo que había hecho. El miércoles había logrado tocar la manija del cajón, pero se habia acobardado antes de poder abrirlo.

El viernes, sin embargo, finalmente había podido abrir el cajón, aunque miraba el sobre, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Se preguntó qué le diría, si pudiera hablar. "¡Ya, ábreme, tengo noticias para ti!" o quizá "Eres un ladrón. ¡Regrésame al sitio de donde me tomaste!".

Se puso a analizar los dos escenarios. Si regresaba el sobre, de nada hubiera servido que lo hubiera robado. Pero si lo abría, quizá conocería información que valía la pena poseer. Después de todo, el sobre estaba etiquetado con el nombre de su prometida, y si iba a casarse con ella, más valía que estuviera informado de cualquier detalle. Quizá el sobre le indicara acerca de un estudio médico que pusiera en peligro la salud de la chica. Algún problema familiar respecto a dinero. O alguna actividad que en el pasado hubiera puesto en peligro a la muchacha, y ahora estuviera finalmente silenciado.

-Robarlo fue la peor parte –se dijo finalmente, en voz alta, como si esto pudiera calmar a su conciencia-. Y si tanto trabajo me costó traerlo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es leerlo.

Y con esta idea, finalmente tomó el sobre, con manos temblorosas, y lo sacó del cajón. Nervioso y no tan convencido, se sentó lentamente en el sillón que tenía junto al escritorio, intentando converserse a sí mismo de que se encontraba relajado. El sol se encontraba ya ocultándose en el horizonte, por lo que el muchacho encendió la lámpara de lectura que había junto a él. Tomando el sobre amarillo con ambas manos, volvió a leer la etiqueta.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

¿Qué no Sakura se apellidaba Li?

Por un momento se preguntó si no habrían etiquetado mal el sobre. Después se cuestionó si en realidad no se refería a otra muchacha con el mismo nombre, pero obviamente con apellidos distintos.

-Deja de hacer conjeturas –se dijo mentalmente-. ¿Quieres saber lo que guarda Ierán respecto a su hija? Solo ábrelo, y lee.

Hablarse a sí mismo siempre había funcionado para infundirle valor. Así había funcionado durante toda su niñez, para sobreponerse al hecho de que no tenía amigos, de que las chicas lo ignoraban, y de que sus padres nunca tenían tiempo para él. Siempre había sido un poco solitario, y su única compañía había sido él mismo. Así que nadie mejor que aquella vocecita que le zumbaba en la cabeza, para decirle que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso.

Así que, con aquellas firmes palabras hacia sí mismo, la duda que lo había estado carcomiendo durante las últimas horas, había desaparecido casi al instante.

Abrió el sobre e introdujo una mano. Sus dedos prontamente encontraron un fajo de papeles, que extrajo sin mucha prisa. Dejó el sobre vacío a un lado, en el escritorio, y se concentró en los papeles.

Tuvo que leer varias veces el encabezado de la primera hoja, para asegurarse de que había leído lo que efectivamente estaba ahí escrito.

Era un Certificado de Adopción.

Y la persona adoptada, era Sakura.

* * *

_!Buen lunes tengan todos y todas! Espero que sus fines de semana también hayan sido buenos. ¿El mío? Bueno, Yuridia vino a la feria y obivamente tuve que ir a cantar a todo pulmón, pese a que al día siguiente tuve que levantarme a las 8 am para ir a una práctica de parte de la escuela . Pero mis desgracias son punto y aparte, seguro que no vienen a leer eso XD._

_¿Que tal les ha parecido el capi? ¿Suficiente para que me dejen los acostumbrados hermosos y emocionados reviews? Espero que sí. Creo que una lectora había sospechado ya que Sakura era adoptada. No quise decir que si o que no, para no arruinar la sorpresa (que espero que realmente hubiera sido una sorpresa). Supongo que ahora solo basta esperar que Syaoran confirme esta verdad con su padre, y después le informe a Sakura. Y hablando de informarle... ¿Yukito le dirá? Ya veremos después :B No quisiera hacer al tierno Yuki el malo de la historia, pero es que esto está tan lleno de dramas que ya no sé ahahaha :X_

_De nueva cuenta, para este capi, sería bueno que abrieran google maps. Si revisan la bahía de Tokio, podrán ver del lado derecho la prefectura de Chiba y el distrito de Ichihara. Aquí hay diferentes puertos que parecen estar poblados de industrias enlatadoras de pescado o cosas así... Pero para fines de este fic, borremos una de esas industrias y coloquemos la casa de Yukito ahí. Después de todo, es una zona bonita, ¿no? A quién más no le gustaría vivir así de cerca del mar X)_

_Dejaré este comment aquí, que está quedando un poco largo, no sin antes agradecerles los reviews del capi anterior, que me sigan leyendo y no me quieran matar xD, y que se den la vuelta el viernes también, para seguir con esta historia :B_

_Tengan bonita semana, y sigan bellos!_


	12. La casa sin recuerdos

**Capítulo 12**

**La casa sin recuerdos**

* * *

Permaneció sentado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, por aproximadamente dos horas. Dos horas en las que no dejaba de acomodarse la gorra, para que nadie lo reconociera al pasar. Dos horas en las que no dejaba de ver la hora en el celular, y pensaba en lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Tenía sentido molestar a su padre haciéndolo recordar cosas del pasado, que seguramente él había enterrado hacía ya mucho tiempo? Dos horas en las que su cabeza se llenaba de dudas y se preguntaba si realmente quería saber aquello que iba a preguntar. Dos horas en las que no podía dejar de crear el mismo escenarios en su cabeza, a cerca de aquello que su padre pudiera informarle.

Recordó su pequeña casita en Osaka, y como nunca había visto fotografías de la que creía era su difunta madre. Tampoco había fotografías de él o de su padre. No había portaretratos que mostraran un Syaoran bebé, un Syaoran niño, un Syaoran adolescente. Siempre había creído que era una costumbre extraña de su papá, pero ahora, tenía la ligera impresión de que se trataba de algo más profundo. Y con esto, se convenció a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando finalmente anunciaron que los pasajeros podían comenzar a abordar, fue de los primeros en subir, por ser su asiento perteneciente a la primera clase. Otra de las ventajas fue que los pasajeros de clase económica (donde pudo ver a un grupito de adolescentes chillonas) no alcanzaron a verlo siquiera. Mucho menos podrían suponer quien era él en realidad. Animado por estos pequeños detalles, confió en que su suerte no lo hubiera abandonado del todo, y que la visita a casa de su padre, le diera respuestas positivas, y no lo hundieran más en su soledad y miseria.

El vuelo fue bastante cómodo, y duró apenas poco menos de una hora y media, por lo que para medianoche, Syaoran se encontraba ya bajando del avión, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Osaka, que se encontraba en el norte de esta ciudad.

Salió del aeropuerto sin perder mucho tiempo, ya que no había tenido que esperar a que llegaran las maletas, y prontamente consiguió parar un taxi, que lo llevó un poco más al norte, a la prefectura de Ikeda.

Sabiendo que era muy tarde para llegar tan repentinamente a casa de su padre, pidió al taxista que lo dejara en un hotel cercano. Este así lo hizo, y cuando llegaron, pagó al hombre, bajó del vehículo y entró al edificio.

Pese a que Osaka era una ciudad realmente grande e importante, el distrito de Ikeda aún era pequeño y no tan moderno. El hotel en el que Syaoran había entrado era muy modesto, y por tanto muy barato. Tanto una como la otra, eran cosas que a Syaoran no le preocupaban. Había llegado a su destino, que era lo importante. Simplemente trataría de dormir un poco, y a la mañana siguiente, saldría temprano, en dirección a casa de su padre, para hablar con él antes de que pudiera siquiera salir para dirigirse al trabajo.

Y así lo hizo. Su reloj de muñeca indicaba que eran las seis de la mañana cuando entregó las llaves de su habitación, y salió del hotel.

Hacía años que no visitaba Osaka, pero Ikeda no había cambiado en absoluto. Cuando solía ir a la escuela, pasaba todas las mañanas por la calle en la que se encontraba el hotel en el que se había hospedado. Así que emprendió la caminata, la cual duró poco menos de diez minutos, y finalmente llegó al que durante toda su niñez, había sido su hogar.

La casa de la familia Sumeragi era una pequeña casita de dos plantas, que se encontraba ubicada en la esquina de su calle. Era de color blanco, con tejas rojas, y un par de pequeños balcones, de donde colgaba ropa lavada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó al pequeño portón negro, y entró al jardín. Había flores plantadas por todos lados, de diferentes colores, y el pasto verde, se encontraba aún bañado por el rocío de la mañana.

Lo guio el camino de piedras negras, que lo llevaron directamente a la entrada de la casita. Pudo oler enseguida aquel agradable aroma del desayuno casero. Tocó a la puerta. Escuchó como alguien salía de la cocina y se acercaba a la puerta. Esta se abrió casi al instante.

En el umbral, se encontraba una muchacha, no muy bajita, de largo cabello color lavanda claro, y ojos avellana. La niña miró a Syaoran, con expresión un poco confundida, hasta que finalmente realizó una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días –fue lo primero que dijo, mientras sonreía-. Bienvenido a casa de la Familia Sumeragi.

-Buenos días –repitió Syaoran, algo confundido. La niña aparentaba tener unos catorce años, y que él supiera, su padre no había vuelto a casarse, aunque ahora no estaba completamente seguro-. Este… Estoy buscando a Subaru Sumeragi…

-El señor Sumeragi aún está dormido –respondió la niña, mientras se alisaba la falda del vestido verde que llevaba esa mañana-. Iré a despertarlo cuando termine de preparar su desayuno. Si gustas, puedes esperarlo aquí –no apuntó a ningún sitio, por lo que Syaoran no sabía si podía pasar a la salita, o tenía que esperar fuera.

-Gracias… -dijo un poco confundido.

La muchacha volvió a entrar a la casa, y dejó a Syaoran solo. El muchacho volvió a preguntarse si podía pasar a la salita, o debía quedarse fuera. Como la puerta estaba abierta, pensó que tenía permiso de entrar. Después de todo, aquella era su casa.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo, junto al sillón, pero se quedó de pie, mirando la casa. No habían cambiado muchas cosas. Los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, la pintura en las paredes había recibido un retoque hacía poco, y el ruido de las gallinas cacareando en el patio trasero seguía siendo el habitual. La vieja costumbre de su padre de no poner fotografías que adornaran la casa era la misma. Lo único nuevo, o diferente, era aquella chica.

¿Quién era ella y qué relación tenía con su padre?

Decidió a ignorarla por el momento, y de ese modo, se quedó de pie, entre el sillón y la puerta, mientras miraba a la niña volver a ponerse el delantal, e ir y venir por la pequeña cocina. Daba la impresión de que se la conocía de memoria, pues no había batallado en encontrar platos, vasos, cucharas y demás cosas necesarias para terminar de preparar el desayuno, y finalmente servirlo en la mesa.

Cuando finalmente estuvo todo bonitamente colocado, la niña se quitó el delantal amarillo que llevaba sobre su vestido verde, y salió de la cocina. No le dijo nada a Syaoran, quien pensó que lo estaba ignorando, así que él tampoco dijo nada. La muchacha de cabello lavanda, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, subió las escaleras, con paso veloz.

Algo incómodo y confundido, Syaoran se limitó a apoyarse en la pared, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y su vista se perdía por la puerta abierta. Podía seguir viendo el pequeño jardín de la casita, con su pasto verde y sus flores de colores, además de la calle que se extendía al frente, donde apenas y pasaban autos. También vio un par de bicicletas, y escuchó a un par de perros ladrar. Ikeda seguía siendo ese pequeño y tranquilo distrito, quizá demasiado tradicional.

Un par de minutos después, la niña de largo cabello lavanda, y un señor alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos negros, bajaron por aquellas estrechas escaleras.

-Kobato me dijo que teníamos visitas –dijo el señor. Se veía algo mayor, pero no viejo. A decir verdad, aún era atractivo a la vista, y su mirada seguía siendo enigmática y profunda-. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías tú.

-Papá… -dijo Syaoran, y se apuró a retirarse de la pared, y acudir a abrazar a su padre. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía, que ahora, a sus ojos, se veía más viejo y cansado-. Te extrañé mucho –agregó en voz baja.

-Y yo también –replicó su padre, alegremente.

-¡Ah! –exclamó en ese momento la niña, Kobato, con lo que Subaru y Syaoran se separaron un poco, y la miraron-. Ya me parecía que el nombre de Syaoran me era familiar.

-Lleva el mismo apellido que yo, so boba –la reprendió Subaru, tranquilamente-. Él es mi hijo, del que te había platicado ya. ¿Y por qué solo pusiste dos platos en la mesa?

-¡Uy! –fue la simple respuesta de la niña, antes de salir corriendo a la cocina, a servir un tercero.

-No te molestes papá, no tengo hambre –dijo Syaoran, algo confundido. Seguía sin saber quién era la chiquilla.

-Callate, tú también estás algo tonto –fue la respuesta de Subaru. Ambos hombres se miraron a la cara-. Has crecido mucho –dijo entonces, mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo-. Y necesitarás un buen desayuno si planeas seguir creciendo.

Empujó al muchacho para que se acercara a la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa. Kobato, algo confundida, seguía buscando más cubiertos para que Syaoran pudiera comer el desayuno.

-Esta niña… Es una distraída –se quejó Subaru.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó finalmente Syaoran. No le preocupaba el hecho de no tener cuchara, cuchillo o tenedor, sino la idea de que su padre se hubiera casado nuevamente, y ahora, aparte de Sakura, también esa tal Kobato fuera su hermana menor.

-Se llama Hanato Kobato –respondió su padre, en lo que la muchacha finalmente ponía frente a Syaoran un tenedor y cuchillo, y se sentaba a la mesa ella también-. Es hija de un matrimonio que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad. Desde que llegó me fichó –y Subaru no puedo evitar reírse. Syaoran lo miró confundido-. Trae la idea en la cabeza de que soy un vejete inútil, y quiere ayudarme a toda costa –explicó su padre, al ver que el muchacho de cabello castaño no había entendido su chiste-. Así que se la mantiene en la casa, haciéndome de comer, limpiando la casa o lavando la ropa…

-La tratas como tu esclava. ¿Qué no está en edad de ir al instituto? Debería estar en el colegio, haciendo tareas, saliendo con sus amigas.

-Si te digo que intenté quitármela de encima –volvió a quejarse Subaru. Extrañamente, Kobato comía sin preocuparse porque estuvieran hablando de ella. Era como si no los escuchara y estuviera completamente concentrada en el plato que tenía delante de sí-. Además, no deja de ir al instituto. Todas las mañanas sale corriendo porque se le hace tarde. Pero hoy es fin de semana, tiene todo el día libre para irse a molestar a alguien más.

Syaoran no supo como responder ante tal comentario, así que se limitó a comer el también. Subaru hizo lo mismo. La niña no cocinaba exquisitamente, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, y el ambiente, pese a ser algo extraño, era bastante acogedor.

Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después, Kobato pegó un brinco para levantarse de la silla, llevó sus platos sucios a la tarja, y salió corriendo en dirección a la calle, mientras gritaba:

-¡Debo irme señor Suberagi! ¡Mamá me está esperando en casa!

Subaru no pudo evitar reírse. Syaoran volvió a no entender que era lo gracioso.

-Acostumbra salirse sin permiso de su casa -le aclaró su padre, al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su chico-. Su madre sabe que no le pasará nada malo si se queda aquí, pero de todos modos, que una muchacha de catorce se salga de la casa a las cinco de la mañana... Pues está de locos.

Syaoran asintió, como si verdaderamente comprendiera lo delicado del asunto. Aunque en realidad no había mucho que comprender. Así que prefirió mantenerse ajeno a la situación, y de este modo, ambos hombres terminaron su desayuno en completo silencio. Cuando finalmente dejaron los platos vacíos, su padre se levantó de la mesa, mientras llevaba los platos sucios a la tarja, Syaoran se apuró a seguirlo.

-Te ayudaré –le dijo a su padre, al ver como éste se disponía a lavar los platos. Sin embargo, Subaru lo detuvo con un movimiento de su brazo.

-No necesitas hacerlo. Que Kobato crea que soy un viejito inútil no significa que realmente lo sea. Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Mínimo puedo ayudarte a secarlos?

Subaru resopló. Syaoran tomó eso como una manera de decir que tenía permiso, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido, y de este modo, los dos hombres se pusieron a lavar los platos, enjuagarlos, secarlos, y acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Syaoran volvió a dirigirse a la salita, y esta vez, se dejó caer en el sofá.

Poco después, su padre se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a él. Se miraron en silencio, hasta que finalmente, Subaru fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Ya me dirás cuál es el motivo de tu visita? –preguntó su padre. Su tono de voz no era demandante, pero Syaoran sabía que no se estaba con rodeos, y exigía una respuesta sincera.

-¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?

-Tengo una media hora para alistarme y salir a trabajar -dijo mientras comprobaba su reloj de muñeca-, y estoy seguro de que tú también tienes asuntos pendientes. Pero al mismo tiempo… Algo me dice que cual sea el asunto que te ha traído de vuelta a Osaka, no es algo que se arregle en diez minutos.

Syaoran no pudo evitar gruñir. Odiaba cuando su padre tenía la razón en todo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero que me cuentes la verdad sobre mamá –fue su petición. Subaru se limitó a reclinarse en el sillón.

-¿Quieres que te confirme la información que ya traes, o verdaderamente quieres mi versión?

-Las dos cosas –verdaderamente odiaba que su padre utilizara sus dotes de detective contra él-. Una… amiga… me ha dicho que Ierán Li es mi madre. Y después del par de conversaciones que he tenido con ella, puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, de que Ierán Li no está muerta.

-De acuerdo, su presencia física no está muerta. Pero su presencia espiritual y emocional, en esta casa, sí lo está.

Syaoran no pudo evitar suspirar, pesadamente. Dejó caer la cabeza, y se miró las manos, parecía agotado.

¿Así que me mentiste? –dijo en un tono de reproche. Aún sin atreverse a levantar la vista, agregó-. Papá, yo solo era un niño. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué ganabas?

-Es cierto, Syaoran –respondió su padre-. Eras un niño, y por eso mismo no lo entenderías. Además, tenía prohibido explicártelo.

-Pero papá… -continuó Syaoran, dejando de verse las manos y clavado sus ojos castaños en los ojos negros de su padre-. Cada año me llevabas al cementerio y me hacías poner flores en la tumba de una desconocida… ¿Por qué?–Syaoran no pudo ocultar el tono acusador en su voz. A Subaru tampoco le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Hubieras estado mejor con la idea de que tu madre nos abandonó? Quería que pensaras que tu madre fue una persona buena, amable, caritativa, hasta el día en que te murieras. Quería que pensaras lo mejor de ella.

-No nos abandonó –interrumpió el muchacho, algo enojado-. Te abandonó a ti.

-Te equivocas –arremetió Subaru de vuelta-. Nos abandonó a los dos. Y estoy seguro de que no le dolió para nada, hacerlo.

-¿De qué…?

-Viniste por la verdad, ¿no es así? Si ya has hablado con ella, entonces déjame te borro esa falsa idea de la cabeza, de que Ierán Li es una persona amable y considerada, porque definitivamente no lo es. Después de todo, ya no quieres más mentiras, ¿no es así? –Subaru sonaba molesto, quizá dolido. Syaoran se preguntó si no estaba desenterrando heridas del pasado, que aún después de tantos años, no hubieran sanado del todo.

Su padre se levantó del sillón, se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y comenzó a caminar, en círculos.

-Tu abuelo Clow Reed –comenzó a explicar-, vivía al sur, en Ibusuki, y tenía un restaurante de mariscos. Cuando se casó con tu abuela, tuvieron dos hijas. Chiharu y tu madre, Ierán. Mientras tu abuelo solo quería seguir manteniendo su restaurante de mariscos, tu madre, tu tía y tu abuela, pensaban que no estaban para vivir en un pueblito pesquero que aún en estos tiempos, sigue siendo un punto olvidado. Así que Ierán y Chiharu salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron al norte, a Sapporo, donde con el dinero de tu abuelo, comenzaron a invertir en unas nuevas compañías que vendían tecnología. Mientras que tu tía compró una compañía de teléfonos celulares, tu madre invirtió en una compañía de internet.

-Eso no explica…

-Para allá voy –contestó Subaru, algo molesto porque hubiera interrumpido su relato. Carraspeó, y continuó-. Chiharu se quedó en Sapporo, tengo entendido que sigue viviendo ahí. Ierán, por su parte, se mudó a Tokio, con la idea de hacer crecer la compañía que acababa de adquirir. Fue ahí donde nos conocimos. Yo tenía una investigación que llevar a cabo en la capital, sobre un fraude empresarial. Era algo realmente grande. Fue amor a primera vista –en este momento, Subaru soltó una risa seca-, o al menos, así lo vimos en ese momento. Y curiosamente, fue ahí cuando te encargamos a la cigüeña.

-Papá, no tengo seis años. Ya sé de donde vienen los bebés –gruñó Syaoran, mientras Subaru se reía por lo bajo.

-Ah pero te decía, tu madre había ido a Tokio para tratar de unir su compañía con la compañía de Li Ka-Shing. No sé si lo conozcas.

-Es la novena persona más rica del planeta –recitó tal cual como Touya se lo había dicho a él, hacía ya bastante tiempo. Su padre asintió.

-Se ve que todos esos años de escuela rindieron sus frutos. Sí, es un hombre multimillonario, pero en ese entonces, aún no tenía el emporio que posee ahora.

-Que poseía –intervino Syaoran nuevamente-. Me dijeron que murió hace varios años.

Subaru se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indicando que no le agradaba la noticia, pero tampoco le pesaba.

-Me imagino que ahora tu madre administra su complejo… Total, Ierán quería unir su compañía con la de Li. En ese momento, Ierán estaba satisfecha con la idea de que Ka-Shing absorbiera su pequeña compañía, y ella pudiera contar con algunos beneficios de aquella fusión. A ojos de tu abuela, el pacto sería más fácil de lograr, y obtendrían mayores ganancias, si tu madre se casaba con él. Ierán se negó, y decidió huir conmigo. Regresamos a Osaka, nos casamos, compramos esta casa, y te criamos entre los dos. Fue un año difícil –dijo mientras reanudaba su caminata-. Tu abuela estuvo lavándole el cerebro a tu mamá. Le decía que Ka-Shing estaba ganando dinero y poder, y le tomaría muy poco tiempo convertirse en el hombre más rico de toda Asia. La regañó por casarse con un pobre diablo como yo, donde no tendría donde vivir, donde criar a un niño, ni donde caerse muerta. Tu madre terminó cediendo ante la presión… Y un día, de repente, nos abandonó.

-¿Me dejó aquí contigo? –su padre asintió lentamente. Syaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Aproximadamente un mes después, tu abuela y tu madre vinieron a la casa. Traían ya consigo los papeles de divorcio. Decían que les urgía, puesto que Ierán debía a casarse con Ka-Shing. El trato incluía que yo me quedaba con una importante cantidad de dinero, siempre y cuando no la buscara, y que ella pudiera irse contigo.

-¿Pero para qué quería cargar con un bebé si estaba por casarse con otro hombre? No tiene sentido…

-Claro que lo tiene –interrumpió Subaru, con lo que Syaoran lo miró directamente a los ojos, aunque su padre no hizo lo mismo, pues seguía caminando, mirando siempre al frente-. Según tu abuela, Ka-Shing había aceptado a casarse con tu madre, porque le habían ido con el cuento de que ella había tenido un hijo suyo.

-¡Pero estaba casada contigo! ¡Y yo me quedé aquí!

-Eso ya lo sé –gruñó Subaru-. Según tu abuela, tu madre me fue infiel durante todo ese año, viéndose a escondidas con Ka-Shing. Fue por ello que me negué a entregarte. Pero tu abuela es más terca que una mula. Estuvo insistiendo para que te fueras de mi lado, me seguía ofreciendo más dinero, pero yo no cedía. Ya me lo había quitado todo, mínimo podía quedarme contigo, ¿no? Resultaste ser más mi hijo que de tu madre, pues solo quería hacer negocio contigo. Así que al final, simplemente me pidieron el divorcio, me dieron dinero, y me dijeron que ni yo ni tú teníamos derecho a contactar con ella, nunca más.

-¿Y Ka-Shing?

-Bueno, lo primero que pensé fue que tu madre seguramente había dicho a Ka-Shing que había abortado. Se casaron un par de meses después. Fue horrible –agregó. Syaoran pudo notar como cerraba los puños con fuerza-. Había tenido que volver a ir a Tokio, y la maldita noticia de la boda del año estaba en todos los periódicos, en primera plana. Casi me vomito.

Syaoran sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Algo así le pasaría cuando Sakura finalmente anunciara su boda con el tal Tsukishiro?

-Los periódicos decían que Ierán estaba embarazada de Ka-Shing, así que supongo que finalmente lo habían intentado nuevamente. Fue por eso, que me pareció más sensato decirte que había muerto –agregó su padre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. El hecho de que nunca me preguntaras su nombre, hizo las cosas más sencillas. Tu madre está muerta, Syaoran. Eso es lo que debes de saber –dijo con un tono seco-. La Ierán que conocí no es esa vieja bruja que gusta de tés exportados, ropa de diseñador, joyas exclusivas y dirigirse a cualquier lado en limusina.

Y con esto, Subaru dejó de pasearse por la salita, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón enfrente de su hijo. De este modo le daba a entender a Syaoran que había terminado su relato, y el muchacho podía comenzar a soltar todas sus preguntas.

-Si en los papeles de divorcio decía que ni tú ni yo podíamos contactar con ella, ¿por qué fue ella quien se ofreció a reunirse conmigo, hace poco?

-¿Te dijo que ella era tu madre?

-No, me lo dijo su hija…

-Bueno –Subaru se había puesto un poco pensativo-. Los papeles indicaban que yo no puedo volver a verla durante el resto de mi vida. Pero tú podías volver a contactar con ella, cuando cumplieras los dieciocho. Claro, eso solo podría ocurrir si tú decidías buscarla a ella.

-Pero como me hiciste creer que ella estaba muerta, nunca lo hice.

-Exacto –respondió su padre. Sonaba bastante orgulloso-. De cualquier manera, ¿qué le hubieras dicho? Y ahora que te reuniste con ella, ¿te ha llegado a tratar como un hijo?

-No exactamente… -Syaoran se había vuelto a mirar las manos, abatido-. Simplemente parece querer estar al tanto de mi vida. Supongo que quería saber qué había sido de mí o de ti, aunque de ti no ha preguntado nada.

-Espero y ahora tenga complejo de culpa –bromeó su padre, con pesadez. Syaoran bufó-. Aunque sinceramente a mí ya no me intersa.

-¿Y si se me ocurre presentarme ante ella y decirle que soy su hijo? ¿Existirá alguna represalia legal?

-Para nada –lo tranquilizó su padre-. Ya eres mayor de edad, y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Además, lo que le preocupaba a Ierán era que Ka-Shing descubriera que tenía un hijo que no era de él. Y ahora que Li está muerto, ya no tiene que ocultar nada.

Esta respuesta hizo que el muchacho se sintiera un poco más tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo, lo había puesto preocupado, y quizá hasta un poco nervioso.

Se encontraba abrumado y sorprendido por toda la información que poseía ahora. Comenzó a recordar aquel momento en que había huido de Tokio por culpa de Tomoyo y Eriol, y por cosas del destino, hubiera terminado trabajando en aquel restaurante de mariscos que, según su padre, pertenecía a su abuelo. Y aquella niña que había ido a visitarlo… Rika, o como fuera que se llamase… Eso la hacía su prima.

Sin embargo, también la idea de Sakura llegó a su mente, y no pudo evitar deprimirse. La historia de su padre confirmaba sus sospechas. Ierán Li era en realidad su madre, y por tanto, Sakura era su media hermana. Quizá hubiera tenido que fingir que sufría un aborto, pero sin lugar a dudas, había vuelto a intentarlo, y había tenido éxito. Después de todo, habían nacido Sakura, y también su hermana.

Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Ya no cabía duda alguna. Ahora, tendría que olvidar a la hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes. Olvidar que la amaba y deshacerse de la idea de que podrían llegar a ser felices para siempre, viviendo en una pequeña casita junto al mar, o en el bosque. Resignarse al hecho de que nunca podrían vivir una vida normal, con un par de hijos y unos cuantos perros que les alegraran los días. Tenía que aceptar que simplemente, no eran el uno para el otro. Que sus caminos siempre habían estado unidos, pero no de la manera en que ellos suponían.

Finalmente pensó en Ierán. Aquella elegante mujer que había visitado apenas un par de veces. Que se mostraba como la madre perfecta, siempre al cuidado de sus hijas, aunque a veces no aceptara sus acciones, y las perdonaba. ¿Todo eso era una mentira también? ¿Realmente no sentía aquel cariño por Sakura o su hermana, puesto que habían sido simples medios para mantener a Li Ka-Shing a su lado, y disfrutar de su dinero y poder?

Además, durante todos esos años que había vivido en Tokio, ella había estado ahí también. A unos cuantos minutos de distancia. Casi de frente, puesto que sus casas se encontraban en extremos opuestos en la bahía de la capital. Habían estado tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Por un instante, Syaoran pensó que durante aquellas visitas, Ierán se había burlado de él en secreto. Seguramente ella sabía que él era su hijo, y no le había dicho nada. Hasta había fingido que apoyaba su relación con Sakura, cuando ella misma sabía que simplemente no podía ser.

-Gracias por el bonito relato –fue lo que le dijo a su padre, cuando finalmente su cerebro dejó de ahogarlo con tantos pensamientos. Subaru frunció el ceño.

-Hubiera sido más bonito si nunca me hubieras hecho recordar aquello –le respondió-. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? Antes de que vuelva a enterrar todo esto…

-No, estoy bien –Syaoran se miró las manos por última vez, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta a qué hacer ahora, en ellas.

Sin embargo, no encontró nada, y de este modo, se decidió a levantarse del sofá, y tomar su maleta-. Debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes en Tokio.

-Fue un gusto verte, pequeño diablillo –respondió su padre, mientras él también se levantaba del sillón y se inclinaba para darle un abrazo a su hijo. Syaoran le respondió del mismo modo-. Sabes que aquí estamos para cuando quieras venir a visitar. Pero haz el favor de venir por motivos más alegres. Como decirme que ya tienes novia y piensas casarte.

Syaoran emitió una risa sarcástica.

-Fue un gusto verte, papá –fue lo único que le dijo-. Cuando la disquera vuelva a darme tiempo libre, vendré a visitarte.

Entonces, sin entretenerse demasiado en despedidas, ambos hombres se separaron, y con esto, Syaoran salió de la casita, cruzó el verde y floreado jardín, y salió a la calle. Su padre lo miró avanzar unas cuantas calles, antes de entrar de vuelta a la casita.

Syaoran siguió caminando un rato más, hasta que finalmente llegó a una avenida algo concurrida, y de este modo, logró parar un taxi. Subió al vehículo, y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto. Antes de mediodía, había llegado ya a la capital.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen viernes! ¿Que tal su semana? También espero que haya sido amena =)_

_¿Les ha gustado el capi? Si les soy sincera, en mi mente esto sonaba mucho mejor e_e. Al menos ya pudimos escuchar la versión del papá de Syaoran. ¿Les suena el nombre? Subaru Sumeragi es otro personaje de CLAMP, protagonista de Tokyo Babylon, aunque también hace una aparición en X-1999. ¿Y Kobato Hanato? Bueno, ella también es de otra serie de CLAMP, de nombre homónimo =)  
_

_Si tienen google maps a la mano, podrán encontrar el distrito de Ikeda en la prefectura de Osaka, con facilidad. A decir verdad, la casa de Syaoran está basada en una casa real. Mientras escribía este capi, utilicé el street view de google maps para darme una idea de cómo se ve Ikeda. Me gustaria compartirles un enlace para que vieran la casa, pero al volver a buscarla simplemente ya no la encontré u.u_

_Volviendo al capi, ya la explicación de Subaru... Bueno, poco a poco (aunque dimos un gran brinco aquí) pudimos explicar este embrollo, y ya estamos formando una línea del tiempo =) Como pueden ver, Ierán es realmente madre de Syaoran, aunque para fines de esta historia, el muchacho sigue sin tener el apellido Li, por el momento ;) Ahora que Syaoran sigue con la idea de que él y Sakura son medio-hermanos, ¿que creen que el muchacho vaya a hacer? Recordemos que aunque Sakura es adoptada, eso aún nadie lo sabe, todo depende de Yukito. Uy, a ver que pasa después X)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, perdonen la tardanza al publicar el capi de hoy. Espero que también dejen un buen review en este capi. Digan que les gusta, que no tanto, qué se me pasó por alto. Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido aquí. Les mando abrazos y besos, tengan un buen fin de semana, y nos vemos el lunes, que apenas se viene lo bueno (?)._


	13. Tomoeda

**Capítulo 13**

**Tomoeda**

* * *

Durante toda la semana, Yukito no había podido concentrarse en el trabajo de la compañía de su padre. Su mente seguía regresando a aquel momento, aquella noche, en que había abierto aquel sobre amarillo, y había descubierto que Sakura no era en realidad hija legítima de Ierán Li y Li Ka-Shing. A partir de ese momento, había pensado en bastantes cosas. La primera, fue que Sakura definitivamente no estaba informada de aquella serie de documentos. De haber estado consciente, la muchacha no hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que ella y el tal Syaoran Li, eran hermanos.

La segunda, no estaba seguro de si debía ser él quien le contara la verdad a su prometida, puesto que tenía miedo a que ella lo acusara de robar, o meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Después de todo el conseguir aquel sobre había sido eso, un robo.

Y la tercera, era aquel inexplicable temor a perder a la muchacha. ¿Es que acaso le estaba comenzando a gustar? ¿O era simplemente la necesidad de protegerla como si se tratase de la hermana menor que nunca tuvo? Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que al momento en que Sakura se enterase de aquella información, y si se decidía a hacerle frente a Ierán Li, era muy probable que ellos ya no pudieran casarse. Y extrañamente aquella idea no le era placentera.

No había pensado en el dinero y poder que su familia perdería al no poderse asociar con el clan Li. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de no poder estar cerca de Sakura, así como estaban ahora. Y además, si ella podía finalmente regresar a los brazos de Syaoran, ¿por qué querría seguir aferrada a él? Su mente creaba aquel constante escenario donde Sakura le dijese que ya no estaban comprometidos y en su lugar se casaría con Syaoran. Y le dolía el corazón. Y seguía sin saber porqué.

Y por ello, aún no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera una buena idea abrir la boca y dejarle saber a la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes, la verdadera situación.

Además, también le preocupaban la serie de decisiones que Sakura pudiera tomar una vez que conociera la verdad. Ahora podría simplemente renunciar a la herencia familiar para poder casarse con aquel muchacho que ella amaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, la muchacha le había contado sobre cómo había conocido la libertad, y cuando la añorada. ¿Huiría con aquel muchacho, renunciando a su herencia familiar? Esto volvería a su hermana menor la heredera. ¿Pero tendría Sakura el valor de hacerle eso a Mei-Lin? Por lo que Sakura le había contado, su hermana menor odiaba completamente a su madre y seguramente, en la primera oportunidad que tuviera de heredar el conglomerado, lo vendería, por decir la mejor solución.

¿No estaría metiendo a Sakura en un problema aún más grande? Su complejo de culpa no lo dejaba en paz.

Finalmente, estaba la duda de si cuando Sakura se enterara de aquella adopción, le gustaría conocer o no a sus padres biológicos. ¿Se sentiría dolida porque la habían dejado ir sin más? ¿Se sentiría contenta de saber que podría conocer a quienes le habían dado la vida? No tenía la menor idea de saber cómo se sentiría la muchacha, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Fue durante toda aquella semana, en que Yukito sintió que su cerebro era devorado por toda la información que había descubierto de la noche a la mañana. Había estado todos aquellos días, intentando serenarse. ¿Qué decisión era la correcta? ¿Debería ser egoísta e intentar que Sakura fuera solo para él, o debería dejar ser libre lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a amar?

Si bien, los asuntos relacionados con su corazón y sentimientos, eran cuestiones personales con los que solo él debería de lidiar, todas aquellas otras peguntas que tenía en la cabeza no eran algo que él mismo pudiera responder, pues no eran asuntos suyos. Y fue allí cuando finalmente pudo comprender que, aunque pudiera llegar a amar verdaderamente a la muchacha de ojos verdes, quizá ella nunca llegara a sentir lo mismo por él. Lo mínimo que podría hacer en aquella situación, era conservar una amistad con semejante mujer. Estaba seguro que aunque fuera una relación a cuentagotas, sería mejor que haber traicionado su confianza, y sentirse culpable por el resto de su existencia, corriendo el riesgo de que Sakura se enterara de aquello por medio de otra fuente, y su amistad terminara por completo.

Estaba seguro de que no podría lidiar con aquello. No quería.

Fue por esto, que finalmente su cerebro le dio la solución que su corazón pedía a gritos. Tendría que contarle a Sakura la verdad. Lo que viniera después ya sería cosa del destino. Si pensaba aún hacerse cargo del complejo, si pensaba renunciar a él, si regresaba con Syaoran o se mantenía a su lado. Pensó que todas aquellas constantes dependían de una única variable, y aquella variable estaba únicamente en sus manos. Él tenía el poder. Y durante toda su vida, lo habían entrenado para heredar el poder de la compañía familiar. ¿Y que no un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad? Pues era su responsabilidad el destino de Sakura, de Syaoran, quizá hasta el de Mei-Lin... Simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Tenía que hablar.

Si Sakura decidía plantarle la cara a Ierán Li, él estaría contento de haber ayudado a descubrir la verdad. Si por el contrario, la muchacha prefería quedarse de brazos cruzados, él estaría seguro de que mínimo le había contado lo que él sabía, y que su relación (o lo que pudiera llegar a ser) no escondía ningún secreto.

Aquel viernes, el reloj despertador que descansaba en su mesilla de noche, dio las siete de la mañana, y de este modo, la alarma comenzó a sonar. El muchacho de cabellos grises estiró el brazo, y a tientas, encontró el despertador y lo apagó.

Se desperezó, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, donde tomó una ducha con agua fría, para despertarse por completo, quitarse la flojera, y comenzar con su agitada agenda.

Yukito pasaba las mañanas en las oficinas del negocio familiar. Mientras su madre se dedicaba a platicar con sus amigas, desayunado mustias ensaladas que costaban un ojo de la cara, comprando ropa que no necesitaba y demás tonterías que hacían las nuevas señoras ricas, él y su padre trabajaban toda la mañana, y una parte de la tarde, en las oficinas de la compañía. El trabajo del señor Tsukishiro era estar al pendiente de cada mínimo detalle que aconteciera en su empresa de bienes raíces. Y el trabajo de Yukito era seguir los pasos de su padre, adelantando su pensamiento al de su progenitor, para comprobar que realmente supiera qué hacer en no importara qué tipo de circunstancia se presentara.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente. Cada uno llegó a la compañía por sus propios medios (el señor Tsukishiro no quería que Yukito considerara que tenía beneficios extras por ser hijo del dueño, y no era como si el muchacho lo creyera), y comenzaron a revisar el estado de las cuentas, las necesidades de los diferentes departamentos de producción, ventas y atención al cliente, entre otros.

Lo habían hecho ya tantas veces, que se trataba de una simple rutina. Aunque de vez en cuando se presentaban acontecimientos insospechados. Pero siempre iban preparados, después de todo, sin aquellos imprevistos, el trabajo se volvía aburrido y rutinario.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Yukito se encontraba en el comedor del edificio de oficinas centrales, pidiendo un plato con pollo y arroz. Pagó el servicio de comedor como cualquier otro empleado, y se dirigió a la terraza, donde se sentó en un rincón.

Sacó su celular y mandó un rápido mensaje a Sakura. "Tengo noticias que darte. Te veré esta noche. Yukito", y tratando de verse lo más natural posible, comenzó a comer.

La hora de la salida para su padre y para él, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Yukito tuvo el tiempo justo de pasar por una papelería, donde compró una caja de regalo de colores brillantes. Con su nueva adquisición, volvió a casa, donde se tomó su tiempo para darse otra refrescante ducha y cambiarse por una ropa menos formal. Ahora, en vez de llevar sus acostumbrados trajes con los que solía presentarse en la compañía, o en casa de la Familia Li, llevaba un simple pantalón de pana color café, una camisa negra, y zapatos del mismo color. Se llevó también un sweater café, por si la noche llegaba a ponerse algo fría. Una vez que se encontró listo para salir, abrió aquel cajón de su escritorio, de donde extrajo el sobre amarillo, y lo colocó dentro de la caja de regalo. Encajaba perfectamente.

Un poco más tranquilo, cerró la caja, se la puso bajo el brazo, y salió de su habitación.

Se encontró a sus padres sentados en la estancia del segundo piso. Mientras su madre veía las noticias, su padre revisaba las cuentas de la empresa en su laptop.

-Ya me voy –anunció el muchacho, con lo que sus padres se voltearon a verlo.

-¿Y ese regalo? –preguntó su madre, muerta de curiosidad-. ¿Es para Sakura?

Yukito simplemente asintió.

-Te habías tardado en regalarle algo –dijo su padre, quien prontamente regresó a sus cuentas-. Aunque es mejor así. Después creerá que debes estarle haciendo obsequios caros todo el tiempo.

La madre de Yukito emitió un puchero, pero su marido la ignoró. El muchacho se apuró a despedirse.

-Llegaré un poco tarde, no me esperen despiertos.

-Usa protección –le dijo su padre, aún atento en la pantalla de la computadora-. Tener nietos no adelantará el matrimonio con esa muchacha.

-¡Cariño! –se escandalizó su mujer.

Yukito simplemente los ignoró, y se apuró a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando cruzó la cocina, se topó con la muchacha que su madre había contratado como sirvienta. Se encontraba haciendo la cena. Yukito se lamentó de no llegar a cenar con la familia, pues lo que fuera que se encontrara en el horno, olía muy bien. Le dedicó una simple sonrisa a la muchacha, y se apuró a salir por la puerta de servicio, que llevaba al garaje.

Subió al auto, dejó la caja en la cajuela, y después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó el auto y salió de la casa.

Recorrió la avenida que llevaba hasta el Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio, y lo pasó de largo, pues su destino era Futtsu. No había recibido respuesta a su mensaje de texto de aquella tarde, pero sabía que Sakura lo había recibido, y lo estaba esperando. Así que, cuando llegó al gran portón gris plata que indicaba el acceso principal a la propiedad Li, detuvo el auto, un poco más tranquilo.

-Bienvenido a casa de la Familia Li –anunció la voz del intercomunicador-. ¿Puede proporcionarme su nombre y el motivo de su visita?

-Yukito Tsukishiro –respondió el muchacho-. Tengo una cita con la señorita Sakura Li.

-Adelante, señor Tsukishiro. Esperamos que su visita a casa de la Familia Li sea placentera para usted –el intercomunicador se apagó, y el enorme portón color plata se abrió al momento. Yukito arrancó el auto nuevamente, y entró a la propiedad.

Detuvo el vehículo en la entrada de la casa, donde uno de los mayordomos se acercó para recibir las llaves. Sin embargo, el muchacho de cabellos grises se las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Vamos de salida –le dijo al desconcertado mayordomo-. ¿Puede decirle a la señorita Sakura que la espero aquí afuera?

El mayordomo realizó una rápida reverencia, y entró a la casa, a toda velocidad. Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por allí salió Sakura. Llevaba una simple camisa gris, jeans oscuros, y converse negros. Bajo el brazo, llevaba una sudadera gris. Saludó a Yukito con un simple beso en la mejilla, se despidió del mayordomo que aún aguardaba en la puerta, y ambos muchachos bajaron las escaleras, para llegar al auto.

Yukito le abrió la puerta, con lo que la muchacha subió al vehículo. Cerró su puerta, le dio la vuelta al auto, y subió el también. Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y encendió el motor.

-¿Estás planeando llevarme a algún lugar especial? –preguntó Sakura, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Algo así –respondió Yukito, con lo que arrancó y salieron de la casa-. Aunque en realidad no necesitamos un lugar especial. Solo necesitamos estar en privado.

Las palabras del muchacho hicieron que Sakura adoptara una expresión de confusión en su rostro, además de un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y con esto, el vehículo se dirigió a la Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio, la cual cruzó para llegar al otro lado de la bahía. Yukito dirigió el auto todavía un poco más al norte. Cuando el muchacho finalmente aparcó el auto, se encontraban en Shibuya.

Como había caído ya la noche, las calles se encontraban alumbradas, mientras cientos de personas caminaban en dirección a sus hogares, o a algún bar. Podían distinguirse a los empresarios, quienes iban sujetando sus maletines, en dirección a la estación del metro. También a los estudiantes de preparatoria, que usaban el uniforme escolar y se movían en grupos de mínimo tres o cuatro. Había también amas de casa que volvían a casa cargadas con la compra para la cena. Otros grupos de jóvenes adultos se movían por parejas, tomados de las manos y caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Una vez que Yukito aparcó el auto en un estacionamiento techado, no se bajó del vehículo, sino que se limitó a sentarse aún detrás del volante, mirando al frente, a la pared, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Sakura, confundida, mirando a Yukito. El muchacho se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasa por tu cabeza -le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada lentamente de la pared, y posaba sus ojos en Sakura.

-¿En mi cabeza?

-Sobre este asunto de que el joven Li sea tu hermano.

-Ah... -susurró Sakura, y con esto, ahora fue su turno de ponerse pensativa-. Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿no es así? No creo que sea correcto para un par de hermanos el tener una relación amorosa. Además, mi madre no lo permitiría. Se escandalizaría por lo que la prensa pudiera decir. No es como si me importase mucho, pero...

Sakura dejó el comentario en el aire. Yukito no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. ¿Estaba seguro de que verdaderamente debería hablar?

-¿Aunque sea tu hermano, aún lo amas? -preguntó el muchacho. Sakura sonrió en silencio.

-Eso es lo más extraño -dijo lentamente-. Ahora que por fin sé que está prohibido... Siento más deseos de amarlo y estar por siempre con él. Simplemente no puedo explicarlo. Syaoran tiene algo... Algo que me vuelve loca y me hace pensar que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Me hace sentir libre, joven, feliz. Y tampoco puedo mentirle. Simplemente no tengo secretos para él, me conoce como un libro abierto... Es decir, hubiera sido mejor decirle que simplemente ya no lo amaba y que debía regresar a mi vida en Tokio. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado el drama de sabernos hermanos... Pero no puedo mentirle, simplemente no puedo.

-Parece ser que en verdad lo amas, a pesar de que sabes que ese amor nunca se verá consumado -susurró Yukito, aunque Sakura pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió la muchacha de cabello castaño-. Pero no me arrepiento de amarlo así. Después de todo, duele, pero en algún momento, me hizo muy feliz. Ahora, el único modo que tengo para poder agradecerle por hacerme sentir tan viva, es seguir siendo la heredera del complejo familiar. Tomar el lugar que por derecho le corresponde a él, y desearle que tenga una buena vida. Que la viva por los dos...

Sakura dejó el comentario en el aire, mientras su mirada se perdía en la pared que tenía al frente. Ahora era ella quien veía más allá de ésta, mientras Yukito miraba su perfil. No pudo evitar morderse el labio. Mierda. Tendría que decirle la verdad. No podría empeorar más las cosas, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, creo que este oscuro estacionamiento no es un buen lugar para una cita -con estas palabras, Yukito finalmente abrió su puerta y bajó del auto. Sakura seguía tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que al escuchar como Yukito abría su puerta, se sorprendió un poco. Pero se repuso con rapidez, y del mismo modo, bajó del auto. Después de cerrar la puerta, se apuró a dirigirse a la cajuela. La abrió y sacó de allí la caja de regalo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura al ver el paquete.

-Es para ti –fue la respuesta del muchacho-. Pero primero necesitamos encontrar un sitio donde puedas abrirlo.

Se puso la caja bajo el brazo, y tomó a Sakura de la mano. Caminaron así mientras salían del estacionamiento, y al llegar a la calle, continuaron caminando de aquel modo, por varias cuadras. Debido a su vestimenta común, se mezclaron con facilidad con los cientos de parejas que caminaban por Shibuya, esa noche.

-Tu hermana es la que conoce todo Tokio –dijo Yukito, mientras cruzaban una calle, por el paso peatonal-, pero me pregunto si te habrá comentado de algún lugar que te gustaría visitar a tí también.

-¿Eso significa que yo decido a donde vamos esta noche? –Yukito asintió mientras le sonreía, lo que hizo que Sakura sonriera igualmente-. ¡Perfecto! –dijo visiblemente emocionada, y como aún tomaba al muchacho de la mano, lo jaló para que caminara más aprisa-. Mei-Lin me dijo de un restaurante al aire libre, muy cerca de la estación del tren…

Se detuvo en la esquina, y se puso a inspeccionar los alrededores. No tardó en encontrar la estación del metro. La estación de Shihuya era famosa por tener afuera la estatua de un gran perro de raza Akita, en memoria de Hachiko.

-Estaba al sur de la estación… -siguió murmurando Sakura-. ¡Ah, ahí! ¡Lo veo, lo veo! –volvió a jalar a Yukito del brazo y se perdieron entre el gentío. Al menos hasta cruzar la calle, pues se detuvieron a la entrada de un edificio de varios pisos de altura, que albergaba varios restaurantes, de diferentes estilos.

-Dijiste que vamos a un restaurante al aire libre, por lo que me imagino que está en el último piso, ¿no es así? –preguntó Yukito, mientras leía el listado de los restaurantes que había dentro del edificio-. ¿Restaurante de postres? –leyó el muchacho confundido.

-Lo único que te servirán aquí son postres dulces –le explicó Sakura, mientras entraban al edificio-. Es como una cafetería, pero tienen un menú más variado que simple café acompañado por pay o un muffin.

Entraron al recibidor del edificio, y esperaron por el elevador, que llegó casi al instante, y con esto, subieron hasta el penúltimo piso.

El restaurante de postres tenía dos pisos. El de la planta baja era una bonita habitación con calefacción, mientras que el piso superior era una terraza al aire libre, desde donde se tenía una panorámica de todo el distrito, y una magnífica vista de la torre de Tokio, a la distancia. Pese a estar haciendo un poco de frío, los muchachos decidieron subir a la terraza. No todos los días visitaban Shibuya y podían deleitarse con el paisaje nocturno. Además, la terraza tenía menos gente, y lo que ellos buscaban después de todo, era privacidad.

La mesa a la que se sentaron se encontraba en el rincón. Al instante, una mesera se acercó y les trajo un par de menús. Yukito pidió un café moka, y un creme brulee, mientras que Sakura pidió una taza de chocolate caliente con batido de crema, y una pequeña canastita con trufas de cacao y crema irlandesa.

La mesera trajo su orden un par de minutos después. Les pidió que si necesitaban cualquier cosa, no dudaran en llamarla, y con esto, los dejó finalmente solos.

Estuvieron un rato platicando de cosas simples, mientras tomaban sus bebidas calientes, y comían sus postres. Cuando finalmente hubieron terminado con la comida, y les quedaba un poco de café y chocolate, Yukito se apuró a tomar la caja de colores brillantes, y ponerla frente a Sakura.

-Toma -le dijo simplemente, sujetando el paquete delante de su rostro-. No creo que debería ser yo quien te lo entregara, pero… Tampoco creo que nadie quisiera hacerlo. Espero y te guste…

Sakura no entendió a qué se refería su prometido con aquellas extrañas palabras, por lo que al extender las manos para tomar la caja, lo hizo con un poco de duda. Yukito retiró lo que quedaba de su cena, colocándolo a un lado de la mesa, con lo que la muchacha pudo colocar la caja en un espacio regular.

La abrió lentamente, y dejó la tapa de colores a un lado. Dentro de la caja, solo había un sobre amarillo, con una etiqueta blanca.

-Pero yo no me ape… -dijo Sakura al leer el nombre. Sin embargo, ella misma se interrumpió. Ese sobre color amarillo, y esa etiqueta blanca le resultaban horriblemente familiares. Miró a Yukito, confundida.

-Ábrelo –le dijo él, intentando sonreír.

Sakura tomó el sobre y lo sacó de la caja. Le dio la vuelta y levantó la solapa. Introdujo la mano, y extrajo lo que había en su interior. El fajo de papeles le daba la espalda, por lo que los volteó, lentamente, no muy segura de saber qué era lo que esperaba ver.

Leyó el encabezado, y ahogó un grito. Miró a Yukito, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Un certificado de adopción? ¿Y la adoptada era ella?

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Leyó su nombre, y los de sus padres biológicos. Le temblaba el labio inferior, así como las manos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

-¿Yu… Yukito? –fue lo primero que pudo decir, aun mirando aquellos papeles-. ¿Yukito, de dónde sacaste esto?

-Del mismo sitio donde tú sacaste los papeles que me comentaste la semana pasada.

-¡Pero revisé la caja…! –dejó que su propia oración se perdiera en el aire. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho en realidad.

-Al parecer estaba muy bien escondido –respondió el muchacho-. Tardé un rato en encontrarlo, por poco y no lo veo…

-Oh, Yukito… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –el muchacho asintió en silencio. Lo sabía muy bien. Tanto que estaba comenzando a dolerle ya.

-¿Le dirás a ese muchacho que no es tu hermano?

-¡Claro que lo haré! –dijo ella, visiblemente emocionada, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita alegre, aunque prontamente se repuso-. Pero primero hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Es decir, que en realidad no sea la heredera de la compañía de papá… Eso lo convierte a él… No puedo permitir que Syaoran tenga que vivir lo que tú y yo…

-Te entiendo, no tienes qué explicarme.

-Debo pensar en ello muy detenidamente –Sakura se había puesto pensativa-. Sin embargo… Lo que me gustaría hacer primero es… -leyó el papel que tenía en sus manos-. Es ir a Tomoeda.

-¿Estás segura de que sea lo correcto? -preguntó el muchacho, sin poderse contener. Sakura lo miró confundida-. Es decir, no me malinterpretes, pero... ¿Crees que tus padres biológicos quieran volver a verte? O quizá hayan ya intentado contactar contigo, pero Ierán no se los ha permitido...

-Tienes razón... -dijo Sakura, un poco abatida-. Aunque... El que sepa quienes son, no significa que tenga que ponerme en contacto con ellos, ¿no es así?

Yukito le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, no estoy segura de que realmente quieran ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero mínimo estoy en mi derecho de saber quiénes son. Si puedo conseguir también que me exlique porqué me dieron en adpoción... Bueno, eso ya es ganancia.

-De acuerdo. Supongamos por un momento que encuentras sus nombres, y te decides a visitar aquel pueblo. ¿Cómo dejarás que Ierán te permita partir? Estoy seguro de que si le mencionas el nombre, sabrá exactamente a qué vas.

Se creó un silencio algo tenso. Sakura frunció el entrecejo. No había pensado en ello, aunque tenía bastante lógica.

-Pues tendremos que inventarnos una excusa -dijo finalmente, y con firmeza, se dispuso a volver a meter los papeles en el sobre, y éste en la caja, la cual cerró con cuidado.

-¿Tendremos? -repitió Yukito, confundido.

-Claro, eso si decides ir a Tomoeda conmigo.

El muchacho de cabellos grises no pudo evitar dejar que su rostro adoptara una expresión de sorpresa. No esperaba aquella especie de invitación. Había pensado que en todo caso, Sakura quisiera conocer a sus padres biológicos en una reunión privada, lo bastante íntima para poder tratar aquel tema ta delicado, , pero no esperó que él estuviera invitado a dicha reunión. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de que lo tomara en cuenta para cosas tan importantes.

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriente-. Te ayudaré a burlar la seguridad de Ierán. E iré contigo al pueblo. ¿Tomoeda dices que se llama?

Sakura asintió enérgicamente.

-Yo te he dado tu primer recorrido por Tokio -dijo la muchacha, sonriente-. Ahora te toca a tí proporcionar el primer recorrido por Japón.

-Bueno... -Yukito fingió que se ponía pensativo, pero prontamente agregó-. Dicen que las playas de Shizuoka son hermosas en esta época del año –y le guiño un ojo.

La muchacha tenía ya una idea de por donde iba el plan.

* * *

Era cierto que las playas de Shizuoka eran una belleza en cualquier época del año, pero especialmente en verano, cuando el clima era perfecto para nadar todo el día, y relajarse en la arena, para broncearse bajo el sol. Sin embargo, las playas en la época de otoño también tenían su encanto. No hacía un clima tan cálido como en verano, pero el frío del invierno aún no llegaba y por tanto, podían fingir que acudirían a darse un par de chapuzones al mar, y largos bronceados en la arena. Aunque en realidad, Sakura y Yukito no tenían la más mínima intención de pasearse por allí.

Primero avisaron a los padres del muchacho de cabello gris. Ellos estaban encantados con la idea de que salieran de la ciudad y se relajaran un poco. Sobre todo, les agradaba la idea de que los dos jóvenes se hubieran vuelto muy cercanos en tan poco tiempo. Ierán, por otra parte, fue un poco más difícil de convencer.

Al ser una madre "sobreprotectora", temía que Sakura intentara volver a escaparse. Había insistido en que llevaran guardaespaldas, para que los mantuvieran vigilados y seguros, pero los muchachos insistieron que deseaban ir solos. La discusión se prolongó un par de días, hasta que finalmente, Ierán tuvo que ceder.

Y con esto, aquella bonita mañana de viernes, los muchachos subieron sus maletas al auto y se dirigieron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. No había un vuelo directo que conectara a la capital con Shizuoka, por lo que Sakura y Yukito tuvieron que tomar un avión de Tokio a Nagoya, con duración de poco más de una hora. Sin embargo, cuando bajaron del avión, no se apuraron por comprar el boleto Nagoya-Shizuoka, sino que salieron de la terminal y se dirigieron a la estación de tren.

Abordaron la ruta que iba de vuelta a Tokio, y se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje, mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia. A Yukito no le pasó por alto que Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo. El mirarla así de nerviosa, la hacía verse pequeña, y le daban ganas de protegerla a cualquier costo. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que aquellos sentimientos eran simplemente los de un hermano mayor sobreprotector, y trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos durante el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llevaban más o menos una hora y media de viaje, el tren llegó a la terminal de Tomoeda, que era donde los muchachos tenían que bajar. Y así lo hicieron.

Tomoeda era un pueblito pequeño, un poco alejado de la costa. Daba la impresión de que ahí nunca pasaba nada, pues se respiraba mucha tranquilidad en el aire. No había ni rastro de grandes rascacielos en todo el horizonte, y no se formaba un gran bullicio en las calles, pues al parecer, no era tanta la gente que vivía ahí, y el aire que se respiraba era fresco y proporcionaba una sensación relajante, a comparación del ambiente que se sentía en la capital.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar? –le preguntó Yukito, cuando salieron de la estación, y se detuvieron en la acera.

-No había pensado en eso… -respondió Sakura, apenada. Yukito se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-Parece ser un pueblo demasiado pequeño, así que tengo mis sospechas de que todos conocen a todos aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre? –Yukito ignoró la pregunta de Sakura. La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta, y se apuró a abrir su maleta, de donde sacó el fajo de papeles que indicaban su adopción.

-Fijutaka Kinomoto… -leyó la muchacha-. ¿Entonces planeas que vayamos preguntando por la calle si alguien conoce a Kino…?

-Exactamente –respondió Yukito. Esperó a que Sakura volviera a guardar los papeles en la maleta, cerrarla, y tomarla, antes de empezar a caminar-. Mira, ahí hay alguien –el muchacho apuntó a unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, y ambos se acercaron.

La persona que encontraron era una muy bonita y alta mujer, de cabello pelirrojo cobrizo. Llevaba un bonito vestido rosa, y unos lentes oscuros, para protegerse del sol. Yukito se adelantó, e hizo una breve reverencia, que la mujer se apuró a imitar.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el muchacho, alegremente-. Lamentamos molestarla, pero estamos buscando a una persona.

-¿A una persona? –preguntó la señorita, un poco confundida.

-Se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto. No sé si lo conozca…

-¡Ah, el profesor Kinomoto! –por la forma en que reaccionó ante el nombre, parecía que la mujer lo conocía muy bien. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en la elegancia de aquella señorita, que le inspiraba confianza-. El profesor Kinomoto es colega mío –agregó la mujer-. Es profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda. En estos momentos, debe haber salido ya de su despacho –dijo mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca-. Estoy segura de que les será más fácil localizarlo en su casa.

-¿Podría proporcionarnos la dirección, por favor? Es decir, si es que no es mucha molestia…–preguntó Sakura, nerviosa. La mujer le dirigió una amable sonrisa, con lo que la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Por supuesto –mientras decía esto, abrió su maletín y sacó una hoja y una pluma-. Les haré un croquis.

El croquis llevó apenas un par de minutos en ser terminado. Cuando estuvo listo, la mujer pelirroja le dio la hoja a Sakura, quien lo tomó emocionada, pero nerviosa.

-Espero las indicaciones no sean para nada confusas –se disculpó de antemano.

-No se preocupe, se ve muy claro –intervino Yukito, mientras él y Sakura miraban la hoja de papel. El muchacho se apuró a dedicarle otra reverencia-. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita…

-Kaho –respondió la pelirroja-. Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Mizuki –susurró Sakura, mientras ella también reverenciaba. Kaho le sonrió una vez más, y les regresó el saludo.

Y con esto, la señorita Mizuki siguió su camino, mientras Sakura y Yukito emprendían el suyo.

* * *

Efectivamente, el croquis era muy simple de seguir. Del punto donde se encontraban, afuera de la terminal del tren, solo tenían que caminar unas cuantas calles, hacia el norte. Cuando llegaron al parque del pueblo, adornado por una bonita resbaladilla de un pingüino con una corona y muchos árboles, dieron vuelta a la izquierda, y siguieron caminando otras cuantas cuadras más. Prontamente encontraron una bonita calle de dos carriles, separados por un camellón lleno de árboles, cuyas frondosas ramas cubrían las banquetas y todo el pavimento, con una fresca sombra.

-Aquí dice que la casa del profesor se encuentra un poco más al frente, apenas salgamos de la sombra de los árboles–dijo Yukito, mientras miraba el croquis-. Es una casa de dos pisos, color amarillo, con techos azules…

-¡Puedo verla! –gritó Sakura, haciendo que el muchacho levantara la vista del papel.

Efectivamente, al final de la calle, había una casita, no muy pequeña, de dos pisos, color amarillo canario, con techos azul oscuro. La rodeaba una barda de apenas un metro de alto, color gris claro, y tenía una pequeña reja color negro, que llevaba a un caminito de ladrillos rojos, que dirigían directamente a la entrada principal.

-Es tan bonita… -susurró Sakura.

-¿Vamos entonces? –preguntó Yukito, pues la muchacha se había detenido para admirar la casa. Sakura asintió enérgicamente.

Terminaron de salir de la frondosa calle, y se detuvieron delante de la pequeña reja negra. Yukito se apuró a guardarse el croquis en el bolsillo, y con esto, se adelantó a abrir la reja. Le hizo una seña a Sakura para que pasara ella primero, y la muchacha así lo hizo. Caminaron por los ladrillos rojos y se detuvieron frente a la bonita puerta de madera de pino, con un bonito vidrio impreso templado.

Sakura se retorció las manos, intentando tomar valor para tocar.

Yukito esperaba atrás, pacientemente.

La muchacha de cabello castaño alzó un puño en el aire, y se quedó a medio camino.

El joven de cabellos grises no dijo nada.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Yukito contuvo la respiración.

Entonces, la muchacha de ojos verdes dejó caer el puño en la puerta, y tocó un par de veces.

Ambos se quedaron callados, envueltos en un silencio casi sepulcral. La casa no emitió ningún ruido por respuesta. Estaban porpreguntarse si debían tocar de nuevo, o marcharse e intentarlo más tarde, cuando pudieron escuchar cómo alguien se movía dentro de la casa, cada vez más cerca. A través del vidrio templado pudieron ver la sombra de una persona de cabello largo al otro lado de la puerta, y entonces, esta se abrió.

Los recibió una bonita mujer de piel pálida y cabello gris oscuro. Era un poco alta, delgada y tenía los mismos ojos verde esmeralda que Sakura.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos, feliz lunes tengan! Estoy que me inunda la felicidad ya que esta es mi última semana de clases antes de terminar la Uni y poder ser un vagabundo el resto de mi existencia 8D! (En especial porque mi semana de clases termina el miércoles, ¿a que es genial?)_

_¿Que tal el capi de hoy? Siento que ha ido un poco rápido, a comparación de como se desvelaban los misterios anteriormente. Es decir, no solo Sakura finalmente se ha enterado de que es adpotada, sino hasta ha ido ya a visitar a sus padres biológicos. ¿Quién será la mujer que abrió la puerta? Si me dicen que no saben, les juro que los pateo..._

_Siento que este capi ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores. Esto fue debido a todas las editadas por las que tuvo que pasar =) Especialmente la explicación sobre lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Yukito. Me tomé la libertad de intentar hacerlo verse un poco más humano. Es decir, no todos somos completamente buenos o enteramente malos. Y eso fue lo que quise retratar aquí. Un Yukito que como cualquier otro, no sabe si debe sacrificar su zona de confort para darle una oportunidad a alguien más, en este caso Sakura. Espero que haya quedado bien ese intento de character development ^^._

_Por otro lado, tenemos finalmente la visita al pueblo de Tomoeda. Intenté describir aquellos lugares que vimos en SCC todo el tiempo. ¿Ha quedado bien? Como sabrán, Tomoeda es un pueblito ficticio que no existe en Japón. Así que para fines de este fic, me tomé la libertad de ubicarlo en un punto cercano a Shizuoka. Se supone que Tomoeda está cercano a Tokio (por eso en el anime visitan la torre de vez en cuando), pero me pareció que esto complicaría un poco el asunto de la adopción. Es decir, no quería que los padres de Sakura estuvieran tan cercanos a ella durante todo ese tiempo. Si gustan algún punto de referencia, yo ubico Tomoeda en el distrito de Fujinomiya._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi pasado. Agradeciendo también si se molestan en dejarme un review en este capi también =) Saben que significan mucho para mí y nada me hace más feliz que leer sus opiniones al respecto de este fic._

_Este comment ya quedó un poco largo, así que lo pararé aquí. Espero que hayan pasado un bonito fin de semana, y que este lunes los esté tratando bien ^^ Espero leerlos de vuelta en el siguiente capi, hasta entonces, ¡sigan bellos!_


	14. El heredero

**Capítulo 14**

**El heredero**

* * *

Cuando Syaoran regresó a Tokio, decidió darse primeramente un tiempo para sí mismo. De este modo, contactó con Touya para salir a beber unos tragos aquel sábado por la tarde (aunque se negó a comentar los motivos por los cuales había decidido visitar a su padre, tan de repente), y el domingo se estuvo encerrado en la casa, todo el día. Era cierto que había prometido a Sakura informarle de cualquier cosa que investigara al hablar con su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de si quería confirmar con la muchacha, lo que había escuchado.

De este modo, decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos durante el resto de la semana, y concentrarse en las sesiones fotográficas y entrevistas que tenían programadas. Fue por ello, que hasta el domingo de la siguiente semana, el muchacho finalmente decidió volver a pensar en aquel debate que surgía en su cabeza, y analizarlo detenidamente. Así que ahora se encontraba en su casa, acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, pensaba en nada, y en mil cosas a la vez.

¡Que vacía se había sentido la casa durante las últimas semanas! Que silenciosas eran todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Que grande y fría era la cama por las noches. Le costaba trabajo dormir, y comía muy poco.

Aquel fin de semana, se encontraba acostado en su cama de cobijas y sábanas blancas. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, cosa que se estaba volviendo una horrible costumbre, y ahora, mientras salía el sol, Syaoran podía ver aquel halo de luz entrar por su ventana, recorrer el suelo alfombrado, y poco a poco ir subiendo por la pared.

Cuando consideró que ya no podía estarse más tiempo en la cama, sin hacer nada, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha con agua fría le despejaría un poco la mente, y lo revitalizaría para el agitado día que lo esperaba.

Después de haberse vestido y secado el cabello, se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomó un mustio desayuno consistente de un simple vaso de jugo de naranja y una manzana. Si seguía comiendo así, pronto estaría en los huesos, y sus amigos no tardarían en notarlo. Sin embargo, supo que su estómago rechazaría cualquier otra cosa, por lo que se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo a duras penas.

Realizar estas dos sencillas actividades le llevó toda la mañana, por lo que para medio día, estaba apenas saliendo de su casa.

No estaba muy seguro de querer hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Sobre todo porque simplemente había pensado en el primer paso de aquel plan, cuando éste en realidad constaba de un sin fin de etapas, que aún tenían que definirse.

Subió al auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y encendió el motor. Salió del garaje y enfiló por el periférico que lo llevaría a la bahía, a una velocidad algo lenta. No tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, era casi como si no quisiera ir allí, además de que tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención al camino.

Llegar a casa de la Familia Li le llevó casi una hora, cuando comúnmente tomaba apenas treinta minutos.

Sabía que no había hecho una cita, pero esperó que la mujer del intercomunicador no le prohibiera la entrada.

-Bienvenido a casa de la familia Li –dijo la voz femenina, con ese saludo de siempre, apenas Syaoran detuvo el auto frente al portón-. Lamentamos informarle que no aceptamos visitas a no ser que cuenten con invitación o cita previa.

-Vengo a hablar con la señorita Sakura Li –formuló su petición de una forma que parecía más una demanda-. Soy Syaoran Sumeragi, y es algo urgente.

-La señorita Sakura no se encuentra en casa -respondió la muchacha. Syaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo-. Regresa la próxima semana. ¿Algo más en lo que lo pueda ayudar?

-Sí –dijo sin pensar-. Me gustaría hablar con la señora Ierán Li.

-Espere un momento –el intercomunicador se apagó, pero un par de segundos después, volvió a encenderse-. La señora Ierán lo está esperando.

El portón gris plata se abrió, y con esto, Syaoran condujo dentro de la propiedad de la Familia Li. Detuvo el auto frente a la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal, y bajó de él. Mientras un mayordomo le indicaba que la Señora Ierán lo esperaba en el jardín posterior, otro le tomaba las llaves para estacionar el auto. El muchacho las entregó sin prestar mucha atención, y entró a la casa con paso lento. Allí, una sirvienta vestida con un elegante traje de mucama color azul oscuro, le pidió que lo siguiera, y de este modo, ambos caminaron por el pasillo del ala oeste (que llevaba al comedor y a la cocina), y siguieron de largo, cruzando por el frente de varias puertas que llevaban a habitaciones desconocidas.

Un par de minutos después, habían llegado finalmente a otro recibidor, un poco más pequeño, pues este no contaba con aquella elegante escalinata circular. Sin embargo, tenía una enorme puerta doble color blanco, con un vitral que representaba el sol y la luna. La mucama se apuró a abrir dicha puerta, y con esto, el jardín posterior de la casa se reveló ante los ojos del muchacho.

Aquel era el jardín más impresionante que Syaoran había visto en su vida. La enorme extensión de tierra tenía una pendiente muy poco pronunciada, pero que se notaba a simple vista, que descendía conforme se avanzaba. De este modo, primeramente podía verse un bonito espacio (muy parecido al jardín frontal) donde había árboles, arbustos, flores, y un sinfín de conejos, pavoreales y ardillas. Un poco a la derecha, había una enorme piscina, de tamaño olímpico. A la izquierda, y extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, había un campo de golf. Más atrás, una enorme extensión de matorrales considerablemente altos, que daban la impresión de ser un laberinto. Y finalmente, al fondo de todo aquello, se veía la bahía de Tokio. Parecía ser que la casa de la Familia Li tenía su propia playa privada.

-¡Syaoran! –la animada voz de la señora Li lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho respingó apartando la vista de aquel espectáculo visual, y se apuró a mirar a su anfitriona.

Ierán Li se encontraba sentada en un hermoso sillón doble, color blanco perla, en aquella terraza que se extendía por casi toda la parte posterior de la casa, y contaba con varias escalinatas que permitían bajar al jardín. Syaoran no pudo evitar pensar por un momento, que los ojos castaños de Ierán eran iguales a los suyos.

-Buenas tardes, señora -se apuró a responder al saludo, mientras se acercaba con paso veloz hacia ella, y besaba su mano, la cual se encontraba ya extendida.

-Que sorpresa verte -continuó Ierán, y sonriente, le indicó otro de los sillones blancos-. Vamos, siéntate.

El muchacho no contestó, sino que se limitó a dejarse caer en el sillón que se le había indicado, a la izquierda de Ierán. Como siempre, una bandeja con agua para preparar té, se encontraba esperando en la mesa de cristal que tenían delante de ellos. Ierán tenía ya una taza entre sus manos, y Syaoran, por tener algo que hacer con las suyas, se apuró a preparar uno para el también.

-Esperaba encontrarme con Sakura –fue la respuesta del muchacho, una vez que los dos estuvieron cómodamente sentados.

-Oh, Sakura se encuentra fuera de la ciudad –contestó Ierán, mientras sorbía su té-. Ella y Yukito han decidido ir a Shizuoka.

-¿A la playa? –preguntó el muchacho, mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿No podían simplemente ir a aquella playa privada que tenían 500 metros al frente?

-Falta poco para que llegue el invierno –contestó la señora-. Si no iban ahora a disfrutar de la arena y el sol, hubieran tenido que esperar muchos meses. Además, Sakura está demostrando haber madurado.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. No estaba muy de acuerdo en aquello, sin embargo, no dijo nada, y bebió de su té, por tener algo que hacer.

-Lamento que tu visita haya sido en vano –continuó Ierán, dando otro pequeño sorbo a su taza de té-. De haber sabido que vendrías a visitarla, quizá hubiera retrasado su vuelo. Quiero decir, se fueron apenas esta mañana.

-Ah, no se apure por ello –respingó Syaoran, y volvió a beber-. Es decir, se trata de un asunto importante, pero puede esperar. Además, no fue una vuelta desperdiciada. También quería hablar con usted.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó ella, visiblemente interesada, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakura me ha explicado los motivos por los que ha terminado conmigo –dijo el muchacho, seriamente. Quizá Sakura no hubiera dicho de frente que ya no eran novios, pero estaba sobre entendido, y por ello, le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras-. Dice que es la heredera del negocio familiar, y que junto con Tsukishiro dirigirán el emporio de su difunto marido.

-Efectivamente –la señora Li asintió con la cabeza-. Sakura es la primera en la línea de herencia. Si no aceptara ese cargo, el puesto lo tomaría su hermana menor, Mei-Lin. Sin embargo, Mei-Lin tiene sus propios asuntos qué atender –mintió Ierán-, además, Sakura aceptó sin reproches la responsabilidad.

-Y si, digamos… ¿Existiera otra persona que pudiera heredar la compañía? ¿Podría tomar el puesto en vez de Sakura?

Ierán lo miró, casi inexpresiva. Su rostro se había puesto serio, pero Syaoran supuso que la había puesto nerviosa, ya que dejó su taza en la mesa, pese a que todavía tenía té. Syaoran se preguntó si no había ido demasiado rápido.

-Si esa persona se encontrara debajo de la línea de herencia de Sakura, sólo podría tomar el puesto si ella decidiera renunciar a él –respondió Ierán. Syaoran vió que estaba por levantarse del asiento, por lo que se apuró a replicar.

-Pero si fuera alguien que se encontrara primero que ella… ¿Esa persona puede reclamar su lugar?

-Syaoran, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Sakura no…

-Sakura no es su primogénita –volvió a interrumpir el muchacho, dejando él también su taza de té, en la mesa-. Su primogénito soy yo. Y vengo a reclamar mi lugar como el legítimo heredero de Cheung Kong Holdings.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo? –Sakura se había quedado tan absorta por la belleza de aquella mujer de cabellos grises, que no pudo articular palabra. Mientras la hermosa mujer la miraba, esperando una respuesta, Yukito se adelantó para romper aquel silencio que se había creado.

-Sentimos molestarla, señora…

-Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko Kinomoto –se apuró a responder. Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¡Era su madre! Y era endemoniadamente hermosa...

-Señora Kinomoto –continuó Yukito-. Venimos desde Tokio, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, y ella es Sakura Li. Lamentamos mucho presentarnos tan de repente, sin ninguna invitación, o llamada previa… Sobre todo al tratar un tema tan delicado. Es decir, debimos consultar con sus abogados primeramente... -el muchacho, completamente nervioso, se interrumpió a media frase, e intentó serenarse. Estaba divagando, y no estaba realmente explicando nada. Carraspeó para calmarse y ordenar sus ideas-. Lo que queremos decir... Es que tenemos la firme sospecha de que usted, y su marido, el señor Kinomoto, son los padres de esta joven.

Apuntó a Sakura con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, con lo que Nadeshiko volvió a mirar a la chica de ojos verdes. Entonces, sus ojos, de ese mismo color esmeralda, se abrieron de par en par, y ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Se las retiró para gritar:

-¡Fujitaka! ¡Ven, rápido!

Los tres pudieron escuchar como una silla se arrastraba por el piso, las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta, y poco después, un hombre alto, un poco fornido, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con gafas de montura redonda, apareció en la puerta, detrás de Nadeshiko.

-¿Qué pasa? –fue lo que preguntó su marido, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su mujer, y miraba a los muchachos.

-Es ella… -susurró Nadeshiko, aun mirando a Sakura, sin parpadear.

-¿Ella? –repitió Fujitaka. Su mujer volvió a taparse la boca con las manos.

-¡Es Sakura! –chilló mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos-. ¡Es nuestra Sakura! ¡Después de tantos años…!

Se quitó las manos de la cara y brincó adelante para abrazar a la muchacha. Sakura se quedó sorprendida por aquel gesto, pero no replicó, sino que la abrazó de vuelta, mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cabello.

-Mi pequeña Sakura… -dijo Nadeshiko. sus lágrimas finalmente habían salido sin reparos.

-Mamá… -susurró de vuelta la muchacha de ojos verdes. Ella también estaba por llorar.

-Lo mejor será que entremos –dijo Fujitaka, mientras sujetaba a su esposa por los hombros e intentaba apartarla de la muchacha. Después de todo, parecía que su mujer nunca se soltaría de Sakura. Nadeshiko no se resistió, pero caminó dentro de la casa, con los ojos fijos en su hija, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer. Yukito fue el último en entrar, y cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron del recibidor al pasillo, y de ahí entraron a la sala. Sakura y Yukito se sentaron en uno de los sillones, mientras que Nadeshiko se sentó en otro. Fujitaka había ido a la cocina, que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, y regresó al cabo de un par de minutos, trayendo café y galletas. Se sentó junto a su esposa, y se creó un silencio nervioso en la habitación.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos –dijo el muchacho de cabello gris, mientras miraba al matrimonio Kinomoto-. No sabíamos cómo serían sus reacciones, por lo que estábamos un poco temerosos.

-No tienen ni la menor idea de cuánto hemos esperado este día –respondió Nadeshiko, con aquella voz chillona debido a la emoción. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos otra vez-. Durante veinte largos años… esperábamos que regresaras, mi pequeña.

-Esto… -Sakura estaba nerviosa-. Primero que nada, me gustaría saber porque me dieron en adopción…

-¿Adopción? –repitió Fujitaka, confundido-. Nosotros nunca… -miró a su esposa, quien le regresó la misma expresión-. Sakura, cuando tú apenas eras un bebé recién nacido… Fuiste secuestrada.

-¿Secu… que?

Volvió a crearse otro silencio, sin embargo, este fue uno de confusión. Yukito carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Podrían explicarnos, qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, fue algo extraño... -Nadeshiko fue la que respondió, visiblemente abrumada, y se apuró a tomar las manos de su marido-. Nos encontrábamos en el parque pingüino. Era un día de festival. Habíamos salido en familia, a ver los fuegos artificiales que serían lanzados aquella noche -en ese momento, miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura. La muchacha no pudo evitar tragar, nerviosa-. Te llevaba en brazos, y tu padre llevaba la carriola, por si me cansaba de cargarte. ¡Yo nunca me cansaba! Eras tan pequeña y ligera, y tenías los ojos muy abiertos, mirando todo lo que pasa por enfrente de ti. Pero al final…

-Fui yo quien la convenció de que te pusiera en la carriola –se adelantó Fujitaka, pues a su mujer se le había quebrado la voz. Sakura escuchaba casi sin respirar-. Le dije que te cuidaría, mientras ella iba por gaseosas para todos. Era una noche muy especial para todo el pueblo, así que las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente… estabas en la carriola, y después de un momento… Unos hombres de negro chocaron conmigo. Nos disculpamos, y ellos siguieron su camino, pero cuando volví a mirar al carrito… Ya no estabas.

-No lloraste, no gritaste, no hiciste ningún ruido –susurró Nadeshiko. En sus ojos se reflejaba el horror de sus palabras; sus recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos-. Y tu hermano estaba dormido y no sintió nada. El tampoco…

-¿Tengo un hermano? –Sakura no pudo contenerse. Sus padres la miraron, algo confundidos, pero en seguida cambiaron a una expresión de emoción.

-¡Pero por supuesto! –exclamó Nadeshiko, mientras se ponía de pie y abría uno de los cajones del pequeño armario donde se encontraba puesta la tv. Volvió inmediatamente con un portarretratos en las manos-. Es seis años mayor que tú.

Nadeshiko extendió el portarretratos, con lo que Sakura lo tomó. Se trataba de una foto familiar. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se veían exactamente iguales, con lo que Sakura pudo entender porque se seguían viendo tan jóvenes. La muchacha de ojos verdes se localizó en un pequeño bulto, una cobija blanca que era abrazada por su madre. Y entonces lo vio. Era un muchacho de seis o siete años, con expresión de niño travieso. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, y sus ojos eran el mismo castaño que los de su padre. Llevaba un uniforme de futbol, y sus rodillas estaban llenas de moretones y raspones.

Se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Y entonces lo reconoció.

-Se llama Touya –anunció su padre-. Ahora vive en Tokio.

-¡No puede ser! –susurró Sakura. ¿Qué tan pequeño podía ser el mundo?

* * *

El resto de la tarde, Sakura y Yukito se la pasaron viendo los álbumes de fotos que el matrimonio Kinomoto tenía guardados en su casa. Fotos que mostraban a Sakura como una pequeña bola rosada, una linda nena de cabello castaño claro, y esos hermosos ojos verdes. Las fotografías mostraban una bonita familia, alegre y sonriente, de cuatro integrantes, hasta el punto en que Sakura no salía más en las fotografías. Entonces, la familia se mostraba de tres, ya no tan sonrientes, pero aún felices. Poco a poco, Sakura y Yukito pudieron ver como aquel niño de mirada sonriente y rodillas rasposas, cambiaba los balones de futbol por guitarras acústicas y eléctricas. Se había vuelto un muchacho muy guapo, pero en su rostro, había una expresión de soledad.

-Mira eso –apunto Yukito a una foto. Sakura no había necesitado que se lo dijera, puesto que ella también lo había visto.

La fotografía mostraba a Touya, que debería tener unos dieciocho años. El muchacho se mostraba casi inexpresivo, con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Detrás de él, había una alta mujer de cabello negro, bastante largo, sujeto en un alto moño. Usaba un traje sastre negro, zapatos de tacón también de color negro, y pese a ser realmente hermosa, en su rostro se mostraba una expresión que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del muchacho.

Era Ierán.

-¿Qué hace ella ahí? –preguntó Sakura, mientras sus ojos se perdían, intentando memorizar cada detalle de la fotografía.

Detrás de ellos dos, podía verse la misma casita amarilla en la que se encontraban ahora.

-¿La señora Li? –preguntó Nadeshiko, quien se había acercado a ver la fotografía que Sakura apuntaba. Se sentó junto a la chica, mientras Yukito miraba desde el otro lado-. Ha sido la benefactora de Touya desde que te perdimos, Sakura.

-¿Benefactora?

-Su familia se encontraba realizando negocios en la ciudad cuando fuiste raptada–contestó Nadeshiko, mirando ella también a la foto-. La noticia se esparció rápidamente por toda la ciudad, y la señora Ierán se presentó en nuestra casa, preguntando si podía hacer algo para ayudarnos. Se mostraba preocupada, y realmente interesada en ayudar. Fue por ello que decidió tomar a Touya bajo su cuidado. Nos consiguió esta casa, pagó la educación de tu hermano, cualquier cosa que él quisiera o necesitara, ella se lo proporcionaba.

-Pero…

-Touya siempre se interesó en la música. Aprendió a tocar la guitarra desde muy joven, y además canta muy bien. Cuando nos anunció que quería ir a Tokio a probar suerte como cantante de su propia banda, no lo detuvimos. Esta foto –y volvió a mirar la fotografía que Sakura tenía entre las manos-, fue tomada el día en que Touya partió a Tokio. Ierán fue quien lo llevó personalmente. Le consiguió casa, audiciones con una disquera importante… Touya triunfó gracias a ella.

Sakura miró a Yukito de reojo. El muchacho la miró también. Había algo ahí que no lograban comprender del todo.

-Entonces… -dijo Sakura, algo nerviosa-. ¿Touya sigue en contacto con ella?

-No lo sé. Él dice que siempre está ocupado con el trabajo, y que por eso no puede visitarnos tan seguido, pero… Es como si Tomoeda le recordara cosas tristes. Viene lo menos posible. Pero Ierán vive en Tokio. Quizá de vez en cuando se vea con ella. No estoy segura… Cuando hablamos con él, nunca hablamos de ella.

-Ya veo… -susurró Sakura.

Continuó hojeando el resto de las fotos del álbum, pero no veía ya nada en absoluto. Seguía pensando en el hecho de que Ierán se hubiera robado a un bebé, y después fingir ser amiga de la familia que había afectado tanto…

-La cena está servida –anunció entonces Fujitaka, desde la puerta que daba a la cocina-. Si gustan pasar…

* * *

La cena había estado exquisita, y cuando hubieron terminado, regresaron a la salita a seguir conversando. Finalmente les había caído la noche, y por lo que Sakura y Yukito se despidieron, para dirigirse a un hotel y no incomodar a los Kinomoto. Sin embargo, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka insistieron en que se quedaran.

-Yukito puede dormir en la habitación de Touya –dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos grises, mientras subía con los muchachos por la escalera-. Y Sakura, tú puedes dormir en el tuyo.

Los Kinomoto siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Sakura y Yukito se quedaron sin excusas. Con esto, los cuatro subieron las bonitas escaleras de madera oscura, y caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Este es el cuarto de Touya –anunció Fujitaka, mientras se detenían en la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, del lado derecho. Abrió el cuarto, y dejó que Yukito entrara primero. Sakura y Nadeshiko se detuvieron en la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda.

-Este es tu cuarto, Sakura –le dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos grises, mientras ella y su marido se tomaban de la mano-. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo.

-Gracias –respondió un sonriente Yukito, con lo que los Kinomoto les sonrieron de vuelta, y se retiraron a su habitación-. Dulces sueños –le dijo entonces a Sakura, con lo que él entró a la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Buenas noches –respondió Sakura, y se quedó sola en el pasillo.

Miró a la puerta que tenía delante de ella, y suspiró profundamente. Sin pensarlo mucho más, tomó el pomo, y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fueron las paredes color crema, y el armario de puertas blancas al lado derecho. Se sorprendió de ver una cama en vez de una cuna, pero prontamente se repuso. Supuso que sus padres añoraban su regreso, pero no vivían encerrados en el pasado. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La cama tenía cobijas verde pálido, detrás de ella había un estante lleno de peluches, y junto a ella había un bonito escritorio de madera. Dejó su pequeña maleta en el escritorio, y se apuró a sacar su pijama. Se cambió prontamente, y cuando estuvo lista, apagó las luces, se metió en la cama, y se tapó con las cobijas. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación. Miró al cielo estrellado desde la cama, y tomó uno de los peluches que había sobre la cabecera. Se trataba de un pequeño oso de felpa color amarillo, con alas blancas y cola de punta esponjada. En la etiqueta ponía que se llamaba "Kero". Aunque se notaba a simple vista que tenía las orejas un poco grandes para como las tenían los osos, le pareció realmente adorable, y por ello, se abrazó de él y se acurrucó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Finalmente estaba en casa.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, pronto se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, se negó a abrir los ojos. No quería despertar y descurbir que todo lo pasado el día anterior, había sido en realidad un sueño. Podía sentir el sol entrando por la ventana, la suavidad de las cobijas frescas, y aquel peluche que aún abrazaba, pero no quería despegar sus párpados, debido a aquel temor.

Sin embargo, el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta la hizo finalmente reaccionar. Abrió los ojos, y pudo comprobar que seguía en aquella bonita habitación. Su habitación.

El ver de nuevo aquella bonita y acogedora habitación color crema, le provocó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Así que dejó el peluche de nueva cuenta en el estante de donde lo tomó, y salió de la cama. Mientras sacaba de la maleta una bata y se la ponía, volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo finalmente.

-Buenos días –saludó Yukito desde el umbral-. ¿Te desperté? –Sakura se apuró a negar con la cabeza, mientras el muchacho entraba a la habitación.

-¿Pasaste una buena noche? –preguntó ella, alegremente.

-Puedes apostarlo. ¿Y tú? –Sakura asintió sonriente.

-Oye, Yukito. Sobre lo de ayer…

-¿Lo de tu madre?

-No estoy segura si debo llamar a Ierán como "madre"…

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé. Por una parte, podría decirle que me he enterado ya de la verdad, y podré librarme de ser la heredera de la compañía. Inclusive podría decirle a Syaoran que realmente no somos hermanos, pero… ¿Quién tomaría cargo del puesto? Mei-Lin no lo aceptaría…

-¿Entonces piensas quedarte callada y salvar a tu hermana, o a Syaoran?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Realmente no estaba segura de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en sus opciones, puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar.

El teléfono se encontraba junto a su maleta, en el escritorio de madera, vibrando y sonando. Sakura y Yukito lo miraron en silencio.

Sakura se apuró a tomarlo, y ver en la pantalla quien llamaba.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Yukito, al ver que la muchacha no conectaba la llamada.

-Es Ierán.

-¿Sabe que estamos en Tomoeda?

-No lo sé.

-Contéstale.

-¿Estás seguro?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

Sakura respiró profundamente, y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, con lo que la llamada se conectó.

Se apuró a llevarse el teléfono al oído.

-¿Sakura? –se escuchó la voz de Ierán al otro lado de la línea.

-Ho… hola mamá –respondió la muchacha, algo nerviosa.

-¿Te he despertado?

-S-sí. Pero está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo quería saber si tú y Yukito habían llegado con bien a Shizuoka.

-Sí, estamos bien –mintió la muchacha, mientras miraba a Yukito de reojo-. ¿Por qué llamabas?

-Recibí una visita ayer –dijo la señora Li, con lo que el rostro de Sakura mostró una expresión de confusión-. Creo que sólo deberías saber que ya no es necesario que te preocupes por heredar la compañía. Ya hay alguien que tomará tu lugar. Tú y Yukito pueden quedarse en Shizuoka todo el tiempo que quieran.

-¿Mamá, quien…?

Pero Ierán ya había colgado.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Yukito al ver la expresión de Sakura. La muchacha se mostraba conmocionada.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Syaoran le ha contado a Ierán toda la verdad. Tenemos que volver a Tokio.

* * *

_¡Bonito viernes tengan todos ustedes! Aquí yo, publicando tarde, puesto que apesar de que soy nini desde hace 3 horas con 15 minutos, desde hace 7 horas estoy trabajando en la tesis. Parece ser que finalmente mi director se ha dado cuenta de que este trabajo nos urge, y ahora me trae como mula de carga X)_

_Sin embargo, ignoremos mis problemas, y centrémonos en los que este fic les está provocando :D! ¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Espero que sí. ¿Les ha gustado que Syaoran se ha sacrificado, y heredado la compañía, para salvar a Sakura? Y Sakura que finalmente ha conocido a sus padres y resultaron ser encantadores y que en realidad no la dieron en adpoción... Osea wtf._

_Lo se, cardíaco (?). Al menos espero que los deje con la intriga para que el lunes estén aquí sin falta, esperando leer lo que sigue. También, espero que dejen muchos reviews. Ya saben que me encanta leerlos. Aunque me tendré que disculpar de no poder contestar a los reviews hoy. Demasiado trabajo y estrés apenas me han dado tiempo para publicarles a deshoras. Así que si todo marcha bien, mañana mismo les contesto._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo y paciencia. Tengan un bonito fin de semana. Si toman no manejen, no dejen la tarea hasta el final, y nos vemos el lunes, para continuar con este fic. Sigan bellos!_


	15. La puerta cerrada

**Capítulo 15**

**La puerta cerrada**

* * *

Cuando Sakura y Yukito bajaron al comedor al grito de "a desayunar" de Fujitaka, y entraron lado a lado, a la cocina-comedor, los dos muchachos no se sentaron a la mesa. Llevaban ya sus maletas en la mano, y ante la confundida mirada del matrimonio Kinomoto, informaron que debían volver a Tokio, pues una emergencia había ocurrido.

-Estaremos en contacto –se despidió Sakura, abrazando a sus padres, en el umbral de la puerta-. No se preocupen, volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

-Cuidaré muy bien de ella –agregó Yukito-. Pueden estar tranquilos.

Así, los dos muchachos salieron de la casa de la familia Kinomoto alrededor de medio día, y se dirigieron a la estación de tren, donde abordaron uno con destino a Tokio.

Llegar a la capital les llevó poco más de dos horas, por lo que era ya las tres de la tarde cuando bajaron del tren y pisaron suelo firme.

-He llamado ya por el auto –dijo el muchacho de cabellos grises, mientras él y Sakura salían del andén y se dirigían a la calle-. Debe estar por aquí cerca.

-¿No es ese de ahí? –la muchacha apuntó a un vehículo negro, escoltado por un hombre de traje oscuro.

-Que buena vista tienes –la felicitó, y con esto, ambos caminaron hacia el auto-. Buenos días –saludó Yukito, al guardaespaldas, quien se limitó a asentir, tomar las maletas de los muchachos, meterlas al maletero, y después de realizar otra reverencia, retirarse hacia otro vehículo, que lo esperaba-. Vamos sube –le indicó el muchacho de cabellos grises a la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura así lo hizo, y poco después, Yukito subió también al auto. Encendió el motor y arrancó hacia el sur, rumbo al periférico. Cuando llegaron a la bahía, cruzaron la Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio, y se dirigieron hacia Futtsu. Recorriendo a toda velocidad el acostumbrado camino de piedra, llegaron a casa de la Familia Li poco tiempo después.

La placa "C-Kong 30" los identificó como un vehículo autorizado de la compañía Cheung Kong Holdings, con lo que el portón gris plata se abrió de par en par para que el vehículo pudiera pasar, y no tuvieran que detenerse en el intercomunicador. Ambos agradecieron aquella momentánea ventaja, mentalmente.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa, y como la costumbre indicaba, apenas bajaron del auto, un mayordomo les pidió las llaves, mientras otro los escoltaba al recibidor. Uno más se sumó a la comitiva para abrir la cajuela del auto, bajar las maletas, y llevarlas dentro de la casa.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –fue lo primero que Sakura preguntó, mientras caminaban por la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal.

-La señora Li se encuentra aún en el trabajo –respondió uno de los mayordomos-. Pero regresará temprano, pues esta noche tiene una importante cena.

-¿Dijo con quién? –habían llegado ya al recibidor, y Sakura no sabía a donde dirigirse.

-Es con el joven Syaoran Sumeragi.

-¿A qué horas llega él? –ahora fue el turno de Yukito de preguntar.

-Regresará en un par de horas.

-En ese caso, lo esperaremos aquí –la muchacha de ojos verdes emprendió la caminata por la elegante escalinata de mármol, mientras Yukito, y el mayordomo, la seguían. Se dirigió a su habitación mientras los dos hombres aún caminaban detrás de ella-. ¿Puedes informarnos cuando mi madre o Syaoran lleguen a casa?

El mayordomo asintió en silencio, y al ver que Sakura no tenía nada más que decir, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Yukito habían llegado ya puerta, la cual el muchacho de cabello gris abrió al instante. Dejó que Sakura entrase primero. Mientras Yukito se dirigía a la salita (donde ya esperaban las maletas), Sakura emprendió la caminata a su cuarto de baño.

-Iré a darme un baño –dijo la chica, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, para ver a Yukito-. El viaje me ha dejado cansada, y quiero verme presentable.

-No hay problema –respondió el muchacho, tranquilamente-. Esperaré aquí.

Tomar un relajante baño de burbujas y esencias aromáticas, le llevó a Sakura poco más de media hora. Para cuando hubo salido, secado y vestido, el reloj que tenía en la pared indicaba que eran ya las cuatro y media. Salió del cuarto de baño, y se dirigió a la salita de su habitación, donde Yukito aún la esperaba, pacientemente. Pudo ver que alguien había traído una bandeja con bocadillos, los cuales el muchacho de cabello gris comía casi sin darse cuenta.

Al ver a Sakura, el muchacho dio un respingo, y se puso rápidamente de pie.

-No es necesario que te levantes –rio Sakura, pero Yukito no volvió a sentarse hasta que ella lo hizo.

-Nos han traído de comer –indicó el joven, mientras le mostraba que aparte de los bocadillos, había otra bandeja con crema de champiñones, arroz blanco y pechugas de pollo a la cordon blue.

-Perfecto, muero de hambre –Sakura se acercó la bandeja, donde quedaba ya solo su plato, pues Yukito había comido ya, y se dispuso a comer.

-¿Quién esperas que llegue primero? –preguntó Yukito de repente. Sakura detuvo la cuchara con arroz a medio camino, y se quedó pensando durante un breve momento. Finalmente, respondió:

-Espero que sea Syaoran.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás?

-Supongo que ahora no habrá vuelta atrás y solo él podrá manejar la compañía de papá. Así que no hay problema en que le confiese que realmente no somos hermanos, y podemos seguir siendo novios. A final de cuentas, Ierán ganará. Quería que heredara la compañía de… Ka-Shing –dijo algo confundida-. Así que si Syaoran es el heredero, y él y yo volvemos a ser novios, eso me volverá heredera también.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Ierán?

-Con ella será más bien un reclamo –bufó Sakura. Comió un poco más antes de agregar-. Quiero que me explique porqué me secuestró en primer lugar. Si ya tenía a Syaoran, ¿para qué me necesitaba a mí? ¿Y Mei-Lin? ¿Ella es realmente su hija, o también la raptó?

-No puedes negar que Mei-Lin realmente se parece a Ierán.

-No, pero… Prefiero estar segura.

Mientras Sakura terminaba de comer su crema de champiñones, Yukito se había puesto de pie, y había salido al balcón, a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Pero apenas llevaba el muchacho afuera, un par de minutos, cuando se escuchó un grito.

-¡Sakura! –le dijo desde afuera. La muchacha, confundida, dio un último bocado de la pechuga de pollo, se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela, dejó el plato en la mesilla y se apuró a dirigirse al balcón.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al llegar junto al muchacho de cabellos grises. Yukito miraba al frente de la propiedad, y con la vista clavada en el portón, señaló algo a Sakura. La muchacha miró también.

Entrando en ese momento a la mansión de la Familia Li, una limusina negra avanzaba lentamente por el camino de tierra, hasta detenerse frente a la casa. Prontamente uno de los mayordomos bajó por la escalinata principal, y abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, de donde bajó una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Ierán había llegado.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Yukito, a su prometida. Sakura asintió enérgicamente, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Eso creo. ¿Vamos? –le preguntó al muchacho. Yukito le hizo una seña para que pasara ella primero. Sakura se sujetó las manos nerviosamente, y sin decir nada más, salió del balcón.

Cruzó su habitación y salió al pasillo, mientras el muchacho de cabellos grises la seguía en silencio. Llegaron a lo alto de la elegante escalera de mármol, donde se detuvieron, mirando por el barandal, y por el cual pudieron ver a Ierán entrar a la casa. La mujer se quitó el saco, y se lo entregó a uno de los mayordomos, junto con el portafolio que llevaba en la mano. Se alisó la blusa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Hola mamá –saludó Sakura, cuando Ierán estaba a medio camino, con lo que hizo que la mujer de cabello negro mirara hacia arriba.

-Sakura… -sonaba algo sorprendida-. Yukito… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Les dije que podían quedarse en Shizuoka todo el tiempo que quisieran.

-Lo sabemos –respondió la muchacha, mientras miraba a su madre terminar de subir las escaleras, y quedar finalmente a su altura-. Pero tenía algo importante de qué hablar contigo.

-Pasemos a la oficina, entonces –les indicó a los muchachos el camino, y esperó a que ellos avanzaran primero. Los muchachos así lo hicieron.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde Ierán se adelantó, y les abrió la puerta doble. Entró ella primero, y se dirigió detrás del escritorio, donde se sentó en su silla e indicó a los muchachos que se sentaran también. Sakura y Yukito se sentaron en los sillones que quedaban de frente al escritorio. De este modo, quedaban sentados un poco por debajo de Ierán, lo que indicaba que ella estaba al mando. Una estrategia que Sakura supuso utilizaba cuando hacía negocios en aquella habitación.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ierán, mientras juntaba las manos y las posaba tranquilamente sobre el escritorio-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tenían que hablar conmigo que no podía esperar?

-Yukito y yo estuvimos haciendo unas investigaciones –empezó Sakura. Parecía ser que no planeaba andarse con rodeos, pese a que le temblaba la voz-. Y descubrimos que en realidad, no soy tu hija.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral. Mientras Sakura miraba a su madre con el entrecejo fruncido, Yukito prefería mirarse las palmas de las manos. Ierán había abierto la boca, asombrada, pero prontamente se había repuesto, y se había vuelto a quedar inexpresiva.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –le preguntó a su hija. Al parecer no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Encontramos los papeles de adopción en tu caja fuerte –Sakura apuntó al escritorio, con lo que Ierán lo miró también. Esto hizo que retirara las manos de él, casi al instante, y se reclinara en su silla. Pero al ver de vuelta a su hija, su expresión de "no pasa nada" se había vuelto un visible enfado.

-No tenías derecho de abrir mi caja fuerte. Esos papeles no son de tu incumbencia.

-El sobre tenía mi nombre –arremetió Sakura-. Es de mi total interés.

-Señora Li –intervino Yukito en ese momento. Ierán lo miró, pero Sakura siguió con la vista clavada en su madre-. No queríamos meternos en su vida privada. Es decir… -parecía ser que estaba por comentar los papeles de Syaoran y su divorcio, por lo que hizo una breve pausa, y continuó-. Simplemente buscábamos información sobre Sakura. Ella necesitaba saber.

-Mei-Lin sólo quería ayudarme –arremetió Sakura de nueva cuenta. Ierán volvió a clavar su fría y dura mirada en ella, pero la chica de ojos verdes no cedió-. Un matrimonio por conveniencia no es una manera de vivir. Sobre todo cuando era para cumplir tus intereses, nada más. Y además… Me enamoré de alguien más. La información de la adopción era algo indispensable para que ese amor…

-¿Te refieres a Syaoran? –interrumpió Ierán, mientras una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. El que seas adoptada ya no importa. Después de todo, Syaoran ha aceptado ser el heredero de la compañía de tu padre.

-Ka-Shing no es mi padre.

-Fue más padre que Kinomoto –la calló Ierán-. Y de cualquier manera, si quieres renunciar a la Familia Li, por mí no hay problema alguno. Y sobre Mei-Lin, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya me ocuparé de ella después.

-Eso si la llegas a encontrar -gruñó Sakura, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Ierán, la hizo tragar saliva, nerviosa.

-Te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte –con un elegante movimiento, Ierán apoyó las manos en el escritorio, y se puso de pie-. Mei-Lin viene en camino.

-¿Qué? -espetó la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-La he encontrado escondida en Nagasaki. Llegará en un par de horas, su vuelo está en camino. Después de todo, tiene que venir a casa a conocer a su hermano. Así que -y carraspeó mientras se alizaba la blusa-, si quieres tomar tus cosas y marcharte, puedes hacerlo. Aquí ya no te necesitamos.

Sakura se quedó callada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ierán la estaba corriendo de la casa? ¿Había aceptado de buenas a primeras que no era su hija y que tenía libertad para irse? ¿Libertad? ¿Aquella tan añorada libertad que había descubierto acompañada de Syaoran, era finalmente una realidad? ¿Así de fácil había resultado ser?

Bueno, había resultado ser libertad, pero sólo para ella. Syaoran, por otro lado, había tomado su lugar como heredero de la fortuna de la Familia Li. Ahora era él quien tendría que encargarse del conglomerado familiar, hasta el día de su muerte. Y Sakura no podía replicar. Ella había sido borrada de la línea familiar. Ella ya no era un Li. Ella ya no tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que ocurriera en aquella casa, y en aquella compañía. Ella ya no tenía nada que ver en ese mundo de lujos, poder y negocios.

Sintió que le temblaba el labio. Yukito tampoco dijo nada. Estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Ambos muchachos pudieron ver como Ierán se retiraba del escritorio, y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que los muchachos se pusieran también de pie.

-Vámonos, Sakura –susurró Yukito, mientras se incorporaba del sillón, y extendía su mano para ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse.

Sakura, aún confundida, se sujetó de su mano, con lo que ambos se giraron. Vieron a Ierán, aun escoltando la puerta. Yukito jaló suavemente a Sakura de la mano, con lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar. Se detuvieron frente a Ierán. Se miraron durante un par de segundos que parecieron horas, y finalmente, los dos muchachos salieron de la oficina.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras de tu habitación –dijo Ierán, mientras cerraba la puerta-. Pero una vez que salgas por esa puerta, no podrás volver.

Sakura no respondió. Aun siendo guiada por Yukito, ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de la muchacha. Se giraron para ver a Ierán, pero ella ya había emprendido la caminata, y ahora se encontraba bajando la escalinata de mármol, sin mirarlos siquiera.

La siguieron con la mirada, hasta que la perdieron de vista, y con esto, Yukito finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, y con esto, ambos entraron. Algo despacio, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que había pasado, el muchacho de cabellos grises cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, quedándose los dos completamente solos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, sin poderse mover, durante un par de minutos. La pesadez de aquel silencio daba la impresión de que en realidad habían pasado horas.

-¿Te llevarás algo? –preguntó finalmente Yukito, algo nervioso. Sakura no respondió-. Deberías animarte –agregó entonces, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, para intentar llamar su atención-. Ya no tendrás que dirigir la compañía de Ka-Shing. Ya no tendrás que casarte conmigo.

-Pero Syaoran…

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él. Vamos, te ayudaré a guardar lo que sea que pienses llevarte, y después te llevaré a donde me digas.

-Necesitaré un lugar para dormir.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Estoy seguro de que mis padres lo entenderán.

Sakura miró al muchacho directamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Yukito le inspiraba tanta confianza y apoyo, que se sentía infinitamente agradecida por todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella. Aunque ahora ya no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Yukito le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sólo llevaré un poco de ropa –dijo Sakura finalmente, mientras se separaba del muchacho, y se dirigía al vestidor-. Y algunos zapatos.

-Te ayudaré –volvió a decir el muchacho, con lo que ambos se dirigieron al vestidor. Debido a que la maleta que habían llevado a Tomoeda era muy pequeña, Yukito se apuró a bajar otra valija de la parte superior de uno de los armarios, y dejarla en el piso. Prontamente Sakura comenzó a vaciar blusas, pantalones, vestidos, y sweaters, mientras Yukito guardaba zapatos de tacón, tenis, sandalias y balerinas.

Terminar de llenar la maleta les llevó un poco menos de media hora, por lo que para las seis, tuvieron todo finalmente guardado, y mientras Yukito cargaba la maleta, emprendieron ambos el camino rumbo a la salida.

Salieron de la habitación (esta vez Sakura fue quien cerró la puerta), y caminaron con paso lento por el pasillo, hasta llegar al rellano del segundo piso, donde bajaron por la elegante escalinata de mármol. Al llegar al recibidor, un mayordomo les abrió la puerta, con lo que los dos muchachos salieron de la casa y bajaron la escalerilla color arena. Allí, otro mayordomo les extendió las llaves del auto de Yukito, que se encontraba ya aparcado delante de ellos. El muchacho abrió la cajuela, metió la maleta de tamaño considerable, y cerró la portezuela. Estaba por ayudar a Sakura a subir al auto, cuando pudieron ver como un vehículo color azul oscuro entraba en ese momento a la propiedad.

El auto se detuvo detrás del de Yukito, y se paró completamente. Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y de ahí, bajó un muchacho de cabello color castaño claro.

-¡Syaoran! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida. No se había acordado de que el muchacho tenía una cena con Ierán, esa misma tarde. Syaoran la miró de vuelta, y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. Sin embargo, su mirada próntamente se entristeció, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

-Hola Sakura –dijo finalmente, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, y le daba la vuelta para entregarle las llaves al mayordomo que aún se encontraba allí, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer de un segundo a otro-. Que sorpresa verte por aquí –agregó nerviosamente, sin embargo, en ese momento, su mirada se topó con Yukito, y sin poderlo evitar, su entrecejo se frunció-. Me habían dicho que estabas en Shizuoka, con el joven Tsukishiro.

Yukito se apuró a acercarse para saludarlo, pero Syaoran se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que llevaba puesta. Yukito bajó la mano, lentamente, un poco confundido y ofendido.

-Tuvimos que regresar por un asunto importante –dijo Sakura, ignorando aquella falta de cortesía de su exnovio-. Tenía que hablar con Ierán. Y contigo también.

-Es cierto –Syaoran miró a Sakura, pero próntamente se arrepintió y desvió su vista al cielo, como si se acabara de acordar de algo-. Había prometido tenerte informada sobre la conversación con mi padre. No tienes de qué preocuparte –agregó el muchacho, ahora mirando al piso. Hundió aún más las manos en sus bolsillos, si es que eso era posible-. Él me ha confirmado lo que tú ya sabías. Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que llamarte hermana, ¿no es así?

-Justamente de eso quería hablarte, Syaoran.

-No tienes que decirme nada, en serio –el muchacho se sacó una mano del bolsillo y se rascó la cabeza. Se veía realmente nervioso. Para disimular delante de Sakura y su prometido, se apuró a dar la media vuelta, y sin poder detener a sus temblorosas piernas, comenzó a subir la escalinata-. No hagas esta situación más incómoda de lo que ya es.

-Pero, Syaoran…

Sin embargo el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro ya no contestó. Terminó de subir los escalones, y con la voz quebrada, se dirigió a otro mayordomo.

-Las maletas están en la cajuela. Si fuera tan amable…

-No hay problema, señor Li.

-Syaoran, por favor. Escúchame.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver, hermana –interrumpió el muchacho, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica de llorosos ojos verdes-. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme. Tengo una cena a la qué atender.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura, visiblemente frustrada y desesperada-. Por favor, no lo hagas. Syaoran yo... Yo te amo.

Estas palabras hicieron que el paso lento de Syaoran se detuviera en seco. Pudo ver como sus puños temblaban ligeramente, y hasta le dio la impresión de que el pecho del muchacho se agitaba rápidamente.

-Yo... Yo también te amo, Sakura -respondió Syaoran. Y como si estas palabras le hubieran provocado arcadas, el muchacho de cabello castaño se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar el punzante dolor que le provocaba el corazón. Y sin decir nada más, entró a la casa.

-¡Syaoran! –volvió a gritar Sakura, sin poder creer que el muchacho no hubiera tenido el valor y la decencia de volverse a mirarla. Con los puños firmemente apretados, comenzó a subir los escalones, pero prontamente, un mayordomo la detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Kinomoto, pero la señora Li me ha dado instrucciones de no dejarla entrar a la casa.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalizada.

-No lo haga más difícil para mí, señorita –agregó, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.

-Déjalo, Sakura –dijo entonces Yukito, mientras él también subía la escalera y la sujetaba de la mano, no muy seguro de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto-. No lograrás nada ahora. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sakura se quedó callada durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente, cedió al suave pero firme agarre de Yukito, y con esto, ambos volvieron a bajar los escalones. El muchacho de cabellos grises la ayudó a entrar al auto, y posteriormente él hizo lo mismo.

Desde donde se encontraba, Sakura pudo ver a Syaoran perderse dentro de la mansión, sin mirar atrás. Y sintió cómo el corazón se le rompía en pedazos al ver como la puerta se cerraba.

Cuando estuvieron ambos sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad, Yukito encendió el motor, y prontamente arrancó. Salieron de la propiedad, en completo silencio. Mientras Yukito miraba al frente, Sakura tenía la vista perdida por la ventana. No miraba nada en realidad. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los puños firmemente cerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

¿Por qué Syaoran tenía que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?

* * *

Yukito condujo por el camino de piedra, hasta que salió a la vialidad, donde tomó dirección rumbo a la Aquamarine Bahía de Tokio. Siguió de largo, hacia el norte, en dirección a Ichihara. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, estacionó el auto dentro del garaje. Ayudó a Sakura a salir del auto, y posteriormente abrió la cajuela, para sacar la maleta de la muchacha.

-Vamos, por aquí –le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a una puerta gris metálica. Sakura lo siguió sin decir nada.

Yukito abrió la puerta, y la dejó pasar primero, con lo que él también cerró, detrás de sí. Encendió las luces y Sakura pudo comprobar que se encontraban en una elegante y espaciosa cocina. El aroma de algo cocinándose inundaba el ambiente. Sin detenerse a ver de dónde provenía el aroma, Yukito atravesó la cocina, con Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca. Salieron al recibidor de la casa, donde giraron a la izquierda, y subieron las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al segundo piso.

-¿Yukito, eres tú? –se escuchó entonces una voz femenina.

-Buenas noches mamá –respondió el muchacho.

Cuando Sakura y él llegaron al rellano del segundo piso, pudieron ver a la madre del joven, quien salía en ese momento de su habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó sorprendida. Fue en ese momento en que vió a Sakura, de pie detrás de su hijo-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –se corrigió prontamente-. Pensábamos que estaban en Shizuoka.

-Ocurrió una emergencia –dijo el muchacho por toda respuesta. Entonces apuntó a la maleta que llevaba en la mano, y agregó-. ¿Puede Sakura quedarse en la habitación de invitados?

-Por supuesto –contestó su madre prontamente-. Siéntete como en casa, querida –le dijo a la muchacha. Sakura asintió en silencio. Entonces, volvió a mirar a su hijo-. Tu padre está en su oficina, atendiendo unas llamadas importantes. Apenas termine, pasaremos a cenar. No se entretengan.

-Tranquila, mamá –respondió el muchacho, con lo que él y Sakura caminaron en dirección al cuarto de invitados, una puerta a la derecha de la habitación del chico-. Será rápido.

La madre de Yukito asintió alegremente, y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la primera planta. Entonces, Yukito abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y encendió las luces.

-Vamos, pasa –le dijo a Sakura, con lo que la muchacha entró a la habitación. Yukito la siguió, y puso la maleta en la cama-. Bueno, esto es –agregó mientras apuntaba a toda la habitación. Entonces, se giró para mirar las puertas que tenía detrás de él-. Este es el baño –indicó a la puerta de la izquierda-. El de allá es el vestidor. Si gustas cambiarte para ir a cenar… Te esperaremos esperando abajo.

-Gracias –musitó Sakura en voz baja. Yukito le sonrió, y con esto, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación realmente bonita. Las paredes eran de color azul claro, mientras que los muebles, y las cobijas de la cama, eran de un blanco perla. Abrió su maleta y sacó un cambio de ropa. Se dirigió con paso lento al vestidor, y se cambió las ropas que traía. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. En el rellano no había ya nadie, ya que como había dicho Yukito, la estaban esperando abajo. Así que sin perder ni un segundo más, se acercó a las escaleras, y comenzó a bajar.

Pero cuando llegó al recibidor de la casa, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la habitación que tenía frente a ella, la cual tenía la puerta entornada.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que ya no es la heredera de Cheung-Kong Holdings?! –identificó prontamente aquella voz como la de la madre de Yukito. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía: Obviamente estaban hablando de ella.

-¿Y qué si no lo es? –respondió la voz del muchacho de cabellos grises.

-Yukito tiene razón –intervino esta vez la voz de su padre-. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

-¡La tiene, y mucha! –volvió a exclamar, alterada, la señora de la casa-. ¡Ya no tiene caso que sigas intentando ser amable con ella, Yukito, es una pobretona! ¡Si ya no es heredera de Cheun-Kong, ¿entonces de qué nos sirve?!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Es la verdad! –se defendió la aludida-. ¿De qué nos sirvió tanto tiempo invertido intentando hacer que llegara a sentir algo por tí, si resulta ser que ya no tiene acceso a la cuenta de los Li? ¡No la quiero en mi casa!

-¡No le voy a decir que se vaya! –gritó Yukito de vuelta-. Y nunca me habías dicho que tenía que obligarla a que se enamorara de mí.

-¡No me levantes la voz! –volvió a gritar su madre-. Además, ese punto estaba sobre entendido. Si esa muchacha lograba enamorarse de tí, sería más fácil que se casaran y nosotros pudiéramos administrar su compañía. ¡Ella firmaría cualquier cosa que le pusieras enfrente!

-¡Nunca me acerqué a Sakura con aquellas intenciones! -gritó Yukito de vuelta, con lo que la frase que su madre estaba por soltar, se perdió en el aire-. Simplemente quería que fuera mi amiga. Algo que tú nunca me permitiste tener. Alguien que me apoyara, que me comprendiera. Así que entíendelo de una vez. Sakura es mi amiga, y necesita ayuda. Y como el amigo suyo que soy, no la voy a dejar sola.

-Yukito tiene razón –replicó su padre. Era el único que seguía hablando calmadamente-. La pobre muchacha necesita un sitio para pasar la noche. Da igual si es la reina de Inglaterra, una muchacha común y corriente, una estrella de cine, o hasta un vagabundo. Si una persona necesita de nuestra ayuda, y está en nuestras manos, vamos a apoyarla. Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más sobre esto.

La puerta de donde provenían las voces se agitó pesadamente, y comenzó a abrirse, con lo que Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras, sin hacer ruido. Esperó un par de segundos, y entonces, volvió a bajar, intentando actuar natural, como si apenas estuviera bajando, y no hubiera escuchado nada. En el recibidor se encontraban los tres Tsukishiro, aunque la madre se dirigía ya al comedor, visiblemente molesta.

-Estoy lista –dijo Sakura, intentando sonar tranquila.

-¿Tienes hambre? –dijo entonces el padre de Yukito, mientras le sonreía amablemente-. Nuestra cocinera ha preparado lasaña. Espero te guste la comida italiana.

-Me encanta –respondió la muchacha, sonriendo también.

-Entonces, vamos. Por aquí –agregó Yukito, y de este modo, Sakura siguió a los dos hombres al comedor.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, y su lunes esté transcurriendo de maravilla!_

_Primeramente, una disculpa por publicar algo tarde, pero es que al parecer mi compañía de cable está teniendo problemas, y mi wifi se está muriendo a cada rato _._

_Dejemos este tema que aún me provoca canas verdes, y pasemos al capi de hoy :3! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. La conversación entre Sakura, y Ierán (con Yukito de extra metiche), pese a ser muy calmada, ha sido algo tensa. Sobre Syaoran, simplemente no me odien. La negativa de el pobre muchacho a hablar con Sakura ha sido para (según él) ahorrarse el dolor. Es algo parecido a como cuando simplemente huyó de Tokio para no ver y/o escuchar a Tomoyo y Eriol. Supongo que cuando realmente se siente dolido, Syaoran prefiere encerrarse en sí mismo. __Así que, por culpa de su terquedad, ahora ha sido Syaoran quien ha empeorado la situación._

_Sobre el secuestro de Sakura, si vamos armando la línea de tiempo, podemos ver que al negarse Subaru a entregarle a Syaoran, Ierán tuvo que secuestrar un bebé, para fingir que era el hijo que había tenido con Ka-Shing. Que haya resultado ser Sakura, pues es uno de esos giros del destino que ayudaron a crear este dramático y caótico fic. Sobre si los Kinomoto o Touya saben que en realidad fue Ierán quien estaba detrás del secuestro, nope, ellos no tienen ni la menor idea. Supongo que ahora, los únicos que pueden contarles la verdad, son Sakura y Yukito. Ya veremos después si lo hacen. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Touya al enterarse? Me animo a pensar que será un enojo épico de su parte X3! Pero no nos adelantemos, que aún no decido esa parte del todo :3!_

_Ya vieron las verdaderas intenciones de los padres de Yukito (al menos de su mamá), que veían el matrimonio con Sakura como un simple negocio. Y aunque Yukito se haya referido a ella como una simple amiga, me inclino a pensar que realmente está enamorado de ella y prefiere estar en la friendzone antes de dejarla ir. Además de que desde un principio, el muchacho nunca tuvo intenciones de utilizar a Sakura, tan bueno él *3*!_

_Este coment me ha quedado ya bastante largo, así que me despediré de una vez, que mi día aún no termina y tengo mil y un cosas más que hacer. Como agradecerles por sus reviews en el capi pasado, y disculparme de no poder contestarlos al momento. Intentaré dejar esas respuestas en el transcurso del día, a más tardar mañana. Así que, dejen review en el capi de hoy. Comenten qué les agrada y qué no tanto. Tengan una buena semana, nos vemos el viernes, y sigan bellos :D!_


	16. La hermana perdida

**Capítulo 16**

**La hermana perdida**

* * *

La cena en casa de la familia Tsukishiro fue algo incómoda. Aunque Yukito y su padre intentaban conversar con Sakura, animadamente, la muchacha de ojos verdes podía sentir el descontento de la señora de la casa. Esto hacía también que Sakura se sintiera un poco molesta. No era su culpa que de la noche a la mañana, ella no perteneciera más al clan Li. Además, Yukito y su padre tenían razón: ¿Qué importaba que ella no fuera ya más la heredera del conglomerado? ¿Era simplemente ese el hecho por el que la señora la había tratado siempre tan amablemente y atenta? ¡Pues que se joda!

Sakura no estaba para aguantar a personas doble cara. Fue por ello que se descidió a que al día siguiente, se dirigiría a casa de los Li, pediría hablar con Syaoran, y cuando todo estuviera resuelto, podría regresar a su casita en Tomoeda, donde ya se las arreglaría para que el muchacho y ella pudieran estar juntos nuevamente, en su añorada libertad. A no ser que Syaoran le pidiera que se quedara con él en la mansión. Por Syaoran, sería hasta capaz de tirarse de la Torre de Tokio, si él se lo pidiera.

Así que después de terminar la cena, dormir en la cómoda cama del cuarto de visitas, y finalmente amanecer a la mañana siguiente, mientras Yukito y su padre acudían a la empresa a cumplir con su rutina diaria, y la madre del muchacho salía de compras y a comer con sus amigas, Sakura salió de la casa de los Tsukishiro, y mientras caminaba por la calle, esperaba que pasara un taxi para poder detenerlo.

Hacer esta sencilla tarea le tomó algo de tiempo, por lo que para medio día, finalmente había conseguido que un vehículo se parara y la subiera. El auto amarillo condujo por toda la vialidad, rumbo al sur, en dirección a Futtsu, en donde entró por la desviación de piedra que llevaba a la propiedad de los Li. Cuando llegaron al portón gris plata, el auto se detuvo, y el intercomunicador se encendió.

-Bienvenido a casa de la familia Li –dijo la usual voz femenina-. Lamentamos informarle que no aceptamos visitas a no ser que cuenten con invitación o cita previa.

-Vengo a hablar con el joven Syaoran Li –dijo Sakura, mientras se inclinaba un poco por arriba del conductor, para que su voz se escuchara fuerte y clara-. De parte de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Dígale que es urgente.

-Espere un momento, señorita… -respondió la voz. El intercomunicador se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que la voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse-. Lamento informarle, señorita Kinomoto, pero el joven Li no desea atenderla.

-¿Qué? –espetó sin pensar-. ¡Oiga, espere! –dijo rápidamente, antes de que la dejaran hablando sola-. ¡La señorita Mei-Lin Li! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

La mujer del intercomunicador no respondió. Al parecer la llamada se había cortado ya. Sakura se preguntó si la habría escuchado.

-¿Quiere esperarse o nos retiramos ya? –preguntó el chofer del taxi. Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-Esperemos, por favor.

El hombre no respondió, sino que se limitó a asentir. Duraron así un par de segundos, cuando el intercomunicador volvió a encenderse.

-La señorita Li no puede recibirla –dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué? –repitió Sakura, incrédula. ¿Es que Mei-Lin también la negaría ahora que ella ya no era su hermana?

-Son órdenes de la señora Ierán Li –agregó la voz al otro lado del intercomunicador-. Siento mucho las molestias que esto le pueda ocasionar.

-¡Oiga, pero...!

Sin embargo, de nueva cuenta, el aparato se apagó.

Sakura se dejó caer en el asiento, mientras miraba al frente. Aquel enorme portón color gris plata le volvía a parecer una reja imposible de abrir. Si bien, antes lo que quería era salir de ahí, ahora lo que más deseaba era entrar.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Podemos irnos –le dijo al chofer, con lo que el señor asintió en silencio. Echó el auto de reversa, para tener espacio suficiente para maniobrar y darse una vuelta en U. Y con esto, emprendió el camino de vuelta por el acceso de piedra, para llegar a la carretera.

* * *

Después de aquel inútil viaje, Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a casa de la familia Tsukishiro, donde se encerró en la habitación que le habían prestado. Se dejó caer en la cama, y se quedó así, mirando al techo, mirando a la nada, durante el resto del día.

De vez en cuando se giraba, o se levantaba y caminaba un poco, pero siempre volvía a terminar acostada, con la mirada perdida. Se encontraba así, con los brazos extendidos, tamborileando los dedos contra las cobijas, cuando sintió que le estaba dando hambre. Algo decaída, se incorporó para bajar a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Estaba por dirigirse a la puerta, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba.

-Adelante –dijo mientras se sentaba en el colchón de la cama. La puerta se abrió al instante, y por ella, entró Yukito.

-Hola –saludó el muchacho, cansado pero alegre-. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Sakura se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Fui a casa de los Li –respondió la muchacha-. No me dejaron entrar.

-No me sorprende –le dijo Yukito, mietras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta-. Supongo que Ierán considera que ya no tienes nada que ver con su familia, y por tanto nada tienes que ir a hacer allá.

-Quería hablar con Syaoran, pero se negó a recibirme –agregó la muchacha, mientras fruncía el entrecejo-. Y Ierán no deja a Mei-Lin hablar conmigo.

-Veo que el joven Li sigue con esa venda en los ojos –replicó el muchacho de cabellos grises, con lo que Sakura gruñó por lo bajo-. Hablando de los Li… Mi padre me ha dicho que nos han invitado a cenar esta noche.

-¿A cenar? –Sakura se apuró a sentarse en el borde de la cama, intentando ocultar su exitación.

-Mi padre dice que seguramente Ierán querrá explicar por ella misma porqué mi compromiso contigo se ha roto, y como ya no se fusionarán las empresas. Seguramente mi mamá intentará ahocarla allí mismo, pero... De cualquier manera -y carraspeó, intentando ignorar lo que él mismo había dicho-, estaba pensando que… Ya que estaré en casa de los Li… Quizá podría darle al joven Li algún mensaje de tu parte.

-¿A Syaoran? –preguntó Sakura, mientras se mordía el labio-. No creo que sea lo más prudente. Es decir, Yukito no te ofendas, pero a Syaoran no le agradas mucho que digamos…

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –respondió el joven, intentando no darle importancia-. ¿Entonces…?

-Preferiría que le dieras a Mei-Lin un mensaje de mi parte. Aunque… ¿Habrá manera de que le entregues un teléfono celular? Para poder ponerme en contacto con ella. No creo que madre le deje tener uno. Cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, por mínimo que sea, es suficiente para Mei-Lin al momento de escapar.

-Creo que eso puede arreglarse –replicó Yukito-. Iré a comprarlo después de comer. ¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamó el muchacho, mientras se golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza-. Venía a informarte que la comida está servida. ¿Vamos?

-Claro –dijo Sakura alegremente, y volviendo a incorporarse de la cama, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, con lo que ambos salieron al rellano-. Muero de hambre.

* * *

Bajaron al comedor, donde esta vez solo se presentaron Sakura, Yukito, y el padre de éste. Sakura pensó que la madre del muchacho no quería comer en la misma habitación que ella, y el hecho de que su marido la hubiera disculpado diciendo que se sentía indispuesta, la hizo confirmar sus sospechas.

De este modo, cuando los tres terminaron de comer, Yukito y Sakura se disculparon, diciendo que saldrían a pasear un rato por la bahía. Entonces, ambos muchachos salieron de la casa, y caminaron aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

-Muy cerca de aquí hay una plaza comercial –le indicó el muchacho, mientras cruzaban una calle, por el paso peatonal-. Estoy seguro que podremos comprar un celular allí.

Siguieron caminando por donde el muchacho indicaba, y unos cuantos minutos después, encontraron la plaza. Se trataba de un bonito edificio color verde pálido, de techo rojizo, en el cual se encontraban colocados diferentes espectaculares, que indicaban los locales que podían encontrarse allí. Sakura pudo ver letreros de restaurantes, joyerías, librerías, tiendas de electrónica, y tiendas departamentales, entre otras.

-No traigo mucho dinero conmigo… -se disculpó Sakura, mientras ambos muchachos terminaban de cruzar el estacionamiento-. Así que busquemos uno barato.

-Tranquila –respondió Yukito, y con paso tranquilo, se dirigieron a una tienda de celulares-. Yo lo pagaré.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No es problema. En serio. Simplemente quiero ayudar.

Sakura le hizo un puchero, pero el muchacho simplemente se rio. De este modo, cuando finalmente llegaron al local que buscaban, Yukito abrió la puerta de lugar, dejando que Sakura entrase primero. El la siguió prontamente.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño mostrador que había al lado izquierdo, donde atendía una muchacha de cabello negro rizado, sujeto en dos largas coletas.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a DoCoMo –saludó la muchacha, mientras hacía una breve reverencia-. Mi nombre es Kunogi Himawari –se apuntó a la plaquita que llevaba en el pecho, con su nombre-. Díganme, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Estamos buscando un teléfono para regalarlo a una amiga muy querida –explicó Yukito.

-Se trata de mi hermana –agregó Sakura.

-¿Es más o menos de tu edad? –preguntó Himawari. Sakura asintió prontamente-. Supongo que podría interesarle alguno de estos… -se agachó para tomar algo de detrás del mostrador, y próntamente sacó varios panfletos-. Tenemos de diferentes marcas. Están los Apple, que siempre se venden bien. Aunque los Panasonic también son muy pedidos. Personalmente te recomiendo un Sony. Mira, ese es el que uso yo.

Sakura y Yukito miraron los teléfonos que venían en los diferentes panfletos. Había de muchos estilos diferentes. Desde los iPhones que eran completamente touch, pasando por los teclados QWERTY de Sony, hasta los Panasonic, que aún se abrían y tenían teclado numérico.

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti? –preguntó Yukito. Sakura apuntó a uno de los celulares que venían en el panfleto de Sony.

-Este –dijo finalmente-. No es muy caro y además es bonito.

-De acuerdo –respondió Yukito, mientras se sacaba la cartera del pantalón-. Nos llevaremos ese.

Himawari se apuró a guardar los panfletos, y pidiendo que la esperaran un poco, se dirigió a la parte posterior de la tienda. Regresó un par de minutos después, sujetando una pequeña cajita blanca. La colocó en el mostrador y la abrió.

-Este es el celular –les explicó a los muchachos-. Aquí está su cargador, manos libres… Las carátulas intercambiables son estas. Incluye un pequeño paño para limpiar la pantalla y una funda. Ah, sí. Y este es el chip. Les anotaré el número con el que viene registrado, al reverso.

-Perfecto –respondió Yukito. Esperaron a que Himawari anotara el número de teléfono, y posteriormente pagó el aparato con su tarjeta de crédito (ignorando la queja de Sakura).

-Antes de encenderlo tendrán que ponerlo a cargar. Esto le tomará un par de horas. ¡Gracias por su compra!

-Gracias a ti –replicaron los muchachos, y con esto, ambos salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la casa, se dirigieron a la habitación donde Sakura se hospedaba. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, y abrieron la cajita blanca nuevamente.

-Déjame anotar el número, para poder llamar a Mei-Lin más tarde –dijo Sakura, mientras se sacaba el celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Yo haré lo mismo, por si llega a pasar algo –respondió Yukito, de modo que él también sacó su celular, y de este modo, ambos anotaron el número de teléfono que venía anotado detrás del sobre donde venía el chip. Una vez estuvieron seguros de que habían anotado el número correcto, se guardaron los celulares, pusieron el sobre en la caja, y la volvieron a cerrar.

-Mira la hora –dijo en ese momento el muchacho de cabello gris, mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca-. Será mejor que me aliste para ir a la cena. Ya es algo tarde. ¿Te veré más noche?

-Te esperaré despierta –respondió Sakura, sonriente.

Yukito le regresó la sonrisa, y se apuró a tomar la caja del celular, y salir de la habitación.

De nueva cuenta, Sakura se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo. Aunque ahora ya no se sentía tan perdida. Al contrario, se encontraba ansiosa por poder hablar de nueva cuenta con Mei-Lin.

* * *

Como Yukito y sus padres habían salido a casa de la Familia Li, Sakura tuvo que cenar sola. Sin embargo, a ella le pareció mejor así. En lugar de sentarse sola en el comedor, o comer en su habitación, se sentó en la barra que había en la cocina, donde ella y la muchacha que la madre de Yukito había contratado como sirvienta (una agradable e hiperactiva joven de cabello castaño corto, de grandes gafas redondas, que se llamaba Naoko Yanagisawa) comieron juntas, mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia.

Poco después de las diez de la noche, cuando ya las dos chicas hubieron terminado de cenar, y hubieron lavado los platos juntas y limpiado la cocina, se despidieron y se desearon buena noche. Sakura subió a su habitación, mientras Naoko terminaba su día, y salía de la casa por la puerta de servicio.

Fue alrededor de las once, cuando Sakura pudo escuchar cómo se abría la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el garaje. Los Tsukishiro habían regresado. Los oyó caminar por la cocina, salir al recibidor, y subir por las escaleras. Entonces, los padres de Yukito le desearon buenas noches al muchacho, y se dirigieron a su habitación. Poco después, escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación. Se apuró a levantarse de la cama e ir a abrir.

-Buenas noches –le dijo Yukito en un susurro. Sakura se apuró a apartarse, con lo que el muchacho entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica, retorciendo sus manos debido al nerviosismo y la emoción-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Supongo que bien –fue la respuesta del muchacho, mientras ambos se dirigían a la cama, y se sentaban en el borde-. Ierán nos presentó formalmente a Syaoran y a Mei-Lin. Nos explicó que su "hijo perdido" había regresado, y por tanto, él era el legítimo heredero de la compañía de Li Ka-Shing, por lo que el matrimonio entre tú y yo ya no era necesario. Dijo que tú renunciaste al apellido familiar y ahora vivirías por tu cuenta.

-Mentirosa –gruñó Sakura.

-Lo sé –respondió Yukito-. Mientras lo contaba no dejaba de mirarme a mí. Supongo que esperaba que me levantara y contara que en realidad ella te ha eliminado de la familia. Pero no me pareció sensato. De cualquier manera, Ierán les dijo que si gustaban, la fusión de las empresas podía cancelarse. Mi padre dijo que era lo mejor. Hasta que mi madre abrió la boca.

-¿Dijo algo que no debía?

-Algo así -Yukito no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo-. Dijo que si no me casaba contigo, al menos podía casarme con Mei-Lin.

-¿Qué tu qué? –Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar aquel grito. Sus ojos se habían abierto por completo, lo que le daba un aire de sorpresa permanente. Se apuró a reponerse-. Discúlpame Yukito, pero empiezo a creer que tu madre está un poco loca.

-Tranquila –dijo el muchacho, haciendo un ligero movimiento de muñeca, que indicaba que no había problema-. Yo llevo años pensando lo mismo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-De cualquier manera, Ierán no tuvo que decir que no, puesto que tú hermana en seguida se negó. Hubieras visto… -y el muchacho volvió a reír-. No sabía que tu hermana tenía tanta energía.

-Dios mío, Mei-Lin... –Sakura se había puesto un poco sonrojada. Podía darse una idea de lo que había pasado, no necesitaba conocer aquellos embarazosos detalles-. Entonces… -dijo tratado de sonar más normal-. ¿Le entregaste el celular?

-Ah, sí –replicó el muchacho, alegremente-. Después de que tu hermana salió corriendo a su habitación, fingí que necesitaba ir al baño. Fue fácil escabullirme hasta el segundo piso, y encontrar su habitación. Cuando me abrió la puerta pensó que lo de la propuesta de matrimonio iba realmente enserio. Por poco me golpea. Pero apenas le dije que iba de tu parte, se tranquilizó al instante.

-Puedo imaginármelo –sonrió Sakura.

-Mei-Lin dice que dejará el celular cargando toda la noche, y que puedes llamarla mañana en la mañana, después de que Ierán salga para ir a trabajar –informó el muchacho de cabellos grises.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo. El muchacho respondió a tal gesto, de manera un poco torpe-. Realmente Yukito, has hecho tanto por mí, que no sé cómo agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has brindado…

-Tranquila –respondió el chico, una vez que el abrazo se hubo terminado-. Para eso son los amigos –entonces, Yukito se levantó de la cama y se desperezó-. Ha sido una larga noche –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-, así que me retiro. Pasa buena noche, Sakura.

-Igualmente, Yukito. Y de nuevo, gracias.

Yukito volvió a hacer aquel ademán con la mano, y se apuró a salir de la habitación. Sakura, un poco más calmada y animada, apagó las luces del cuarto, y se dirigió a la cama, donde nuevamente se dejó caer. Aunque ahora no pasaría las horas mirando a la nada, sino que se relajaría y dormiría toda la noche. Ya hablaría con su hermana mañana. Aunque no fueran hermanas de sangre, Mei-Lin era realmente su mejor amiga. Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de la familia Tsukishiro la hizo despertarse. Apenas llevaba dos días viviendo en aquella casa, pero ya se podía hacer una idea de los movimientos rutinarios de los integrantes de la familia con la que se estaba hospedando. Escuchó a Yukito y su padre bajar a desayunar. Poco después, reconoció el sonido de los autos encendiendo, y saliendo por la puerta del garaje. Más o menos media hora más tarde, el auto de la madre del joven también salió de la casa. Se imaginó que la señora Tsukishiro no desayunaba en casa, no solo por no hacerlo junto a Sakura, sino que seguramente tendría amistades con quienes hacerlo, en vez de sentarse sola en su acostumbrado comedor.

De este modo, el reloj en la mesilla de noche indicaba que eran ya las 9:30 de la mañana. Sakura se desperezó tranquilamente. Entonces, como si hubiera estallado un cohete debajo de ella, la muchacha brincó para bajarse de la cama, y se dirigió corriendo a su maleta, de donde extrajo su teléfono celular. Regresó corriendo a la cama, donde se dejó caer de nueva cuenta, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Como había registrado el nuevo número de su hermana en sus números frecuentes, le bastó con dejar presionada la tecla del número 2 unos cinco segundos, y con esto, el teléfono comenzó a marcar. Se apuró a llevarse el aparato al oído.

La llamada se conectó al momento.

-¡Mei-Lin! –fue su alegre saludo.

-¡Hola tonta! –respondió la muchacha de cabellos negros. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse-. Que alegría volver a escuchar tu voz.

-Lo mismo digo, Mei-Lin.

-¿Ah, es que ya no piensas llamarme hermana? –reprochó la muchacha, al otro lado de la línea. Sakura bufó.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya sabías que no formo parte de la Familia Li.

-Bueno, anoche en la cena, la vieja bruja me presentó a un hermano que no sabía que tenía, y dijo que habías renunciado al apellido familiar -recapituló la muchacha de cabello negro-. ¿Te gustaría explicar algo de eso? Porque estar sentada a la mesa con el vocalista de The Card Captors mientras tengo que usar un vestido negro strapless…

Mei-Lin dejó que Sakura terminara de imaginar por donde iba la cosa.

-Bueno, creo tú sabías más que yo que Ierán es una mentirosa –replicó Sakura, mientras se ponía a rodar por la cama-. ¿Qué sabías tú sobre los papeles que me mandaste buscar?

-Bueno, sé que eres adoptada, así que esa tontería de que has renunciado al apellido familiar yo no me la trago. ¡Pero eso no significa que no puedas seguirme llamando hermana! Mínimo amiga…

-Mei-Lin, a veces eres tú más tonta que yo –se burló Sakura. Escuchó a Mei-Lin resoplar al otro lado de la línea-. Seguirás siendo mi hermana, a pesar de esta noticia que me ha caído de sorpresa.

-¿Entonces? –interrumpió la chica de cabellos negros-. ¿Ya encontraste a tus verdaderos padres?

-Les hice una visita hace un par de días. Pero… Regresamos de improvisto a la casa, para hablar con Ierán. Y fue entonces cuando me dijo que ya no formaba parte de la familia. Como seguramente ya te diste cuenta, no tengo ni permiso de entrar a la propiedad.

-Ya –fue la simple respuesta de su hermana-. Resulta obvio. Aunque debo reconocer que este asunto de que el famoso Syaoran Sumeragi resulte ser mi hermano… Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Hablando de Syaoran –Sakura se había incorporado de nueva cuenta. Se había puesto seria-. ¿Está él por ahí?

-Que va –Mei-Lin sonaba alegre-. Él si tiene permiso de salir de la casa cuando le plazca, especialmente porque está inundado de trabajo en estos momentos. No sabes que molesto es.

-¿Syaoran?

-Sí. No entiendo que le viste, porque sinceramente, es un amargado. Intento llevar la fiesta en paz con él, pero siempre me dice que me calle, y se va. Dios mío, es un niño.

-De hecho… Estaba esperando que pudieras buscar una forma en que yo hablara con él… -dijo Sakura, algo nerviosa.

-¿Aún te interesa salvar la relación con ese tipo? –suspiró Mei-Lin. El silencio de Sakura le confirmó su respuesta-. No sé qué podría hacer para ayudarte, Sakura. Nunca está en casa, por lo que sería más fácil para ti interceptarlo cuando fuera al trabajo…

-No quiere hablar conmigo, Mei-Lin –se apuró a responder la muchacha de ojos verdes-. Ya lo intenté, pero se niega a escucharme. Se ha casado con la idea de que somos hermanos y no hay forma de sacársela de la cabeza.

-Te dije que es un idiota. Como sea… -Mei-Lin se había quedado callada, pero prontamente se recuperó-. Escuché que Syaoran le decía a la vieja bruja que la próxima semana empieza la gira de su banda. Van a estar viajando por todo el país, durante diez meses, o algo así. Creo que lo mejor sería que lo atrapáramos antes de que se fuera.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? –Sakura se había vuelto a dejar caer en la cama, mirando al techo-. Seguramente llevarán seguridad hasta de sobra. Y como ya te dije, él no permitirá que me acerque.

-Por fortuna para ti –respondió Mei-Lin, alegremente-. Tengo unos conocidos trabajando en el aeropuerto. Son los mismos que me ayudaban a subir a los aviones de incógnito para que la vieja bruja no supiera a dónde me había ido. Hablaré con ellos y veré que podemos hacer.

-¿De verdad harías eso?

-¡Claro! Sólo déjame comunicarme con ellos y formular un plan. Apenas lo tengamos listo, te llamaré para mantenerte informada.

-Eres un amor de persona, Mei-Lin.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que me seguirías llamado hermana.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Mi querida y tonta hermanita –y con esto, ambas muchachas rieron.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –exclamó entonces Mei-Lin, emocionada-. No me contaste sobre cómo fue conocer a tu familia. ¿Qué tal son? ¿Cómo te recibieron? ¿Explicaron porque te dieron en adopción?

-Eso es lo que sigue siendo extraño –dijo Sakura. El recordar aquello lo había borrado la sonrisa del rostro-. Ambos dijeron que nunca me dieron en adopción. Según sus palabras, fui secuestrada.

-¿Secuestrada por la bruja? –Sakura no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros.

-Eso fue lo que dijeron. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, la verdad. Supongo que tendrá que ver con abandonar a Syaoran…

-¿Crees que necesitaba un bebé y por eso simplemente fue y te tomó?

-Sé que suena idiota –se defendió la chica de ojos verdes-. Pero por el momento no tengo ninguna otra explicación. Esperaba que Syaoran pudiera ayudarme a terminar de llenar los espacios que me faltan, pero ya ves que no quiere ni voltearme a ver.

-Te dije que es un idiota.

-Mei-Lin…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –se defendió la chica de cabello negro, y prontamente agregó-. ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes ahora algún hermano guapo que puedas presentarme?

-Pues… Esto también sonará extraño, pero…

-¡Dilo ya!

-Sí tengo un hermano. Es Touya, el guitarrista de XXXHolic.

-¡Estás de broma! ¡¿Ese biscocho es tu hermano?!

-¡Mei-Lin! –exclamó Sakura, escandalizada. Mei-Lin no pudo evitar soltar un grito agudo.

-¡Tienes que presentármelo!

-Ni siquiera yo me he presentado como su hermana –se defendió la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo que…? Verdaderamente eres lenta. De cualquier manera, cuando interceptemos a Syaoran en el aeropuerto, podrás hablar con él también. Las dos bandas harán gira juntas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar enterada de todo?

-Mi querida hermana: Ese es mi trabajo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos y todas, espero estén teniendo un bien viernes!_

_Primeramente quiero pedir una disculpa por publicar tan tarde el día de hoy. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que de ahora en adelante, estaré publicando alrededor de este horario. Esto debido a que he comenzado con las prácticas profesionales, y salgo un poco tarde de la oficina. Espero puedan comprender y ser pacientes conmigo =)_

_Segundo, muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, que como se hará costumbre ya, responderé entre hoy y mañana. Tercero, preguntándoles que tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy. Sé que es un poco de relleno, pero sentí que aunque Mei-Lin no fuera un personaje tan recurrente (o importante) podría darle sus 5 minutos de fama, y mostrar que Sakura y ella realmente son amigas (cosa que en la historia original nunca pasaría, pero ya ven, para eso son los fics XD)._

_Como ven, me resulta imposible crearle un lado oscuro a Yukito. Creo que más bien, con cada capítulo que pasa, lo vuelvo más bueno. Dios, va a terminar volviéndose un santo X)_

_Sobre Syaoran, ya vendrá aquel encuentro entre Sakura y él. Esperemos que pronto se resuelva esto, aunque eso significaría que el fic tendría que terminar X) Falta poco, no desesperen, después de todo, esta historia es drama y caos (?)_

_Por último, pedirles que se den (como siempre) esos 5 minutitos para dejarme uno de sus encantadores reviews. No saben cuanto amo leerlos y volverlos a leer, así que no duden en escribirme aunque sea unas tres palabras, o una biblia entera. Realmente, sus palabras ayudan a continuar creciendo como escritora, y como les había comentado antes, a traerles una mejor calidad narrativa._

_Así que les dejo este comment (que como siempre, me quedan kilométricos), deseándoles que tengan un bonito fin de semana. Gracias por leer estas líneas, y nos seguimos viendo el lunes, con el siguiente capi de este fic. Sigan bellos! :D!_


	17. El Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

**Capítulo 17**

**El Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio**

* * *

-¿Pudiste hablar con Mei-Lin? –fue la pregunta de Yukito, cuando después de cenar, él y Sakura regresar al cuarto de la muchacha, a conversar, como acostumbraban ya.

-Sí, me ha dicho que ella ya sabía que yo era adoptada, pero que seguía viéndome como su hermana –respondió la chica animada.

-Se nota que te tiene mucha estima.

-Y yo también a ella. No solo éramos hermanas, sino también mejores amigas.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre el joven Li?

-Dice que Syaoran está siempre de mal humor…

-Supongo que aún no se hace a la idea del cambio tan radical que él mismo le dio a su vida.

-Eso supuse… -respondió Sakura, algo cabizbaja-. De cualquier manera, Mei-Lin dice que saldrá de gira con su banda la próxima semana.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, Mei-Lin está intentando conseguirme un momento para hablar con él. Le explicaré la situación. No espero que todo se arregle de la noche a la mañana, pero… Al menos quiero que entienda qué fue lo que pasó.

-Espero y todo salga bien –le sonrió Yukito. Sakura se mordió el labio.

-Yo también lo espero –respondió ella-. Pero… no importa lo que pase. Apenas hable con él… Me iré de la ciudad.

-¿Qué? -Yukito no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras-. ¿Y a dónde iras?

-No lo sé. Pero ya no tengo que estar huyendo de Ierán. Puedo irme de Tokio, hacer mi vida en otra ciudad, en otro pueblo. Podría hasta irme del país. Aún no lo decido.

-Ya sabes, que si necesitas mi ayuda, aquí estaré. No dudes en pedirlo.

-Muchas gracias Yukito –Sakura se apuró a darle un abrazo, que el muchacho respondió prontamente-. Aunque me gustaría hacer esto por mí misma.

-Al menos promete que me mantendrás al tanto. Solo para saber que estás bien.

-Lo haré. No te preocupes.

* * *

Como se pasaba sola en casa todas las mañanas, y parte de las tardes, Sakura había tomado la mala costumbre de sentarse frente al televisor que había en la estancia del segundo piso, a ver los programas de espectáculos y entrevistas. En varias ocasiones le tocó ver a Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki en aquellos programas. Podía ver como Eriol y Yamazaki se encontraban alegres por aparecer en los programas, y emocionados por la gira que estaban por comenzar. Por su parte, Syaoran se mostraba más reservado. Intentaba sonreír, pero en ocasiones se le olvidaba, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte. Daba un aire de estar deprimido, e intentaba ocultarlo, aunque no le funcionaba del todo bien.

Sakura pasó el resto de la semana así, mirando la televisión, conversando con Yukito por las tardes, y parte de las noches. No tenían muchas cosas nuevas de las cuales conversar, por lo que Sakura estaba realmente agradecida que el muchacho se tomara tantas molestias para hacerla feliz, aunque fuera por un momento. Estaba segura de que el joven de cabellos grises quería mantenerla animada durante aquellos últimos días que pasarían juntos. Una vez que Sakura se fuera, no estaba seguro de cuándo volverían a verse. Quizá no fuera ya nunca más.

Fue en la mañana de viernes, cuando Mei-Lin finalmente se puso en contacto con su hermana. Había esperado hasta medio día, para que Ierán no la descubriera con el teléfono celular en mano, por lo que cuando Sakura contestó, se encontraba sola en casa.

-Te traigo buenas noticias –fue el saludo de la chica de cabellos negros, apenas Sakura conectó la llamada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –respondió su hermana. Se sentía emocionada, y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.

-Pude contactar con varios empleados de seguridad del aeropuerto –explicó Mei-Lin-. Específicamente los que se encargarán de la sala VIP en la que esperarán XXX Holic y The Card Captors por su jet privado, antes de marcharse. Dicen que pueden introducirte a la habitación, pero de ahí en adelante, serás tú quien tendrá que arreglárselas para que él acepte hablar contigo.

-¡Oh Mei-Lin, eso es más que suficiente! ¡Gracias!

-No fue nada –respondió la muchacha-. Primero me dijeron que estaba loca por querer introducir a una fan a la sala, pero cuando les expliqué que somos familia, dijeron que no había problema.

-Verdaderamente hermana, eres la mejor –Sakura seguía sonriendo como tonta-. Te debo una. Y muy grande.

-Me debe varias –replicó Mei-Lin-, pero sabes que no tienes que pagarme nada. Apenas logre volver a escaparme de casa de la gran bruja, te buscaré para que salgamos a algún lado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Quizá esa salida tenga que esperar –replicó Sakura-. Apenas hable con Syaoran, me iré de la ciudad.

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta primero por Tomoeda. Recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido con mis padres. Después… Bueno, eso aún no lo planeo.

-De cualquier manera, seguiremos en contacto, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que sí, tonta.

-¡Oye! –dijo Mei-Lin, fingiéndose ofendida, aunque no pudo evitar reír-. Las dos sabemos que la tonta aquí eres tú.

* * *

-Te voy a extrañar –le dijo el muchacho de cabellos grises.

-Y yo a ti, Yukito –respondió Sakura.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el auto gris del muchacho. Se habían estacionado en uno de los lotes del aeropuerto, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Sakura llevaba ya su maleta, la cual abrazaba, nerviosa.

-¿Segura que puedes hacerlo sola?

-Descuida –respondió ella, mientras abría la puerta del auto, y se apeaba. Yukito la imitó-. Estaré bien.

-Cuídate mucho, entonces –dijo el muchacho. Le dio la vuelta al vehículo, y le dio un último abrazo-. Cualquier cosa que pase, me mantienes informado.

-Considéralo hecho –Sakura le respondió al abrazo. Se quedaron así un ratito, hasta que finalmente ella se soltó-. Bueno, debo irme.

-Suerte –le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Y sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la terminal.

Yukito la miró partir. La vio salir del estacionamiento, cruzar la calle, y finalmente, perderse entre el mar de gente que se dirigía al aeropuerto. Entonces, con un sentimiento de pesar y de alegría al mismo tiempo, volvió a entrar al auto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y encendió el motor.

Un par de minutos después, había salido ya del aeropuerto.

* * *

Sakura había entrado a la terminal 1 del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, y algo confundida se había quedado de pie, en medio del lugar. Buscó con la mirada a algún empleado del Aeropuerto. Mei-Lin le había dicho que utilizaban overoles color café claro, y llevaban una placa blanca con sus nombres, en el pecho.

Prontamente localizó a un par de estos jóvenes, recostados contra una pared, junto a los mostradores de las aerolíneas. Se dirigió a ellos a toda velocidad. Ambos eran muy altos y delgados. Uno tenía la piel pálida, de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color morado oscuro. El otro, tenía la tez más morena, cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos color avellana. Leyó sus placas rápidamente, y pudo comprobar que eran los nombres que su hermana le había dado.

-Buenas tardes –saludó la muchacha, mientras hacía una reverencia-. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Mei-Lin me dijo que ustedes me ayudarían a entrar a la sala VIP.

-¡Shh! –le dijo el muchacho de ojos violetas, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios. Sakura no pudo evitar respingar-. Aquí no digas nada. Si saben que metemos a alguien allí, podrían despedirnos.

-Será mejor que pasemos por acá… -dijo el otro muchacho, mientras los dos se despegaban de la pared-. Vamos por aquí, señorita Kinomoto –y con una seña, le indicó a la muchacha que lo siguiera. El otro joven se apuró a seguirlos también.

-Pueden llamarme Sakura –dijo la chica, nerviosa.

-Un gusto conocerte, Sakura –saludó el muchacho de cabellos castaños, mientras caminaban por delante de los mostradores-. Yo me llamo Suzaku. Y él es Lelouch.

-El gusto es mío –se apuró a replicar la chica.

-Pasa, por aquí –le dijo Suzaku. Habían llegado a una puerta que indicaba que era de servicio, y sólo podía entrar el personal autorizado. Sakura se apuró a hacer lo que le decían.

Llegaron a una habitación que más bien parecía un pasillo muy amplio. Había carritos para llevar maletas acomodados en diferentes partes del lugar. Pudo ver también varias puertas que se encontraban acomodadas a intervalos regulares.

-Los empleados de la zona VIP tienen un camino por donde llegar al reservado, aparte, para no molestar a los clientes –explicó Lelouch, mientras seguían caminando por aquel lugar-. Así pueden pasar a los armarios por almohadas, mantas, servilletas. O a la cocina, a servirles desayuno, comida y cena. También tienen un acceso para tomar el material de limpieza. Ven, es por aquí.

Pasaron por delante de las puertas. Sakura pudo comprobar que cada una llevaba a una habitación pequeña. Dentro de ellas, pudo ver que lo que Lelouch había dicho era cierto. Había un armario con toallas, cobijas y almohadas, otro con material de limpieza que iba desde detergentes, desinfectantes, trapeadores, escobas y cubetas. Uno más tenía guardados uniformes de repuesto para los empleados. Otro más estaba lleno de chalecos de seguridad, cascos, audífonos, y luces, que supuso que eran el equipo de seguridad para aquellos que trabajaban en la pista.

Llegaron entonces al final de pasillo. Tenían una puerta doble al frente, y a la derecha, una más pequeña, de donde salía un agradable aroma.

-Esta es la cocina de la sala VIP –explicó el muchacho de cabello castaño, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Sakura entrara primero-. Puedes quedarte aquí, siempre y cuando no toques nada. Los clientes llegarán pronto. Se quedarán aproximadamente una media hora.

-Salir allá será responsabilidad tuya –agregó el joven de ojos violetas-. Si los clientes deciden que no quieren tenerte ahí dentro, tendremos que pedirte que salgas. Así que esperamos que este muchacho realmente quiera hablar contigo, puesto que es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Sakura sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y en la garganta. Sin embargo, asintió firmante.

-Entiendo –dijo finalmente-. Haré todo lo posible por no echarlo a perder. Gracias.

Y con esto, respiró profundamente, y caminó al otro lado de la cocina. Se asomó por la puerta que había al otro lado. Desde ahí, podía ver la sala VIP. Era una bonita habitación de piso alfombrado, con paredes color rojo y gris. Pudo ver algunas sillas, muy cómodas y elegantes. Un par de mesas con sus platos, cubiertos y copas ya acomodados en su lugar. Había también mesas de ping-pong y tennis, un pequeño campo de golf de un solo hoyo, una chimenea con una televisión de pantalla plana arriba de ella, además de otras puertas que indicaban los baños.

Entonces, pudo ver como la puerta que había al otro lado de tan lujosa habitación, se abría, y por allí entraban dos mujeres. La primera era una de las empleadas del aeropuerto. Usaba una camisa azul claro de mangas largas, un chaleco negro que combinaba con su falda a la altura de la rodilla. Llevaba zapatillas negras de tacón fino, una mascada azul oscuro en el cuello, una plaquita blanca con su nombre en el pecho, y el cabello rubio firmemente recogido en un moño. Detrás de ella, vistiendo un elegante traje sastre blanco, zapatos de tacón rojos, y labios de aquel mismo color, con el cabello gris sujeto en una alta coleta, y esos mechones de cabello adornando los costados de su hermoso y pálido rostro, apareció Tomoyo.

-¡Pero claro! –se dijo Sakura en voz baja, aun mirando por la puerta-. Tomoyo es una de las representantes de la banda.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó emocionada, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-¡Sakura! –respondió la aludida, sorprendida, pero visiblemente feliz-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –la muchacha de cabello gris extendió los brazos y con esto, Sakura se dejó caer sobre ella, con lo que ambas se abrazaron firmemente-. ¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

-¡Siento mucho haberme marchado sin decir nada! –le dijo Sakura, cuando finalmente las dos muchachas se soltaron. La empleada rubia se había retirado un poco, pero no se había marchado, con lo que Tomoyo se apuró a girarse para verla, y le dijo:

-Descuida, todo está perfecto. Si necesitamos algo más, ya te llamaremos.

Con esto, la muchacha rubia les realizó una breve reverencia, y se apuró a dirigirse a la cocina. Tomoyo volvió a girarse para ver a Sakura.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo –volvió a decir, sorprendida y sonriente-. ¡Desapareciste dos meses! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Tuve unos problemas familiares –respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes, mientras se encogía de hombros-. Pero parece ser que ya todo se ha solucionado.

-¿Eso significa que nos acompañarás a la gira? ¿Por qué no llegaste junto a Syaoran? Él y los demás aún están en camino.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Syaoran no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Tomoyo se había quedado perpleja-. ¿Por qué? Él mismo me dijo que no pasaba nada malo.

-Ha ocurrido un malentendido –fue la respuesta de Sakura, con lo que la muchacha de cabello gris no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya entiendo –dijo mientras suspiraba-. Quieres explicarte con él, pero él no tiende de razones –Sakura asintió firmemente-. Ese cabeza hueca… Bueno, tú me ayudaste una vez, Sakura. Y por ello te estoy eternamente agradecida. Así que, esta vez yo te ayudaré a ti. No te preocupes. Haré que te escuche.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente –sujetó a Sakura de la mano y la llevó a uno de los cómodos sillones, donde la hizo sentarse-. Espera aquí –le dijo mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de espera del aeropuerto-. Los muchachos no tardarán en llegar. Lo traeré pronto para que puedan hablar en privado.

Tomoyo le dirigió una última sonrisa a Sakura, y sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta, cerrando tras de sí.

* * *

La muchacha de cabellos grises se encontraba ahora en la sala de espera de la terminal 1 del aeropuerto. Podía ver a todas aquellas personas, sentadas o de pie, frente a sus puertas de embarque, esperando que sus aviones estuvieran listos para ser abordados. Frente a la sala de espera, se encontraban diferentes tiendas. Había desde puestos para comprar chucherías, revistas, libros, hasta restaurantes, tiendas de perfumes, de vinos, cafeterías, y tiendas de ropa.

Tomoyo cruzó la enorme terminal, y se dirigió al control de seguridad. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar, con lo que se apuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo, conectar la llamada y llevarse el aparato al oído.

-Habla Tomoyo –fue lo primero que dijo-. ¿Ya están afuera? De acuerdo, los estoy esperando ya en el punto de seguridad. Me verán con claridad.

Y con esto, cortó la llamada. Volvió a meterse el aparato en el bolsillo, y se quedó de pie donde estaba, esperando pacientemente. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Un par de minutos después, escuchó varios gritos emocionados. Seguramente eran las fans que ya habían divisado a los muchachos. Mientras las muchachas gritaban sin cesar, varios guardias de seguridad entraron al mar de gente que se acercaba sin piedad. Contuvieron a las alocadas muchachas, y con esto, surgiendo de entre la multitud, Tomoyo pudo ver finalmente a Yasha, y como se acercaba al punto de seguridad del aeropuerto, agradeciendo a los guardias, mientras caminaba. Detrás de él venían Eriol y Yamazaki, saludando a las fans, animadamente. Más atrás estaban Fye y Kurogane. El primero no dejaba de mandar besos al aire, mientras que el segundo simplemente ignoraba a todo mundo. Al final, cerrando la comitiva, venían Touya y Syaoran, hablando entre ellos.

Los muchachos llegaron al punto de seguridad, donde dejaron sus objetos de metal en las bandejas, y colocaron éstas y sus maletas en las bandas transportadoras, para ser inspeccionados. Se apuraron a pasar por los detectores, los cuales no reaccionaron ante nada. De este modo, volvieron a guardarse sus objetos en los bolsillos, tomaron sus maletas, y finalmente llegaron al punto donde Tomoyo los esperaba.

-¡Esto está de locos! –dijo Yamazaki, visiblemente emocionado.

-No podría soportar más gritos así –se quejó Kurogane-. ¿Podemos pasar a la sala VIP? Muero de hambre.

-Lo lamento –dijo Tomoyo, fingiéndose apenada-. Pero ha ocurrido un accidente, y se ha derramado una botella de vino en la alfombra. En estos momentos lo están limpiando, por lo que tendrán que esperar un par de minutos.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Eriol, sorprendido-. A nosotros no nos interesa una mancha en el suelo, Tomoyo. Yo también tengo hambre.

-No es cosa mía –arremetió la muchacha-. Es el personal del aeropuerto quien no permite que pasen ustedes. Yo incluída –entonces, les indicó que la siguieran, y los dirigió a un restaurante de cortes-. Si tanta hambre tienen, pueden esperar aquí.

-Estás de broma –bufó Touya.

-Mientras ustedes comen, yo iré a revisar que todo esté en orden en la sala. ¿Syaoran, te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Yo por qué? –se quejó el aludido. Tomoyo lo miró firmemente.

-Por favor.

-Se un caballero y acompaña a Tomoyo –intervino Yasha, dándole un empujón al muchacho en el hombro, con lo que Syaoran gruñó.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.

-Volveremos lo más pronto posible –dijo Tomoyo, y con esto, sujetó a Syaoran de la muñeca, y lo jaló para que caminara más rápido.

Cruzaron toda la sala de espera, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta que indicaba la sala VIP. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha de cabello gris finalmente lo soltó.

-El servicio del aeropuerto se ha de estar burlando de mi por ser mujer –le dijo intentando sonar molesta-. Quizá si entras tú y les pides que por favor nos dejen entrar, te harán más caso que a mí.

-¿Estás segura? –Syaoran no sonaba muy convencido. Tomoyo lo sujetó de los hombros, y lo empujó para que se pusiera frente a la puerta.

-Completamente. Anda, ve.

Y con esto, le dio un último empujón al muchacho, con lo que Syaoran sujetó el pomo de la puerta y lo accionó. Entró a la habitación, y Tomoyo se apuró a cerrarla detrás de él. El muchacho la miró, confundido. Entonces, se giró para observar a la habitación en la que se encontraba, y se sorprendió de ver aquella hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño corto, y brillantes ojos verdes, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sakura –dijo en voz baja, confundido. Podía escuchar como los acelerados latidos de su corazón le taladraban los oídos y el pecho-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Espera… ¿Esto fue idea de Tomoyo?

-Siento mucho tener que hacer esto para poder hablar contigo –dijo la muchacha, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, rápidamente-. Pero no me dejaste otra opción.

-Tomoyo se está vengando por la jugarreta que tú nos hiciste, ¿no es así?

-Algo hay de eso –respondió Sakura, mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, y el corazón de Syaoran dio un brinco. Como extrañaba su risa...

-Supongo que igual que Tomoyo, no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que puedas explicarte –Sakura asintió rápidamente.

-Sólo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Si cuando termine sigues sin creerme, será ya problema tuyo. Solo te pido que me escuches. Es importante.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. Se cruzó de brazos. Sakura se mordió el labio. La muchacha estaba esperando que el joven se diera la media vuelta y saliera por la puerta. Sin embargo, Syaoran no se movió.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, con lo que caminó hacia dentro de la habitación, y se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones-. Pero tendrás que hacerlo pronto, pues los del avión no esperarán.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada. Se apuró a sentarse en otro de los sillones, y aun retorciéndose las manos, dijo:

-Syaoran, tú y yo no somos hermanos.

-Claro que lo somos –respondió el muchacho, prontamente-. Mira Sakura, si viniste a decirme…

-Syaoran, escúchame –Sakura había elevado el tono de su voz, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho. Se veía alterada. Nunca la había visto así-. Tú y yo no somos hermanos. Ierán nos mintió a los dos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No conozco el motivo por el que Ierán te abandonó. Pero sí sé que poco después de eso, me secuestró de mis verdaderos padres. Encontré el acta de nacimiento, y unos papeles de adopción. Supongo que para Ierán fue fácil comprar abogados que falsificaran aquellos papeles.

-¿Estás segura?

-He hablado con Ierán y ella misma lo ha confirmado. ¿Por qué crees que ya no soy recibida en casa de la Familia Li? Ierán me ha dicho que al no ser parte de la familia, no tengo ya ningún asunto pendiente.

-Ierán dijo que habías renunciado al título familiar.

-¡Claro que renuncié! –se defendió Sakura-. Encontré a mis verdaderos padres. Le hice frente a Ierán. Al decirle que conozco toda la verdad, y al ser ya mayoría de edad, simplemente ya no formo parte de esa familia. Ahora solo tengo que ir a algún registro civil y cambiar mi apellido de vuelta. Y con eso, se acaba todo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Syaoran se había quedado callado. Sakura podía ver en sus ojos, que había sido demasiada información para el joven. Esperó que no creyera que estaba rematadamente loca, y contuvo la respiración.

-Entonces… -dijo Syaoran lentamente-. Tú y yo no somos hermanos.

-Finalmente lo entendiste –respondió la muchacha, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Mierda... -susuró Syaoran, completamente sorprendido-. Eso significa...

-Que podemos volver a ser novios, Syaoran. Ya nada se interpone…

-Claro que hay algo que nos lo impide –replicó el muchacho, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara, confundida-. Ierán.

-Pero ella…

-Ahora soy el heredero de la compañía familiar. Yo no tengo vuelta atrás. Tú eres libre, pero yo no. Realizaré esta gira, pues tengo que cumplir con el contrato de un año, pero después de eso, me retiro del mundo artístico, y me dedicaré a las finanzas, por el resto de mi vida. Si me sales ahora con que tengo un hermano mayor que tomará mi lugar como heredero del clan Li, pues, estaría de lujo.

-No creo que tengas tanta suerte… -respondió Sakura, cabizbaja.

-Mira, Sakura. Tú y yo podríamos volver a ser novios. Y sabes que no hay nada que me gustara más que volver a tenerte a mi lado. Pero no me voy a permitir que por mi culpa tú también seas arrastrada a este estilo de vida. Después de todo sé que no es lo que tú quieres.

-Pero tampoco es lo que tú deseas, Syaoran –en ese momento, la muchacha se había puesto llorosa. Syaoran cerró los puños con fuerza. No deseaba verla llorar. En especial porque sabía que era enteramente su culpa.

-Lo sé, Sakura. Pero o te salvabas tú, o lo hacía yo. Y, sinceramente, prefiero que te salves tú. Después de todo, esta nunca fue tu carga, ¿no es así? Siempre fue la mía, aunque ni tú ni yo lo sabíamos.

Se quedaron así, sentados el uno frente al otro. Ella, conteniendo las lágrimas. Él, cerrando los puños con fuerza para evitar golpear una pared.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por tí, Syaoran -susurró Sakura-. Inclusive si es volver a vivir bajo las reglas de Ierán. Todo sea por estar a tu lado...

-Sakura, si quieres hacer algo por mí. Vive. Vive libre. Vive feliz -respondió el muchacho, con un nudo en la garganta-. Si por mi fuera, te pedía en este mismo momento que te casaras conmigo, pero mereces algo mejor... Si sigues cerca de Ierán, nunca podrás ser feliz. Y es todo lo que yo pido para tí.

-Si no estás conmigo no podré ser feliz -arremetió la muchacha de vuelta. Syaoran cerró los ojos, y los mantuvo firmemente apretados. Parecía que le dolía el pecho, pues se apuró a llevarse una mano al corazón, y apretarla firmemente contra él.

-Te olvidarás de mí -le dijo finalmente-. Encontrarás a alguien mejor. Volverás a hacer tu vida. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. Quizá no. Pero no puedo permitirme que sigas viviendo en el pasado. Sakura, por favor... No te aferres a mí, ahora que ambos sabemos que no soy lo que buscabas, y que no puedo hacerte realmente feliz.

Sin poder soportar el peso de sus propias palabras, Syaoran se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Sakura también se levantó, pero parecía que no podía moverse.

-Syaoran… -susurró, intentando contener su llanto.

-Déjalo, Sakura –respondió el muchacho-. Ve y disfruta de tu libertad, por ti y por mí. Hazlo por los...

Las palabras de Syaoran fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, que tocaba firmemente. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, ésta se abrió, y por ella, apareció Touya.

-Tomoyo me pidió que pasara por ti. El avión ya está… -el muchacho moreno se interrumpió al ver a la chica de ojos verdes, frente a él-. ¿Sakura? –se preguntó confundido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo venía a despedirme –respondió la muchacha, limpiándose la cara, para ocultar las lágrimas que habían salido ya de sus ojos-. Un gusto volverte a ver, hermano.

-¿Her…? –miró a Sakura, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en la vida. Frunció el entrecejo-. ¿De qué hablas tú?

-¿Touya es tu hermano? -repitió Syaoran, confundido. Sakura asintió débilmente.

-Puedes preguntar a mamá y papá -le dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes a Touya, quien aún la miraba confundida, aunque su expresión poco a poco cambiaba a perplejidad-. Ierán también podrá confirmarlo. Un bonito trámite de adopción entre los Kinomoto y los Li, para poder tener un heredero para la compañía.

-Pero el heredero soy yo -intervino Syaoran.

-Pero mis padres nunca te dieron en adopción -espetó Touya, completamente confundido, y sin poderse contener, caminó al frente y sujetó a Sakura de los hombros, delicadamente-. ¿Realmente eres mi hermana? Estabas perdida... Nosotros nunca supimos...

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Contar el hecho de que Ierán la había secuestrado? ¿Que aquella mujer que se había fingido su benefactora no era en realidad más que una mentirosa manipuladora?

Pero al ver de cerca el rostro de Touya (se parecía demasiado a Fujitaka), y cómo ahora se mostraba un lado de él que no conocía, preocupado y en cierto grado atento, supo que no podía decirlo. ¿Por qué arruinarle los recuerdos de una infancia llena de atenciones de Ierán, por la idea de que en realidad se trataba todo de un montaje? Preferiría que Touya permaneciera ajeno a ese nuevo trauma.

-Al parecer Ierán no sabía en realidad de quién era hija -mintió-. A ella simplemente le ofrecieron un bebé en adopción, y no hizo más preguntas.

-Tu y yo tendremos que hablar con mayor detenimiento más tarde... -dijo Touya, con lo que finalmente soltó los hombros de su hermana, y se alejó un par de pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si el perderla de vista le diera la oportunidad de desaparecer por otros veinte años.

-Tranquilo -respondió Sakura, sonriendo débilmente-. Cuando regreses de tu gira, ya nos pondremos al corriente.

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos... -se anunció otra voz, desde el marco de la puerta, la cual se había quedado abierta. Los tres muchachos se apuraron a mirar a la persona que había llegado, que resultó ser Tomoyo-. Pero tenemos que irnos ya.

-Diviértanse en la gira -les dijo Sakura, intentando sonar animada.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Touya, firmemente. Y sin poderse contener le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña hermana-. Cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió la muchacha, abrazándo a su hermano de vuelta. Cuando se hubieron separado, miró a Syaoran-. ¿Un último abrazo, por los viejos tiempos?

El muchacho se mordió el labio, y sin decir nada, se acercó a Sakura, y la abrazó delicadamente. La muchacha de cabello castaño no pudo evitar esconder el rostro en su pecho, y llenarse de aquel agradable aroma que desprendía su ex novio. Demonios, como extrañaba ese cálido aroma.

Les pareció que tardaron horas en separarse, pero finalmente se soltaron, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Cuídate mucho, Sakura -susurró el muchacho, y dejó que la mano de ella se deslizara por la suya, hasta que finalmente perdieron el contacto.

-También tú -le susurró ella de vuelta-. Y Syaoran... -sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir por sus ojos verdes, pero se contuvo, y dijo-. Te amo.

Syaoran no respondió. Se quedó mirando sus llorosos ojos verdes, sus labios rojo cereza, y sus mejillas rosadas como el melocotón. Y sin poderse contener, dio un paso al frente, y presionó sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso simple y corto, pero cargado de emociones y profundos sentimientos. Se separó de la muchacha, algo nervioso, y en un susurro que se sintió como una caricia, le dijo.

-Yo también te amo.

Y con esto, el muchacho dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Sakura se apuró a seguirlo, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Touya clavó sus ojos en los suyos, pero no dijo nada. Así que siguió a su mejor amigo, y ambos se perdieron entre el gentío.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir, Sakura -le dijo Tomoyo, visiblemente apenada-. Pero realmente debíamos irnos, y...

-Tranquila -respondió la muchacha-. Está bien. Hemos podido hablar, y Syaoran finalmente ha entendido la verdad.

-¿Estará todo bien entre ustedes ahora?

Sakura suspiró.

-No lo sé Tomoyo. Realmente no lo sé.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte -dijo la muchacha, y le dio un rápido abrazo a su amiga, quien respondió de la misma manera-. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto. Debo irme ahora. ¡Nos vemos!

Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo, con un gentil movimiento de muñeca, a lo que la muchacha de largo cabello gris salió también de la habitación VIP, y se apuró a seguir a los muchachos. Del mismo modo, la miró perderse entre la multitud. Ahora, no podía ver a nadie, y aunque lo hiciera, lo hecho estaba hecho, y no podría siquiera acercarse. Ellos tenían una vida a la cual regresar. Igual que ella. Así que, sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho, dio media vuelta para entrar a la habitación, y ella también se alejó en la distancia.

* * *

_Y FIN_

_Ahahaha, no se crean, no soy tan mala como para dejar este final que en estos momentos se ve sumamente depresivo. Así que mejor comencemos esto, con algo más alegre. Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana, y que este lunes no haya sido una tortura, después del relajante sabadrink y dormingo =)_

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy? No me odien por escribir un Syaoran tan cerrado, he intentando que se vea que realmente se preocupa por Sakura, que aún la ama y realmente le duele el tenerla que dejar ir. Pero, ¿qué no asi va el dicho? Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Les puedo asegurar que esta separación es un punto importante para el fic. No, no pienso dejar a Sakura y Syaoran lejos el uno del otro, así que no desesperen, que para que vuelvan a hacerse novios, aun faltan unos cuantos capis. De cualquier manera, estamos ya muy próximos al fin de este fic, así que no tendrán que seguir deseando mi muerte por hacerles pasar estos dramas con estos dos, y por no darle a Ierán su merecido (que no ha salido en este capi, pero todo mundo sabe que la odian a muerte)._

_Siento mucho que la aparición de Yukito haya sido tan corta. Especialmente cuando la despedida de él y Sakura ha sido tan abrupta y no muy bien explicada. Prometo recompensarlo más adelante. ¿Eso significa que volverá a aparecer? Ya lo veremos, no desesperen =)_

_¿Les ha gustado la aparición de Suzaku y Lelouch? Si bien la historia no es de nuestras queridas CLAMP, si lo es el diseño de los personajes. Ha sido una aparición pequeña (quizá repitan en el capi del viernes). Otro personaje de CLAMP hará aparición en uno de los siguientes capis. Me he decidido ya por uno, sin embargo, no me convence del todo. Así que me dije "mi misma, porqué no dejas que los lectores propongan a algún personaje CLAMP, para aparecer en el capi XX?" Y entonces me respondí "mi misma, eres un genio". Así que, si les apetece ver a algún personaje de las CLAMP (que aún no haya mencionado yo en este fic), propónganlo con confianza, revisaré los reviews que contengan popuestas y seleccionaré a aquel que cuente con más votos. Puede ser hombre o mujer, y no importa la edad, simplemente suéltenme una opción._

_Como siempre, me excedo en mis coments, así que le pararé aquí el día de hoy. La rutina de contestar reviews un par de días después me sigue acompañado, así que esperen su respuesta por PM sobre el capi anterior, en los próximos días. Abrazos y besos para todos y todas, y nos leemos el viernes para ver cómo rayos voy a salvar esta relación... Sigan bellos :D!_


	18. De vuelta en el punto de salida

**Capítulo 18**

**De vuelta en el punto de salida**

* * *

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de la sala VIP del aeropuerto, Sakura sólo alcanzó a ver a Syaoran, y al resto de los muchachos, acompañados por Tomoyo y Yasha, cruzar la puerta de abordaje, y dirigirse a su avión privado. Aunque hubiera querido acercarse, no hubiera podido. Había muchachas por todos lados, seguramente fans, que le impedían dar un paso más cerca de la banda y su equipo de trabajo. Fue por ello que decidió regresar a la sala VIP y dirigirse al pasillo de servicio para poder salir del aeropuerto, sin ser vista y molestada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, volvió a tomar su maleta. Cruzó la puerta para dirigirse al pasillo de servicio, donde se topó con uno de los muchachos que la habían ayudado a entrar. Era aquel jóven de hermosos ojos violetas, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Lelouch.

-¿Salió todo bien? –preguntó el muchacho, que en ese momento se encontraba guardando unos uniformes en el respectivo armario.

-Algo así –respodió Sakura, mientras se encogía de hombros, y agregó-. Gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay problema –dijo Lelouch, mientras cerraba la puerta del armario-. Mei-Lin es una muy buena amiga. Supongo que esto es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ella. ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó al ver como la muchacha llevaba de nueva cuenta su maleta entre las manos. Sakura asintió lentamente-. Déjame acompañarte.

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Tranquila, no es molestia –respondió el muchacho de ojos violetas, mientras ambos emprendían la caminata a la salida del pasillo de servicio-. De cualquier manera, mi turno ha terminado ya.

Salieron por la puerta que los llevaba junto a los mostradores de servicio, y emprendieron el camino hacia las puertas que indicaban la salida de la Terminal 1.

-¿A dónde te diriges ahora? –preguntó Lelouch, mientras se buscaba las llaves del auto en el bolsillo.

-A la estación de tren –respondió Sakura.

-No me queda muy lejos de mi casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero abusar de tu confianza…

-No es molestia. Te digo que me queda de pasada.

Sakura no pudo objetar ante esto, por lo que acompañó al alto y delgado muchacho, hasta el estacionamiento de empleados. Lelouch tenía un pequeño auto color rojo, no muy moderno, aparcado en un rincón. Apenas llegaron a él, Lelouch se adelantó para abrir su puerta y subir al auto, desde donde se apuró a quitar el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, para que Sakura pudiera abrir y entrar.

Una vez estuvieron los dos sentados, y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, el joven encendió el motor, y se echó en reversa, para salir del cajón. Volvió a poner la primera velocidad, y arrancó para salir del estacionamiento, y del aeropuerto. La estación de trenes se encontraba un poco más al norte, por lo que Lelouch condujo durante unos diez minutos, adentrándose en el corazón de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la estación del tren, donde se estacionó frente a ésta.

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado –dijo la muchacha, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, y tomaba su maleta con firmeza.

-Cuando quieras, Sakura –respondió muchacho, sonriente. La muchacha de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta del auto, y se apuró a apearse.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Lelouch –le dijo como despedida.

El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano, al que Sakura respondió de igual modo, y con esto, cerró la puerta del vehículo y se dirigió a la estación. El muchacho de ojos verdes arrancó enseguida, y se perdió entre el tráfico.

Sakura de dirigió al interior del edificio, con paso lento y nervioso. Se buscó la cartera en su bolso de mano, y cuando llegó al mostrador, compró un boleto para Tomoeda, solo de ida.

* * *

El viaje a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda le llevó apenas un par de horas. Cuando Sakura finalmente salió de la estación, sintió la fría brisa que corría por la calle. El invierno estaba próximo. Sintiéndose animada por el aire fresco que le acariciaba el rostro, sujetó su maleta con firmeza, y se dirigió por el camino que ya conocía.

Llegó a casa de los Kinomoto cuando ya había anochecido, de modo que sus padres la invitaron a cenar, le insistieron en que se diera un baño con agua caliente, y que se pusiera una cálida pijama. La chica dijo que sí a todo. En parte porque le encantaban las atenciones que tenían sus padres hacia ella, cosa que Ierán nunca había hecho, y también, porque sentía que ella no podía hacer nada por sí sola. Se sentía tan perdida, que dudaba de sus propias capacidades para tomar cualquier decisión, por mínima que fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, aprendió que su padre era un importante y respetable profesor en la Universidad de Tomoeda, además de que también era investigador. Mientras Fujitaka se retiraba para dirigirse al campus de Antropología e Historia, y comenzar a impartir las clases del día, Nadeshiko también se preparó para dirigirse a trabajar. La madre de Sakura trabajaba como modelo en una agencia local. Era la más bonita, dedicada y profesional de todas las modelos, por lo que siempre estaba ocupada con trabajo. No importaba si eran fotografías para revistas, panfletos, folletos, o inclusive spots televisivos, y hasta programas de radio, Nadeshiko siempre era solicitada. Y ella, tan acomedida, nunca decía que no.

Fue por ello que Sakura pasó sola toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Todos esos años, con la simple compañía de Mei-Lin, en casa de los Li, o cuando tuvo que vivir sola en Ibusuki, durante varios años, o finalmente, aquellos días en que estaba sola en casa de los Tsukishiro. A decir verdad, empezaba a apreciar la soledad, esos momentos que tenía para sí misma, y perderse en sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a pensar en la soledad como una amiga.

Sintiéndose tan acostumbrada como estaba a pasar gran rato de su tiempo completamente sin supervisión, Sakura se sintió un poco más en confianza consigo misma. Aprovechó la mañana para limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y hasta recoger las hojas secas que poco a poco estaban cubriendo el jardín. Cuando sus padres regresaron, ya avanzada la tarde, la muchacha inclusive había hecho de cenar.

Se sentaron a comer en familia, y cuando terminaron, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de la casa. Mientras Fujitaka preparaba café y servía las tazas en una bandeja, Nadeshiko fue a buscar unas cobijas al ático, mientras Sakura se sentaba en el sillón y saboraba unas galletas que su padre había hecho la noche anterior.

-Toma –le dijo Nadeshiko, cuando bajó de nueva cuenta a la sala, y le entregó una cobija esponjosa y calientita-. Para que no tengas frío.

-Gracias mamá –respondió la muchacha, tomando la cobija, y cubriéndose con ella, desde los pies hasta el cuello.

-Traje café –dijo entonces su padre, poniendo la bandeja en la mesilla. Nadeshiko se apuró a encender la televisión, y con esto, ambos se sentaron en el otro sillón, y se taparon con la otra cobija.

El canal que habían puesto en la televisión indicaba que pronto comenzaría el noticiero nocturno. Los tres Kinomoto vieron un par de comerciales, y cuando estos finalmente terminaron, el noticiero dio inicio.

Primero acontecieron las noticias internacionales. Un poco de caos en el medio oriente, algunos significativos cambios en la bolsa de valores americana, y el desempleo en Europa fue lo primero en aparecer. Posteriormente, hicieron su aparición las noticias nacionales. Indicaban como la temporada de pesca había llegado a su fin, arrojando buenas cifras, informaron sobre cómo la economía nacional seguía estable, inclusive creciendo, y acerca de la nueva pareja de osos polares que habían nacido en el zoológico de Sapporo. Un poco después, hizo su aparición el corresponsal de deportes, quien informó sobre los resultados de los primero partidos del mundial de futbol. Fue entonces, cuando tocó el turno de la mujer pelirroja que se encargaba de dar las noticias de espectáculos.

-La gira internacional de Maaya Sakamoto fue un éxito rotundo –comenzó a decir la presentadora-. Después de un año de conciertos por diferentes ciudades de todo el globo, Maaya terminará su gira en el sitio donde la comenzó, es decir, en Tokio. El concierto final será el próximo mes, el 10 de Noviembre. Los boletos terminaron de venderse hace una semana, donde el más barato tenía un costo de poco más de 50 dólares. Esperemos que este concierto sea aún más magnífico que el de hace dos años.

-¿Ya compraste tú tu boleto? –preguntó el presentador de deportes, con lo que la pelirroja se puso un poco cabizbaja.

-Desgraciadamente pagaron un día después –respondió mientras intentaba no reírse-. Pero ya compré boletos para el concierto doble de Universal Music.

-¡Oh, sí! Escuché que la gira comenzaría dentro de poco –fue ahora el turno del presentador del noticiero de interrumpir. La muchacha pelirroja y su compañera lo miraron, sorprendidas-. Es decir, mi hija es fan de esos muchachos, no dejaba de mencionarlos…

Con esto, todo el estudio soltó una carcajada general.

-Efectivamente –reanudó la presentadora de espectáculos con la noticia que no había podido ni comenzar a informar-. Apenas ayer en la tarde, los muchachos de XXX Holic y The Card Captors comenzaron con su gira nacional. Salieron de Tokio rumbo a Wakkanai. Van a ofrecer tres fechas ahí. De hecho, el concierto de apertura es hoy, comienza en un par de horas. Sus otras dos fechas son el martes y el viernes.

-Me imagino que los boletos ya están agotados –comentó la presentadora del noticiero. La muchacha pelirroja asintió mientras reía.

-Se pusieron a la venta hace dos meses, y en menos de 24 horas ya se habían agotado.

-¡Increíble!

-Lo sé. Después de ofrecer los conciertos en Wakkanai, bajarán a Hokkaido, y luego a Sapporo, donde tienen 4 fechas en cada una de estas ciudades. El concierto de cierre será en Tokio, que es donde tengo mis boletos en zona VIP… -la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse y chillar, emocionada-. Los muchachos dieron su última entrevista hace un par de días, donde Syaoran Sumeragi confirmó que ya no está saliendo con nadie.

Ante esto, Sakura, quien estaba por tomar de su taza de café, se detuvo en seco. Miró a la pantalla de la televisión, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es curioso –dijo en ese momento la presentadora del noticiero-. Hace unas cuantas semanas, Syaoran había sido visto con una chica de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes…

-Sí, lo sé –le respondió la pelirroja-. Inclusive en una entrevista, aseguró que estaban saliendo. Sin embargo, parece ser que su relación ha terminado. De cualquier manera, Syaoran no quiso agregar mucho sobre el tema… Así que ya saben chicas, si querían pescarlo, ya está de nuevo libre.

-Me voy a la cama –dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, se levantaba del sillón, y dejaba la cobija a un lado-. Estoy algo cansada. Toda esta limpieza de la casa me ha dejado completamente agotada.

-Descansa, Sakura –le dijo su padre, mientras él y Nadeshiko le sonreían a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Hasta mañana –agregó su madre, dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Sakura les dirigió una breve sonrisa, y se apuró a salir de la sala.

Salió al pasillo y se apuró a subir las escaleras que la llevaron al rellano del segundo piso. Ahí, prácticamente corriendo, se abalanzó a la puerta de su habitación. Entró y prontamente cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ella. Apretaba los puños con fuerza. Se mordió el labio para no llorar, y sin poderlo evitar, se resbaló lentamente contra la puerta, hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo frío.

Se abrazó las piernas, aun enterrándose las uñas contra las palmas de las manos. Sin poderse contener más, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue más o menos igual. Estar todo el día sola era soportable, turnarse los días para preparar la cena era entendible, y reunirse por las noches en la sala a ver la televisión y conversar no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, al ser The Card Captors y XXX Holic un par de bandas tan importantes como eran en todo Japón, y el hecho de estar de gira en esos momentos, los ponía siempre en el foco de la prensa, por lo que solían aparecer en el noticiero. Y al ser Touya el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko siempre querían ver las noticias, para enterarse de cualquier logro que su hijo hubiera hecho. Aquella era la señal de Sakura de retirarse a su habitación, y llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando llegó el siguiente lunes, Fujitaka tuvo que salir del país, rumbo a una expedición en África, con lo que la rutina cambió un poco, durante las dos semanas que estuvo fuera de casa. En esos días, Sakura y Nadeshiko sustituyeron las noches frente al televisor, por noches en la cocina. Las dos mujeres se entretenían practicando las recetas que habían pertenecido a la familia Kinomoto durante mucho tiempo. Aunque más bien era Sakura la que aprendía, pues prontamente aprendió que su madre era un desastre en la cocina. Así que mientras la muchacha de ojos verdes cocinaba croquetas fritas, pastel de frutas, curry, flanes, entre otras cosas, Nadeshiko se limitaba a realizar la degustación.

* * *

-No tenían que hacerlo… -dijo Sakura, contenta por la sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco incómoda-. De verdad…

-No fue nada –se apuró a decirle Nadeshiko, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Sakura intentó imitarla.

-Tu madre estaba ansiosa por celebrar este día –agregó su padre, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su hija, y le extendía un cuchillo-. Vamos, córtalo tú.

-Pero papá…

-Vamos Sakura, que tenemos hambre –bromeó Nadeshiko.

La muchacha se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y tomando el cuchillo con mano nerviosa, pero firme, clavó el cuchillo en el pastel. Sirvió las rebanadas en los platos que había ya a un lado, y le dio una a cada uno de sus padres, y una a ella misma. Fujitaka se apuró a repartir los tenedores.

-¡Felicidades por tu primer mes en la casa! –dijo su madre, y sin perder un segundo más, clavó el tenedor en el pastel, cortó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca-. ¡Hm! –susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos-. Delicioso…

Sakura no pudo responder a ese comentario. Ella también había probado ya el pastel, y podía comprobar por sí misma que realmente estaba delicioso.

Comieron cada uno su rebanada de pastel, y repitieron. Mientras comían, también tomaban un poco de chocolate caliente. El invierno había llegado ya. Faltaba poco para que fuera Navidad. Conversaron durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente el pastel llegó a su fin, y el chocolate se terminó de igual modo.

-Mamá, papá… -dijo entonces Sakura, tomando la mano de Fujitaka, para impedirle que se pusiera de pie, y comenzara a limpiar la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –preguntó Nadeshiko, algo preocupada.

-Yo sé, que… Este debería ser un día alegre… Es decir, se cumple un mes desde que vine a vivir con ustedes… Se supone que sea el primer mes de una larga vida, después de todo lo que no pudimos convivir durante más de veinte años…

-¿Pero? –interrumpió su padre, con lo que Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero… No creo que mi propósito en la vida, sea vivir en Tomoeda.

-¿A qué te refieres? –su madre se había llevado las manos a la boca.

-Quiero emprender mi vida, por mí misma. Ya lo había hecho antes, sé que puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó su padre. Su semblante se veía serio, más no parecía que estuviera enojado. Al contrario, cuando Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, Fujitaka le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Cien por ciento –respondió Sakura.

* * *

Después de que Sakura explicara sus planes, sus padres no se opusieron en absoluto a la idea que se le había metido a su hija en la cabeza. Fue por ello que inclusive le ayudaron a empacar sus pocas cosas, dentro de su pequeña maleta. Sakura intentó retrasar su partida lo más que pudo, pero el hecho de ver noticias en la tele, en los periódicos, o escucharlo en las conversaciones de diferentes muchachas, en la calle, la hacían sentirse incómoda. Era como si de repente todo el mundo girara en torno a Syaoran y su banda. Dónde estaban. Qué estaban haciendo. Con quienes estaban saliendo. Qué comían. Qué bebían. Qupe ropa usaban. Todo mundo quería saberlo todo sobre ellos.

Fue por ello que Sakura no pudo soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Desde el día en que había anunciado sobre su futura partida, hasta el día en que realmente había empacado hasta la última de sus pertenencias, había pasado tan solo una semana.

Se encontraba en su habitación. Había colocado la maleta sobre la cama, y después de echar su pijama, finalmente cerró el zipper, y suspiró pesadamente. Era ya oficial. Se marchaba. Miró a la habitación, comprobando que no se le olvidara nada. Estaba convencida de que lo había echado todo ya, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel punto de la cabecera. El peluche amarillo dorado, con aquella colita esponjosa, cuerpo de oso con orejas demasiado grandes, y pequeñas alas blancas, miraba a la nada. Sakura se inclinó para tomarlo, y lo sujetó delante de su cara, con ambas manos. Era un peluche un poco extraño, pero tenía algo que le encantaba. Se apuró a guardarlo en la maleta, y ahora sí, convencida de que aquello era todo, la bajó de la cama, y sujetándola firmemente, salió de su habitación.

Recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso, bajó las escaleras y finalmente entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días –dijo la muchacha, mientras sujetaba su maleta, por delante.

-Buenos días, Sakura –respondió su padre, quien se encontraba algo ocupado, preparando el desayuno.

-¡Sakura…! –exclamó entonces su madre, con un triste suspiro. Se encontraba sentada ya a la mesa, y había visto la maleta de la muchacha, con total claridad-. ¿Hoy es el día? –preguntó algo cabizbaja. Fujitaka se dio la media vuelta, y él también miró la maleta.

Sakura asintió firmemente.

-¿Quieres que te empaque un almuerzo para el camino? –preguntó su padre, intentando sonar alegre. Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-Uno grande, por favor –respondió un poco más animada, mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo, y se sentaba a la mesa.

Comieron el desayuno juntos, mientras intentaban animarse los unos a los otros. Cuando hubieron terminado, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, y se calzaron los zapatos. Salieron de la casa, y cerraron la pequeña reja.

-Ten un bonito día en el estudio mamá –le dijo Sakura a Nadeshiko, mientras se inclinaban para abrazarse-. Y tú en la universidad, papá –la muchacha hizo lo mismo con Fujitaka.

-Tienes que prometer que seguiremos en contacto –dijo entonces su madre, mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Lo prometo –respondió Sakura, también ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Aquí está tu almuerzo –su padre le puso el paquete entre las manos. Sakura lo sujetó firmemente.

-Apenas llegues, llámanos –insisitó Nadeshiko. Sakura asintió rápidamente.

-Lo haré. No se preocupen. Intentaré visitarlos lo más pronto posible…

-Tranquila. No nos iremos a ningún lado. Haz tu vida. Ya tendrás después tiempo para nosotros –le dijo su padre, con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que lo caracterizaba. Sakura le sonrió igualmente.

-Los voy a extrañar –se apuró a abrazarlos a ambos, para no quebrarse. Sus padres le respondieron el gesto. Ambos le dieron un tierno beso en la frente, y finalmente, se separaron.

Entonces, Sakura sujetando su maleta y su almuerzo con firmeza, y dando un último adiós, se alejó rumbo a la estación del tren, mientras sus padres caminaban en dirección contraria; una rumbo al estudio de modelaje, el otro rumbo a la Universidad de Tomoeda.

El camino hacia la estación de tren fue sumamente tranquilo. Era temprano en la mañana, y la rutina del día a día había iniciado ya en Tomoeda, la cual era sumamente tranquila y alegre. Sakura saludó a varios vecinos, y éstos le regresaron el alegre saludo. Cuando llegó a la estación, el dependiente la atendió con esa calidez y atención que caracterizaba a los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la sala de espera del lugar. No tenía mucha prisa, después de todo, el tren tardaría una hora más en llegar. No le molestaba la espera; al contrario, pensaba que era mejor así. Sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. Había ya dado el primer paso, rumbo al resto de su vida. Lo que viniera, no podía ser peor de lo que dejaba atrás.

Cuando llegó el tren, ella y unas diez personas más, lo abordaron. El tren venía desde Tokio, por lo que ya había varios asientos ocupados. Sakura se apuró a sentarse en un compartimiento que afortunadamente estaba vacío, y de este modo, cuando el tren salió de la estación de Tomoeda, ella estaba ya cómodamente sentada, apoyada contra el vidrio, y mirando el paisaje que se revelaba ante sus ojos.

Fue un viaje bastante largo. Después de todo, estaba cruzando medio país para poder llegar a su destino. Pasó por Shizuoka, donde el tren se llenó de turistas, que dejaban ya las playas. El invierno había llegado para quedarse, y durante un par de meses, el frío impediría que nadie entrara a sus aguas azules. Pasaron por Nagoya, donde subieron más de los que bajaron, y poco después llegaron a Kobe, donde el tren comenzó a vaciarse. Cuando hubieron llegado a Hiroshima, el tren estaba prácticamente vacío.

Sin embargo, el tren seguía dirigiéndose al sur, siguiendo su ruta establecida. Llegaría hasta el punto más bajo de la isla, y posteriormente, emprendía el camino de regreso, al norte, por la costa occidental. Debido a esta ruta circular, Sakura no fue una de las ultimas en bajar. Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Ibusuki, sólo ella bajó, pero pudo comprobar que aún quedaban tres personas dentro del su vagón. Cuando éste comenzara a subir, rumbo al norte, volvería a llenarse.

También pudo ver que la noche había caído ya. Se detuvo un momento para extraer de su maleta un sweater, y una vez que estuvo un poco más abrigada, volvió a tomar su equipaje, y emprendió la caminata a la costa. No le tomó mucho tiempo el detenerse frente a la terraza del restaurante de mariscos que durante varios años había sido su hogar.

Emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, sujetó su maleta con firmeza, y se adentró en el local. Apenas llegó, pudo ver a su antiguo jefe, Clow Reed, atendiendo a un par de clientes, desde la estación donde se encontraba la caja registradora. Sakura se formó detrás de ellos, y esperó. Entonces, la pareja que se encontraba delante de ella finalmente se retiró, y con eso, la muchacha pasó al frente.

-Buenas noches, bienvenida a The Clow, ¿mesa para…? –Clow Reed finalmente había alzado la vista desde la libreta de cuentas que tenía apoyada junto a él, y miró a la muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde intenso, que le sonreía, nerviosamente.

-Buenas noches, señor Clow –respondió la muchacha.

-Sa… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues… he regresado.

-¡Pero te fuiste sin decir nada! Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado. ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Lo siento mucho, señor Clow –Sakura se apuró a dejar caer su maleta en el suelo, y apoyarse en la estación-. Tuve unos problemas familiares en Tokio, fue algo de emergencia, y tuve que ir a resolverlos sin falta.

-¿Familiares? Pero pensé que dijiste que no tenías familia…

-Eso pensaba yo también –esto era una verdad a medias. Cuando recién había llegado a Ibusuki, Sakura había preferido mentir, diciendo que sus padres, ambos, habían muerto recientemente-. Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba… Resulta ser que fui adoptada. Fue por ello que tuve que volver a Tokio, para comprobar aquello, y posteriormente me dirigí a Tomoeda, para conocer a mis padres…

-Tranquila, pequeña –le dijo en ese momento Clow Reed, pues al parecer, Sakura se había emocionado de más, y hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía entendérsele-. Al menos ya regresaste.

-Esta vez, vengo para quedarme, señor Clow. Esperaba… poder recuperar mi antiguo puesto…

-Estuve esperando que volvieras –le dijo el anciano, mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa-. Hasta que fui a buscarte a tu casa y no encontré a nadie, comprendí que te habías marchado. Intenté buscarte un reemplazo, pero… -comprobó que los cristales de las gafas estuvieran limpias antes de volvérselas a poner-. No encontré a nadie que llenara tu lugar. Por lo que tuve que hacerme cargo de la caja yo mismo. Pero como sabes… esto de las cuentas no se me da.

-¡Pero a mí sí! –se apuró a contestar la muchacha. En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Yukito. ¿Realmente quería ser cajera durante toda su vida, o había algo más que quisiera intentar?

Pero otro pensamiento llegó a su mente en ese momento. Y sonriente, volvió a mirar a Clow Reed.

-A mí sí me salen las cuentas. Y me encanta hacerlo.

-En ese caso, bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Li.

-Kinomoto –lo corrigió Sakura, sonriente-. Ahora soy Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos y todas, feliz viernes!_

_Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa por no haber contestado los reviews del capi anterior (o fue también el ante-anterior?). Realmente me da mucha pena el no tener tiempo para ello, sobre todo porque amo conversar con ustedes. De cualquier manera, saben que sus reviews los leo siempre, así que cualquier queja o sugerencia que me escriban, siempre me llega._

_Ahora sí, a lo que nos truje. En el capi de hoy, hemos podido ver que las emociones se han calmado. En realidad, este capi es muy de relleno. Sakura intentará rehacer su vida, y por ello, decidió volver a Ibusuki. No se preocupen, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba (faltan entr capis para que termine esto), y pueden estar seguros de que Sakura y Syaoran terminarán juntos. Sólo no desesperen =)_

_Sé que muchos esperan una conversación profunda entre Sakura y Touya. Para lo que tengo planeado en los capis que faltan, quizá no logre ser una conversación tan importante y reveladora, pero intentaré hacerla emotiva... creo e_e_

_Para mis lectores que vivan en México, felicidades por ganar el partido de hoy. Ahora, cámbienle al canal del Congreso, para ver como Peña Nieto nos la vuelve a atorar. Para los que viven en España, bueno, aún tendrán más partidos para reponerse, recuerden que la final será entre ustedes y Brasil (?). El partido que apenas empieza (Chile vs Australia), bueno, pues que gane el mejor ^^._

_Finalmente, espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana. Que su fin de semana sea igual de agradable, y como soy bien mala para las fechas, no sé cuando salgan de vacaciones, mis pequeños vagos, así que deberán chismearme sobre eso, para felicitarlos por finalmente poder tirarse todo el día en el sillón, sin hacer nada. Les mando abrazos y besos, y aunque no responda sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	19. El accidente

**Capítulo 19**

**El accidente**

* * *

Regresar al estilo de vida de Ibusuki fue relativamente sencillo. Sakura había recuperado su trabajo en el restaurante The Clow, los cocineros y meseros eran las mismas personas que ella ya conocía y a las cuales les tenía confianza. Además, nada en su pequeña casita de playa había cambiado. Los muebles eran los mismos, la vista igual, el ambiente el de siempre.

Sakura había regresado a su antigua rutina. Trabajaba por las noches en el restaurante de mariscos, dormía toda la mañana, y en las tardes, se entretenía tomando tazas de café mientras veía la televisión, o dando caminatas por la playa, mientras se mojaba los pies en el mar.

Si había agregado algo a su rutina, eran las llamadas semanales que mantenía con sus padres, y con Yukito. Había informado a sus padres donde se encontraba, que tenía ya un trabajo y un lugar para vivir, y había repetido su promesa de visitarlos apenas pudiera. Con Yukito, por el otro lado, solo le había dicho que se las estaba arreglando por sí sola. No había querido informarle de donde se encontraba, y no estaba segura de porqué.

Todo en su vida había regresado a la normalidad que ella tanto añoraba. Sin embargo, había algo allí que no le cuadraba.

Las noches en el trabajo eran iguales. Despertar por las mañanas en su suave y cálida cama era lo mismo que antes de marchar. Las tardes frente al televisor o en la playa seguían siendo su disfrute. Pero había algo que simplemente no le proporcionaba el mismo nivel de felicidad, que tenía antes de partir. Y aunque sabía exactamente que era, no quería admitirlo ante sí misma.

Era Syaoran.

Su ausencia se podía sentir no importara a donde fuera. Después de todo, convivir con él durante más de un año, había hecho que recuerdos suyos estuvieran presente en casi todos los lugares. En el restaurante, en la casa, en la playa, en el pueblo. El hecho de tener aquella sombra siguiéndola no importara a donde fuera, hacía que Sakura estuviera siempre con un aire deprimido.

Y así había sido su vida, durante el último año.

Aquella mañana, la rutina estaba por cambiar. Había trabajado durante 365 días, con diligencia, sin faltar una sola vez, sin llegar tarde, y siendo la última en salir. Y gracias a ello, su jefe, Clow Reed, le había proporcionado dos semanas de vacaciones, para que acudiera a visitar a sus padres, en Tomoeda.

-¿Dices que llegas a las ocho? –le preguntaba Yukito, por el teléfono. Sakura tenía el aparato sujeto entre la oreja y el hombro, pues estaba aún ocupada terminando de armar la maleta-. ¿Estás segura?

-Puede que me retrase un poco. Uno nunca sabe –respondió ella, mientras sacaba del armario un par de sweaters y los ponía dentro de la maleta. El invierno había llegado de vuelta, y más valía que estuviera preparada para el frío que pudiera hacer en Tomoeda-. De cualquier manera, ¿me esperarás?

-Ya sabes que sí –respondió el muchacho con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo-. Yo también llegaré por tren. La vista es más hermosa que lo que se ve en el avión –Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. No puedo esperar a verte.

-Y yo igual. Pasa buena noche, Sakura. Ya mañana volveremos a hablar.

-Hasta mañana Yukito.

Y con esto, ambos colgaron el teléfono. Sakura dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche, y se regresó al armario, para terminar de tomar los zapatos que llevaría.

* * *

Como había comprado ya su boleto de tren, a la mañana siguiente pudo llegar a la estación y simplemente subir al vagón que la llevaría a su destino. Este salió sin demora, y realizó las paradas habituales cada que llegaba a un pueblo, donde subían o bajaban pasajeros, según sus necesidades.

Como había dicho a Yukito, su tren llegó a la estación de Tomoeda, alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Sakura se apeó del vagón, y se dirigió velozmente a la sala de espera, donde pudo ver aquella alta figura, de cabellos grises, y ojos avellana escondidos detrás de las gafas de montura redonda, mirando alrededor, buscando a alguien.

-¡Yukito! –gritó felizmente, con lo que el alto muchacho finalmente dejó de dar vueltas, mirando a la distancia, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-¡Sakura! –respondió el muchacho, mientras tomaba su maleta, y se apuraba a correr al encuentro de su ex-prometida.

Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, no pudieron evitar el soltar su equipaje, y abrazarse con fuerza.

-¡No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te extrañe! –dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, cuando finalmente se separaron. Se apuró a limpiarse las lágrimas para que el muchacho no supiera que había llorado de la emoción.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura. ¡Te ves tan delgada! ¿Has estado a dieta? –Sakura se mordió el labio. No esperaba una pregunta tan directa al primer momento.

Era cierto que estaba delgada, pero no era por ninguna dieta. Era simplemente porque ya no sentía ganas de comer.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella, apurándose a tomar su maleta, y emprender la caminata a la salida de la estación. Yukito se apuró a seguirla-. Supongo que ahora que tengo que ganar yo misma el dinero para poder comer, las cosas ya no están tan fáciles.

-Si necesitas dinero, sabes que puedes pedírmelo, Sakura –le dijo Yukito, visiblemente preocupado-. Para eso son los amigos…

-Pero los amigos también deben dejarte cometer tus propios errores, Yukito –se defendió Sakura, mientras ambos muchachos caminaban por la calle, iluminada por farolas, adornadas con detalles navideños-. Además, no es que me esté muriendo de hambre. También estoy haciendo ejercicio. Después de todo, ahora realmente tengo un trabajo.

-¿Encontraste aquello para lo que naciste?

-Pues… Para ser honestos, regresé a mi puesto de cajera –respondió la muchacha, un poco avergonzada. No sabía si confesarle que realmente no había buscado nada más-. Descubrí que realmente si me gusta… Supongo que sí nací para ello.

-Si estás realmente a gusto haciendo cuentas, entonces ¿quién soy yo para discutirlo? –le dijo Yukito, sonriente, con lo que la muchacha de cabello castaño le respondió el gesto-. Mira, ya casi llegamos.

Habían llegado ya al final de aquella bonita calle cubierta por árboles, que daban la impresión de formar un túnel. Desde donde se encontraban, podían ver la bonita casa amarilla, de techos azules, no muy lejos de allí. Volvieron a sonreírse, y caminaron un poco más aprisa. El frío les congelaba las mejillas y la nariz, además de que los dos se sentían morir de hambre, y sabían que la cena los estaba esperando ya. Casi casi podían ya olerla.

Yukito fue el primero en llegar a la pequeña reja negra, la cual abrió para que él y Sakura pudieran pasar, y la muchacha fue la primera en aproximarse a la bonita puerta de madera clara. Tocó un par de veces, y sin esperarse a recibir respuesta, la abrió lentamente.

-¡Mamá, papá! –gritó al aire-. ¡Ya llegamos!

-¡Sakura, Yukito! –se escuchó la alegre voz de Nadeshiko desde el fondo del pasillo, y un par de segundos después, la hermosa mujer de cabellos gris plata, salió de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina-. ¡Que gusto tenerlos para pasar la Navidad juntos! Pasen, pasen…

-Buenas noches, señora Kinomoto.

-Oh, Yukito, tu siempre tan propio –Nadeshiko no pudo evitar reírse-. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema. Vamos, adentro, que hace frío en la calle.

Yukito se apuró a cerrar la puerta de la casa, e imitando a Sakura, ambos se quitaron los zapatos, se pusieron las pantuflas que los esperaban, y caminaron dentro de la casa.

-¡La cena está servida! –se escuchó ahora la voz de Fujitaka, con lo que los tres se apuraron a cruzar el pasillo y dirigirse a la cocina-. Bienvenidos a casa –agregó al ver a Sakura y Yukito-. Espero y tengan hambre.

-¡Bastante! –exclamó Yukito, animadamente. Haciendo caso al amplio movimiento de muñeca de Nadeshiko, él y Sakura se apuraron a sentarse a la mesa del comedor.

Nadeshiko les sirvió los platos, con ayuda de Fujitaka, y cuando ya todo estuvo puesto en la mesa, ellos también se sentaron.

-¡Provecho! –dijeron a coro, y finalmente, comenzaron a comer.

Cuando hubieron terminado, entre los cuatro se las ingeniaron para limpiar la mesa, lavar los platos, secarlos y acomodarlos. Una vez estuvieron la cocina y el comedor completamente limpios, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko prepararon una bandeja con tazas de café caliente y galletas, y con esto, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salita, para conversar mientras miraban el noticiero. La rutina de siempre.

-Parece ser que esta Navidad estaremos un poco apretados –les dijo Nadehisko, mientras los muchachos tomaban sus tazas de café-. Touya ha prometido que pasará las fiestas con nosotros, por lo que parece ser que los muchachos tendrán que compartir habitación.

-No hay problema –se apuró a responder Yukito-. Supongo que será divertido.

-¿Touya viene? –preguntó Sakura, mientras bajaba la galleta que estaba por llevarse a la boca-. ¿Eso significa que la gira terminó?

-El concierto de clausura es mañana –respondió su padre, tranquilamente-. Pero Touya esperará hasta pasado mañana para tomar el avión y venir a casa.

-¿No invitó a nadie a pasar las fiestas aquí? –Yukito miró a Sakura de reojo. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando.

-Touya nunca trae a nadie –ahora fue el turno de su madre de responderle-. Además, tampoco nos ha dicho nada.

La conversación siguió un tono más tranquilo. Los muchachos se habían disculpado por no poder llegar antes a ayudar a adornar el pino, y se comprometieron a ayudar a preparar la cena de Navidad. Estaban platicando sobre comprar el resto de los regalos al día siguiente, cuando la ya conocida presentadora pelirroja, que siempre platicaba sobre los espectáculos, apareció en la pantalla, y el título de la noticia ("The Card Captors y XXX Holic" terminarán gira en Tokio) captó la total atención de Sakura.

-Después de tantos meses, por fin podré asistir a un concierto de The Card Captors –dijo la presentadora, sonriente-. Es una fortuna, ya que este es el último concierto de la banda…

-¡Oh, es cierto! –exclamó la presentadora principal-. Después de esto, la banda se separa, ¿no es así?

-Exactamente –le contestó la pelirroja-. Syaoran dejará la banda, aunque aún no se sabe si Eriol y Takashi continuarán por sus propios medios.

-¿Crees que lo hagan? –le preguntó el presentador de deportes-. Es decir, el muchacho ese, Syaoran, era el vocalista, ¿no es así? –la pelirroja asintió prontamente.

-Si continúan por su propio pie la tendrán muy difícil. Mientras ellos no emitan un anuncio oficial, sólo podemos realizar suposiciones.

-¿Estás cansada, Sakura? –preguntó Yukito, mientras empujaba el hombro de la chica.

-¿Eh? –la muchacha de cabello castaño claro seguía con la mirada clavada en el televisor-. ¿Can… sada? –su cerebro reaccionaba lentamente.

-Deben estar agotados, después de todo, estuvieron todo el día viajando para poder llegar aquí –les dijo Nadeshiko, mientras se ponía de pie. Su marido se apuró a apagar la televisión-. Será mejor que vayan a dormir.

Yukito se puso de pie de igual manera, y se apuró a extender su mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse. Ella, aún confundida, tomó su mano y se incorporó.

-Vayan ustedes a dormir –les dijo su padre, mientras él tomaba la bandeja con las tazas y el plato de galletas, todo ya vacío-. Nosotros terminaremos de limpiar esto.

-Hasta mañana, entonces –respondió Yukito.

-Hasta mañana –repitió Sakura, aún un poco perdida, y ambos muchachos salieron de la sala.

Subieron las escaleras, y caminaron por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Touya, ambos se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Hasta mañana, Yukito –se despidió Sakura, intentando sonreírle.

-Ten dulces sueños –le dijo el muchacho, y con esto, entró a su habitación, y cerró la puerta.

Sakura se apuró a imitarlo, y terminó de recorrer el pasillo, para llegar a su habitación.

Sus padres habían llevado ya su equipaje a su cuarto, por lo que a muchacha se apuró a colocar la maleta sobre la cama, y abrirla para extraer su pijama. Se cambió rápidamente, y después de sacar aquel peluche amarillo con alas y cola esponjosa, bajó la valija al piso, apagó la luz, y se dejó caer en la cama.

Realmente estaba cansada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó debido a la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, y la golpeaba directamente en el rostro. Se desperezó lentamente, y se incorporó, algo confundida. Sin embargo, prontamente se recuperó, y se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad, a darse una ducha con agua caliente.

Cuando estuvo limpia y cambiada con abrigadas ropas, la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina, a desayunar. Sus padres y Yukito la estaban ya esperando.

-¿Irán hoy a comprar los regalos para Navidad? –preguntó Nadeshiko, emocionada. Sakura, ocupada como estaba comiendo su plato de arroz, se limitó a asentir rápidamente.

-¿Alguna recomendación para Touya? –preguntó entonces Yukito-. Sólo lo vi una vez, y me pareció que era un muchacho algo serio. Ustedes que lo conocen mejor podrían decirme si estoy en lo correcto.

-Completamente –le dijo Fujitaka, mientras se servía más jugo de naranja en su vaso-. No acostumbra mostrar sus emociones. Si le compraras lo que más desea en este mundo, no te lo agradecería.

-Ya veo… -musitó Yukito, pensativamente-. En ese caso, no me esforzaré tanto en su regalo. Mejor invierto mi tiempo en tuyo, Sakura.

-¡Yukito! –la muchacha se había sorprendido ante estas palabras, y no había podido evitar el ponerse un poco sonrojada-. No es necesario, lo que sea que me regales estará bien…

Salieron de la casa poco antes de mediodía. Mientras Nadeshiko había tenido que salir también debido a un trabajo de emergencia, Fujitaka los había despedido desde la puerta de la casa, donde se dedicaría un momento a cuidar el jardín. De este modo, Sakura y Yukito salieron de la casa con las manos vacías, y regresaron hasta la noche, cargados de paquetes que pedían a gritos ser colocados debajo del árbol de Navidad.

-¡Ya llegamos! –saludó Sakura, mientras ella y Yukito batallaban para abrir la puerta de la casa, debido a toda la carga que llevaban ahora-. ¿Mamá, papá? –preguntó al ver que no había obtenido respuesta a su saludo inicial-. ¿Dónde están?

-Dejemos esto bajo el pino y vayamos a buscarlos –le respondió Yukito, con lo que los dos muchachos entraron a la sala y se apuraron a acomodar los regalos debajo del árbol.

Una vez hubieron terminado, estaban por ir a buscar a Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, cuando estos aparecieron por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-¡Ahí están! –dijo Sakura, animada, pero prontamente notó las caras de tristeza y abatimiento de sus padres-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada de qué preocuparse –se apuró a decir su padre.

-Touya no podrá venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros –explicó Nadeshiko, mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones, y se dejaba caer. Su marido no tardó en seguirla.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Al parecer ha habido un accidente –continuó la hermosa mujer de cabello gris-. La madre de un amigo suyo ha tenido un accidente aéreo, y Touya ha decidido quedarse a brindar apoyo.

-¿La madre…?

-¿Crees que salga en las noticias? –preguntó entonces Fuijitaka, y se apresuró a encender el televisor-. Touya dijo que se trataba de un avión privado…

Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que el noticiero iniciara, y como nadie sabía que decir, se creó un silencio un poco incómodo.

Se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente, después de unos cuantos minutos, el logotipo del noticiero se apareció en la pantalla, y la música de siempre comenzó a sonar.

El escuchar las noticias internacionales fue un momento más de tensa espera. Escucharon sobre la guerra entre Rusia y Ucrania, la problemática en Venezuela, y el hundimiento de un barco en Corea del Sur.

-Aquí en Japón también tuvimos una serie de accidentes –comentó entonces el presentador, mientras acomodaba sus papeles-. El más impactante, ocurrió apenas ayer en la noche, cuando uno de los aviones privados de Cheung Kong Holdings sufrió un problema técnico y este se impactó en las costas de Hawaii, en Estados Unidos –mientras hablaba, aparecieron las imágenes del accidente.

El avión se encontraba apoyado en su costado derecho, y ambas alas se le habían separado del esqueleto. La cabina del piloto se encontraba completamente aplastada. Al parecer, el avión se había impactado en picada. Aún echaba humo en varios de sus puntos.

-El Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, que es de donde salió este jet, nos informa que en el avión iban como parte de la tripulación, el piloto, copiloto y una aeromoza –continuó el presentador-. Quienes viajaban, era la CEO de Cheung Kong Holdings, Ierán Li, y su asistente personal. No se reportan muertos, aunque los cinco fueron trasladados a un hospital en California, debido a su situación. No se sabe a ciencia cierta el alcance de sus heridas, pero se espera tener noticias pronto.

-Lo que más sorprendió de esta noticia –se apuró a comentar su compañera-. Fue el momento en que Syaoran Sumeragi se apareció en el hospital en que se encuentran internadas, exigiendo ver a la señora Li… ¿Tú qué sabes al respecto? –le preguntó a su compañera pelirroja, la encargada de los espectáculos.

-Creo que fue una noticia para todos. En entrevistas anteriores, Syaoran nunca había querido mencionar a sus padres, por lo que revelar tan repentinamente que en realidad es hijo de Ierán Li fue un gran golpe para todos.

-¿Crees que debido a esta herencia familiar, es que haya decidido abandonar la banda?

-Podría ser. Después de todo, es el primogénito, apenas un par de años mayor que las otras dos hijas del matrimonio Li. Eso lo vuelve el candidato principal para heredar el emporio familiar. Aunque ahora que Syaoran se encuentra en Estados Unidos, The Card Captors ha tenido que cancelar su concierto final.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste esperando todos estos meses para nada? –preguntó el presentador, a su compañera pelirroja.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera comprado otras fechas. ¡Qué decepción! –agregó la presentadora de los espectáculos.

Los presentadores siguieron comentando sobre el hecho que Ierán y Syaoran estuvieran conectados como madre e hijo, respectivamente. Retomaron el tema sobre el estado de la señora Li, del que nada se sabía, excepto que era realmente delicado. Cuando finalmente dejaron el tema por la paz, y procedieron a informar sobre otras noticias, Fujitaka consideró que ya habían escuchado mucho por aquella noche, y apagó el televisor.

-Bueno, parece ser que ya sabemos dónde se encuentra Touya.

-¡En Estados Unidos! –agregó su mujer, sorprendida-. Está algo lejos como para que pueda venir a visitarnos en Navidad…

-Parece ser que no tendrás que compartir la habitación después de todo, Yukito –Sakura intentó sonar animada. El muchacho de cabellos grises le sonrió, imitando su actitud.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Yukito, con lo que él y Sakura se apuraron a levantarse del sillón-. Fue un día pesado, y estamos cansados.

-¡Tengan dulces sueños! –les dijo Nadeshiko, mientras ella y su marido se dirigían a la cocina-. Nosotros tomaremos una taza de café, y haremos lo mismo que ustedes.

-¡Hasta mañana! –dijo Sakura, y con esto, ella y Yukito salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron al segundo piso. Entonces, se detuvieron delante de las puertas de sus habitaciones, y se miraron.

-¿Qué tan grave crees que se encuentre Ierán? –Yukito fue el primero en poder hablar. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si las noticias no sepan a ciencia cierta lo que tiene, porque los doctores no han querido divulgar esa información, o porque ni ellos sepan qué es lo que le ha pasado –respondió la muchacha-. Aunque… estoy segura que Ierán será lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarse; sea lo que sea que le haya pasado.

Yukito no supo que responder a ello, por lo que se limitó a asentir, y susurrar un breve "buenas noches". Sakura hizo lo mismo, y con esto, cada uno entró a su habitación.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre un ambiente un poco festivo y un poco apagado. Sakura y Yukito se encontraban animados de poder celebrar la Navidad con seres queridos, mientras que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko aún se encontraban un poco abatidos por el hecho de que Touya no pudiera llegar a presentarse.

Aquella mañana, era 24 de diciembre. Sakura y Yukito habían despertado debido al agradable aroma de tortitas de camarón, que subía por las escaleras, proveniente de la cocina. Con el estómago pidiéndoles a gritos que comieran de tales tortitas, los dos muchachos no tardaron en bajar de sus habitaciones, y dirigirse al pequeño comedor, donde el matrimonio Kinomoto los estaba ya esperando. No tardaron mucho en sentarse los cuatro a la mesa, y disponerse a desayunar.

Como Sakura y Yukito se habían ofrecido a realizar la cena de aquella noche, durante toda la tarde se encontraron dentro de la cocina, preparando los diferentes platillos, degustándolos, lavando los platos que llegaban a ensuciar, y los pequeños accidentes que ocasionaban al chocarse entre sí, debido al reducido espacio que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, al irse ocupando todo por los diferentes platillos que finalmente terminaban de preparar.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, mientras Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se sentaban frente al televisor, a ver el acostumbrado noticiero, Sakura y Yukito seguían dentro de la cocina. No tenían ganas de ver el noticiero, y se sentían más contentos de estar sentados detrás de la barra, platicando de cosas sin importancia, mientras esperaban a que el pavo terminara de cocerse dentro del horno, para poder hablarle a los padres de Sakura, de que vinieran a cenar.

Sin embargo, mientras Sakura y Yukito comentaban que el negocio familiar de los Tsukishiro seguía creciendo pese a no contar con la ayuda de Cheung-Kong Holdings, escucharon sonar el timbre de la puerta, y a Fujitaka levantarse para abrir. ¿Quién visitaba de la nada a alguien la víspera de Navidad?

La respuesta la tuvieron en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, y el grito alegre y animado de Fujitaka se alzó en el aire.

-¡Touya! ¡Pensábamos que no vendrías!

-¿Touya? –se escuchó entonces la voz de Nadeshiko, quien se apuró a levantarse del sillón, salir de la sala y dirigirse al recibidor de la casa, donde explotó de felicidad-. ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí?! ¡Pensábamos que estaban muy ocupados para venir a visitarnos!

-Seguimos un poco ocupados, pero es navidad –respondió el muchacho. Su voz se escuchaba un poco más cerca. Seguramente se encontraban caminando por el pasillo-. Necesitábamos un lugar para relajarnos durante esta complicada situación, y pensé que no habría ningún otro mejor lugar que aquí.

-Estabas en lo correcto, sabes que en casa siempre serán bien recibidos.

-¿Ya casi está lista la cena? Morimos de hambre…

-Creo que sí. Sakura y Yukito se están encargando de ellos.

-¿Sakura y Yukito? –preguntó otra voz.

-Que modales los tuyos, Touya –se quejó su madre, mientras se detenían todos frente a la puerta de la cocina, con lo que Sakura y Yukito pudieron ver a las personas que habían llegado-. Deberías de presentarnos a tu acompañante.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños, mientras realizaba una reverencia para Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, pero no retiraba la vista de Sakura-. Me llamo Syaoran Li.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan tenido un agradable fin de semana, y que su lunes no haya sido tan pesado como el mío. Como ven, estoy haciendo la up un poco tarde (más de lo "tarde" habitual) ya que en la oficina no me dejaban salir :'C Ni siquiera he comido, consideré que darles esta actualización era más importante, sobre todo porque ya estamos a un par de semanas de la recta final. Sigo puliendo los detalles del último capítulo de este fic, para que ustedes reciban simplemente lo mejor de lo mejor (?). Pero vayamos por partes, que el capi final aún tiene que esperar un poco más._

_Primeramente, Tenemos a una Sakura que regresa a su tranquilo estilo de vida. Está de nueva cuenta trabajando en el restaurante The Clow de Clow Reed, en Ibusuki. Si leyeron bien, en este capi tenemos otra transición de un año. Nos ha llegado la navidad (ni al caso con este clima del infierno en pleno junio), por lo que Sakura ha tomado unas breves vacaciones para visitar a sus padres en Tomoeda, y ponerse al corriente viendo el noticiero... que cada vez que aparece nos trae noticias de algo. Uy, ¿qué habrá pasado con Ierán? ¿Tendrá que ver con la repetina aparición de Syaoran?_

_También les he traído de vuelta a Yukito, porque es un amor de persona y simplemente me encanta. Ah, y Touya también está aquí. Verdaderamente me gustaría mostrarles una conversación entre Touya y Sakura, aunque del mismo modo, me gusta pensar que de vez en cuando se mensajeaban o se llamaban. Creo que el gusto de saber que tiene una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger, hace que Touya ya no sea tan sangrón con Sakura. Intentaré ajustar una conversación entre ellos en el próximo capi, aunque no prometo mucho._

_De cualquier manera, este es un capi un poco de relleno (es decir, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar aquí, pues está un poco flojo y aburrido) pero prometo que el final será mejor. De nueva cuenta, les agradezco los reviews (que ya me los leí todos) y me disculpo por no responderlos de nueva cuenta. De cualquier manera, saben que pueden mandar un mp, o un correo, ahí estoy siempre disponible._

_Dejaré esta biblia aquí, porque mi estómago pide comida, y espero que dejen su review, disfruten del capi y de su semana, y nos veamos el viernes. Besos y abrazos, sigan bellos!_


End file.
